Dead Backwards
by Affynity
Summary: What happens when the Normal Nightly News at Nine involves a Great Revelation? Will Sookie Stackhouse find the life that she has always dreamed about as a child? Rated M for later chapters. If lemony goodness scares you please refrain from clicking here.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes Place directly before and following after the Great Revelation. I have a direction Please bear with me and I promise that It will get better.

*~ };- ~*

Being introspective what does one say about them self? I am Sookie Stackhouse from Bon Temps Louisiana. I am a 23 year old Barmaid and a telepath. I am unsure of the origins of my unfortunate affliction (thank you word-of-the-day calender). I am positive that no matter where it spawned, although it is more of a hindrance than a help.

November 20, 1999

Sitting on the couch in my rundown living room I was transfixed on the television. Moments ago Gran and I were watching the **Normal **nightly news at nine (say that three times fast). The news anchor spoke of a breaking story it was the most shocking, unexpected, and WONDERFUL piece of information.

"This special report is just in via satellite I have the honor of interviewing Sophie-Anne LeClerq. She claims to be the "Vampire" Queen of Louisiana." "That is correct Jonathan I am the Vampire Queen of Louisiana and in every living room across the planet vampires are coming out of the coffin. Every King and Queen is on television to reveal that vampires are indeed real beings. We as a whole have decided that with the advances in forensics it is no longer safe for us to remain in the shadows of the moon. Have no fear humans, vampires are NO THREAT with the Japanese invention of synthetic blood. We no longer need human blood as our source of sustenance to exist. Vampires suffer from a disease that makes them mortally allergic to sunlight. We are not a plague intended to cause humans harm we wish to exist peaceably. Thank you for this time to explain what we are and we hope to become part of everyday life mainstreaming into human society."

Standing to turn off the old television I turned to Gran "Can you believe it? I am as excited as a kid in a candy store Gran."  
"Sookie are you _that_ surprised with the gift that you possess that there are more than humans on this earth?"  
"No, Gran I am excited because now i wont be the only known freak in Bon Temps!"  
"Sookie you are not a freak I wish that you wouldn't say such things about yourself."  
"Gran I can hardly wait to meet one. I wonder if they are anything like they are in literature and movies."  
"That's hard to guess my dear, but I am just as excited think of all the things that they have seen over their long eventful existences."  
"I think I should be getting to bed Gran I have the lunch shift tomorrow and it's getting late."  
"G'night Sookie dear."  
"Night Gran."

*~ };- ~*

I woke later that usual for a lunch shift. It was already 11 when I woke up to the sun steaming threw the window. Hopping out of bed and into the shower rushing to wash my body in time to get to work before my shift started. I ran headlong to the dresser pulling out undergarments, and flung open my closet door grabbing my work uniform dressing in a frenzy. I grabbed my keys and purse and headed out the door. I paused getting into the driver seat to wave at Gran who was pruning rose bushes under the kitchen windows. I made it to Merlotte's in record time to start my shift with five minutes to spare.

Sam was behind his desk doing the books from the previous night. "Hi Cher."  
"Mornin' Sam." Placing my purse in the desk drawer I raced to put on my apron, grabbed my tray, and order-pad. Plastering my "Crazy Sookie" smile in place I marched into the bar and was flooded with the mundane thoughts of the bar patrons. Most of which were un-shockingly centered around the thoughts of last nights news broadcast.

_"Vampires are real.."_  
_"I can't believe this we are __**all**_ _going to die.."_  
_"Those __**nasty**_ _fanged dead fucks that isn't right it goes against GOD.."_

I was almost bowled over by the intensity of the thoughts. I had to stop take a deep breath and reinforce my shields. I noticed the man with the nastier thoughts about vampires was in my section. I mentally groaned at that fact. Re-plastering my nervous smile I made my way to his table. With my pad on my tray and pen poised to take an order, "Welcome to Merlotte's may I take your order?" In a weasel rasp he replied, "I would like a rum and coke and a burger Lafayette." "Commin' right up Mister."

I turned on my heel and headed for the kitchen and caught a stray thought from Mr. Weasel _"What a rack nice ass too.."_ These comments are nothing new to a blonde barmaid in backwoods Louisiana. I am used to the overly crude sexual remarks that one makes in their thoughts. 90% of all thoughts are sexual so I have "heard" anything imaginable in my 23 years on this planet. I placed his ticket on the wheel, and retrieved the basket of fried pickles from table 12 that I had relieved Holly. Making the rounds I noticed that everyone has everything required except for Andy Bellflur wanting a refill on his sweet tea.

"ORDER UP", Lafayette called. I made my way to the window to retrieve the order for Mr. Weasel's burger. As I made my way back to his table i scanned for signs of refills and condiments. Placing the basket on the table Mr. Weasel grazed my fingers with his and I fell to the floor with the images that flooded my brain:.

_In the middle of a dank basement there is a mans strapped to a table with a silver chain. Smoke rising from his face, neck, wrists, and ankles where the chain rests against his alabaster skin. There is a painful pleading grimace on his face. Fangs extended muscles in his entire body taunt with agony. Mr. Weasel makes his way out of the shadows circling the table taunting the vampire with an expression of wonder and malice on his face. Extending his arm and razing the stake, and with such force I didn't expect the man to have plunged the stake into the vampire's heart. His eyes open wide with the shock and horror of his death. Then he begins to flake away!_

Staggering to my feet he asks, "Are you alright Miss?" Not bothering to reply I hit him over the head with my tray repeatedly until he slumps over into the booth. I only stop my assault on the fucking bastard because my boss grips me from behind and drags me into his office.

Sitting on the couch in near hysterics Sam wait for my sobbing to ebb and my breathing to return to normal before he launches into his questions with a look of concern on his face and asks, "Sook what got into you back there?"

The moments pass and the only sound in the room is our combined breaths and the occasional hiccup escaping my lips. I take a steadying breath and try to explain to my boss what I saw. He never interrupts and as i finish the disturbing scene Sam stands and says something that I would have never imagined come from his lips. "Damn vamps that bloodsucker got what he deserves Sook they are evil and only use humans as food and whores." Staring at Sam with pure shock and horror on my normally stoic face I bristle with anger and rage.

"Sam Merlotte how can you say something like that about another creature? I don't care if they do drink blood you wouldn't say that about an alligator and they eat raw BLOODY meat and kill their pray. Vampires ARE people too!"

"Oh Cher vampires encompass evil and charming of course anyone as naive as you are would think that."

Fueling my anger I stand with my arms at my sides hands clinched into fists so tight my knuckles are white from the force of pressure.

"You take that back first you say something off the wall about creatures you know NOTHING about and then you insult me. Are you asking to get slapped?"

"Sookie that isn't what I meant I have known a few vamps and all of them are the same evil personified."

"Sam you are not helping you are causing me to get more and more furious with you! If you can not apologize to m-" he cut me off and scoffed.

"Apologize to you I see no need to apologize over something that you have no grasp of LITTLE GIRL!"

Little girl! Now he is condescending and insulting me all at the same time before i could stop the words that expelled out of my mouth faster that a speeding train i shrieked, "I QUIT!" with such force Sam shuddered. Ripping off my apron and grabbing my purse I tore out of the office and stomped threw the employee entrance. Once inside my car I jammed the key into the ignition with such force I am sure that I bent it. Peeling out of the parking lot I turned towards my farmhouse willing myself to be calm before I had to explain these events to Gran.

*~ };- ~*


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling in behind the house with tears streaking down my face I realized I was without a job, and my friend and ex-boss was a vampire hate monger. I opened the back door and trudged into the kitchen gran was sitting at the table reading the Shreveport times. She was shocked to see me until she realized the tears on my face.

I haven't come home like this since Jr. High and she had a pained expression on her face remembering the memory of last time. She scooped me up into her arms and didn't say a word she let me sob and wipe my snotty nose on her apron. When the first signs of hiccups appeared she move to get me a wet towel and a glass of water from the tap. Placing the glass in front of me she said, "What has you so upset?" as she washed my face with the cool cloth.

I told her the dark thoughts of Mr. Weasel and explained how Sam had Insulted me and claimed that vampires are evil trash. Gran looked on with horror in her eyes as I told her everything that had transpired before Sam pulled me into his office. She was proud of me for sticking to my guns. My tears started anew when the severity of the situation hit me and the fact that I was out of a job. Gran shushed me and assured me that things would work out. She flipped from the leisure section (she reads the gardening articles) to the classified ads. Nothing popped out at us until we were on the last page of the section and it was a sign "FANGTASIA" the vampire bar in Shreveport was looking for waitresses! Upon reading the ad i let out a shriek of excitement.

Gran was just as excited as I called the number listed 673-5074. "Fangtasia the bar with a bite. This is Ginger." A bubbly voice said after three rings.

"Hello this is Sookie Stackhouse and I was wondering if you are still accepting applications for waitresses?"

Ginger replied that they were and the "Master" was doing interviews tonight at 7:30 p.m.. The master comment was odd but she assured me that if I came to fill out an application I would be interviewed tonight. Thanking her and hanging up I went to jump into the shower again.

*~ };- ~*

At 5:00 p.m. I was staring intently into my closet wondering what one wears to an interview at a vampire bar. After rejecting several dresses and jean shirt combos I decided on my white sundress with red embroidered flower pattern. Grabbing my red peep-toe pumps and matching enameled headband I slipped on my dress and shoes foregoing hose. I walked into the bathroom and put the headband into my hair leaving it in loose curls at my shoulders and applied scant make-up.

I was ready to leave by 5:20 I grabbed my keys and red clutch. I waved to Gran and told her not to wait up for me. I pulled out of the driveway and was headed to Shreveport. During the 55 minute drive I contemplated having to make this drive five times a week twice a night and thought this will never do all of my tips will become gas money.

Arriving at the bar I was nervous for an unexplainable reason. Tamping down my nerves I walked into the entrance. The bar itself was typical "goth" reds, blacks, grays, low light. The strangest thing was the dais with an honest to god throne! I met Ginger and she looked just as bubbly in person as she sounded on the phone blonde tall and slender. Dipping into her brain was like looking threw a piece of Swiss cheese. Memories with big black holes -ODD- I have never encountered such a messy brain.

Still reeling from the peak inside her head i informed her, "Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse."

She giggled at me and told me that I didn't look like the normal fangbangers that tried to get employment here.

Confused I asked, "fangbanger?" Laughing again she explained that fangbangers live for a night to feed and fuck a vampire. I was horrified! What and existence! Looking at the girl nervously I explained that I was no such thing. The Incredulessness (thanks W.o.t.D calender) of that statement.

She said, "In that pretty white sundress I looked like a candle in a coal mine." Wondering about what she meant she handed me an application. I sat at the bar filling it out in artful print.

At 6:45 I was filling out the employment history when I heard the back door open and close. Searching for a brain signature I found none but Ginger. Thinking that she went out the the dumpster or her car I finished filling out the document and added my signature and the date. Looking around I found no one in the main bar area so, I hopped from my stool and headed to the back hallway looking for Ginger. As I reached the bathroom doors I heard a man speaking to someone on the phone in a heated tone. "Bobby I don't care what it costs get that salesman to contact the detailers I want that car BLOOD red." Shuddering at the bellow beyond the door I turned around to go back to my stool as not to eavesdrop on anymore of his call. _That's just plain rude_.

Gasping as I turned around I ran into a wall of chest. I was in shock how did I not hear him come up behind me? Willing myself to look up, up, up, hey he's tall. I found the most impressive Caribbean blue eyes. I was riveted to the spot on the floor, and then he spoke like honey dripping from the comb. "Might I help you miss.." and his sentence dropped off.

Realizing he was waiting for me to speak i stammered, "St..Stackhouse, Sookie Stackhouse."

He smirked at my stammer I guess he knows how he affects women. How could he not. He was at least 6'4'', long blonde hair like corn silk in the sun, Caribbean blue eyes Nordic nose and defined chiseled jaw, strong defined shoulders, wide massive chest, and impossibly looong legs.

"Ah Miss Stackhouse how can I _assist_ you this evening?" He placed emphasis on assist...I think I visibly shuddered. I made sure that my shields were firmly in place not to hear his thoughts.

"I was looking for Ginger to have her add my application to the stack." He continued to stare at me his expression completely impassive.

In a disbelieving tone he said, "You are here to apply for a job at my establishment?" The words hit me like a ton of bricks...This Adonis could be my boss? Stammering again I averted my gaze from the depths of his blue eyes.

"Y..Yes."

"Then I shall take that paperwork Miss Stackhouse."

*~ };- ~*


	3. Chapter 3

Extending my shaky hand I handed the document to him. "Thank you Mr. ..." my turn to drop a sentence I noticed he hadn't Introduced himself.

"Northman, Eric Northman." _Mother Mary he even had a sexy name_.

Flipping threw the document he said "Your experience was quite extensive and impressive for a waitress."

"Thank you...I think." I couldn't tell if it was a compliment or condescending.

"If you will follow me to my office I will begin your interview since you seem to be the first applicant here." That was unexpected. He slipped past me brushing his chest against mine in the narrow hallway he walked a few feet and stepped threw a doorway on the right.

"Please have a seat.", He said as he gracefully sat in the executive chair behind the massive oak desk. He leaned back and propped his feet on the corner of the desk placing his arm over his head gripping the back of the chair. I almost moaned watching his muscles tense and flex in his chest and arms. I had to will myself to remain stoic. I sat in a chair in front of the desk. As I sat he regarded me in a long moment of tense silence.

I was wishing for him to speak in that honeyed tone once more finally he said, "I see that you live in Bon Temps and were employed at a Merlotte's Bar and Grill ran by a Sam Merlotte until today."

I released a breath that I wasn't aware that I had been holding and said, "Yes I quit earlier today do to personal differences."

"Personal differences? Might I ask what the issue was?"

"Seeing as you are a Vampire I suppose that the reason won't be any different for you than it was for me." I started with the fact that I beat a man unconscious with my tray until my ex-boss pulled me off of Mr. Weasel. He laughed out loud at that and asked me to explain. I told him that he had shifty eyes and a harsh raspy voice when he spoke he sounded like a weasel. More Laughter I was becoming embarrassed and blushed.

He stopped laughing and said, "What a beautiful shade on you Miss Stackhouse. Causing me to blush to my toes.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. So, beating a customer senseless with your tray is the reason you quit?"

"Oh no Sir my boss took me into his office, and I explained further, I dropped my shields so I could gauge his reaction; that I heard the man talking shit about vampires. He tensed at this information. Then Sam told me that "Vampires are charming evil incarnate." And then we argued back and forth and I admonished that vampires are people too! He smirked at this remark. Then Sam berated and belittled me but he didn't stop there. He interrupted me and I had, had enough he refused to apologize so I quit. Here I am looking for a job."

Eric looked as impassive as ever and I realized I CAN'T HEAR HIM! I began hyperventilating and the room was spinning suddenly the floor rushed up to meet me as I slumped in the chair and it went black. I woke up on the couch in the office with Eric standing over me wiping my brow with a cold damp cloth.

"Wh..What happened?"

"Miss Stackhouse you fainted is this a common occurrence?" He was looking at me quizzically with one eye brow arched _oh sex personified_. "Nno...no I can't hear you."

He asked louder "Is this a common Occurrence?" I giggled more arching of his perfect brow.

*~ };- ~*

"I am sorry I should have been more clear, I mean I can't hear your thoughts Mr. Northman."

He stared at me intently for a few minutes and then he calmly asked, "You mean you are a telepath?"

"Yes, I am telepathic." I reached out and stroked his cheek. His nostrils flared and he pulled back. "What are you?" I giggled again, I am a barmaid from backwoods Louisiana. He looked skeptical for a moment.

"If you are telepathic why are you here looking for a job as a waitress?" I huffed.

"This _curse_ I have doesn't pay bills Mr. Northman."

"Curse?"

"Yes, imagine every moment of everyday hearing the mundane and depraved thoughts of everyone in a room."

"Sookie, this is a gift I could hire you to read my employees and patrons. Would you like that offer better than waitressing? I will triple your pay and make you a very valuable part of my retinue." Taken aback at the offer I looked like a fish out of water I am sure.

"Can I have a minute Eric? I am a little overwhelmed."

"But of course, would you like a drink?"

"Gin and tonic please." He left the room in a blur and while he was gone my mind reeled at the possibilities of being paid to use my telepathy. _"Why would he want me to invade the thoughts of others? This could be immoral. I am almost afraid to say no, but I am more scared to say yes to this it is something that I have never done and worked all my life to stop myself from doing."_

As I was reflecting reflecting he strode back into the office and handed me my drink. After slamming it back i sighed.  
"Eric before I answer can I ask you some questions?"  
"Absolutely Sookie what would you like to know?"  
"Why would you want to hire me as a telepath and not as a needed waitress?"  
"Sookie your skill is rare and valuable. There are many that would want you for your ability."  
"I have a hard time believing that, I spent most of my childhood hiding in fear because of the way that people treated me and acted towards me."  
"Those people are close-minded bigots. If you would have had the proper environment growing up no one would have treated you with such disrespect."  
"I am not sure that invading peoples thoughts is more though Eric. _I guess we are on a first name basis_."  
"Sookie the revelation is going to cause backlash and some humans are going to HATE vampires as you have already seen cause great harm. If you read them we could stop or prevent attacks such as the one that Mr. Weasel carried out." I started to cry remembering what Mr. Weasel was taking delight in reminiscing before eating his lunch. Eric looked uncomfortable.  
"Sookie what is the matter little one?"

He was getting more and more concerned. He scooped me up and sat with his back against the armrest of the couch and placed me between his legs with my back against his chest. Shushing me and soothing me rubbing my arms when my cries died out we sat in silence.

Finally I said, "Eric when I said I heard Mr. Weasel I meant I read his thoughts and he had chained a vampire to a table and staked him laughing as he turned to ash."

I felt the anger coming from Eric in waves. He stood and placed me back into the deep cushions of the couch and sat at the other end so he could look upon my face.

"Sookie if you saw this man again could you identify him?"

"Yes I said with utmost confidence." I sat watching him and found myself wondering things about this man. Things I will have to think about when I am not in his presence.

"Sookie this is what I was saying about your worth. You can help us prevent these attacks and solve problems before they arise."

"Eric if I work with you am I going to be in danger?"  
"It is a possibility why do you ask are you afraid of me little one?"  
"No, not of you but I don't want to be used, and passed around. You said that my disability is a rare one."  
"Sookie I am sheriff of this aria and 1000 years old." I gasped in sheer surprise.

"I only answer to one person Sophie-Anne the Queen of Louisiana."

"I saw her on t.v." "Yes, she is the representative of this state the sole Monarch. I can offer you my protection form the supernatural world there are not many of any Vampire in the united states older than myself. If you take this job I can insure your safety." I was startled when there was a knock on the door.  
"Enter Pam."  
"Master."  
The female vampire regarded me with a sneer and a flash of fang. "Aren't you sweet?"

"Not really." She laughed at the exchange.

"Pamela"

"Sorry Master. There are about 14 women in the hall waiting for an interview."

"I haven't finished this interview Pam." Taking a sideways glance at me she leered, "She wants to be a waitress here? Eric I can smell her scent on you her sexual skills won't help her serve a drink."

"Pam she fainted and was crying I comforted her."

"Master did you take your cock out and ask her to service you? It wouldn't be the first time a woman has fainted at the sight of it." I was getting redder and redder by the second. I must have looked like a tomato.

"Pamela now you will interview those women as punishment for your loose tongue and insinuating that I am less than noble. Miss Stackhouse is far more than a common fangbanger."

"Yes Master." She left the office without a backwards glance.

"I am sorry Sookie my child is crass sometimes she was having too much fun taunting me to smell your virtue."

"Yy..you can smell my virginity?" Eric laughed

"Yes Sookie you are as pure as the driven snow." Now I was sure I was as red as a fire truck.

"Do not be embarrassed little one there is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Eric my virtue isn't the cause of my embarrassment it is the fact that you can smell it."

"You smell delicious I just wanna bite you, fuck you and rub myself all over you."

"You stop that right now buster I am a lady and you will speak to me as such." I looked over at him and he at least had the decency to look abashed.

"Mr, Northman I would like to accept your job offer as a telepath but I have a condition."  
He quirked an eyebrow, "You have conditions for me little one?"  
"Yes I would like it if anyone that I "Interview" is handled by the proper authorities. I can't imagine vampires have much use for human laws."  
"Sookie you are asking a man of my position to place faith in human authorities?" "Why yes I know that forensic science is the main reason for the reveal is it not? Those forensic analysts are authorities."  
"Very well little one I will turn offenders over to the proper law enforcement agency."

*~ };- ~*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello all my Loverlies! I would like to thank you all for your fabulous reviews. I recently read threw my post as a reader and not an author I decided that the current state of the documents was horrendous! I am reposting all of the chapters in hopes that the formatting will carry over unlike the first times. With that said I hope that the past chapters and the future ones are easier to read and less confusing. 3, Affy

*~ 0};- ~*

* * *

Eric asked me several questions about Mr. Weasel, general police sketch artist type questions. I gave him the best description that I could offer, and noticed that he took no notes. I was intrigued by that fact, and stated as much. Eric explained that as a vampire he has perfect recall and has no need to write things down a paper trail might one day lead to problems. As he was finishing this explanation he handed me a manilla folder of documents: W2, healthcare and insurance forms, and a nondisclosure agreement general 'I have a new job' paperwork. He offered me his desk to fill out the multiple forms. He broke the silence by asking,

* * *

"Sookie not that I doubt your abilities, but would you like to read the potential waitresses and give your opinion of them?" I knew that he was itching to see me in action and I agreed easily.

* * *

"Sure I can do that for you." I agreed without hesitation.

* * *

"Would you like to stay and watch? Please send them in two at a time the seven groups shouldn't take me very long" I explained.

* * *

Eric seemed very fascinated, "I will set on the couch and observe this is an intriguing process." He stood from the couch and in two strides reached the front of the desk. Picking up the phone he used the intercom to page Pam in her office.

* * *

"Pam arrange the applicants in seven groups of two and send them with their paperwork to my office."

* * *

"Yes master, as you wish." Before I could blink he was splayed out on the couch like a sex buffet. I stated to rethink him observing me, my body was overacting to his display of male sexuality. _'Come on Stackhouse suck it up and focus.'_ A light knock resonated from the door and the first group of women was ushered in by Pam, who quickly took stock of the situation before closing the office door.

"Ladies please be seated. I will take your paperwork. I am just going to ask you a few simple questions to narrow down the selection process. Before we begin I would like to start by introducing myself to you. I am Sookie Stackhouse and behind you is Eric Northman owner of this establishment he will be observing and contributing to your interview."

"I have several questions here **Katy** you answer first followed by Alecia alright lets begin." I dropped my shields and started assessing the answers the two ladies were giving verbally as well as mentally.

"What interests you about this job?"

"**I have been a waitress for about four years. My last job was at Humphrey Houndogs in Monroe. Every night was a struggle to maintain my chipper attitude because the patrons of the bar are mainly gentlemen if you can call them that. They all believed that the waitresses were there as sex objects and to be used. The tips were horrendous barely worth showing up for. This bar seems to be the newest attraction in Shreveport so I figured the curiosity factor would help bring in more cash therefor more tips." **_'she is a clear broadcaster and says everything that she is thinking. I love people that speak their minds and do not lie threw their teeth.'_

" **As Katy stated the mere fact that the bar is so unusual an that their isn't another like it in Northern Louisiana as far as I am aware. Also the vampires interest me as well. **_'This girl is delusional her thoughts are all centered around sex and being bitten she has less than six months experience I am afraid that she might not be able to maintain her duties.'_

"Why do you want this job?"

"**To be perfectly honest Miss Stackhouse I don't want this job I need this job. I am behind on my rent and my utilities. I have a four year old at home with no outside support. The mere fact that Vampires run the establishment is just a perk."**

"I need the security of working in an environment that I enjoy. _'Damn right after being with vampires human men leave little to be desired in the bedroom' _"I am hoping to save money to further my education by working here nightly and furthering my education during the day at LSU-Shreveport."

"What applicable attributes / experience do you have?"

"**I am fast on my feet and vigilant. I have been a waitress for almost four year so the layout of the bar and table numbers wouldn't be a problem to pick up. I am used to hours on my feet and harassing customers. I take my job seriously and am always on time and I have never called in unless it is absolutely necessary."**

"I have been waitress for about 2 ½ years so I know the ins and outs of the service industry. My last boss promoted me to head waitress in less than four months."_'Oh my goodness can she be anymore deceitful? She is a disaster waiting to happen.'_

"Why are you the best person for the job?"

"**I don't know if I am the best person but I know what I am good at and qualified for. I believe that I can do this job to the best of my ability. I know that I am capable of running a section without fail and easily handling my duties as well as picking up slack when needed."**

"I have more than enough experience to cater to the clientele of the bar. The atmosphere is conductive to a good working environment. I hope that I am selected and can continue to prove my worth._ '__Oh fuck yes! I can cater to the clientele no one knows how to get horizontal between the sheets faster than I can. Maybe I can get big blonde and bloodsucking before the night is over that would be my crowning achievement.'_

"What is good customer service?"

"**Good customer service is the ability to maintain a balance between side-work and patrons. If the side-work suffers patrons suffer waiting for results. Being courteous and quick ensures that patrons are return customers and more revenue is made with repeat visitors that first time curiosity seekers. Although with the manner of this business the monies might be close to tied in their respected fields."**

" I believe that good customer service ends and begins with the customer is always right and that is the bottom line."_'She's so useless if he had a third hand he would need another pocket to put it in!'_

"Is there anything I haven't told you about the job or company that you would like to know?"

"**Really the only thing that has me concerned is the fact that vampires work here and own the bar. I am not afraid of them, I just want to know that I am going to be safe serving drinks here without the worry that I might be bitten or something bad happening to be because I am not only responsible for myself. If something were to happen to me my son would not have anyone to look after him."**

Eric took his cue and stated, "in this bar there will be no reason for alarm Katy. Feeding on unwilling humans is a crime, public feedings are also a crime and I am in charge of the Vampires in this area you have nothing to fear. If you are unwilling to be fed upon then a vampire will not touch your beautiful veins."

"I don't really have any questions considering the job. I would just like to say that I am thankful for the opportunity to work here."

"Thank you ladies for your time and we shall be in touch. Tell Pam to send in the next applicants in a few minutes there are a few things I would like to discuss with Eric before they come in." Katy nodded to me and I winked at her to reassure her. As they left the office Alecia turned and bowed deeply to Eric.

Once the door closed I shuddered, "Eric Alecia wants a job here just so she can be bitten and fucked. She lied threw all of her answers and thought to herself that you would be the crowning achievement in her bedroom delights." "Katy is a clear and easy read and she truly fears for what might happen to her son if something were to happen to her on the job. She uses her tips for her sitter and is behind in her bills because her landlord upped her rent when she wouldn't agree to date him."

Eric was quiet I am not sure what he expected, but I am positive that what I said wasn't it. I waited almost a full minute before speaking again. "Eric are you ready to continue the interviews now or do you need a few moments to ask me anything particular?" Suddenly he was speaking, "amazing simply amazing Sookie do you need anything before we send the next group in. It is a treat to watch you work your facial expression never changes no matter what you hear in their heads. I was watching to see If I could tell when you got a particular shocking answer and you remained passive as a vampire." "Thank you I have been hearing things so long that I have learned not to react it makes people uneasy when they realize I have seen or heard something that I was not meant to."

"It takes a lot to shock me anymore in 1000 years I have seen and done things you could not imagine and I am truly stunned at your magnificence."

I called Pam to send in the next group of interviewees. In all it took me a little over an hour to finish with the remaining six groups. At least one of them in each group was an Alecia. The last group both were so enamored with Eric that I could not get them to focus. I had to ask him to step out of the room before I just halted the interview all together. He obliged me easily saying that he should go entertain the vermin in the bar.

After the excitement of the day I was ready to head home and soak in the tub. I was weary from the emotional roller coaster that I had been on and from using my telepathy for so long this evening. As soon as the last of the two applicants left Eric appeared in the doorway to the office. "Only five out of those 14 women are worth hiring Eric." I handed him the five applications and threw the nine remaining ones into the trashcan to the left of the desk. Eric seemed impressed with my initiative and efficiency, I handed him the filled out forms from my manilla folder.

When I glanced at him again I felt a buzzing in the back of my brain. It wasn't overly uncomfortable just an annoyance I looked down at the desk. As suddenly as it began it stopped, Eric looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Sookie look at me." I felt the buzzing again with greater intensity, I put up my strongest shields against the unwanted intrusion. I noticed that I felt prickles on my skin as if it had fallen asleep and broken out with a rash of goosebumps all at the same time. I shivered in my chair and broke away from Eric's stare. Immediately the feeling subsided and I felt right as the mail. Finally Eric spoke, "how curious Sookie did you not feel my influence?"

"Is that what that feeling was I thought for a moment that I was more tired that I had previously realized." "Yes, I was trying to glamor you."

"Glamor? Why on earth would you want to glamor me?"

"I just wanted to know if it was possible seeing as how you can't read us and are able to block thoughts of humans if you so desire."

"What were you trying to make me do?" "I wanted you to stand up and walk over to me nothing more."

"Please don't take advantage of me Eric. I am glad to know that I cannot be glamored but you could have said something I don't like being out of control of myself for any reason what so ever."

"Sookie I will never try to glamor you again I was using my strongest force I can exert and you simply had no response. It would be useless for me to ever try again and I don't like wasting my time with frivolity."

"That is good to know Eric. Its getting late its almost midnight do you need anything else? If not I think that I am going to head home and go to bed I have had a very eventful day. Thank you for giving me this chance to work with you and use my "gift" to do so."

"No, Sookie I think that is everything that I require for this evening. I have you scheduled to begin work on Wednesday next week. You will be checking into my financial advisers. Most of them have been with me now at least five years so I am not overly concerned with their actions I am usually a good judge of character, but because of my investments and holdings they will be the first of the employees that you will tend to."

"Alright I will see you here Wednesday night at 8:00p.m.." I exited Eric's chair and grabbed my purse from the hook on the back of the door.

Walking threw the employee entrance I sauntered my way to my beat-up yellow hatchback Chevette. Unlocking the doors I sat heavily into the drivers seat, I put the key into the ignition and turned it over.

CLICK

CLICK

CLICK

Again I tried to start my car. CLICK. Great just great its the middle of the damn night and I am stranded in the parking lot of a Vampire bar. I grabbed my wallet out of my purse and exited the vehicle. I mad my way back to the employee door. I pulled on the door and realized it automatically locked when it closed. The music was so loud that I doubted that anyone could hear me if I knocked so I walked around the building to the front entrance.

I was greeted by Pam. "Back so soon Sookie?"

"My car won't start Pam. Might I use the phone to call someone to come pick me up?"

"Go on in and knock on Eric's office door I am sure that he will let you use the phone in private so the noise from the club doesn't drown you out."

"Thanks Pam."

I made my way threw the dregs of the crowd bobbing and weaving out of the sweaty masses to the hallway. Eric's office door was open and he was sitting at the computer fingers blazing over the keys at lightning speed. I knocked on the door frame of the office and waited for him to acknowledge my presence there.

He looked up and asked, "Is there a problem Sookie?"

"I'm sorry to intrude Eric but might I use your phone my car won't start and I need a ride home I am just going to call my brother to come and get me."

"That won't be necessary Sookie I can gladly give you a ride."

"Oh, no I don't want to be any trouble Eric."

"So instead of having me give you a ride you are going to call your relative at 12:15a.m. to have them come pick you up and drive you home. That seems like more trouble than me giving you a ride home since I am already available."

"Well, when you put it that way.."

"That's what I thought come on lets get you home little one you are too exhausted to think clearly."

We made our way out the back door again Eric right behind me with his palm on the small of my back. He pulled out his cell phone and hit a few keys and redeposited it back in his front pocket. We walked over to a BMW M6 convertible. It was a beautiful shade of metallic sea green-blue the top was down and Eric hopped over the driver side door. I laughed at his antics remembering the Dukes of Hazard. He could pass for an exceptionally tall Beau Duke in any of my up coming fantasies. I had to suppress a laugh under a cough in-order not to draw attention to my reverie. I opened the passenger door and sat just as I was closing the door Eric reached over my shoulder and brought down the seat belt snapping it into place.

Before I had even realized he had started the car we were out of the parking lot making our way to the freeway entrance. We sat in companionable silence for about five minutes and I had my head rested on the cool passenger window. _'Peace is glorious. I don't have to focus to remain out of anyone's head learning things that I would rather not ever know. I could get used to this silence.' _enjoying the peace of the moment I was startled when Eric spoke.

"What are you thinking about little one?"

"The peace of this moment it is wonderful."

"Explain."

"Eric the bar is full of people and even at a moderate distance of the parking lot their thoughts are deafening even incapacitating, but sitting here with you my shields are fully lowered and focusing on your void I can not hear a thing. I relish this feeling the first time in 23 years I haven't heard another without trying."

"I am glad that I can provide you with a sense of temporary relief from the pain Sookie."

We lulled into another silence we were at my turn off before I knew it. "Left here Eric. I live at the end of this road." I was becoming nervous again as we pulled up behind my farmhouse. It was dark inside no doubt Gran was already in bed hours ago. I unbuckled my seat belt so that I could get out of the car and into the house.

Suddenly Eric asked, "May I get to know you outside of work Sookie?"

"In what sense Eric?"

"As in we talk just talk I won't push you for anything more unless you are ready for that. Although all you would have to do is say so."

"I don't know if that's such a go..", and he kissed me.

It was a soft yet demanding kiss. Lips slanted on lips his cool ones against my warm ones that were only getting warmer. My body heat was rising under its own volition. He traced his tongue across my bottom lip begging for entrance. Which I granted when his tongue touched mine I moaned into his mouth. His chest rumbled a deep purr in response. I was lost in this kiss my first kiss and it was glorious. I wanted more and my hands seemed to work against my brain and snaked their way into his long corn-silk strands gripping and grasping. Our tongues battled in the caverns of our mouths and I moaned again tugging on his long hair. He growled in response to my over zealous attack. I broke us apart when it was imperative for me to breath. My chest was heaving as I gulped in mouthful after mouthful of air.

When I was able to find my voice again I said, "Oh my goodness."

"Is that good or bad Sookie?"

"Umm..I don't know how to answer that Eric."

"I hope that you can come to realize that it was fantastic because I want to do it again and again and make you moan and squirm in pleasure. But I will not push you little one I will take this at your pace no matter how long it takes I want you Sookie I want to consume you over and over."

The tenor and reverence in his voice did things to my body that I could not control I had a deep ache centered low in my chest and spreading downwards to pool between my thighs. His honey laced voice followed an invisible trail from my head to my toes and lit a fire in me that was bound to consume me from the inside out.

"Eric I am not sure where to go from here maybe I should think this over before anything more happens I just met you mere hours ago."

"I understand little one I will be waiting and he scooped me up bridal style and flew me to my front door. He placed a chaste kiss on my forehead and waited there until I was safely inside and the door was locked behind me. I made my way to my bedroom and peaked out the curtains I watched as the headlights faded into the night before I moved away from the window.

I gathered up some pajamas and made my way to my bathroom for a shower. I turned on the water to warm as I stripped. I stepped behind the curtain and let the hot water relax my muscles, but it did nothing for the fire between my legs. I trailed my hand from my hair across my aching nipples stopping to tweak the right one between my fingers. I let out a low moan and continued my trail across my flat plane of stomach I snaked my fingers between my thighs and grazed over my throbbing bud. I hissed at the sensation, I was lost I dipped a finger into my core and moaned in pleasure at the sensation. I ground the palm of my hand into my clit eliciting whimpering pants from my mouth. Plunging my finger harder and faster into my core working myself into a frenzy. I placed another finger and curled them upwards to find my special spot I hit it once, twice, thrice I felt the pull building low in my belly threatening to explode into a million stars behind my eyes. Focusing on the sensations of extacy I quaked and jerked stiff from the force of my orgasm.

At the apex I cried out "Eric!"

I stood stock still afraid if I moved I would fall on my ass in the bottom of the shower. My breathing returned to normal and I hurried threw washing up and extinguished the water. I got out and dried off. I got dressed for sleep and hurried to my bed. I slipped under the blankets and looked out the window and I swore I saw a shadow there before I slipped into dreamland.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OK I give up on formatting of chapter 4. Damn MS Word. Anyhoo. I haven't decided if this chapter will be common or just once. I am hoping that it works out the way that I plan, but outlines are for looking at and then disregarding so here we goooooooooo!

A/NN: Bah Appius is a disappointment to me after reading DitF so for intents and purposes of this story Godric is Eric's maker. After all this time after all he is Eric's God anyway.

*~ };- ~*

Being introspective what does one say about them self? I am Eric Northman currently residing in Shreveport, Louisiana. I am 1000 years old business man, entrepreneur, Vampire, and Sheriff of Area 5. Tonight is the night that Vampires are no longer myths and legends. Tonight Vampire become reality..shrouded in mysteries of course.

November 20, 1999

Somewhere Shreveport, Louisiana 6:45 p.m.

Being older than most vampire I have an advantage. I can rise earlier before the sun actually sets, although who in their right mind would venture out of hiding in order to get burnt to a crisp? Laying in my California King with 800 count Egyptian cotton sheets I take care of business that can be handled from the safety of my day-room. I finish E-Mailing the other Sheriffs with last minute details of the revelation and stalk naked as the day I was born to my bathroom the size of a New York apartment.

The luxury I have afforded myself over the past millennium none compares to the wondrous invention of indoor plumbing and I relish in it. I pride myself upon my appearance (and my vast knowledge of strategy and war). Getting out of the shower I dry myself quickly and wrap a towel around my waist. I am laid back in my attire (don't confuse this with laziness I just prefer to dress for comfort). I don a well worn in Ramones T-shirt with the sleeves cut out to show my biceps. Diesel Jeans slung low at the hips and Italian leather motorcycle boots.

*~ };- ~*

Somewhere Shreveport, Louisiana 8:32 p.m.

"Yes Pam. Alright I will see you shortly then. I was just turning on the television. Fine fine we will discuss it when you arrive."

Flipping the phone closed I sink heavily into the plush leather couch opposite the t.v. The minutes seem to pass like hours waiting on the news to begin. I am tired of walking in the shadows with no real purpose. Pam brings me out of my hibernation when she breezes into my living room. She truly is my greatest achievement as a vampire. My child blonde, blue eyed, and petite. Don't let that appearance fool you she is as deadly as I. After all one can't be too careful, she had to learn to be brutal and she took to her new life as a vampire with fantastic enthusiasm.

"Master."

"Pam are you well?"

"As well as a vampire can be."

"You said that you had something that you wish to discuss?"

"Master I am glad that you called me to help you with your new business, but do you think that it is wise so soon after to be opening us to public display as we are?"

_'She means no disrespect after 259 years I know that when she speaks her mind as she is now she is genuinely concerned. After all this time together I know her as well as myself she is going to say that we should give them time to adjust to our presence among them before we become a cornerstone in human society yes that is what she will say and it is a concern I was having before I thought the idea threw to fruition.'_

"Master it's just that I think its too soon." _'I am too good even for myself sometimes.'_

"Pam your concern is very sacchariferous but the grand opening for 'Fangtasia' tomorrow is a political one as well as a monetary one. With the humans so curious as to our actual existence they will have a place to come see for themselves. And with my sheriff duties now I can use those public offices instead of a room in a decoy house. It is just more common sense."

"Eric I see your point although I can not help to be on edge about this. What did the Queen say when you told her that the Grand Opening was tomorrow night?"

"She has the...same reservations as you my child, but I know business and politics this is a good move all around so soon after the revelation to be grounded into society you will see. Have I ever lead you astray in the past?"

"No, Master you are right forgive me for speaking out of line."

"Pamela being afraid for your own existence and wanting more information isn't speaking out of line it is smart just as you have learned it from me and I am proud to call myself your maker."

*~ };- ~*

"This special report is just in via satellite I have the honor of interviewing Sophie-Anne LeClerq. She claims to be the "Vampire" Queen of Louisiana."

"That is correct Jonathan I am the Vampire Queen of Louisiana and in every living room across the planet vampires are coming out of the coffin. Every King and Queen is on television to reveal that vampires are indeed real beings. We as a whole have decided that with the advances in forensics it is no longer safe for us to remain in the shadows of the moon. Have no fear humans, vampires are NO THREAT with the Japanese invention of synthetic blood. We no longer need human blood as our source of sustenance to exist. Vampires suffer from a disease that makes them mortally allergic to sunlight. We are not a plague intended to cause humans harm we wish to exist peaceably. Thank you for this time to explain what we are and we hope to become part of everyday life mainstreaming into human society."

We had just finished our discussion in time for the announcement. The queen looked like a true Monarch on the television she will be gloating about this for decades. The revelation was short and to the point, but what more do you need honest..to a point. That synthetic dribble they are trying to pass for blood is like rusty nails in red water, but it does the job. Plus I will make a hefty profit per case at the bar. It isn't cheap by any means but with at 65% markup who can complain. Shortly after Pam left to find a donor for the night and I had work to do overseeing the opening of a new business venture was the kind of distraction that I needed from the boredom that I have grown accustomed to over the past few centuries after being released from my maker.

I booted up my laptop and as it purred to life I was lost in my thoughts about the last 700 years. The first 390 years of my vampire existence was glorious. My maker was never any rougher with me than he had to be. The same as I have always been with Pam. Firm and commanding and always leaving room for decisions and errors to learn from your own mistakes. In the beginning I was an unruly child and my maker used my stubborn nature to mold me into his perfect companion.

There were times when I hated him for his teachings, but as you look back you realize that your elders are always looking out for you and I am grateful for the things that he bestowed upon me in my unmanageable youth. The life lessons that if I had not learned I would not be here this very night or many more after my turning I am sure. I had the heart of a warrior and I used it far more often than my wits in the beginning. Still to this day a good battle will get my blood pumping like no other. Yet you have to learn when to fight and when to prelection. I have learned that talk can get you out of some nasty situations. I am a world class manipulator I have charm and prestige. Make a deal with me and you might as well have sold your soul. Godric is even more blessed in the art of enrapturement. I dare say I learned everything worthy from a true master of every art form. My master oh how sometimes I yearn to be back at his side someday soon I will have to go for a visit.

My recollections are shattered by the "You've got Mail-man". There aren't many pressing matters to attend to tonight. Most of my e-mails are updates from my day man Bobby Burnham. Club matters and the like there is one subject line that catches my attention:

From: Shreveport Times To: UndeadViking[at]aol(dot)com Subject: Fangtasia Ad

I open the e-mail and smile at the genius that is Eric Northman. I know I am a self serving bastard but you either love me or loathe me. I have plenty on each side one more either way wont make a damn bit of difference. The email informs me that my ad will be out in the morning edition of the paper.

*~ };- ~*

Somewhere Shreveport, Louisiana 2:42 a.m.

The hunt the primal beast rages in his cage. I am on the prowl to have my needs sated. I spot several lone women in the ally behind the 7-11. I could have them all but greed is a downfall of the weak and I am not weak. Choices choices now to choose. It takes me less than a minute to single out the busty brunette from her gaggle of giggling grad girls (say that three times fast).

Using human speed so I don't frighten the cattle I stride up the ally and begin my seduction of my chosen of the herd. She isn't my preference of blonde and blue eyed, but most blondes these days are so full of silicone that I can't stomach them even for a brief interlude. Being vampire you can smell the falseness of them from yards away. "Excuse me Miss" I purr in her left ear. The nearness of me startles her her heart rate accelerates with the fear of the unknown.

"Howdy Sexy." _'I see that even though she is afraid for the briefest of moments it doesn't distract her from the fact that she is turned on my the sight of me'_

"I believe you dropped this." I hand her the identification that fell out of her back pocket moments before I came upon them.

"Such a gentleman thank you." _'If you only knew that you were in for the most dangerous encounter of your young life. Gentleman haha I am not sure that I have ever been called that in all of my existence by anyone that has truly known me.'_

"What are you ladies doing hanging out in a seedy ally don't you know that bad things happen to good girls in the dark?"

"Who says that we are good girls?" _'She plays right into my ploy humans are so simple minded.'_

"Would you like to prove how bad you can be or are you just jesting with me?" I lean over and sweep her hair back from her neck tracing a pattern from her ear to her collarbone. She involuntarily shivers at the contact. I have to keep myself from smirking at my easy pray.

Stammering from the close confines that I have created with my body she replies, "I..I am not sure you can handle everything that I can dish out dollface."

I wrap her arm in mine and whisper in her ear, "try me. I think I am up for the challenge." Before she can object I whisk her away from her group of swooning companions. We walk a few blocks until I find an ally with an overhanging awning. I sweep her inside the dark recesses in between the brick enclosure. Kissing her fiercely she moans into my mouth. I can smell her arousal as well if it were my own. Her quickening pulse fuels my bloodlust and lust. Kissing along her jawline and across her neck I make my way with wet kisses to her ear. "You are a rare find. So wanton and free I want to fuck you" I whisper as I run my hand down the expanse of her curvy side to her hip. My actions and words fuel her desire to be claimed in the most primal of ways. I shimmy her skirt up and slide my fingers along the seam of her panties. Her moans of anticipation spur me on. She bucks her hips trying to get my fingers where she wants them most. I place my other hand on her hip and tsk. "So impatient the build up is half the fun."

"Please."

"What do you want sweetness what can I do for you?"

"I want to come on your fingers, your face, your cock. You make me wild with need."

Chuckling at her forwardness I can't help but oblige her a request. After all I was taught that women must be satisfied before yourself. I ghost my fingers along the inside of her thighs sweeping my hands anywhere but the most sensitive area that she was inwardly begging me to touch. She whimpered. Such music. Tracing the same path on the other thigh she was panting and moaning and beginning to beg.

"More. Please. More."

Faster than she could have ever imagined I ripped the panties from her sex and let them flutter to the grimy ground below us. As the cool night air hit her hot pussy she hissed. Using my pointer finger I swiped a long slow path from her clit to her cave. A loud moan escaped her lips and she tried to buck her hips against me. I turned her so she was in front of me facing the wall with her back against my chest. I squatted leaning on the other wall making my frame a 90 degree angle. I picked her up and placed her in my lap spreading her thighs for better access. I traced her folds eliciting moan after moan from her plump mouth. Placing feverish kisses to her neck I plunged one finger into her and she shrieked delightedly. She was so aroused it wouldn't take much more for her to come. She started gyrating her hips rubbing my aching cock with delicious friction. I growled in her ear making her giggle. She moved her hands from my head to behind her to undo my jeans. I stilled my ministrations to help her when she sighed in frustration. Once I was freed from my fabric prison (clothes are things that I could live the rest of my life without useless barriers) I placed two fingers inside her and curled them upwards to find her g-spot. My blood-lust was getting the better of me and I needed to feed before too much longer the pleasure of orgasm always dulls or nullifies the pain of the bite. She was on the cusp of her first orgasm and I bit into the soft tissue where the shoulder meets the neck and she let loose with a string of profanity that would turn a sailors head. As my mouth filled with her essence I moaned into her neck. Her muscles clenched my fingers relentlessly I continued to stroke her threw her aftershocks. As I was done feeding I sealed the puncture marks with my tongue. I turned her on my lap so that she could straddle my cock. She wrapped her legs around my waist and locked her ankles. I filled her to the hilt and she came around me again with great enthusiasm. With every thrust into her her feet smacked into my ass. Looking into her chocolate brown eyes dark and hazy with lust and passion I said barely above a whisper, "Come for me sweetness. Come hard I want to feel you milk me dry." She rocked her hips in a circle in time with my thrusts.

Soon I could feel the buildup to her la petite mort right along with mine. Her orgasm was a beautiful disaster mirrored on her face, contorted in pain and pleasure her eyes fluttering closed as she tried to keep them open connected to mine. She came with the force of mother nature wave after wave of contorting muscles assaulted my cock buried deep within her walls. The pleasure was so intense it bordered on pain she kept me locked inside of her squeezing and milking. I pulled out to the tip and slammed into her again to the hilt starting the storm all over. As she came for the forth time I spilled my seed deep within her walls in massive spurts. She gasped when she felt the cool liquid clash with the hot juices she produced. I smiled at her as she tired to regain control of her breathing and limbs. I held her up and placed small kisses on her mouth and eyes.

"You have given me a great gift sweetness. I will never forget the look on your face when you come" I told her. "I told you that you might not can keep up with me" she giggled in between pants.

I placed her on the ground. She bent to pick up her shredded undergarments and I chose that for the moment of escape. With a burst of vampire speed I disappeared into the darkness of night leaving her there flabbergasted.

*~ };- ~*

Somewhere Shreveport, Louisiana 4:55 a.m.

I climbed between the sheets of my over the top bed sated. The dawn was approaching and closing in fast. I smiled remembering the brunette's face of passion. Some women make sex fun and she was definitely one of them enjoyments of the flesh are after all my specialty. I do many things above average and my sexual prowess is my greatest achievement only second to my ability to wield weaponry.

Making a list of things for bobby to accomplish during the daytime hours today I e-mailed him a final time and placed my phone on the nightstand in the charging station. I rolled onto my side scooping the extra large body pillow under my chin and threw a leg up over it and died for the day feeling content in the moment.

*~ };- ~*


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I just want to take this moment to thank my reviewers, alerters, and favoriters. You guys rock out with the great GP out! With that said I just want to inform you all that this is a continuation of Eric's POV starting on the 21st or the day Sookie comes to Fangtasia to get a job. Onnnnnn with the shooooowboat!

*~ };- ~*

November 21, 1999

Fangtasia Parking lot - Shreveport, Louisiana 6:33 p.m.

The corvette dealership has been giving Bobby the run-a-round for two weeks. I am beginning to become angry. You would think that if someone pays CASH for a 150 thousand dollar automobile that they would concede to my goddamn fucking wishes. Yesterday Bobby spent three hours on the phone with _Dynatone!_ getting the paint chip color correct. Finally between two different paints we matched the color. HRF-221 which is a Horrod Flat and Firethorn red pearl 2701 (Hey it has to be flashy I have an image to uphold.) $410.00 later and a fuck-loathesome amount of time on the phone the paint was ordered. Now the dealership says that changing the manufacturer (white) will void my warranty. HELL-fucking-O I paid cash I don't give two shits about their flimsy paper contractual agreement. Bobby assured me that everything was going to pan out now that we had the paint issue squared away.

Low-and-behold tonight I rise to a frantic voice-mail saying that the dealership refuses to use paint that was not purchased from the dealership (cock sucking leeches and they call me a bloodsucker). So Bobby spent another 3 ½ hours contacting body shops from here to New Orleans. My poor day man is getting a huge bonus for his dedication and loyalty the two things that I respect above all others.

After another voice-mail he said that he found a reputable in Bon Temps that can do the work for almost half of what the dealer was going to charge me. Trey Dawson a ware whose family is indebted to me for gambling debts would be more than happy to do it in exchange for monies paid on his uncle's books. Finally I am one happy vampire in a round-a-bout way we killed two birds with one stone.

*~ };- ~*

Fangtasia office – Shreveport, Louisiana 6:45 p.m.

"Bobby I don't care what it costs get that salesman to contact the dealers I want that car BLOOD red", I bellowed into my cellphone. _'Motherfucker run-a-round after run-a-round with these douche bag assholes. Refuse to transport my fully paid for fully loaded car to the damn shop. Anymore of this and I will have to renig on my mainstreaming efforts in less than 24 hours and kill about 40 people at this rate.'_

My fabulous enhanced senses smell someone here who isn't Ginger. _'Lets investigate like Scooby and the gang.'_ Using vampire speed I run past the female and stand behind her in the hallway and breath on her neck. There I see the most ethereal beauty not unlike my Pamela. In a laced voice I say, "might I help you miss.." In shock and awe she stands before me mouth agape and it is an utter turn on. Straining her neck to see my face with the most bewitching southern accent she stammers, "St..Stackhouse, Sookie Stackhouse."

I smirk at her reaction to my appearance, but her beauty has done me in I have found my charming Southern Belle. Manners, grace, and statuesque attractive looks she is the reason that I relocated to the South and I have found her. I must have this captivating creature. Giving myself a metal shake, "ah Miss Stackhouse how can I _assist_ you this evening?" placing double entendre in my voice on assist she shuttered openly. Then my belle informs me that she was looking for Ginger to give her an application. _'WHAT THE FUCK? A waitress?'_ Unable to hide my skepticism, "you are here to apply for a job at my establishment?"

A mere moment ago she was calm collected and riveted to my gaze and now she is as shy and demure as a butterfly stuttering a simple, "y..yes" answer magnificent. With a demeanor cooler than an iceberg in Antarctica I ask her for her documentation.

*~ };- ~*

With slow jerky movements she hands me the paperwork. The calm collected facade is back when she thanks me. Of course I do not give a name so when she stops mid-sentence and expects my manners to shine they are brilliant. "Northman, Eric Northman." With my introduction in place I scan the pages of her application. Impeccable script bubbly and full of loops fills the pages. They say that you can learn a lot about a person by their handwriting. Judging from this I have hit the jackpot with Sookie Stackhouse. Complimenting her on her skills I say, "your experience is quite extensive and impressive for a waitress."

I bid her to follow me into my office brushing past her purposely making contact with her cleavage. "Please have a seat." I used my vampire reflexes to fold into my chair in a seductive manor making sure to show her my impressive assets. An almost inaudible moan escaped her throat I was pleased to know I had the same effect on her libido that she was tormenting me with.

"I see that you live in Bon Temps and were employed at Merlotte's Bar and Grill ran by a Sam Merlotte until today." _'Interesting I wonder of she knows the nature of her ex-boss that vile stinking shifter.'_

She exhaled in a rush, "yes I quit earlier today due to personal differences." _'Wonder if he came out of the doghouse to her? Although it seems unlikely if she is here job hunting.'_

"Personal differences? Might I ask what the issue was?"

She started with the oddest of beginnings stating that it was a vampire issue. _'Where did this angel come from?'_

I didn't hold my my laughter she was snarky and apparently this goddess is deadly with her serving tray. I have the hardest time believing that this 125 pound woman beat a man unconscious. When she explained further the reason he was a weasel I burst forth in another fit of laughter causing her to blush. All that blood so close to the surface of her skin caused me to have an instant perma-boner (it isn't hard really I can go from dusk til dawn with no break) but never insta-hard with no other stimulation.

_'I am vexed.'_ I commented, "What a beautiful shade on you Miss Stackhouse." _'Oh Gods she blushed deeper. Oh innocence.'_ I immediately apologized but made note to cause her to blush often in the future.

Still not understanding completely I was still wondering what this "vampire" issue was so I asked, "so, beating a customer senseless with your tray is the reason you quit?"

She explained that she heard the man talking shit about vampires. I was getting more tense wither her story as she recounted it for me in vivid detail. The shifter called us "charming evil incarnate" how generous of the DOG! She is so animated and sincere. Sticking up for us when she has never met one with conviction. I couldn't keep my facial features in check and smiled at her innocence. SHIFTER belittle her for her beliefs what a bigot. I can see why she lost her temper there is a spitfire under that prim facade.

I was trying to process all the information that she had relayed, and suddenly the flower wilted. Her heart rate accelerated she almost sounded like a humming bird. For a split second I was unsure how to react. Gathering my wits about me I scooped her up and laid her out on my couch. I dashed into the employee restrooms to get a compress for her forehead.

Almost instantly as I applied the cloth she woke up. She was disoriented and a bit confused asking weakly what happened. Looking at her quizzically I informed her that she had fainted.

"Is this a common occurrence?"

still out of it she told me that she can't hear me I began to get worried that she had damaged her hearing. I asked her louder but she laughed at me.

"I'm sorry I should have been more clear, I mean I can't hear your thoughts Mr. Northman."

Bowl me over taking time to process this information is harder and harder this night. In my office is a Southern Belle telepath? As calm as I could muster I asked, "you mean you are a telepath?"

Reaching out to stroke my cheek she says, "I am telepathic." As her wrist snakes past my nose I get a whiff of unexpected sweetness. What is this goddess and I asked her. Playing coy she tells me she is a backwoods barmaid. Is she serious?

"If you are telepathic why are you here looking for a job as a waitress?"

Huffing at me she says, "this _curse_ I have doesn't pay bills Mr. Northman."

CURSE? Is she vapid? This is a gift I could train her use her and have her bless Odin! I offer her a position under me (haha I am on fire or is that just my loins?) She asks me for a moment alone.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Gin and tonic please."

I hurry from the room and make my way to the bar. Longshadow is stocking the displays with alcohol. He is surprised to see me out front. Every night he causes my bullshit meter to sound the alarm. He is being secretive and _I will_ find out his dysfunction. Not worrying to bother the Indian I make the drink myself and hurry back to the office to deliver the drink. She shocks me with the speed in which she drains it.

Before I have a chance to move she wants to play a game of 20 questions. I tell her to feel free I will answer.

"Why would you want to hire me as a telepath and not as a needed waitress?"  
"Sookie your skill is rare and valuable. There are many that would want you for your ability."  
"I have a hard time believing that, I spent most of my childhood hiding in fear because of the way that people treated me and acted towards me."  
"Those people are close-minded bigots. If you would have had the proper environment growing up no one would have treated you with such disrespect."  
"I am not sure that invading peoples thoughts is more though Eric. _I guess we are on a first name basis_."  
"Sookie the revelation is going to cause backlash and some humans are going to HATE vampires as you have already seen cause great harm. If you read them we could stop or prevent attacks such as the one that Mr. Weasel carried out."

As I finish explaining the reasons she begins to cry. Panic tears mayday! Danger Will Robinson Danger! "What's the matter little one?"

Not knowing what to do I took a page from my fast history and scooped her up like my mother would do to me when I was very young. I sat back in the spot that she had just vacated. I placed us in a sitting spooning position. I am a cuddler don't knock it. I'll rip out your spleen and feed it to your dog or the shifter which ever I find first. I tried to comfort her the best I could without the onset of an erection in her back. It was more difficult than you can imagine having her warm figure so close to me in this intimate embrace. Finally when I was about to give up that she would ever smile again her sobs turned to silence punctuated my hiccups.

Finally she said, "Eric when I said I heard Mr. Weasel I meant I read his thoughts and he had chained a vampire to a table and staked him laughing as he turned to ash."

Unable to remain still threw my rage and afraid that I would hurt my delicate creature I placed her back into the cushions of the couch and stalked to the other end to see her face hoping it would calm my beast."Sookie if you saw this man again could you identify him?"

"Yes she said with utmost confidence."

"Sookie this is what I was saying about your worth. You can help us prevent these attacks and solve problems before they arise."

"Eric if I work with you am I going to be in danger?"  
"It is a possibility why do you ask are you afraid of me little one?"  
"No, not of you but I don't want to be used, and passed around. You said that my disability is a rare one."  
"Sookie I am sheriff of this aria and 1000 years old." she gasped in sheer surprise.

"I only answer to one person Sophie-Anne the Queen of Louisiana."

"I can offer you my protection form the supernatural world there are not many of any Vampire in the united states older than myself. If you take this job I can insure your safety." There was a knock on the door.  
"Enter Pam."  
"Master."  
"Aren't you sweet?" _'Yes, and pure my child hit the coffin nail on the head.'_

"Not really." _'Kitty has claws!'_

"Pamela" _'Oh, that child of mine snarky little bitch it's a good thing she is loyal 100%.'_

"Sorry Master. There are about 14 women in the hall waiting for an interview."

"I haven't finished this interview Pam." Taking a sideways glance at Sookie she leered, "She wants to be a waitress here? Eric I can smell her scent on you her sexual skills won't help her serve a drink."

"Pam she fainted and was crying I comforted her." _'I want to do much much more, but she is delicate and has to be handled as such. Sometimes I think my child can read my thoughts. Maybe she has lied to me all this time and she is the telepath.'_

"Master did you take your cock out and ask her to service you? It wouldn't be the first time a woman has fainted at the sight of it." Sookie's human sensibilities were shining threw she was as red as my beloved car.

"Pamela now you will interview those women as punishment for your loose tongue and insinuating that I am less than noble. Miss Stackhouse is far more than a common fangbanger."

"Yes Master." _'Good Gods I have raised a monster. Maybe I wasn't so good in the uptake of Godric's teachings after all damn that girl is going to cause some chaos one night!'_

"I am sorry Sookie my child is crass sometimes she was having too much fun taunting me to smell your virtue."

"Yy..you can smell my virginity?"

Laughing I replied, "Yes Sookie you are as pure as the driven snow." I lied now she was as red as my car before she might have had the shade of synthetic blended bloods.

"Do not be embarrassed little one there is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Eric my virtue isn't the cause of my embarrassment it is the fact that you can smell it."

"You smell delicious I just wanna bite you, fuck you and rub myself all over you."

"You stop that right now buster I am a lady and you will speak to me as such." _'I knew that she wanted me to feel bad at this very moment. I am a good actor another one of those famous Eric Northman skills! I can look ashamed with the best of them.'_

"Mr, Northman I would like to accept your job offer as a telepath but I have a condition."  
Quirking an eyebrow, "You have conditions for me little one?"  
"Yes I would like it if anyone that I "Interview" is handled by the proper authorities. I can't imagine vampires have much use for human laws."  
"Sookie you are asking a man of my position to place faith in human authorities?" "Why yes I know that forensic science is the main reason for the reveal is it not? Those forensic analysts are authorities."  
"Very well little one I will turn offenders over to the proper law enforcement agency."

*~ };- ~*


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright this should catch the story up to current. I hadn't meant to drag out the EPOV, but its hard to stay focused. In the end I was sorta disappointed in the last chapter I turned him in to a pussy in his head. I mean he was still all Eric: sex, blood, fighting but it was a bit recockulas. Blarg I am just going to have to deal with it and get his ass back on track. Take what you want and kill what you don't need!

A/NN: As usual thanks to all of my readers, reviewers, and favoriters you guys rok soks!~ Lets get to the kisses shall weee?

*~ };- ~*

Fangtasia office – Shreveport, Louisiana 9:21 p.m.

"Sookie can you describe Mr. Weasel to me so I can get underlings and Sam on alert?"

"I can try my best Eric." She closed her eyes and began pouring details like I would pour a glass of Royalty.

"He was 5'9"-5'11, 160-180 pounds, black hair, brown eyes, stocky build, bulbous nose, thin lips, round face, scrawny arms and legs, and very pale." She was fascinated by my ability for total recall, although I don't think she realized that she has the same ability. Clearly.

"Paper trails are a big bad hell no. They can cause all kinds of unforeseen problems in the future." She agreed with me wholeheartedly.

"Sookie not that I doubt your abilities, but would you like to read the potential waitresses and give your opinion of them?" _'I am intrigued by this entire process in my 1000 years I have never met a telepath and I want to gauge her reactions to their thoughts.'_

"Sure I can do that for you." _'She is so eager to please. Yet she has a fire in her that burns hot.'_

"Would you like to stay and watch? Please send them in two at a time the seven groups shouldn't take me very long" _'There is her confidence again. I have seen her change demeanor several times this night she is a walking contradiction and very interesting to me.'_

"I will set on the couch and observe this is an intriguing process."

He stood from the couch and in two strides reached the front of the desk. Picking up the phone he used the intercom to page Pam in her office.

"Pam arrange the applicants in seven groups of two and send them with their paperwork to my office."

"Yes master, as you wish."

Sauntering to the couch I made myself comfortable, even though it is highly unnecessary. Sookie explained the interview process and was off like a rocket. Katy a cute girl of no more than Sookie's age was highly afraid of being fed from while on the job. I stepped in and did my job as boss and sheriff.

"In this bar there will be no reason for alarm Katy. Feeding on unwilling humans is a crime, public feedings are also a crime and I am in charge of the Vampires in this area you have nothing to fear. If you are unwilling to be fed upon then a vampire will not touch your beautiful veins."

"Amazing simply amazing Sookie do you need anything before we send the next group in. It is a treat to watch you work your facial expression never changes no matter what you hear in their heads. I was watching to see If I could tell when you got a particular shocking answer and you remained passive as a vampire."

"Thank you I have been hearing things so long that I have learned not to react it makes people uneasy when they realize I have seen or heard something that I was not meant to."

"It takes a lot to shock me anymore in 1000 years I have seen and done things you could not imagine and I am truly stunned at your magnificence."

Sookie is professional and efficient she asked me to leave the office during the last interviews due to the awesome sex appeal that is Eric Northman. While in the main bar area I surveyed the layout and flow of the bar. Pam caught my eye I am sure she thought now would be the perfect time to be subservient and fix the clusterfuck she caused with Sookie.

"Master I just wanted to assure you that my jabs were meant in jest."

"I am aware Pamela." _'Make her sweat. (As if we could)_

She bowed her head and begged in Swedish, "Master Jag var egentligen bara att försöka få en ökning av dig Jag förstod inte situationen på kontoret. [Master I really was only trying to get a rise out of you I did not understand the situation in your office]."

"Pam som din herre och mästare kommer jag att ge några avgörande visdom. Inte provocera som du inte kan hantera. [Pam as your lord and master I am going to impart some crucial wisdom. Do not provoke which you can not handle]." She immediately caught on that further displays like that one will result in a punishment which she does not want levied.

"Kom tillbaka till arbete och nämner inte denna incident igen eller skall du lida för det. [Get back to work and do not mention this incident again or you shall suffer for it]."

"Ja, min Herre. [Yes, my Lord]." _'Thank the Gods she realizes the severity of her actions for once.'_

Sookie was looking wary when I reentered my office."Only five out of those 14 women are worth hiring Eric." She handed me the five applications and the filled out forms from my manilla folder. She threw the nine remaining ones into the trashcan to the left of the desk. I am devious anyone can tell you that fact about me. I want her under my will. I will make her submit to me. I have been dieing (haha) to try this all night. Her mind is an enigma. I need answers to woo her. _'Sookie look at me and tell me your favorite everything. Hmm..is my glamor broken? She is showing no signs of being under my influence.'_

"Sookie look at me." _'Now that I have her looking in my eyes it should be easier. I bared down with my strongest glamor it was so strong I could feel it crackling in the air around us. Sookie tell me your desires dear one. She BROKE my stare! Gods what is this creature. I have so much to learn.'_

"How curious Sookie did you not feel my influence?"

"Is that what that feeling was I thought for a moment that I was more tired that I had previously realized."

"Yes, I was trying to glamor you."

"Glamor? Why on earth would you want to glamor me?"

"I just wanted to know if it was possible seeing as how you can't read us and are able to block thoughts of humans if you so desire."

"What were you trying to make me do?"

"I wanted you to stand up and walk over to me nothing more."

"Please don't take advantage of me Eric. I am glad to know that I cannot be glamored but you could have said something I don't like being out of control of myself for any reason what so ever."

"Sookie I will never try to glamor you again I was using my strongest force I can exert and you simply had no response. It would be useless for me to ever try again and I don't like wasting my time with frivolity."

"That is good to know Eric. Its getting late its almost midnight do you need anything else? If not I think that I am going to head home and go to bed I have had a very eventful day. Thank you for giving me this chance to work with you and use my "gift" to do so."

"No, Sookie I think that is everything that I require for this evening. I have you scheduled to begin work on Wednesday next week. You will be checking into my financial advisers. Most of them have been with me now at least five years so I am not overly concerned with their actions I am usually a good judge of character, but because of my investments and holdings they will be the first of the employees that you will tend to."

"Alright I will see you here Wednesday night at 8:00p.m.."

She left at a little after midnight. I had piles of files backing up on my desk. Moving the office from my decoy house to the office was a huge undertaking and I was getting behind on the mountains of paperwork. I booted up the computer so I could enter some invoices for the deliveries earlier in the day. I was on the last invoice from Shreveport Beverage when there was a knock on my door.

I looked up and asked, "Is there a problem Sookie?"

"I'm sorry to intrude Eric but might I use your phone my car won't start and I need a ride home I am just going to call my brother to come and get me."

"That won't be necessary Sookie I can gladly give you a ride."

"Oh, no I don't want to be any trouble Eric."

"So instead of having me give you a ride you are going to call your relative at 12:15a.m. to have them come pick you up and drive you home. That seems like more trouble than me giving you a ride home since I am already available."

"Well, when you put it that way.."

"That's what I thought come on lets get you home little one you are too exhausted to think clearly."

We made out way out of the club I followed her threw the employee door. I had my eyes on her ass and my hand on the small of her very warm back. I was in heaven. She walks with a subtle swish left, right, left, right it's hypnotic. In the parking lot I text Pam to let her know that I have left the club and won't be back for the rest of the night. I was elated to be giving her a ride home until I remembered that Pam and I had carpooled to the club. Fucking dealership. I should have had my car over a week ago. Taking advantage of the top being down I jump over the driver side door and start the car. Sookie stood motionless laughing at me until she realized that she hadn't moved in quite sometime. What is going on in that head of hers? As she got in the car and sat down I reached over her brushing my arm along her cleavage to buckle her into the car.

We rode in silence for almost 10 minutes. She was looking at the scenery. I was stealing glances at her. Thankful that my reflexes ensures that I don't have to pay a fraction of attention as a human when driving. She looks at peace. I wonder what she is thinking.

"What are you thinking about little one?"

"The peace of this moment it is wonderful."

"Explain."

"Eric the bar is full of people and even at a moderate distance of the parking lot their thoughts are deafening even incapacitating, but sitting here with you my shields are fully lowered and focusing on your void I can not hear a thing. I relish this feeling the first time in 23 years I haven't heard another without trying."

"I am glad that I can provide you with a sense of temporary relief from the pain Sookie."

We lulled into another silence. 10 minutes later she said, "Left here Eric. I live at the end of this road." As we pulled into her driveway she started fidgeting in her seat. I am not aware of a reason that she should be nervous. The house was dark and the night here is peaceful. She unbuckled herself and reached for the handle. Before she could exit the car I said, "May I get to know you outside of work Sookie?"

"In what sense Eric?"

"As in we talk just talk I won't push you for anything more unless you are ready for that. Although all you would have to do is say so."

"I don't know if that's such a go..",I didn't want her rejection so I kissed her with all the passion and lust that I had been suppressing all night since she ran into me in the hallway.

The warmth of her lips was like fire on my icy ones. I wanted to taste her I begged with my tongue for entrance into her mouth when she granted me access it was pure bliss. As my tongue touched hers for the first time she moaned into me. I could not stop the purr that erupted from my chest. She wound her fingers in my hair and pulled it was wanton and I growled. Our dance for dominance could not be won. She broke the kiss when she needed air. She was breathless and if I breathed I would be in the same state.

"Oh my goodness.", she remarked.

"Is that good or bad Sookie?"

"Umm..I don't know how to answer that Eric."

"I hope that you can come to realize that it was fantastic because I want to do it again and again and make you moan and squirm in pleasure. But I will not push you little one I will take this at your pace no matter how long it takes I want you Sookie I want to consume you over and over."

I could smell her arousal. It filled my senses. She was so turned on I could taste her in my mouth before we could go any further she dashed my dreams.

"Eric I am not sure where to go from here maybe I should think this over before anything more happens I just met you mere hours ago."

"I understand little one I will be waiting." I scooped her up bridal style and floated from the car. I flew her to the door. Unwilling for the night to end I placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. When she was inside and the door was locked I made my way back to the car. I drove slowly to the end of her drive I wanted her to run out and tell me to stay. She didn't.

*~ };- ~*

Fangtasia Main bar - Shreveport, Louisiana 1:21 a.m.

The drive back to Shreveport was faster than I anticipated. I returned to the bar to find a donor. I was coitus driven tonight. Being so old I do not need blood every night. Sookie had done a number on my libido. My body was screaming RELIEF. I spotted Katy finishing her side-work. As she takes off her apron I call her into my office. I reclined on the couch. She sits in the chair that Sookie had interviewed her in.

"You needed me Mr. Northman?"

"Oh, Katy I need you all right.", my voice dripping sex.

"I am sorry I don't understand did I do something wrong?"

"No, I wanted to ask your permission to _taste_ you Katy. I know that you have reservations but I can make it an extremely _pleasurable_ experience for you."

She moved over to the end of the couch closer to my feet. '_She is receptive this is good I would hate to have to glamor the new waitress the first night on the job. I would do it without hesitation but I would hate it.'_ I spread my legs and she climbed up my body. She kept contact with my body as she worked her way from my feet to my face. She stopped when she was looking me in the eye.

"Will it hurt?"

"Sweetness I will make you feel so good that you will beg me to stop."

Whimpering she leaned in an inch from my lips. Before she could react I captured her in a lust filled kiss. Lucky girl she is going to reap the benefits of what Sookie does to my body. As she moans in my mouth my fangs click out. She abruptly ends the kiss.

"Can I touch them?" _'Minx fangs are an extension of my cock.' _She ran her index finger from my gums to the tip. I growled in sexual frustration. Splayed across my body like a living buffet she felt my cock twitch in response to her touch she gasped. I kissed her again twining her tongue with mine. She was becoming wild with need. Fueling my hunger for release. I sat up and pushed her backwards. I bunched her skirt around her waist. I placed wet kisses from her knees to the top of her panties. Her breathing was hitched and coming in short pants. I looked up her body and her green eyes were glazed over and far away. I ran my hand across her silk covered sex and she bucked her hips in response. She was over heated and her scent hit my nose as I ran it across the fabric. I sucked her bud and the silk into my mouth holding it with my teeth and flicking it with my tongue. She mewed and shimmied her hips. Wanting to taste her juices I worked her panties down her legs. Her left foot was on the ground I left them attached there. Sitting up on my knees I pulled her forward until her lower back was on my knees and her feet were locked around my shoulders. I dipped my head back into her folds. Placing my thumbs on each side of her clit I opened her to me. Using my talented tongue I laved long strokes from her core to her clit. She was so vocal it spurred me on. I wanted her first orgasm to be fast I wanted inside of her. Placing a finger inside of her thrusting in and out in time with my flicks to her clit. She was putty in my hands.

"Don't stop don't stop." I smiled against her folds. Placing another finger inside I sucked her clit between my lips. Sucking hard and thrusting in counter rhythm I felt her clenching my fingers. I curled them inside her looking for her special spot. When I found it she shouted, "Fuck." I let her bud slip from my lips and blew a stream of cold air onto her sex. She shivered in appreciation. I thrusted my fingers deeper twice more and she came around them. Beautiful there is nothing on this earth that is more beautiful than a woman lost in ecstasy. Before her high washed over her I licked her thigh and bit into her femoral artery. I took four mouthfuls of blood from her and sealed the wounds. She was giggling from her post-coitus.

I stood and stripped my boots and pants off at vampire speed. She looked over at me from hooded lashes. My cock was standing at attention begging for relief. I slipped between her legs and teased her with the head of my cock. She moaned. I entered her in a swift movement to the hilt. She was tight and hot. I was in heaven. I waited for her to adjust to my size and when she moved her hips I began thrusting within her. Every thrust hit her g-spot. She was writhing in pleasure under me. I worked her until she was on the cusp of orgasm and then I would slow. She would buck to meet my inward stroke when she became frustrated with my pace. I would take her harder until she was on the brink. I did this over and over until she was sobbing beneath me.

"Do you want to come sweetness?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, I want to come!"

"Beg me for it I will release you."

"Say Master I want to come on your cock may I?"

"Mm...Master I want...t..to...cooome...on..yyo..your..co..cock may I?

"Ask and you shall receive."

I slowed my pace for the final time just to draw out her pleasure. When she comes its going to be like a volcano. Quickening my thrusts I pounded into her hard and deep for the final time. I felt her muscles quaking around my cock. Her walls were trying to break me off. She was still sobbing as she came around me. It was such a strong orgasm I had to still my ministrations. As she was coming down I thrust into her once more and I came in fast bursts inside her. I pulled out and redressed. She picked up her panties and left the office.

*~ };- ~*

Somewhere - Shreveport, Louisiana 4:50 a.m.

As I readied myself for the dawn I reflected on the night. Stripped of my clothes and locked inside my day-room I slipped into my bed. Sookie causes me to act and think so unlike myself. She got me to agree to not exact vengeance on those who wrong me. Turn them over to authorities. Have I gone mad. I have no control when I am in her glow. I just need to fuck her out of my system and I will be my old self again I am sure of it. I want to possess her. No I need to possess her. She makes my beast rage in his cage.

She is so pure and innocent with a soft heart. But on the other-hand she is fierce in her beliefs. I wonder what you have to do to be someone that she would trust. Oh, how I wish my glamor had worked on her. I would have all the answers I desire. I was truly shocked at that revelation. I can glamor a rock. It still stuns me. Making a list of things for bobby to accomplish during the daytime hours today I e-mailed him a final time and placed my phone on the nightstand in the charging station. I rolled onto my side scooping the extra large body pillow under my chin and threw a leg up over it and died for the day wondering about my Southern Belle.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry in advance this chapter would not end. A lot of transitional things happen in this chapter and it is very dialog heavy. I hope that you all enjoy it reviews are always welcome. Much love, Affy.

*~ };- ~*

Saturday, November 22, 1999

Bon Temps, Louisiana 5:15 a.m.

I woke up with a start. I had just settled into bed mere hours ago. A loud crash startled me awake. I crept into the hallway and grabbed the baseball bat from the linen closet. Sneaking threw the house I went from room to room looking and found nothing out of place. Still a bit on edge I got a glass of water from the tap and gulped it down.

CREEK

I froze in fear there is something on the mud porch. I tip toed to the back door and flipped on the light switch. To my surprise there was someone gathering laundry from the dryer. Readying the bat I flung open the door and I am stunned at who I found there.

"Hadley?"

"Sookie!"

"Shh..Honey what are you doing here? You gave me a nasty fright I was going to whollop you with my bat!"

"I am really sorry I didn't mean to distress you like that cousin. I got here a few hours ago the house was dark so I was going to stay here on the porch til someone got up. I came to your window but you were out like a light."

I grabbed her up in a hug and brought her inside. "Can I get you anythin'?"

"Naw I am just great now that someone is awake."

"I'll get u setup with a place to lay down and we can catch up in the mornin'. Gran will be awake in about two hours so I am sure you will be woke up by her startin' breakfast."

"Sounds good cousin. I wanted to ask her if I can stay here. I'm off the drugs and healthy. There is a bit more to the story, but I wanna just say it once so we can discuss it when you get up again."

"Alright Had I'm glad that you are home I missed you something fierce." I took the bat back to the linen closet and grabbed an extra blanket and a pillow and placed them on the sofa.

"Had I got everything here for ya come lay down I'm goin' back to bed."

*~ };- ~*

Bon Temps, Louisiana 8:30 a.m.

"Knock knock."

"Breakfast is ready sleepin' beauty. Gran called Jason he's on the way over for breakfast. I am going to tell you guys all my news at the same time. Gran said that you quit your job at the bar I wonder if I can get on there."

"Yeah I did Sam Merlotte and I had a difference of opinion. This must be big news if you had Gran call Jason over."

"It's very big news, but I think she just wanted us all here again. She suggested calling him not me." _' I hope that Gran will still let me stay after I say my peace I am so scared.'_

Instead of prying further I hugged my cousin and arm in arm we went off to the kitchen. Gran was placing the bacon in the oven. She was happier than a pig in mud shuffling around the kitchen humming as she made breakfast for her grandchildren.

"Good mornin' Sookie dear. Hadley says that she has big news for everyone. You came home so late last night. Your car isn't here how did you get home honey?"

Hadley spoke up, "When I got here there was a convertible pulling out of the driveway Gran."

"My my I don't know anyone that drives a convertible."

"Yea the chevette broke down last night. I was getting ready to come home from Fangtasia and it wouldn't turn over its the starter I think. I was going to ask Jason if he could go pick it up in Shreveport and bring it back here and try to fix it for me."

"Oh, with all this excitement I forgot about that. How did your interview go?"

"Great! I got hired. My boss brought me home. I was going to call Jason, but he wouldn't hear nothing of the sort. He insisted on it."

"See all that fretting over nothing. Maybe Hadley can go talk to Mr. Merlotte and get your old job. I am gonna set her up in the spare bedroom across the hall from me after breakfast."

Jason came in like he owns the joint and screamed, Hadley Marie is that you?" He ran across the distance and scooped her up in a bear hug.

"Hey Jase good to see ya! Put me down your squeezin' the life outa me."

"Everybody get up to the table breakfast is ready", Gran called.

We all piled up to the table loading plates with Gran's Southern cooking. She was in seventh heaven with all of us there I hope Hadley's news isn't too bad. I would hate to see her mood sour after how happy she is right now. We all began eating and reminiscing about when we were younger. Breakfast was almost over when Hadley spoke up, "I have some news for all of you."

In a rush she spilled out, "I just found out a week ago that I am pregnant."

Gran paled. This is so not the news I was expecting. I would have guessed she won the lottery before this bombshell.

"Had that's great news. Is that why you came home?"

"Yes, the father is a construction worker that travels all over the country. I don't wanna have to do this alone. When I found out I was so scared that he would deny it. He knows but isn't sure what he wants to do. Well I do this is my child and I am keeping it."

Gran finally spoke, "Hadley dear this is a shock and not what I would call ideal circumstances, but you are welcome here as long as you like. I am glad that you are taking responsibility for your actions. Of course we will help you and be there for you that's what family is for." She patted her hand. Jason was getting more and more red in the face. Anymore and you would see smoke pouring from his ears.

"Hadley where is this som bitch?"

"Jason language!"

"Forgive me Gran! I just can't believe he would knock her up and leave her like that. When I see the asshole I am going to make him think twice about using my cousin like he did!"

"I am sure that he will see the error of his ways. But for now we are going to make sure that Hadley and the baby are well loved and taken care of." Jason simmered down after Gran spoke her piece. Soon after we were clearing dishes from the table and I asked him if he could do me a favor.

"Jason my car broke down last night. I need a favor."

"Sure Sook what can I do?"

"Well it broke down in the parking lot of Fangtasia. I think it's the starter. I am not sure if we need to tow it home and fix it or if you can get the part and fix it there. Either way I am stuck without transportation."

"Is that the Vampire bar in Shreveport Sook?"

"It is. I am working there now. Sam and I had a fallin' out I was hired there yesterday."

At that moment there was a knock on the front door. Now I know that whoever it is isn't a normal visitor. We use the back door around here. I answered the door and the man that was there was dressed in a high dollar suit.

"Miss Stackhouse?"

"Yes, I am Sookie Stackhouse. Would you like to come in?"

"No, Ma'am. Mr. Northman just had me deliver this to you. I have to be on my way I have a lot to do before sun down." He was halfway down the steps before he finish speaking on the way back to his car.

I followed him down the steps. In the driveway there was an SUV. I was floored. Before I could protest the man had pulled out of the drive way and was on his way to where ever he needed to be. Why would he send me a car? A car! The longer I stood there the more furious I became. I was outside so long everyone had gathered on the porch. Gran was sitting on the swing looking on in wonder at the car in the driveway.

Jason spoke up first, "Guess we don't need to make that trip after all Sook."

"Yes, we do I can't accept this. I don't know what possessed him to send a car, but I am giving it back to him." Gran was nodding in agreement. "Plus my car is still there in Shreveport. I can't leave it in the parking lot."

"Well lets go get it. We will take my truck to tow it home and I'll see what I can do about getting it fixed for ya."

"Thanks Jase. Let me go change and we will get on the road." Fifteen minutes later we were on the way to Shreveport to rescue my car. That vampire. What the hell would possess someone to send a car? I am so confused by him. I know that he is attracted to me, as much as I am him. He has made that very clear. Even if I wanted to accept it I just can't. What will people think (I guess I could see just whats on their minds). Jason was quiet the entire drive leaving me to my thoughts. 50 minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia. There was my old car looking sad and pathetic in the sun. Jason took the keys and tried to start it.

CLICK

"Sook I think your right the starter took a shit. Either that or the ignition switch is busted. We will go to Pep Boys and get the parts. Shouldn't take me more than 30 minutes to replace both parts."

We got back into Jason's pick-up and drove the three blocks to the auto parts store. 10 minutes later Jason had his jacket spread out under my car removing the old starter.

"Come on Cocksucker! Fucking bolts! Ouch! Fuck!"

"Jason are you alright? Do you need help under there?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just skinned my knuckles trying to remove the last bolt to have this out." The slew of curse words was flying. Finally 15 minutes later he had it replaced. His hand was a bloody mess of scratched flesh and I felt bad.

"I'm sorry Jason. I can't believe it was that hard to get out and back in."

He laughed, "I knew. Four years ago I had the exact same problem. This car eats starters. Soon after I replaced it is when I gave it to ya for your birthday. I was glad to be rid of the yellow monster." We laughed together remembering my birthday that year. It was a disaster.

"Alright Sook get in there and see if it will turn over." I got in the drivers seat and placed the key in the ignition. Crossing my fingers I turned it over and she grumbled to life. I let out a victory whoop!

"Thanks Jase."

"Think nuthin' of it little sister. Glad I could help. Follow me back to the parts store so I can return this ignition switch. We don't need it." Jason put the old starter in the bed of the pick-up and hopped in the drivers seat. I followed him out of the parking lot and down to the parts store. He came out with the refund and handed it to me through my window.

"Ok I am going to do some shopping here in town. Tell Gran thanks again for breakfast and I will see you guys tomorrow night for dinner."

"No prob Bob. I will tell her and see ya then big Brother." We went our separate ways. On the drive home I was thinking of how to get the SUV back to Eric. I decided that tonight I would drive it to Fangtasia and have Hadley follow me in my car so that I could get back home.

*~ };- ~*

Bon Temps, Louisiana 4:40 p.m.

Things where in full swing at the Stackhouse residence. Gran had the washing machine working overtime. Hadley had brought everything under the sun with her. It seems that it was all dirty too. After the third load of clothes I stopped counting. By the time I had gotten back from Shreveport Gran had the spare bedroom airing out. Hadley was dusting the living room. I went upstairs to put sheets and a comforter on the bed up there. Hadley walked into the room to hang some garments in the closet that had just come off the clothesline.

"Hey Had ya wanna come with me tonight to return that SUV to Mr. High and Mighty?"

"Sure, I can come along. I might go shopping in Shreveport after you do what you need to do. I need to get some pre-natal vitamins and a few other things for the baby. Before we leave will you come with me to Merlotte's so I can talk to Sam?"

I was apprehensive about talking to Sam. He said somethings that I was thinking about on the drive home. What did he mean he has known a few vampires? I was so angry that at the time the statement didn't sink in. Now I want to ask him about what he meant and if he knew they existed why didn't he tell me long before now. Somethings can't be ignored.

"Sure I will come. I haven't seen Lafayette since I quit and I worry about that boy."

We went downstairs and found Gran. "We are going to drive over to Merlotte's and talk to Sam 'bout Had workin' there Gran. We won't be gone that long and home well in time for supper. Do you need anything since we are takin' off?"

"No child we are having pot roast and potatoes for supper. Its already in the oven. I went to the store just yesterday. I will see you girls when you get home. Stay out of trouble."

Gran waved at us from the clothesline as we backed out of the driveway. Five minutes later we were sitting at a booth waiting on Sam to finish with a vendor. Hadley told me a few things about Remy and I wondered more and more about how she had lived while none of us had known where she was. We lulled into silence and I picked up the Saturday edition of the Shreveport Times someone had left in the booth. I flipped through the paper not really reading anything unless it jumped off the page at me. I started thinking that I should look for an apartment. With the amount that Eric is paying me to read for him I could afford it. Now Hadley is living in the house with Gran she won't be alone. The classified ads were chock full of rentals. A few of them sounded like heaven but were out of my price range. Finally I found one that sounded decent and was in my range:

Southfield Apartments

109 Southfield Rd. Shreveport, LA 71105 1br 1bth 705 sq. ft. $575 mo. $150 deposit.

Contact Bobby Burnham [at] 673-3030

I tore the ad from the paper and placed it in my pocket. Finally Sam came over to the booth.

"Hi Sam."

"Hi Sookie."

"Sam this is my cousin Hadley. She is looking for a job. I figure since I quit yesterday you need a waitress on your staff at the moment." Sam and Hadley shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. They seemed to be amicable. I was glad for it. Sam has always had a crush on me and it was unnerving. Maybe if he could move his attentions on to Hadley things would be right as the mail.

"Do you have any waitress experience?"

"Sure do. In New Orleans I worked at Cafe Du' Monde. I was living in the Quarter there with Remy just before I moved back here to be closer to my family. I have been having some personal issues that I need to work out so here I am."

"Let me go get an application just as a formality. You look to be the same size as Sookie here. She should have some uniforms at home that you can use. You can take over her shifts on a trial basis. I'd say a week should be sufficient. She was scheduled today but I gave it to Holly to cover. So we will see ya tomorrow. What do ya say?"

"Sounds fantastic."

"Let me go get the documents and ya can bring em back with ya tomorrow. It's a friendly place here. And I am as laid back as can be for a boss." With that he sauntered away from the table towards his office.

Hadley had an incredulous expression on her face. "Sookie he looks to be a great boss why'd ya quit?"

"I will tell ya more about it at home I don't wanna get into it here." She let it drop. Sam came back with a packet of information bid us good day and took up residence behind the bar. We were on the way back to the house before she spoke again. "OK spill it what is your problem with him Sookie?"

I recounted the story. Telling her everything that I had heard from Mr. Weasel and the events that transpired afterward. She was shocked at my behavior. She never said a word but her thoughts were a jumbled mess and she had a hard time believing that I would actually beat someone unconscious. After she stopped laughing at my outburst I continued telling her about the words that Sam and I had in his office. She was just as sympathetic as I was about the fact that he couldn't understand that vampires are people as well. Aunt Linda had raised Hadley just as Gran had raised her and me. So she understood my stance on the whole situation. When we pulled up Gran was hanging more wash on the line. We got out and helped her it is hard for her to bend up and down like that for an extended amount of time.

"Gran I got the job", Hadley started.

"That's fantastic news sugar."

"Yea I would hate to be a burden on ya'll. I am glad that I can contribute to the house."

"Think nothing of it did you tell Sam of your condition?"

"No I didn't I am not that far along. I will tell him tomorrow night when I go in. He gave me Sookie's old shift so things will work out just fine Gran I promise."

"That is wonderful news I am so proud of both of you girls. It's about 6 isn't it?"

Hadley looked at her watch, "Gran it is 5:43."

"Supper will be ready in 15 minutes then we should go inside and get washed up."

"Gran after supper Sookie and I are taking back that SUV. I am going into Shreveport in her car. Do you need me to stop anywhere for anything. I need vitamins and a few other things for my room. I would be happy to pick up anything you might need."

"No child. You girls go have fun tonight. I am not sure when Sookie starts at Fangtasia. You two should spend a bit of girl time together."

We gathered around the table and piled our plates high. Gran had made homemade biscuits. I was in heaven the pot roast melted in your mouth it was one of the best dinners I have eaten. Hadley and I got ready to take off soon after. She has always had glamorous taste in clothes and looked beautiful when she came downstairs. Gran was in her high backed wing chair reading the latest Danielle Steele. We said goodnight as we walked outside. Hadley followed me all the way to the bar. She volunteered to stay outside. Pam was at the door checking ids tonight. She smirked at me when she saw me standing in line.

"Sookie Stackhouse if my master saw I let you stand in line he would skin me alive." I wondered about the truth to that statement. "Go on in he is in the office. He will be pleased to see you I am sure."

"Thanks Pam you are a dear." Bobbing and weaving through the masses of sweaty bodies I made my way to Eric's office in the back. I knocked on the door and waited for him to acknowledge me.

"Enter."

I entered the office a bit apprehensive. When my eyes fell upon Eric it was like I forgot exactly how handsome he was. My breath hitched in my throat and I felt a bit mousy in his presence.

"Why Miss Stackhouse this is pleasant yet unexpected surprise."

"Good evening Eric. How are you tonight?"

"The same as every night. Vampires are always the same we exist or we are finally dead."

"I see. I am sorry for my poor manners. I won't make the mistake twice."

"Think nothing of it little one. How might I be of assistance tonight."

"I came to give you these" I said, as I sat the keys on the corner of his desk. "Eric I can't accept the car from you it isn't right. What will people say. Jason fixed my car this morning. Thank you for the gesture and kindness. But I just can not accept it."

He looked a little angry at my admission. "I had hoped the tow service had gotten to your car before you did. I understand that your southern sensibilities would cause you to return my offering. But Sookie the car is nonnegotiable. Your current transportation is unacceptable. You have to commute long distance to get to work. It won't be long until the car gives out completely."

"Eric you called a tow service to remove my car?"

"No, I called a tow service to take that hunk of metal to a scrap yard."

"You can't do that. I need a car."

"That is why I replaced it. Have no fear I didn't buy it especially for you I took it from the garage at my decoy residence. Sookie if you won't accept it as a gift. Think of it as a company car. If you want just use it when you are coming to work. That way I won't be fearing a call at three in the morning from my distressed damsel broke down on the side of Highway 71."

"It is way too much Eric. I am a simple girl."

"I am happy to do things like this for you Sookie. I trust that it was delivered this morning as I requested from my day man?"

"Yes, he was kind of short with me. Very professional though. He had started walking off the porch before he even explained why it was there to begin with."

"I will speak to Mr. Burnham about his manners. Ladies should be treated with respect. Especially one of your caliber."

I blushed at his compliment, "Thank you. Did you say Burnham? As in Bobby Burnham?"

"That would be the one. Why do you ask?"

"I need to contact him tomorrow. Maybe now that I know he works for you will swing me favor."

"What on earth could you possibly need from Bobby?"

I took the ad out of my pocket and placed it on the desk. Eric looked amused from hell. He laughed a lighthearted laugh and broke out in a smile.

"Why Miss Stackhouse would you like to be my tenant?"

I was confused. "Your tenant? I thought that the complex belonged to Mr. Burnham."

"Definitely not he is the land manager. I am the owner."

"This is such good news. I was worried that I might not find residence."

"It is good news indeed. I would be glad to contact Bobby and have him set up a showing of the apartment if you would like. Although this is a one bedroom. Wouldn't you prefer something more spacious?"

"Thank you very much Eric. I would appreciate your assistance. One bedroom will be enough. I am not sure that I could afford much more with the other bills that I have. Your concern is heartwarming though."

"Again it would be my pleasure to assist you with whatever your heart desires. If you would like I could set it up so that your rental amount is deducted from your paychecks. Then it would be one less headache."

"Fabulous. This is working out better than I expected."

"Would you like it taken out half and half or would you like it taken from one check?"

"Half and half will be just fine."

"It will be done. I will have Bobby meet you at the property at 10:30 in the morning. I will have him bring the paperwork and I expect that you could move in by the afternoon if it is cohesive."

"Goodness I feel as though all I have said all night is thank you. I hate to cut my visit short Eric but my cousin has just returned from New Orleans. She is out in the parking lot. I will let you carry on with whatever it is you were doing and I will see you Wednesday night at 8."

"You are very welcome Miss Stackhouse. Enjoy your visit. I am looking forward to Wednesday."

"Good Night Eric. Thanks again."

"Night Sookie."

I left his office with a new purpose. I was no longer worried about half of the things that were plaguing me this morning. I got my car fixed and I got a new car. Hadley is pregnant and home and has a job. Gran will have someone with her when I move. Things are definitely looking up for Sookie Stackhouse.

*~ };- ~*

Sunday, November 23, 1999

Bon Temps, Louisiana 10:00 a.m.

The weekend passed in a blur. I told Gran after I viewed the apartment that I was moving to Shreveport she was totally understanding and happy for me. Poor Hadley had just gotten her things settled upstairs and upon my news decided that she would rather have my room. We were in the process of packing together. Jason came over earlier than ever to help us get things packed and moved around. My apartment is fully furnished Mr. Burnham told me that I may change any and all aspects if I desired. I was ecstatic. I was a little sad to find that the contents of my entire life fit in five boxes and were easily placed in the back of my SUV. I had given Hadley the chevette. She was grateful.

I planned on leaving Bon Temps around 1:30 p.m. After lugging suitcases and items down the stairs for most of the mid morning I was tired. Hadley was completely moved by lunch and Jason stayed to eat with us. Gran made BLTs and homemade french fries. Before I left she had Jason trapes up to the attic and lug down a box of kitchen supplies so I would have things to make myself meals. I was more than happy about that. The kitchen was the only room in the apartment that wasn't furnished apart from a microwave and refrigerator. After long good-byes and hugs and kisses aplenty I took off for home with a sense of self.

*~ };- ~*

Apt. 4D Shreveport, Louisiana 3:20 p.m.

I had to make seven trips up and down the stairs to get all of my stuff into my new apartment. It is beautiful. I also love the fact that all utilities are paid. I didn't know that until yesterday when I met with Bobby. After much insisting that we call each other less formally by both parties. Living on the second floor I have a balcony and it is my favorite feature. The living room is "L" shaped with french double doors on the short side of the "L" that lead out there. All of the flooring is dark hardwood. Most of the furniture is heavy leathers in masculine tones. The couch is my favorite piece. Its sectional. The back and sides are rich mocha brown leather. The back pillows and seating cushions are light chocolate brown. On the right side there is a chaise lounger. The chair is more like a 1.5 love seat with a massive ottoman. In front of the couch there is a low oval coffee table made from a sequoia tree it is all natural even the bark is still around the rim. The kitchen counter tops are hunter green marble. The microwave and refrigerator are stainless steel I love the clean look. Turning left down the hallway is the bedroom/master bath. The bed is a massive California king four poster bed with high columns that almost reach the eight foot ceiling. The bed is mahogany and is intricately carved with the style of 18th century Victorian feel. Scroll footing and exotic flowers. The headboard is three feet higher than the foot board. I adore the headboard on each side of the bed there is an old fashioned gas light fixture with frosted pane glass that makes the light not too bright. Centered between the lights is a carved lion head with a regal main. It is breathtaking. The only draw back is that my sheets and comforter do not fit. The bathroom has a feminine feel to it. The marble counter tops are white with gold veins running through them. In the middle of the large counter there is a glass plate and bowl. The water fixture is attached to the wall it is gorgeous. My favorite part of the bathroom is the oversized claw foot tub. It is big enough for four people. On the left side of the hallway is the guest bathroom it reminds me of a hotel bathroom. There is nothing significant in there it is for function only. The standup washer and dryer are in there as well. After looking around and admiring my new home I decide that I need to make a trip to Wal*Mart. I need bed clothes and a few things from the housewares department.

After unpacking my clothes and putting them in the matching dresser. I start to hang the clothes on hangers that I left laying on the bed into the closet. It is so much larger than my old closet the few clothes that are hanging in there make it look almost barren and cavernous. Next I moved into the kitchen to put the box of things from the attic into the dishwasher. They have been up there so long they have decades of dust on them. Making a list of things that are missing that I need to pickup while I am at the store. I have a few boxes of knick-knacks that I gently unwrap the news paper from and strategically place through out the living room and bedroom. Unpacking took me less than two hours. But I am glad that it is over. I flattened the boxes and picked up the newspaper to take to the dumpster on the way to the car.

I grabbed my purse and keys locked the door and headed down the flight of steps. Somewhere off in the distance I could hear a dog barking. It was going to take a while to get used to the sounds of the city. I dumped the trash in the dumpster and got into my shiny SUV. The more I drive it the more I love it. I won't of course ever tell Eric that, but none the less I do. The Wal*Mart parking lot was jam packed I hate coming here on a Sunday oh well . I parked in the back forty and walked what seemed a mile to the entrance. Grabbing a basket and making my way to the housewares department I looked for a comforter first. It was the main thing I needed I cannot sleep on a naked bed. I found a micro suede reversible chocolate brown and mocha one on sale for $50. I immediately fell in love with it. The hard part was the sheets. They had a ton of color choices. Finally I picked out three sets two different browns and a creamy beige color coordinated that's the way to go. I walked from isle to isle. I got some silverware and a tray for the drawer. Salt and pepper shakers, sugar dispenser, and dishes all in cobalt blue glass. I found some beautiful corning wear Square dishes that were hunter green and had a Japanese floral design on them with deep blue orchids. I found matching burner covers and some hunter green place mats for the table. I got a party jug with a push button dispenser for tea.

I moved on to bathroom items. I decided that I would like red in the bathroom. I found the most kick ass shower curtain with a black and white photograph of the Eiffel Tower on it and threw it into my cart that was filling up at an alarming rate. I got another one that had different colored daises on it for the guest bathroom. Two different bath mat sets one in red and the other in a bright pink to match one of the daisy flowers on the other I also found shower curtain rings with Fleur-de-lis for my bathroom and a white daisy ones for the other. Red towels, hand towels and wash cloths. For the other bathroom I decided that the towels should be a darker shade of pink so I got those. Finally I made it to the food section and got the necessities a mop broom and dustpan and laundry soap and dryer sheets hand soap for the bathroom sinks, and as an after thought I got some dishwasher detergent and dawn. By the time I left the store my bank account was $350 dollars lighter. Setting up house is expensive.

I stopped at A&W on the way home and got some food for supper. I was certainly not cooking tonight. I still had things to put up when I got home and a bed to make. I pulled into my assigned parking space and unloaded my purchases. I sat at the table and ate my makeshift supper. Lucky for me there was a trash compactor because I totally forgot to buy a trashcan. I threw my comforter into the dryer with a dryer sheet to get the store smell out of it. I would have to take the massive thing to a laundry mat to wash it. I loaded the washer with the sheets, towels, and hand towels. I placed the bathmats and hung the shower curtains in each bathroom. I went back to the kitchen and unloaded the dishwasher and reloaded it with the new dishes and flipped it on. By the time that was done the dryer buzzed I threw the comforter on my bed and switched out the laundry. I put in some Buffy the Vampire Slayer and promptly passed out on the couch.

*~ };- ~*

I woke up a few hours later to a knock on the door. I was confused at first the only people that know where I live are my family and I just saw them all a few hours ago. I looked through the peep-hole (Such a wonderful invention) and low-and-behold Eric was on my doorstep. I opened the door kind of flustered. "Eric what a pleasant surprise. Won't you please come...wait you won't bite me if I invite you in will you?"

He laughed, "Not unless you ask me to I promise to keep my fangs to myself."

"Alright then won't you please come in?"

He stepped over the threshold and the room automatically seemed to be dwarfed with him standing there. "What do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were comfortable and had everything that you need."

"Quite than you."

"Are you missing anything? I know that stetting up house is very costly."

"I already made a trip to Wal*Mart and got most everything I need the only thing I forgot was a trash can and bags and a lounger for the balcony. I love to sunbathe, but I can get that stuff tomorrow. The furnished apartments are lavish. My favorite piece is the bed. Did you know they were decorated like this?"

"Well, all of them are not. I had the night movers bring this furniture in here last night. After you signed the lease."

"WHAT? Where did it all come from?"

Stretching out on the chaise he replied, "one of my various decoy houses. Much like where the SUV came from. I am glad that you like the bed. It is one of my favorites as well. It is similar to the one in my day-room." The dryer buzzed and I excused myself to go get the laundry. I gathered it all up and dumped it onto the couch. I separated the sheets and threw them onto the ottoman. I folded all of the towels and separated them into pink and red stacks.

"Eric I am not sure that I am comfortable using all of your furnishings. It means a lot to me that you thought enough of me to let me use them though."

"Sookie if you don't use them they will just be sitting in a house collecting dust. I brought them here for you to enjoy. I hope that you will do so. By the way I love your towels. Which bathroom are they for?"

"Red for the master bath and pink for the guest bathroom. Will you take these and put them in the linen closet in the small bathroom please?" He scooped up the pink towels and was back in a flash.

"I put out a towel hand towel and a wash cloth on the towel racks in there. That shower curtain is wild!"

"I love the shower curtain its bright and cheery as a guest bathroom should be."

"Might I see your bathroom Sookie?"

I handed him the red towels and gathered up the sheets and made my way to my room. "Here we are. Not much but I love it."

"Sookie my guest bathroom has that exact shower curtain. Have you ever been to Paris?" It was my turn to laugh. "No, Eric I have never been outside of Louisiana."

"Pity we will have to change that. I will make sure that we need to go to Europe one of these times you are reading people. It won't be for a while though I want you to get used to the vampire government before we go abroad and others learn of your gift."

"That would be fabulous I have always wanted to go to the Trevi Fountain."

"We will do tons of sight seeing. I would love to see your face when one of your dreams is fulfilled little one. I can't stay much longer. Would you like help making the bed?" We stood on opposite sides of the bed and put the fitted sheet on the massive bed. I was glad to have help. Eric said, "This comforter is very soft. What is it made of? And which side do you want on top?"

"It's Micro-suede. And I think chocolate side out."

"Man made suede. Modern science never ceases to amaze me. Oh, I was going to call before I dropped in on you, but the number I have for you is at your grandmothers. Can I have your house or cell?"

"I don't have a house phone here yet, and I don't have a cell phone at all I was going to go to the phone company tomorrow and have them come by and set it up. I will update you with my number as soon as I have one."

"Very good. I must be leaving Sookie I have some business matters to clear up. If you need anything else please feel free to ask or call Bobby his number is in the book." As soon as he was finished speaking his cell began to ring, SHOUT, SHOUT, SHOUT AT THE DEVIL. I cracked up laughing as he headed out the door.

I locked the door and turned off the porch light, Went into the kitchen and turned on the venta-hood light. Walked through the living room shut off the T.V. I was too tired to shower so I just changed into my Saints Jersey and snuggled into my soft bed, and promptly fell asleep content.

*~ };- ~*


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello Loverlies! Sorry for the delay in posting yesterday. I was physically worn out. I am going to try and make it up to you all by posting a 1-shot that I wrote to explain my Eric in greater detail from omnipotent POV. With that said I have had an outpouring of support for this story and it truly means the world to me that you all benefit from my creativity.

Alrighty then! Lets get back to the regularly scheduled program.

*~ };- ~*

Monday, November 23, 1999

Apartment 4D – Shreveport, Louisiana

_**Sookie panted the sheen of sweat that glistened on her body gave her a ethereal glow. Her eyes were glazed over in the throws of passion. His cool hands danced across the planes and valleys of her tanned skin. She arched her body begging for his touch to travel Southward. His icy lips kissed her thighs causing her to involuntarily shudder with pleasure. He was tracing patterns on her skin lower and lower fueling her desire for more her need for HIM. He opened his mouth to speak and what came out shocked her, "Buzz". Panic rose in her and again when he opened his mouth, "Buzz". This time however the noise continued long after his lips remained still.**_

BUZZZZZZZ

BUZZ

BUZZ

Sookie opened her eyes and groaned. She rolled over to look at the clock 10:15 a.m. _'That was some dream.'_

BUZZ

I threw back the covers and rushed to the front door. Looking out the peep-hole she was hesitant to open the door. Debating weather or not she should open up the door bell sounded again BUZZ. Unlocking and turning the knob she opened the door and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Morning Miss Stackhouse."

"Good Morning Bobby. I thought we covered that you should call me Sookie."

"Indeed we did forgive me. My mind is elsewhere this morning."

"How can I help you today?"

"Mr. Northman assigned me to bring you several packages. Would you like me to bring them in?"

"Oh, Bobby forgive my rudeness. Come inside bring the things with you and put them on the couch."

He scooped up the boxes and scuttled inside. "Miss Stack..I mean Sookie my Master asked that I assure your total comfort. He is rather anxious to know if you need anything, anything at all."

"Bobby I am quite content at the moment. As for you would you like some coffee or tea?"

"Oh, no thank you. I am utterly busy. I was told to give you my card in case you needed to reach me." He handed me a business card said a quick good bye and was out the door before I could blink. I stood in the doorway pondering the meaning of the men in my life and figured that this was to complex of a thought pattern before at least two cups of java. "Shit!" I don't have a coffee maker. I knew that I was going to have to go to the store again I just didn't realize that it was going to be this soon or this early in the morning.

Looking at the mountain of boxes on the couch sparked my curiosity. At the top of the pile there was a stationary envelope made of high-quality creamy paper. Careful not to tear the envelope I took out the paper on the inside. The paper was just as high-quality as the envelope and reminded me of a high school graduation announcement. Unfolding the paper I sank into the couch and read:

Little One,

I am glad to see that you are enjoying the apartment. I noticed last night that you are lacking some essential human things. Please do not be angry with me. I relish in giving you things that you do not ask for. I know this makes you uncomfortable but please do not fight me on this.

Between the hours of 11am and 3pm someone is supposed to be around to hook up your telephone. Depending on my business matters tonight I was hoping to stop in and see you.

Until tonight,

_~E_

My first instinct was to be angry as a wet hen, but he has already asked for my forgiveness. I have a hard time understanding why he wants to shower me with gifts, although he reiterates that it brings him joy to do so. I don't want to be a "Kept Woman" but something keeps telling me the harder I fight him the more extravagant these gifts are going to become. He is just as stubborn and pig headed as I am. Even if I refuse them he will not take "no" for an answer. I will accept these gifts and give him conditions. That is one way to head off his "gift-giving".

I removed the first box off the pile and opened the lid. Another note. Placing the note to the side I dug into the box to find its contents. There in the bottom of the box was a red Blackberry. A phone are you kidding me. What on earth is his malfunction. See if I am going to tell him anything after this. All I did was mention that I didn't own one! And what does he do he takes it upon himself to purchase one. I am just going to have to be more careful about the things that I lack in the future. Or at least what I tell him I am lacking. Deciding that now is a good time to read the note I picked it up and read:

Little One,

I know that the phone company is on the way to install a house phone, but I do not like the idea of you being stranded on the side of the road or in trouble without a way to contact help. I have per-programmed the numbers for your grandmother, cousin, brother, Fangtasia, your house, and _my_ personal cellphone.

_~E_

Lord have mercy I might just have to rethink my stance on gift giving. This was just the first box! What am I going to do! Maybe with these purchases out of the way there won't be anything else to buy I am going to make sure of it. With that and my compromise things will be just fine. The next box had wrapping paper keeping me from knowing what was on the inside. Once I had the paper removed I let out a shriek of delight. Maybe these gifts aren't so bad. I raced to the kitchen to plug in my new appliance. I set to work making a pot of coffee. At first I had problems figuring out how to operate the machine. Once I read the operating instructions I filled the pot with water and turned it on to perk. The instructions were complex to say the least I could make espresso in this thing! One thing is for certain Eric does **NOTHING** on a small scale. I would have been happy with a twenty dollar Mr. Coffee.

The best feature of this coffee pot was that I could pour one cup at a time. Once I figured that enough had brewed for a cup I got one of my Japanese designed coffee cups from the dishwasher and poured a cup. The heavenly scent assaulted my nose helping to wake me further. I took a tentative sip of the liquid moaning in delight. A knock sounded on the door bringing me out of my coffee orgasm.

Looking through the peep hole I let out a sigh of relief. It was the technician from the phone company. I invited him inside and he set to work as I sat on the couch dreading the pile of boxes still sitting there. What more could he think I need to function. Taking the safe route I picked up the smallest box remaining and opened it. Of course a cordless house phone. There is no way that he would forget something like that. I was beginning to see that Eric thought of every possibility. _'I guess 1000 years will give you untold amounts of insight and experience. I think I am out of my league when dealing with him on any level. What on earth am I going to do. When I am around him I turn into a bundle of nerves and cannot think clearly. He causes me to act so unlike myself that I am beginning to wonder who the real me is. Snap out of it Stackhouse he is just a man. A gorgeous model of epic undead man but still a man!'_

"Miss Stackhouse?", the technician said braking me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"Hmm..Sorry what is it?"

"I am all finished here I just need to test the line. Do you have a phone connected so that I can do that?"

"It isn't connected but I have one here." I handed him the cordless and he put it together and plugged both wires into the wall behind the entertainment center. He pulled out a hand-held device and punched in a few numbers. The sounds of "Fir Elise" filled the room and he grinned in satisfaction.

"Everything seems to be in working order. This phone has a digital answering machine if you like I can set it up for you."

"Thank you that's mighty nice of you." He pushed a few buttons and then indicated that I should record a message.

"You have reached Sookie Stackhouse I am not able to come to the phone at present. Please leave your name, number, and a brief message and I will get back to you at my earliest convenience." He released the button and the BEEP sounded. He smiled at me and handed me a post-it note with my number written on it and took his leave.

I started to get a sense of self satisfaction. The morning was eventful and pleasant so far. I returned to my task of opening boxes and was surprised at the contents of the largest box. It was a fully assembled chaise lounger for my balcony. The frame was made of wood and stained a rich redwood color. The cushion was a beautiful red with white palm tree pattern splashed across the soft fabric. It reminded me of something that you would see poolside at a high class resort. I fell in love with it immediately. Knowing that the one I bought myself would have had a metal frame and nylon back and seat. I placed it on the balcony longing to just kick back and relax but I have things to accomplish.

Returning to the couch I picked up my mug and drained the contents. It had gone cold but it was still wonderful. Hurriedly I refilled my mug and went to finish with the things that Bobby had delivered I was almost finished. There were still two packages left and for some reason I was filled with anticipation instead of dread at what might be under the wrappings. Picking up a box I sat it on my lap with some difficulty. It was heavier than it looked, yet bobby had brought them all in at once stacked on top of each other he is stronger than he looks I thought to myself. Removing the paper more carefully than that of the coffeemaker I was stunned at the contents. There were 12 bottles inside the box all individually wrapped in plastic to prevent spillage.

Reading the labels I smiled to myself. Mr. Northman is a nosy snoop. I should have known better than to send him unaccompanied anywhere in my apartment I won't be making the same mistake twice. The bottles were Coconut Lime and Verbina shampoo, conditioner, body soap, body spray, lotion, and perfume doubles of each. Knowing Bath and Bodyworks as I do the box contained over $200.00 in products. He is in so much trouble.

I placed the items in the bathroom and returned to the lone box on my couch. Inside the box was the most beautiful Victoria Secret pajama set I have ever seen. Bubblegum pink cami with butterflies and scrolling in white and black. The bottoms were capri pants that had a single butterfly embroidered on the right thigh. The fabric was silky smooth to the touch. I picked up the pants from the box and found another set of bottoms. They were boy short style with lace around the edges and on the back across the bottom was another butterfly embroidered across the butt. Under the tissue paper there was an envelope that simply said _Sookie_ across the front. I was wondering at this point if he bought stationary in bulk. Or if he just expressed himself better in writing. More things to ponder about Eric Northman.

Little One,

I know that I have given you many gifts today. But this one is personal and will be worn against your skin. I picked something feminine and light to match your personality. It would please me greatly if you would wear these tonight when I stop by. I would like some time to get to know the many sides of Sookie Stackhouse. I hope in my heart that you are not too upset with me I would hate to spend my time with you arguing over something that pleases me so. Take the rest of the day and relax outside in the sun. I will see you shortly after sunset.

Anticipating your Beauty,

_Eric_

I was swooning at the words on the fine paper. He even makes me forget myself with what he has written. I took up the notes and placed them at the bottom of my underwear drawer. I started a small load of laundry adding the pajamas that he sent. After the activity of the morning I could really use a shower but I decided to don a bikini and get some use out of my chaise on the balcony. Stripping off my Saints Jersey and rifling around in my dresser I finally found the top to my pink bikini. I grabbed a towel and the suntan lotion from the bathroom. I turned on the T.V. and flipped through the satellite radio stations until I found the top 100. Bopping my head to the beat I sat on the lounger and applied the lotion. I suddenly got a devious wicked idea and smiled to myself.

I ran into the living room and grabbed the blackberry from the coffee table. Once I made my way back outside I checked to see that I had just enough coverage of the oil to make my skin shine. Clicking through the menu I found the camera. I snapped several pictures of myself in the sun with the oil shining on my skin. I opened the picture message box and added the photos. Scrolling the contact list I added Eric in the TO: box. I typed out a message:

Just following your advice. Thx so much for the lovely gifts. See you tonight ~S.

I clicked send and relaxed into the chair and closed my eyes. I lost track of time and figured that I had better flip over if I wanted to keep from burning my skin. I sat up and applied some more oil to the backs of my legs and to as much of my back as I could reach before I stretched out on my stomach to brown the back. I set the alarm on my phone for 45 minutes and took a short nap.

*~ };- ~*

Apartment 4D – Shreveport, Louisiana 5:22 p.m.

I had no idea what time Eric was going to show up. I cleaned up the paper and the boxes from earlier placing them all into the trash compactor. I rinsed out my coffee mug and put it in the sink. My phone started to go off in the other room Pleased to meet you, Hope you guess my name, But what's puzzling you, Is the nature of my game Axl sang. He has a screwed up sense of humor I think. Then I started laughing at the irony of the situation Eric really is a devil silver tongue and all. In my inbox I had a text message.

ERIC: I am glad to see that you are listening to me.

SOOKIE: What's the deal with my ringtone?

ERIC: I wanted you to know when I was trying to contact you.

SOOKIE: What are you doing awake sunset is still a while off.

ERIC: I am really old. I rise much earlier than others. To my benefit I see I wish I could have been there with you =).

SOOKIE: That's good to know. Thank you when I opened the coffee pot I could have kissed you for your thoughtfulness.

ERIC: Really? I will be there in a less than an hour little one. I will gladly let you kiss me then. Just to show your appreciation.

SOOKIE: Don't Push it Mr. I might do just that but you won't know until it happens. I have a few things to do before you get here. I'll see you then Sheriff.

ERIC: Why Miss Sookie Stackhouse are you flirting with your boss?

SOOKIE: Wouldn't you like to know Sheriff, but as I recall you were the one flirting with your telepath.

I shut my phone off as soon as the message sent. I threw my jersey back on over my bathing suit and shimmied into some shorts. I grabbed my purse, keys, and phone and hurried to the SUV. Pulling into the Circle K a block from the house I ran in and grabbed some Tru Blood O+ and a Dr. Pepper from the fountain. I paid the clerk and she gave me a disgusted look as I took my change. By the time I got back to the house and put the blood in the fridge I had 35 minutes to shower and get ready.

I was bushing out my hair when the doorbell Buzzed. I frantically pulled the brush through my locks trying to rid myself of knots and tangles. Making the situation worse I went to the door with my hairbrush locked into my hair. When I opened the door Eric took my breath away. His soaring height taking up the entire entrance. He laughed when he seen the state of my hair.

"Sookie are you at war with your hair tonight. I think it's winning it has your brush in a full nelson."

"No, I was trying to hurry and made the situation worse."

"I happen to know a thing about follicle-warfare let me help you." He led me to the couch and sat at the end of the chaise. He placed me between his legs and worked the brush out of the tangle. Once it was free he brushed my hair in sure strokes humming under his breath. By the time he finished I was half asleep.

He broke the silence by asking, "Sookie can I ask you some questions about yourself? I just can't get you off of my mind. When I am working I am constantly thinking of you and wondering what it is you are up to."

"Sure if I can make a concession. First I would like to thank you for everything that you have done for me over the past few days. It really means a lot to me that you would go out of your way to make me comfortable and at ease. With that said Eric you are giving me too much. Way too much. So I will accept the gifts that you have so graciously given me but morally I can't accept anything more. It isn't right. Honestly what can I give you in return?"

"Sookie this isn't about equality and the only thing that I want in return doesn't cost a dime. I give you things because you would never ask me ever. Most women that I am interested in are interested in me for money, power, protection, and among other things sex. You on the other-hand want nothing from me. My money means nothing. My power means very little. The protection that I can offer you is one small thing that you need, yet I give freely. And as far as sex goes I will give that to you if you asked, but you haven't. I can't promise that I won't give you anything more. If I think that you deserve it you will have it and much more. Nothing you say can make me think that you deserve anything less than all I can share with you. I will say this my gifts won't be any larger than a car. How does that sound?"

"E..Eric..you make me feel so different when I am around you. It's almost as if I can't breath or think. But when your not here its the same I can't breath and I cant think. My mind is a fog trying to clear with the sun and I am not sure that I want it to. I don't understand why you are interested in me I am a simple girl from a simple small town in the middle of Northern Louisiana. It makes absolutely no sense to me whatsoever."

He brushed my hair aside and whispered in my ear, "You little one have no idea how special you are. And if you would let me I would spend my existence showing you. You make me into the man I wish I was when I am around you." He kissed the shell of my ear. His cool breath on my neck made me shiver and I closed my eyes tightly to regain my self control.

"Eric the things you say could melt the whole of Antarctica."

He chuckles into my neck and placed a kiss on my pulse point. "Sookie tell me about you. I want to know I am dieing to know (no pun intended). Tell me something anything."

"I was born. I grew up. And one day I will die."

He laughed, "tell me does Charles Dickens know that you quote David Copperfield or is this a one time occurrence?"

"Oh, he knows I got express written permission just for this conversation.", I giggled at my own joke.

"I am not sure what it is that you want to know maybe you should ask me questions I will answer to the best of my ability."

"Little one start at the beginning I want to know the people that raised you. Who are your parents?"

"My parents were Corbett and Margret Stackhouse. I have a brother Jason. My parents raised me until I was seven and they were killed in a flash flood coming home from their anniversary dinner. The car washed down stream. My brother and I were at my Gran's. They died and she raised us. By the time my parents died Gran had lost both of her children by the time she was in her Mid 50's. My Aunt Linda died to Leukemia in her 30's. My cousin Hadley was a cheerleader and most popular girl in school along with my brother until her mother died. She took it hard and never recovered. She started using drugs and ran away from home. Gran paid a lot of money to put Hadley in rehab. She ran away from there and disappeared until last weekend. She showed up on my mud porch in the middle of the night. We found out that she is pregnant."

"On top of having a hard life because of your telepathy you had no parents either?"

"No, my Gran was everything to me and my brother and she did the best she could to raise us right. She still lives in her ancestral home in Bon Temps. That's where you dropped me off. I was hesitant to leave her because she has done everything for me my entire life. Hadley is staying there now though and I feel much better about leaving her she isn't alone on my account. There isn't much more to tell. You have seen me every night since I left Bon Temps."

"Sookie that is still very eventful for such a short time on this earth. I had no idea that your life was so hard. What about when you were in school?"

"It was just as hard kids either made fun of me or avoided me like the bubonic plague. I scared them all they were afraid of the things that I knew. I was teased mercilessly. Children are honest in their cruelty. They always did or said what they were thinking. But it wasn't nice and they didn't try to be. In school I had two friends and my brother to shield me from their attacks on me. Tara, Lafayette, and Jason made sure that I was safe. My brother was an all star quarterback and popular and I new in his mind he wished for a normal sister. But he was stuck with me and he made the most of it. People used to tell my parents that they should lock me up in an institution. The things that I knew drove my mother to drink and she was jealous of any attention that my brother or I got from my father. He worked two jobs to support us and he never complained once not even in his thoughts. He was doing what he had to do to provide for his family."

"Your father was an honorable man Sookie he was right. He was your provider and your protector. I feel for your suffering. These people that you describe are bigots and tyrants. They used you against yourself. Even your mother made her problem because of you. Coping the wrong way. Instead of nurture she too avoided you and used the alcohol as an escape from the things that she felt she could not change. But she did not try. She laid down and gave up and for that I am sorry. What about your Gran?"

"My Gran was a pillar of strength for me. She made sure that I could block and helped me develop the shields that I still use today. She never looked on me as a freak. She told me all my life to count my blessings and cherish the things that I have been given. To this day I can tell her anything and she doesn't judge me. She wants me to have all the things in my life that make me happy. She says that I have never had enough happiness. I am inclined to agree with her, but I have never let any of those things get me down. People can't help how they are. I can only forgive them their trespasses and move on."

"After everything that you have dealt with in your short life you are still pure and good."

"You can't dwell on the things that you can not change Eric. I can't change that I have telepathy and I certainly can't change what people think. You have to rise above the bull shit and hold your head high and march forward with purpose. That is the only way that you over come adversity in anything. My life included."

"What of Tara and Lafayette? How did they become your friends? Your brother I understand."

"Tara is Lafayette's cousin. Her mother was also a drunk. But she was a violent one. My mother never hit me for fear of my Gran. Tara's mother had no one to keep her in check. Tara would run from her house to ours and Gran would keep her safe. Feed her clothe her and protect her from her mother. Lafayette was teased in school too. He was black and gay. Our back water town couldn't handle it and he was just as victimized as I was. We all protected and helped each other and Adele Hale Stackhouse kept us from drowning in our sorrows."

"I am greatful to your Matriarch she has to be one of the greatest people I have ever had the pleasure of hearing about."

"She would like you. Although she would invade your privacy and as you as many questions as she could come up with. She is very in love with history. You are a walking encyclopedia. As a matter of fact I would fear for your mental stability if you spent more than an hour with her answering her endless questions."

"I would enjoy meeting her. She sounds unusual for a human. Much like yourself. The oddities of life are fascinating. I know I profit from my own oddness every night the bar is open."

"Would you like to meet her?"

"It would be an honor. I would like that very much."

"I will talk to her and arrange it maybe a Monday when Fangtasia is closed."

"That is feasible. Easily organized I will mark my calender. I think that I have asked all of the important questions except one. I am hesitant to do so because you are being so open with me and I don't want you to close down or become angry with me."

"Eric just ask and if I don't want to answer I won't simple as that."

"Alright little one. Why is it that you are still a virgin at 25? You are beautiful, intelligent and irresistible I do not understand this."

"My ability. When I touch someone their thoughts assault me. It is hard to get lost in the moment if you know your partner is thinking about the grocery list while being intimate, or that they wish you would move to the left, or be more vocal. It is a huge turn off. I have been on dates that have ended terribly I couldn't stomach all of the thoughts. Once I was on this date with this really sweet guy. His thoughts were centered on the conversation instead of my breasts or some other part of my anatomy. It was great until I kissed him and got thoughts of him having sex with his brothers best friend...a male and hoping that if our date went nice enough that he could forget him just as his parents would want. As he had not come out to them but was worried of their reaction since he had never brought home a woman. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against homosexuality, but be who you are don't lie to me and yourself. I wasn't going to fix him and he knew it he wanted me as a cover story for his parents not me. I ended up dumping my drink over his head and walking home three miles in heals. But it was worth it to make him realize that he needed to be himself for himself. The next day he told his parents and they were fine with his sexual orientation. He is still with my friend Lafayette to this day."

"I see that would be hard on anyone. And I admire your courage. You act the way that shows the most respect for everyone involved. I moved to Louisiana because Southern Belle mentality called to me. Until I met you I had never met a true Southern lady. I had begun to think that they were a myth. Everything about you appeals to me little one." He kissed my neck again and suckled my neck as if he were a starving babe. "I want you. I want you more than I have anything in my long life."

"Eric" I moaned. He stopped kissing and sucking my neck and I stood and changed positions so I could look into his eyes. They were full of lust, understanding, and need. It scared me more than a little. I was afraid of more than just the man. I was afraid of his intentions and most of all his nature. Not the vampire that he is but the playboy persona. I was afraid of my attraction to him and the overwhelming differences that I undergo when I am in his presence.

"I am afraid."

"Little one have you changed your mind are you afraid of me?"

"Not for the reasons that you think. But yes, I am. I need you as the flowers need the sun. I want you more than anything but I can't."

"Why? What can I do to put these fears of me to rest if it isn't the monster that you fear? I will try. I want to try."

"I am scared of who I am when I am near you. My mind shuts down and my body takes over and I am never ever out of control. I need to be more than just a blood bank and a warm body. And most of all I am afraid of.."

"Tell me. I want to quell your fears little one I can not if you will not discuss it. Tell me."

"I am afraid of your experience. That and the fact that you are not shy to divulge such information to anyone. I can't share. That is the biggest fear that I possess."

"I see you think that I can't be monogamous. I can't say that it is an unfounded phobia. I have never in my 1000 years been as such. But for you..for you anything is possible. I feel drawn to you. If I must do this to be with you I will. You have my word that I will only share my body with you little one. My word is my bond and on this I swear."

"I believe you. I do." His lips slanted on mine and he kissed me with passion. The kiss deepened and became a kiss of promise. He ran his tongue begged entrance into my mouth and I granted it effortlessly. I wanted to finish beyond desperation what we started in the car. I wanted him to love me and excite me. I wanted to be his in this moment we were only for the other.

I broke the kiss and panted into his mouth. My emotions were in overdrive. He cupped my face and ran his thumb over my bruised lips. His touch was tender and caring. I wrapped my arms around his neck and twined my fingers in his hair crushing him to me. I wanted no I needed MORE. To feel more to touch more to taste more to give and take more to be more. I shifted in his lap and he groaned into my neck.

"Sookie."

He looked me in the eyes, "I am trying to go slow for you little one at your pace. If you move like that much more I won't be able to control myself. Your sent invades my senses you are true beauty and warmth. Yield to me Sookie."

"Eric, please. Please touch me. I burn." With me wrapped around his frame he stood up in a swift motion as if I was a feather on his lap and carried me into the bedroom. For a minute I felt fear, anticipation, and need. Need won out as he placed me into the center of the massive bed. My heart was hammering in my chest. He positioned himself next to me propped on his elbow. He was looking at me intensely with such caring in his eyes. I wanted to give myself to him fully. To be the man I needed in my life above all others. He stroked my cheek and whispered in my ear, "Calm. Breath. I will not hurt you. Precious." He waited for my breath to regulate and my heart rate to lower significantly before he touched me further. He rubbed the inside of my wrist to help calm me. It was hypnotic and worked faster that I would have imagined.

He gripped my wrist and placed a kiss there. Never dropping my hand he trailed his fingers upwards until he reached the crook of my elbow and placed a wet kiss there. Continuing his path he moved on to my shoulder and kissed where it met my neck. Flicking his tongue along my collarbone leaving a wet trail to the pulse in my neck. He stilled his movements to suck the skin there. I moaned. He was taking his time. Making me feel loved and wanted. He snuggled into my neck with his nose running it along the shell of my ear causing me to shiver. He chuckled. "Tell me you want me to continue. I can't go on until you do."

"Please."

He kissed my lips and worked his way to the other side of my neck. I never saw him move to the other side of the bed. He was there on the other side of me. He made symmetrical movements starting at my wrist and ending at my lips. I was panting. I wanted more. I wanted everything he had to share. He was looming over me looking into my eyes. I couldn't break his stare even if I had wanted to at this point, and I didn't. So softly I almost didn't feel it he kissed me. He worked down my jaw until he reached the top of my cami. Tracing his fingers along the hem I was on fire. My entire body felt like lava. He sat me up and pulled the cami over my head. "Beautiful."

He looked at me for so long I started to feel self conscious. I moved my arms and crisscrossed them across my bosom. "No, you are enchanting and perfect. I could look at you all night Lover." Finally he bent his head and took my nipple into his cool mouth. I moaned in appreciation. I never wanted him to stop I had never felt something so grand in all my life. He rested his weight on his elbows and palmed my other breast. When he tweaked my nipple between his long digits I cried out. He repeated the action and I squirmed beneath him. He switched and placed his mouth on my aching nipple between his fingers and palmed the other breast giving them equal attention. I was enraptured. I could feel my juices dripping down my thighs soaking my capris.

He kissed his way down my stomach placing wet kisses on every inch of exposed skin. I moved my hands to his hair not wanting him to pull away from me. He growled at me tugging at his hair. He dipped his tongue in my navel and I cried out. I was panting so hard that my breath came in and out in short bursts of air. "Breath Lover. Take a breath." I inhaled a long staggering breath and was thankful for the cool air as it hit my lungs. "That's right little one relax." he kissed the skin above my capris from hip to hip and started to work them off. I raised my hips and suddenly they were on the floor. He stood and picked up my right foot. He placed a kiss in the arch and licked his way to my toes. He sucked my big toe into his mouth and released it. He set kisses on the tip of each toe and worked his fingers to my ankle. Sliding his cool hands up my leg he laved kisses behind my knee and continued the path to the top of my thighs. Same as with my arm he worked up my other leg. When he reached my thigh he pulled me to the end of the bed and sank to his knees at the foot. "I am going to worship at you alter Sookie. I want you to scream my name and come on my face."

He put my feet over each shoulder and kissed the inside of each thigh to the him of my panties. I was squirming all over the mattress. He placed a hand on my stomach to still me and ran his nose along the fabric of my panties inhaling deeply. His resolve was breaking he shuttered. He blew out a unnecessary breath into my sex covered panties and I moaned, "Eric." Before I could comprehend what was happening I heard the tearing of fabric and a whish of cold air envelope my mound.

"So wet for me Lover."

"Yes, you make me rampant with lust."

"Watch me don't take your eyes off of me."

The moment his tongue came in contact with my clit I closed my eyes. The involuntarily action was unavoidable.

"No, Lover watch." With much difficulty I opened my eyes and locked them with his. While his mouth ravaged me I mewed, clawed, pulled his hair, and was frantic with insatiable lust. He placed a finger inside of me and I was close so close to coming.

"Ahh...I am so soo..close to commming Eric." He stroked his finger in and out with renewed vigor he added another finger stretching me preparing me. I was so frantic that I was talking gibberish and begging God to save me.

"God isn't here Lover. He can't save you now. I will be your savior." Curling his fingers inside me he thrust a few more times. When he touched my g-spot I saw fireworks bigger than the finale on forth of July.

"Eric...God..Eric! oh...oh." He didn't stop he stroked me and stroked me I was having the never ending orgasm. I couldn't help it I tore my eyes away from his and threw my head back and chanted his name. The aftershocks had barely subsided and I felt his weight on me. I reveled in it. His cool skin was like iced tea on a hot summer day and I welcomed the reprieve from the searing burn.

"You are enchanting when climax takes your body Lover. I regretfully have to hurt you momentarily when I take your maidenhead. It will be brief. I have prepared your body the best I can for what is to come. I am fairly large. Are you ready? I will be as gentle as possible."

"Yes, take me."

He rubbed the tip along my folds using my come to lubricate his length. I moved my hips to meet him. I wanted this more than anything at this moment I was gone.

"Shh..Lover be still I don't want to injure you."

He kissed me with unbridled passion and slid the tip of his cock into my opening. I moaned into his mouth. Inch by inch he slid into me. I cried out into his mouth and hot tears scalded my cheeks. He licked my tears away.

"I am sorry dear one it is unavoidable pain. It will be better next time."

He moved again and I realized he wasn't finished but the pain had subsided and I wanted him to move over me. He moved once more and his pelvis was resting on mine. I flattened my palms against his chest and twirled the hair peppered there in my fingers. A smile broke out on his mouth and he began to rock his hips. He was slow and tender. His thrusts were deep and shallow at the same time. He sat up on his knees and thrust within me. He was looking down at our joined bodies and he threw his head back and roared. I thrust my hips in time with his movements meeting him thrust for thrust. I was wanton and undone. He loomed over me again and took my nipple into his mouth. I hadn't noticed his fangs snick out but I felt them as he slid them across my skin. I pulled his mouth to mine and kissed him for all I was worth. A kiss of thanks a kiss of urgency.

He broke the kiss and I reached out and stroked his fangs with my fingertips he growled. It was the most erotic thing I have witnessed. His eyes sought out mine for permission to bite and I bared my neck to him wanting it. He licked a slow lick over my pulse to my ear and sucked it into his mouth. He released it with a quiet pop and nuzzled my pulse again. I was close to another orgasm as he bit me I toppled over the edge of a long cliff. His fangs in my neck were connected to my clit I growled like a feral animal as I came around him. My muscles spasmed and jerked. I never wanted this feeling to end. I latched on to his neck sucking and nipping. As my climax ended I bit harder than I intended to and his blood spilled into my mouth. He tasted of apple pie and ice cream, cinnamon rolls and coffee. When one taste ended another started. Perfect combinations of my favorite desserts only better. When the wound on his neck closed I felt him swell within me and his cool seed spilled into my tight walls. I came again as I felt the contrasting temperatures inside me. He collapsed on me but kept his weight on his arms. I gazed into his eyes and they were full of satisfaction and yet still wanting. He rolled off of me and tucked me into his side I whimpered at the loss of him. I shivered and he pulled the comforter around us.

"Sookie that was incredible. You are a goddess."

"I feel like a goddess thank you. I have never felt more alive than I do right now."

"Are you in pain my Lover?"

"Some but it isn't unbearable. It is like monthly cramps."

"I will heal you the pain is unnecessary Lover." He pulled the blankets down and bit the tip of his finger and inserted it inside me. He massaged my walls with his finger and I felt the pain ebb and flow over me before dissipating into nothingness. He laid down and brought the blankets around us like a cocoon.

"Thank you Eric. The pain is gone."

"You are welcome dear one. We must talk about what will happen now that you ingested my blood."

"Is it bad? I am sorry I couldn't help myself. I was compelled to bite you."

"No, it isn't bad, and I enjoyed you taking my blood from me. It is a great turn on. I wasn't expecting it I am pleasantly surprised. Vampire blood can heal human injuries. It will also give me a link to you and I can find you if you are in trouble. Now that we have shared blood I can feel you. Right now you are content and curious. Your sex drive will increase. And you will have dreams of me..erotic dreams. If I desired to call you I could, but I have no need to do so. You gave yourself willingly and I took willingly. You will feel more and see more and taste more. If we do not exchange blood again the effects will wear off. My blood is strong and it will take longer than if you ingested the blood of a younger vampire, although I like knowing your feelings. Humans feel strongly I have never felt as I do with you. And your feelings make mine real."

"Eric what do you mean you could call me?"

"I could make you do things that you wouldn't normally do, but I have no desire. I want you as you are. You are not a puppet. Vampires that use humans in this manner are below their station. It sickens me. I want Sookie Stackhouse the headstrong stubborn woman. Not a demure pet that will not question me. Although in some situations I hope that you will act according to protocol. But those times are minimal. When we are alone you can act and say things as you please."

"Eric I understand. And I hope that I do not embarrass you in public situations your world is so different than my own and I want to please you."

"You already please me and I will teach you the ways of the vampire to protect and secure your place. Have no fear little one. Do not worry." I yawned and was having a hard time keeping my eyes open.

"Come dear one let us take a bath to relax you before you drift off to sleep. I will stay here with you until almost dawn and fly back to my day-room."

He scooped me up and took me into the bathroom. Pulling back the shower curtain he turned on the tap to fill the tub. When he had the water temperature right he floated into the tub and placed me between his legs and I sank into his chest. He washed me gingerly making sure that I was clean. He tipped my head back and used the hand held sprayer and wet my hair. He scrubbed and massaged my scalp. I was so relaxed I was almost asleep. He rinsed my hair and followed the same process with the conditioner. When I was clean he moved me from his lap and quickly washed himself. He stepped onto the bathmat and pulled the stopper. He toweled off quickly. Once he was dry he plucked me from the water and gently brushed the fluffy towel down my body.

He carried me back into the bedroom and sat me on the foot of the bed. He rummaged in the dresser and found panties he picked up his Fangtasia shirt from the floor not finding what he was looking for. He slid the panties up my legs and helped me stand to pull them into place. He raised my arms and placed the shirt over my head. It smelt of cloves and the woods musky male scents that were purely Eric. I sighed as I breathed it in. he sat behind me and brushed the tangles from my damp hair. When he was finished he placed me on the pillows and covered me with the blanket. I felt the bed dip down as he crawled under the covers and spooned up behind me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me flush with his body. We fit perfectly together despite our differences. I was fading fast. The last thing I remember Eric kissed me softly on the lips and whispered, "good night Lover." I faintly remember him kissing me on the forehead before I drifted off to sleep again.

*~ };- ~*


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Loverlies! I am ecstatic to see that the interview with one Mr. Northman helped some of you! Posting it put a damper on my usual post to Dead Backwards, but things sometimes don't work out according to plan. The next few chapters are going to be in Eric POV again. I have decided that this is easier and helps you all get both sides of the story.

*~ };- ~*

Saturday November 22, 1999

Fangtasia Office – Shreveport, Louisiana 7:15 p.m.

I have to hand it to the Were my car is sex on wheels. Much like the sex on a stick status I have overheard the fangbangers comment about among themselves. The night is my mistress and my car is my lust! Things couldn't have worked out better if I had done it myself.

The area paperwork has been light just a few transfers to approve. There is a blood offense on my docket but that is scheduled for tomorrow night at 12:30 a.m.

SHOUT, SHOUT, SHOUT AT THE DEVIL

Pam: Master Sookie is here.

Eric: Send her back DO NOT make her wait.

Pam: As you wish.

Knock

"Enter"

Why does this woman snare me so? I am trapped in her presence. She affects me and she knows not. Gods what is this magick?

"Why Miss Stackhouse this is pleasant yet unexpected surprise."

"Good evening Eric. How are you tonight?"

"The same as every night. Vampires are always the same we exist or we are finally dead."

"I see. I am sorry for my poor manners. I won't make the mistake twice."

"Think nothing of it little one. How might I be of assistance tonight."

"I came to give you these", she said as she sat the keys on my desk.

I knew she would put up a fight. She is truly a Southern lady. Nothing is ever simple she feels that she needs to earn things to acquire them when I make her mine I will show her how much she deserves the things that I give her.

"Eric I can't accept the car from you it isn't right. What will people say. Jason fixed my car this morning. Thank you for the gesture and kindness. But I just can not accept it."

Damn tow truck was supposed to be here at 9:00 a.m. Imbeciles. Can I count on no one to do the things that I require when I require it! Even Pamela is being insubordinate.

"I had hoped the tow service had gotten to your car before you did. I understand that your southern sensibilities would cause you to return my offering. But Sookie the car is nonnegotiable. Your current transportation is unacceptable. You have to commute long distance to get to work. It won't be long until the car gives out completely."

"Eric you called a tow service to remove my car?"

"No, I called a tow service to take that hunk of metal to a scrap yard."

"You can't do that. I need a car."

"That is why I replaced it. Have no fear I didn't buy it especially for you I took it from the garage at my decoy residence. Sookie if you won't accept it as a gift. Think of it as a company car. If you want just use it when you are coming to work. That way I won't be fearing a call at three in the morning from my distressed damsel broke down on the side of Highway 71."

Of course this is a total falsehood. I would never give her a used vehicle. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her. To say I expected this is an understatement. Why do you think it was so easy for me to lie on the spot? I tell you I could make some serious money as a con man. Lucky for me I have unimaginable wealth. Comfort is something I will never skimp on again.

"It is way too much Eric. I am a simple girl."

"I am happy to do things like this for you Sookie. I trust that it was delivered this morning as I requested from my day man?"

"Yes, he was kind of short with me. Very professional though. He had started walking off the porch before he even explained why it was there to begin with."

Does Bobby want to loose his head? Another insubordinate. FUCK! It seems that I am going to have to place my size 13 boot in a few asses! How hard is it I give an order and they follow that order. Its like I am surrounded with simpletons!

"I will speak to Mr. Burnham about his manners. Ladies should be treated with respect. Especially one of your caliber."

She blushed the most beautiful shade of dusky rose, "Thank you. Did you say Burnham? As in Bobby Burnham?"

"That would be the one. Why do you ask?"

"I need to contact him tomorrow. Maybe now that I know he works for you will swing me favor."

"What on earth could you possibly need from Bobby?"

Surly she isn't interested in him. He is almost a third rate citizen. I found Robert Burnham in a ditch half dead. The man was overdosing on heroin. I fed from him and saved his miserable existence and now he feels indebted to me. He is a faithful employee but not worth much less.

She placed a scrap of paper on my desk. I read it over several times. Unable to help myself I laughed out loud mostly at my musings just a few seconds ago.

Smiling I asked, "Why Miss Stackhouse would you like to be my tenant?"

She looked confused. "Your tenant? I thought that the complex belonged to Mr. Burnham."

"Definitely not he is the land manager. I am the owner."

Pfft. As if Bobby could afford to own much more than the dregs that he lives in. Without my assistance he would conduct business in a flour sack. He truly has no style.

"This is such good news. I was worried that I might not find residence."

"It is good news indeed. I would be glad to contact Bobby and have him set up a showing of the apartment if you would like. Although this is a one bedroom. Wouldn't you prefer something more spacious?"

"Thank you very much Eric. I would appreciate your assistance. One bedroom will be enough. I am not sure that I could afford much more with the other bills that I have. Your concern is heartwarming though."

One bedroom might be enough, but when bobby leaves I am going to have him go furniture shopping. She needs fine things. I will provide them. I will not tell her unless she asks. I will use the same excuse that I did for the SUV otherwise she will balk at the whole thing.

"Again it would be my pleasure to assist you with whatever your heart desires. If you would like I could set it up so that your rental amount is deducted from your paychecks. Then it would be one less headache."

"Fabulous. This is working out better than I expected."

"Would you like it taken out half and half or would you like it taken from one check?"

"Half and half will be just fine."

"It will be done. I will have Bobby meet you at the property at 10:30 in the morning. I will have him bring the paperwork and I expect that you could move in by the afternoon if it is cohesive."

"Goodness I feel as though all I have said all night is thank you. I hate to cut my visit short Eric but my cousin has just returned from New Orleans. She is out in the parking lot. I will let you carry on with whatever it is you were doing and I will see you Wednesday night at 8."

"You are very welcome Miss Stackhouse. Enjoy your visit. I am looking forward to Wednesday."

"Good Night Eric. Thanks again."

"Night Sookie."

As she left my office I placed a call to Bobby.

"Master?"

"Robert." I never use his given name unless he is in trouble much like Pamela. But I am nipping this situation in the bud. I do not have the time to keep retraining them. Figure it out do it right or do something else.

"I trust that I will not have to repeat myself after I explain a few things. Miss Sookie Stackhouse is to be treated with the utmost respect. If you disrespect her you are disrespecting me. You know how I feel about that. Anymore infractions on this subject matter and I will be forced to exact a punishment. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master. I meant no disrespect. I will adjust myself around her accordingly."

"Wonderful. The other reason that I called is because Miss Stackhouse has shown an interest in one of the rental units at the Southfield Apartments. I would like you there at 10:30 a.m. Show her a unit on the second floor in the corner. Balcony overlooking the pool. I am sure that she will accept it. I want the paperwork drawn up so that she can sign it. She would like her rent drafted from her Fangtasia pay checks. Cut the rent in half after she signs and then bi-weekly take it. Call my Ashley Furniture and acquire the proper things that she will need. Find a replica of my coffee-table. And the bed should be a similar to the one in my day room. Tomorrow call me with the unit number."

"Anything else Master?"

I could still hear him scribbling my instructions on the pad. At least he takes diction well. I hope that he will heed my words I so hate to repeat myself.

"No, that will be all if I think of anything else I will call or E-Mail you."

With that I hung up and returned to the paperwork that is littered about my desk. The vendors of the bar are next on my list. I can not believe the outrageous price I am paying for Jack Daniels. I will have that under control by Thursday. I do not take kindly to being ripped-off. Getting the bar running was a feat in itself. It took glamoring of much of the Shreveport Courthouse. Now that we are out in the open I plan to use my contacts to their full potential. I have several projects that I would like to see to fruition.

SHOUT, SHOUT, SHOUT AT THE DEVIL

Looking at my cell I am wondering why Pam is bothering me again. She has been so infuriating in the past few weeks. I flip it open and my anger rises again.

Pam: Master the Queen has sent Andre to check up on your area.

Eric: Fuck! Send him back here and get a bottle of blended blood from the bar.

Pam: He is on the way.

I feel my anger rising and I want to destroy my office. How dare she check up on me. I am the most profitable Sheriff in her retinue. I offer my fealty and I fight by her side when it is required. Of course I could be King of this state, but that is more attention than I care to draw to myself. Being a Royal is asking for trouble to ride your ass.

Andre swaggers into my office without so much as a knock. Then the bastard doesn't give me so much as an iota of acknowledgment. Over the last seven centuries I have wanted to dismember him more times than I can remember. He believes that his position makes him untouchable. It is merely something that I would have to plan carefully as to not bring the truth upon myself. If only he knew he might be less of a fuckface.

"Andre.", and I nod slightly.

"Northman. Sophie-Anne has sent me to obtain your area ledgers. She wants to start the quarterly review early so that we may finish on time. Things are getting busy in New Orleans. With the revelation breaking vampires from everywhere are flocking to area one. Anne Rice and her pathetic novels have made the area a mecca for our kind. The Queen is even thinking of taking on a Sheriff of the area. Her paperwork is simply staggering. There has been a outpouring of support for her there since she appeared on television. I am to take over as Sheriff of area one after the end of the quarter."

"I suppose that congratulations are in order Andre. So she is somewhat of a celebrity?"

"Thank you, and it is ridiculous. There are paparazzi out side of the compound from dusk until dawn hoping to get a glimpse of our beautiful Queen. She is thinking of changing the location for the Sheriff's Ball. I am hopeful that she will not. That is more of a headache. I won't take up anymore of your time I just wanted you to be aware of the situation and do my duty."

I nodded in his direction as he took off with my ledger. Pompous dick! Of course I am well aware of the situation at the compound. I have spies everywhere. The first night my contact in the court informed me of the massive amount of humans gathering. Living as long as I have you do not walk around unprotected. I am sure that he came here to rub his promotion in. Like I give a fuck. A messenger could have gotten that information to the Queen before sunset tomorrow. Before I could start the cycle over I decided to treat the vermin to my presence. Their need to please will ease my agitation.

*~ };- ~*

Fangtasia Main Bar – Shreveport, Louisiana 10:20 p.m.

Sitting on my throne always calms me. Even with the throngs of fangbangers trying to garner my attentions. Fake women with faker breasts trying their best efforts to turn my head. It is pathetic. The longer I sit here the more I find myself wondering about a certain telepath. Flicking my gaze around the bar I try to find a distraction. This turns out to be a mistake. I inadvertently catch the eye of a bottle blonde and she takes it as an invitation. As she saunters to the dais I hold up my hand to stop her. I am not an any mood to have to deal with the shit that would come from this. She stops in her tracks pouts and melts into the crowd.

Suddenly I feel overwhelming distress. I can see Pam at her station checking ids. That means that my maker is under duress. I whip out my cellphone and type a short message. The minutes that pass are like daggers in my heart. What is taking him so long to respond to me?

Godric: I am sorry to worry you my child things are fine here your sister just gave me some distressing news.

Eric: What is wrong with Cleo? Do I need to come to your aid Master?

Godric: It is not as severe as that my child. Have no fear Eric we will handle this situation with utmost haste and efficiency.

Eric: I am glad that it will be handled swiftly no matter the cause.

Godric: It will not be simple we may need to come for a visit. I hope that this is acceptable I know that you just started a new business venture.

Eric: Master you know better you are always welcome. Shall I make your travel arrangements?

Godric: No I will dispatch Cleo to do that. Relax brother. Things will be right in the world.

Eric: Send word of the arrangements and I will be there to get you from the airport.

Godric: I have to settle things here with Nan and Isabel. I am taking leave from my Sheriff's position. I was planning on it anyway, this is just sooner than later.

Eric: Master are you sure you have no need for my aid? I know that you are happy in Texas. I would hate to fail you in any endeavor.

Godric: Calm yourself. I haven't felt such emotions from you in centuries. I will tell you everything when we arrive. Cleo says that we will be landing at 8:30 p.m. tomorrow. I need to make arrangements with Isabel and contact Nan and resign. Jonathan will take care of the nest. It needs packed and shipped. I will see you tomorrow my son.

Eric: Until then father. Be safe.

What on earth could my sister have done now. She is always causing upheaval. Godric is always cleaning up her messes at his expense. I know that he says it matters not, but he is not happy to be leaving his post in Texas. As the hour is getting late I must prepare for their arrival.

Eric: Pamela leave Clancy and Longshadow in charge I need your assistance.

Pam: Yes master. Is everything alright I can feel your turmoil.

Eric: I will explain in the car. We are moving to the Plantation.

Pam: Master that house is huge! There are 2 of us.

Eric: Are you ready? We need to get moving.

*~ };- ~*

Plantation Somewhere – Shreveport, Louisiana 12:10 a.m.

"So, you are unsure of the trouble, but they are moving here?"

"It seems that way he was resigning his position and having the nest packed."

"Contact your pets and have them pack your things. Bring them here tomorrow night. We are all going to be living here. With Godric and Cleo it would be best if we all stuck together. The pets can stay in the servants quarters off the kitchen. Call Clancy and have him write off a few cases of blood. Before I retire I will have Bobby bring it here. Pick a room they all have light tight shutters. The master suite in the west wing is Godric's you may have any other room."

"Thank you master. I will contact Bethany as soon as I find linens for the bed."

"I am going to leave you to your planning. I have several things that I need to do before dawn. It is going to take the rest of the night I am certain."

*~ };- ~*

I took out my phone and called Bobby. The poor sap he has more on his plate than I do at times. I almost feel bad..almost.

"Bobby."

"What is it you require Master?"

"Flip a page in your notes its quite a lot."

"Alright I am ready begin."

"First thing is first make sure that you complete your assignments in regard to Sookie and then carry these out."

"Yes Master."

"My maker is relocating into my area. I want the paperwork on my desk ready to sign at sunset tomorrow. Call the movers and pack up my condo. I want the bed there moved to the Plantation before sunset. Leave it in the foyer I will set it up. I need a lavish bed placed in the Master Suite in the west wing. I also need you to find a deity for me I will send the specifications to your phone via text message. Call the Packmaster and arrange for day guards to be in place tomorrow. I also require six vampire guards at night. They should all have military training. Pack the luggage and leave it in the foyer as well. I want you to do it personally I hate others touching my clothes. Call the security company that monitors the condo and have them outfit the Plantation. Let them know that this is their PRIMARY concern. Call the contractor Herveaux & Son and have them build a guard shack behind the main house. I want double crews and it finished by the weekend. Tell them that this will count on Jackson's debts. Reshuffle the maids. Hire a landscaper. Have Herveaux survey for a security fence it needs a key pad have them put the gate in place before the security company arrives so it can be installed. I will expect the plans on my desk to look over and approve. I know this is a lot but I have to be prepared. Bethany may be contacting you. Pam is packing up and moving here as well. Expect her call."

"I will get this in motion as soon as possible. Are we expecting trouble Master?"

"Not that I am aware, but with such a large number of vampires in one house it never hurts to err on the side of caution."

"Understood. I have Sookie set to view apartment 4D. It has the specifications that you stated in your previous call."

"Fabulous. Make sure that the furniture is in place. I want her to believe it comes with the unit."

"I have already called Sally. Everything will be in place before 9:30 a.m. She went to the warehouse and has started loading the selections on a truck."

"Good. I will contact you with the deity specifications in a few moments."

I ended the call and felt the weight lift immediately. It pays to have people at your disposal. With all the events of the night I was longing for the pull of the sun. It was still an hour away. Things have been moving too fast these past few nights. When things settle it will get easier.

*~ };- ~*

Plantation Somewhere – Shreveport, Louisiana 4:55 a.m.

As I dried myself from my shower I can't help but speculate at what Cleo has done now. Godric has always protected us as if we were glass. We are strong and unstoppable but to him we are children. The more I think on the issue the more I find myself distressed for my master's sake I hope that I don't have to kill the her. She has been troublesome since the night of her rising.

Texting bobby the deity specifications I sighed and unnecessary sigh and placed my phone on the nightstand in the charging station. I rolled onto my side scooping the extra large body pillow under my chin and threw a leg up over it and died for the day cursing my troublesome sister.

*~ };- ~*

Sunday November 23, 1999

Southfield Apartments – Shreveport, Louisiana 7:30 p.m.

I knocked on her door. I couldn't help it. I have obligations tonight that I must attend, but she calls to me. I have to get matters settled quickly so I can get back to wooing my Sookie.

"Eric what a pleasant surprise. Won't you please come...wait you won't bite me if I invite you in will you?"

Laughing I replied, "Not unless you ask me to I promise to keep my fangs to myself."

"Alright then won't you please come in?"

"What do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were comfortable and had everything that you need."

"Quite thank you."

"Are you missing anything? I know that stetting up house is very costly."

I myself am doing the same thing I long to tell her. Why do I want to tell her my troubles. I have never been this out of control. My head and mouth can't seem to get on track and cooperate with each other.

"I already made a trip to Wal*Mart and got most everything I need the only thing I forgot was a trash can and bags and a lounger for the balcony. I love to sunbathe, but I can get that stuff tomorrow. The furnished apartments are lavish. My favorite piece is the bed. Did you know they were decorated like this?"

Here it comes. Get ready to bring out the white lie.

"Well, all of them are not. I had the night movers bring this furniture in here last night. After you signed the lease."

"WHAT? Where did it all come from?"

Stretching out on the chaise I replied, "one of my various decoy houses. Much like where the SUV came from. I am glad that you like the bed. It is one of my favorites as well. It is similar to the one in my day-room."

The dryer buzzed in the distance and she got up and left the room. The perfect time to do recon. With vampire speed I checked everything in the apartment and was back on the couch by the time she rounded the corner of the hall.

"Eric I am not sure that I am comfortable using all of your furnishings. It means a lot to me that you thought enough of me to let me use them though."

"Sookie if you don't use them they will just be sitting in a house collecting dust. I brought them here for you to enjoy. I hope that you will do so. By the way I love your towels. Which bathroom are they for?"

"Red for the master bath and pink for the guest bathroom. Will you take these and put them in the linen closet in the small bathroom please?"

I did as she asked and was blinded by the light bouncing off of the crazy shower curtain in the small bathroom. I hurried and finished the task to vacate the offending area.

"I put out a towel hand towel and a wash cloth on the towel racks in there. That shower curtain is wild!"

"I love the shower curtain its bright and cheery as a guest bathroom should be."

"Might I see your bathroom Sookie?" I hope she doesn't get offended.

She handed me the red towels and gathered up the sheets and we made the way to her room. "Here we are. Not much but I love it."

"Sookie my guest bathroom has that exact shower curtain. Have you ever been to Paris?" She giggled at my question.

"No, Eric I have never been outside of Louisiana."

"Pity we will have to change that. I will make sure that we need to go to Europe one of these times you are reading people. It won't be for a while though I want you to get used to the vampire government before we go abroad and others learn of your gift."

"That would be fabulous I have always wanted to go to the Trevi Fountain."

"We will do tons of sight seeing. I would love to see your face when one of your dreams is fulfilled little one. I can't stay much longer. Would you like help making the bed?" We stood on opposite sides of the bed and put the fitted sheet on the massive bed. Eric said, "This comforter is very soft. What is it made of? And which side do you want on top?"

"It's Micro-suede. And I think chocolate side out."

"Man made suede. Modern science never ceases to amaze me. Oh, I was going to call before I dropped in on you, but the number I have for you is at your grandmothers. Can I have your house or cell?"

"I don't have a house phone here yet, and I don't have a cell phone at all I was going to go to the phone company tomorrow and have them come by and set it up. I will update you with my number as soon as I have one."

More tasks for Bobby to set in motion. Who doesn't have a cell phone? No matter I will pick a good one. So we need a chaise, house phone, and cell. I am running out of time tonight to spend with her I have to get to the airport.

"Very good. I must be leaving Sookie I have some business matters to clear up. If you need anything else please feel free to ask or call Bobby his number is in the book." As soon as the words left my lips my cell began to ring, SHOUT, SHOUT, SHOUT AT THE DEVIL. She cracked up laughing as I headed out the door.

*~ };- ~*

Shreveport Regional Airport – Shreveport, Louisiana 8:30 p.m.

I left Sookie's earlier than I would have liked to. But my Master is coming in and I need to be there to pick him up. Before I made my way to the Airport I had drove the 'Vette to the club and flew to my decoy house about three miles away and picked up the Escalade. My sister packs like Pam. I am sure that she didn't leave behind one stitch of clothing. I was waiting on the tarmac and getting impatient. An attendant informed me that the plane had hit bad weather not long after take off and was about 30 minutes delayed. While I was waiting I texted Bobby the things that Sookie was missing so that he could deliver them tomorrow. When I was snooping in her dishwasher I saw her dishes. They are interesting. I wouldn't have taken her for someone that fancied Japanese art. This gives me all kinds of ideas for gifts.

Finally the plane landed and the attendants snapped to work. The next 30 minutes were filled with questions and forms. I gave them the Club address to send the travel coffins to. There is no way that I would give them any way to our nest address. Godric looked gaunt. I have never seen him so malnourished. I was beginning to worry all over again. My sister being who she is climbed into the SUV and left the work to us. Somethings never change. She is used to being waited on hand and foot.

"Master."

"Eric my child I am greatful that you could take us in."

"You have not fed in some days. I will find you a donor. After you feed I will take you to the Plantation and help you get settled. Your bed was delivered."

"Thank you Eric. My golden warrior. You have always taken care of me when I needed it the most."

"Think nothing of it. It is you who take care of me. I am glad to return the favor."

We climbed into the car and made our way to the club. Pam was at the door and I am glad that I didn't tell her of the arrival of my sister. I am unsure of what happened in their pasts to make them dislike each other so but they are disdainful to each other. When she saw Cleo she tensed. I was trying to contain my laughter as not to direct her anger onto me in public. Cleo makes her forget her place and she would not hesitate to do something out of line.

I ordered a Tru Blood and scanned the club for a donor for my master. I can't help but wonder why he has gone by the look of him at least two months without feeding. It is a scary sight. I will remedy it. I plucked two women and a man from the crowd and ushered them into my office. Cleo grabbed up the male and was talking seductively to him. He was in her thrall of glamor. She fed and released him. Ever the dainty female that she is she didn't spill a drop.

Pamela came into the office to gather the donors as we finished. Godric fed from both females and looked considerably better. If I could have done more I would have. He would refuse me so I didn't ask.

"Would you like to mingle in the club or leave now Godric?"

"I would like to get home I have somethings still out of balance and it unsettles me."

Cleo spoke up, "I would like to stay here brother. I would _love_ to catch up with your Pamela."

Godric glared in her direction, "Do not antagonize her Cleo. This is your brother's business and you will respect his authority and position. You are already in enough trouble DO NOT add to it."

"Yes Master."

"Eric let us take our leave and catch up. Leave the girls to their fun."

We left the club out the back.

*~ };- ~*

Plantation Somewhere – Shreveport, Louisiana 10:50 p.m.

"Eric your presence calms me. Cleo has been pushing herself for decades. I fear that she has put herself in danger. And with that me, and I have you. I am not sure what the details are. She keeps assuring me that it is minor. I am starting to think that she wants to kill us all. If the events do not come to light soon I will order her to tell me. I was trying to be patient and have her tell me but it seems that she will not."

"Godric think nothing of coming here I am overjoyed at your arrival. Danger or not it is nothing that we haven't seen before. If you would like I will speak to her and see if she will confide in me. I have always been her confidant."

"My child you please me with your answers. It was not my intention to draw you into the mess whatever it may be but I know that you will not rest until you accomplish what you set out to do."

During this conversation we had dismantled the bed in my chamber and set it up down the hall for Cleo. As far from Pam we could get without changing locations. I zipped into the foyer and started to move the pieces of my bed to my day room. Upon my return Godric spoke again, "How are things with the club I know that you love business. It seems to be booming."

"Very well. Everything is working out splendidly. Just a few problems with vendors, but I will have that cleared up on Thursday."

"Wonderful, wonderful you impress me my son. You are my greatest creation."

"Master I have something I want to discuss with you."

"Proceed."

"I have a telepath in my employ. She is enchanting I can not get her off of my mind. I find myself doing things that I would never do. I want to win her. I feel that I need her."

"Oh my Eric. Have you found someone special? I would like to meet her. Get a feel for her. "

"I would like that. She is more special than you could imagine. She smells of sunshine and life. She is innocent and pure. I have never met a human such as she."

"Eric do not fight yourself over her. I know you. You will do everything you can to sabotage yourself against her if you are given the chance. Let her know you."

"Master?"

"Do not play coy. I have seen you in anguish and joy. You are joyful just mentioning her."

"I understand."

We finished with my bed and went to the master suite to set his up. Bobby had done well. He bought the matching furnishings to the bed. They were set up along the walls and the room was fit for my master.

"Eric this room is lavish. I love it. Thank you for thinking of my comfort."

"I owe everything I am to you why would I not spoil you."

"You should be spoiling your telepath."

"Oh I have. Of course she is a true Southern Belle and I have to lie my ass of but I am doing it."

He laughed a guffaw, "Lies were never a problem for you to conjure! Now I must meet her."

"You will and she will enchant you as she has me. I scarcely recognize myself in her presence."

"I will hold you to that. I am going to finish my business for the night and read some I think. I will see you at dusk Eric."

"See you at dusk. Let me know if you need anything."

And with that I walked from his room. The night was slipping away just as it had the night before. I was beginning to think that the Gods put us on fast forward. I heard Pam and Cleo enter the house laughing with each other. That was a change for the better. The last time they were together a house was demolished in their fury with each other. I slipped silently into the study and began putting things away. This room needed to be put to rights first. I have books more valuable than this house, they need to be treated the way they should. It took me no time at all to have the 12 boxes emptied and alphabetized on the numerous shelves lining the walls. I rearranged the furniture. It was just haphazardly placed into the room. Once I was done making the room look as it should I could feel the pull of the sun.

*~ };- ~*

Plantation Somewhere – Shreveport, Louisiana 4:55 a.m.

I slipped between the sheets of my California King and was content. My master was down the hall and he seemed troubled, but turned to me for help as he should. I had been longing for him and here he is I will not take this for granted. My mind was wondering to the things he had said to me earlier and I have to agree I am self destructive to a point. I will heed his warnings.

I placed my phone on the nightstand in the charging station. I rolled onto my side scooping the extra large body pillow under my chin and threw a leg up over it and died for the day thanking the Gods for my Maker.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I have decided that Sookie's chapter on private information is too much for me to try to process as a man and a vampire. I am not sure that I could do it even if he was only one and not the other. You are going to have to forget virgin ESN from EPOV. I am sorry if this disappoints anyone, but remember we have two awesome ass lemons from the Vikings POV.

*~ };- ~*

Apartment 4D – Shreveport, Louisiana 2:45 p.m.

Holy shit. I can't believe I slept the day away like that. I guess losing your virginity to a plundering Viking and staying awake for more than 20 hours can really cause a girl to need her beauty sleep. I sighed as I remembered the events from the night before.

Stepping gingerly from my high four poster I realized just which muscle groups you don't use waiting tables. The pain was delicious. My first time was something that you would see on the silver screen. Al bet I was missing the warmth of my chosen, but his skills make up for the minimal things that he lacks.

I was beginning to wonder what on earth I had done then night before as reality reared its ugly head. If only for a moment. I pushed the negative thoughts away not waiting to taint my memories or the actions. I may not know Eric as well as I should by human standards – when did I start using words like human to associate people? - What. The. Fuck. But who can really know a vampire in the first place. They guard their personal actions and thoughts like they are King Midas' gold. I could have waited a decade and I might still be just in the dark about Eric as I am today. Why waste time? He will live forever. I. Will. Not. At least I don't believe I will at this point. Women have the distinct right as a woman to change their minds as they do underwear.

I became aware suddenly that I had stood up but not actually made it anywhere my thoughts had weighed me down. I felt as it I should be placing more emphasis on these actions, and yet I felt the more I thought about them the more they seemed right. For who knows what tomorrow might bring and it could be my last. Who wants to die a virgin? One thing is for certain now I won't befall that fate.

I worked my way to the bathroom. A long soak would ease the soreness that seems to be imitating from every cell in my body. I expected to feel different, I just hadn't realized the difference was in my muscles. Turning on the faucet I added jasmine oil to the water. As I sank into the heavenly warmth the tension immediately eased from my body it seemed to flow directly out of my hands and feet.

Last night I had told some very gruesome facts of my past to a person that I have known less than a week. And he didn't run screaming into the night as I would have expected. Although I still have a nasty secret that I may never share. Men in general act different to damaged and broken females. The only person alive that knows these details is Gran and possibly Hadley. I am unsure if that nasty ol' coot did anything to her and if he did she probably wonders the same about me.

In some way the events of last night healed part of my soul. Eric's caring about the pain and the gentle way in which he handled me made it better. He was the leader, but I was in control. He made sure that I always knew. He never faltered or rushed me. He prepared my body and my mind for the things that were coming. For that I will always be grateful.

I was broken out of my musings by tepid water and pruned skin. Draining the tub as I stood and wrapped myself in a towel. I realized that I was physically and emotionally drained. Far too much to do anything else. With the towel still around my body I collapsed on the bed and covered up. After all today was the last day of my vacation. The last thing I remembered for quite a few hours was the chiseled face of a certain Viking.

*~ };- ~*

"Lover, wake now. It is time to wake.", he said against my lips as he kissed me into consciousness.

"Mmm. I thought I was dreaming of you here with me."

"Did you sleep all day Lover?"

"Most of it. I got up at about three and took a bath and came back to bed."

"Splendid. I am glad to see you are relaxing."

"Eric, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I can not stay away. I knocked on your door, but you did not answer so I flew to the window and let myself in. I watched you for as long as I dared, but you were so beautiful with your hair spread on the pillow, that I could not help but kiss your sweet lips."

"There are those iceberg melting words again Viking. Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?"

I giggled into his mouth as he kissed me again, "Maybe, but I am not sure if I am capable of being plundered at the moment."

"Oh, I am sure that you are more than capable, but I have mastered the art of sway little one. If you are so in need of persuasion."

In feign innocence I said, "What ever will I do? A gorgeous man broke into my house and is trying his damnedest to have his way with me?"

"Do not play with fire Dear one you are tempting me. I never back down from a challenge."

"Who said I was playing?"

He growled into my ear as he sucked it between his lips. I moaned into the night as he flicked his tongue into the recess behind my ear. He was staring over me his eyes dark with lust and need. I wanted to give. Something about him made me want to never refuse. I was having a hard time controlling my breathing. He snaked his hand under the covers and found me naked under his touch. He grazed over my breast, down my stomach, and stopped when he reached my thighs.

"Open for me kära en [dear one]."

I spread my legs apart and hissed as he stroked my nub. All of my focus was on the pleasure that I was receiving. More I wanted more. He dipped a finger into my already sopping wet core and I was enthralled. Looking into his eyes I was begging for him to take me.

"Tell me what you want. Tell me."

I was having a hard time forming words and finally, "More everything I want everything."

Suddenly I was on all fours in the middle of the bed. The warm night air hit my skin and I was awash in his power. I felt his chest on my back as he leaned over me to reach my most sensitive of areas. Kneading and grinding his palm into my sex as his fingers worked double time to drive me over the edge. Mews and pants escaped my mouth. Just as my orgasm hit he grabbed a handful of my hair and thrust into me. I cried out in delight. I was whole. He was made for me and me only. His strokes were languid. In to the hilt out to the tip. Before I could feel the loss of him he was filling me again. He had one hand wound in my locks and the other on my ass cheek. I rested my weight on my elbows and shuddered at the new sensation the new position of body created.

"Sookie, Fuck!"

I reached between my legs and stroked myself. I was on a delicious high. My fingers made contact with his cock and he growled, "Again do it again."

I was working myself in to a frenzy and with every pass I would flutter across his manhood in light feathery strokes. He was possessed. Slamming into me like a wild animal. I was euphoric. He was right it was better. There was nothing but the two of us. I felt the burn low in my stomach and began to meet him thrust for thrust. Unable to maintain my position I fell forward but never hit the mattress. Eric had spun us so that I was riding him. He placed both hands on my hips and lifted me in a feverish pace. "Eric Eric Eric" I was chanting as if it were a prayer.

I wanted to come. "Bite me. Please bite me."

He pulled me forward and suckled my breast as soon as his fangs broke the skin the light shimmered behind my eyes and I was lost. Lost to feeling. Lost to sensations. Lost to myself. My body heaved and bucked and I felt as if I were drowning in a pool of fire. His cool juices mixed with mine and he was shouting my name and something in a language that I didn't understand. It was then I realized that I had the same effect on him. The aftershocks just kept building and I never wanted to loose this feeling. He stilled under me and let me feel. When they stopped he withdrew from me and rolled me on my side and locked his arms and legs around me.

"Goddess, you are a goddess. Make no mistake you are the best I have ever had."

"I bet you say that to all the girls. Mr. Northman."

"No, Dear one I don't. You are mine. Made for me."

I had just thought those similar words moments ago and I believed with all my heart that he spoke nothing but the truth. We lay in silence and just enjoyed the bliss.

"Sookie I want you to meet someone. Will you?"

I was startled out of nothingness at the unexpected break in conversation.

"Who?"

"My maker, Godric. He is special to me as your Gran is to you."

"I would be honored to meet the man that made you Eric."

"This pleases me greatly. He has expressed the want to meet you as well. He is like no other. He is my father, my brother, and my son. Just as I am those things to him. I can't put into words what he means to me."

"Where is he darling?"

"About now I would say that he is at the club. My sister Cleo and Godric relocated to my area and are staying with me. I changed many things to protect him. Usually I live alone. The nest life isn't something that I enjoy. But my maker has done many things for me over the centuries that warrant this change. I am at peace with him near me. Just as I am at peace near you little one."

"You changed your whole life for your family?"

"Yes, it is our way. Vampires first. And in my existence no vampire compares to my maker. The same goes for Pam. No existence compares to mine."

"We have that in common then. None compares to Gran. She is my everything. Jason is my brother. But she understands. She is my mother, and my father, my friend, and my sister. There is nothing I could tell her that would make her think less of me."

"Why are you sad little one?"

"I was just thinking of the past it is nothing important."

"I beg to differ. My bullshit meter is reading a false."

"I don't want to talk about it. You may see me different and I don't want to ruin this." I said gesturing between us.

"Sookie nothing you say to me will make me view you any different than I do now. You are part of me. In my 1000 years I have done terrible things. I am positive that whatever it is can not be different than the worst I have executed."

I knew in my heart he would never drop this. If I refused to tell him it would eat at both of us and change everything anyway. I had to bite the bullet and confess. Tears silently streamed down my cheeks as I hesitated. I took several steadying breaths. My emotions were on haywire setting. Fear, longing, pain, disgust, loss, I was unsure if the loss I was feeling was one of innocence or the one that I was about to suffer. I just knew he would recoil from me. I took one last look at the happiness I was loosing and spilled out in a rush.

"When I was nine I was molested. It lasted for years. I told my parents and they did not believe me. They thought I had an over active imagination. After they were killed it continued when he came to visit. He would wait until he could use an excuse to have Gran leave me alone in the house with him. He never penetrated me as you know. But he would touch me. The worst part of it was I knew it would happen before it did. Or I could hear the awful things that he was thinking. The last time it happened he sent gran to the store. She forgot her wallet and came back sooner than he expected. She didn't catch him doing anything. But I was on the couch crying. He had always told me that if I told he would kill me and I believed him. I read in his mind what he would do. She wouldn't give up on what the issue was much like you. Finally through the tears and the anguish I told her everything. She was outraged. She grabbed a shotgun and ordered him from the property. He was banned from ever setting foot near any of us again. I had always wondered why she did that. He was her brother. I think now in retrospect he must have done something to her. But I never asked and I do not want to know."

He was tense and full of anger. I knew that he was going to get up and walk out and I would never see him again. He was silent for longer than I liked.

"Say something", I said through my tears.

He sat up and pulled me into his lap. I melted into his embrace. Nothing changed. Nothing I felt relief was over me. I was sure so sure that I was doomed to be alone. He didn't say a word as I poured my grief into his chest.

"Sookie I can feel you blame yourself. You did nothing wrong dear heart. You were a tiny girl. You could not fight him. Let it go."

His words brought a new wave of sadness and tears. I cried for so long that the only thing left was hiccups. He ran his hands along my arms and back soothing away the years of shame that I had buried.

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes, but I have no desire to have anything to do with him. None."

"I would never subject you to such trauma. You have endured enough at the hands of evil."

"Thank you for listening to me. And for not running away. I was so sure that you would look at me is something wrong."

"Sookie, I must tell you that isn't what I was expecting. But I tell you that your fears are unfounded. I will never leave you. Unless you order me away. And even then I may not be able to let you go. I was going to ask if you would like to go to the club, but I think that we just need a peaceful night in. You can meet Godric and Cleo another time."

"I want to go. I have dealt with this for along time. I feel much better knowing that you know. I almost told you last night. But I was afraid. So very afraid."

"Never doubt my intentions. You are mine dear one. I will protect you with everything I am. Tell me anything. I will listen to you as if your words were my final breath. There is no need to fear me in any way."

I tried to wiggle free from his embrace. He held me tighter to him. It was a useless endeavor. I just stayed wrapped in his arms. At one point he was squeezing me so hard it was hard to take a full breath. I said nothing I did nothing. The tighter he held me the more safe I felt. I needed to feel that and he knew it. Without any warning he floated into the bathroom and started the water running with me still encased in his arms.

"You can put me down."

"I don't think I will. I will hold you. It makes me feel connected to you. I crave it. I have you now you are never getting away my Lover."

He situated us in the tub much in the same fashion as last night. The warm water made little ripples as he moved about cleaning me. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on them as he washed my back. I was longing to look in his eyes. I wanted to know something anything about him. He has never pushed me so I will show the same courtesy.

He drained the tub and wrapped me in another towel. At this rate I was going to need to do a load of laundry. He scooped me up and carried me to the bed. He only let me go to rummage for some clothes. He plucked so undergarments from the dresser and continued his hunt in the closet.

He sat with me on the end of the bed and dressed me. When he placed the bra straps on my shoulders he chuckled to himself.

"I never imagined that I would be putting this on you I am always wanting to rip them off of your body."

He slipped a dress over my head and stood me up in between his legs and smoothed it out. He placed my hands on his shoulders and lifted my legs one at a time to place my panties on. When they were around my hips he pulled me forward and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"All dressed dear one. Let me get dressed and I will brush your hair."

He was dressed in the blink of an eye and leading me to the chaise in the living room. He sat with me between his knees and hummed to himself as he worked the brush through my hair. I thought he was done but I felt him section off the follicles and manipulate them into an intricate french braid.

I stood and smiled at him. I was amazed. This man could be brutal. He was showing me a tender side of him that I may never have known or ever understand. I was delighted that he would show himself to me in this light. I stepped into my shoes and he ushered me out the door. I thought he was going to carry me down the stairs, but he just laced his fingers with mine and we walked hand in hand to his Corvette.

*~ };- ~*

Fangtasia Office – Shreveport, Louisiana 12:25 a.m.

"Pamela get Godric and show him to my office. Keep Cleo occupied for the time being. Let her sit on the throne or something."

I was excited. I wanted to see the man that made Eric. I imagined him to be handsome and brave. The same qualities that the Viking possessed. The man that entered the office was not what I was expecting. He was more. Much more. He exudes power from his every pore. They say in cheesy movies that danger is my middle name. If he had one I am positive it would have been Danger! I wasn't frightened of him, but I should have been. He looked like a man child. He was 16-18 when he was turned and I know that gave his victims false hope, and he had used this to his advantage many times over his centuries on this earth.

Eric bowed his head and spoke, "Father this is Sookie. Sookie this is Godric."

"Pleased to meet you Sir." I sat on the couch and they followed my movements.

"Enchanting she is as you say Eric. She shows no fear."

"Why should I be afraid. I know that I am protected. Eric is yours and I am his. Therefor it would be a wasted effort."

"She speaks only truths. Sookie I am honored to make your acquaintance. My son tells me many things about you. Hopefully I can shed some light in his direction. Does he tell you of himself?"

"No, Sir, but he has never pushed me to tell him anything. I would like to show him the same respect. If he wants me to know I am positive that he will tell me. On the other-hand if you are in a story telling mood I will listen."

He laughed a boisterous laugh, "I have begun to see what you mean Eric. She is bewitching."

I blushed, "Thank you."

"So tell me Sookie does Eric make you happy? I have been quite melancholy with out him."

"Most definitely. He has told me that he is much happier that you are here with him as well."

"You spoke of me?"

"Briefly when he asked if I would like to meet you. I thought that it was only fair since I have invited him to meet my Gran. Plus I have to say that you make me curious. Since the night we met I have been at a loss to know what to expect from your son. Meeting the teacher may give me great insight."

"You are so wise. For the longest time we were attached at the hip. He stayed with me almost four centuries until the call took him to make his own way."

"Eric might I speak with her alone? I promise nothing will befall her."

"As you wish master. Just call for me when you are ready for me to return."

He got up and left the office quiet as a mouse. The only sound that registered his departure was the click of the closing door.

"There now I feel better. He was watching us like a hawk."

"Ha ha I know his gaze is intense."

"Eric tells me that you are telepathic. Do you have any idea how you obtained this talent?"

"Not in the slightest. I am the only one in my family with such a trait."

"Might I see your wrist? I will not bite I just want to smell it. One of my gifts is blood detection."

I held out my arm and he wrapped his tiny fingers around my wrist and lowered his head. I shivered as his nose touched my skin. He drew a deep breath and held it for a moment.

"Most interesting. You are far from a mere human. This may come as a shock to you but you are part fae. Royal fae to be exact."

I stammered, "Fairy Royalty? Are you positive."

"My senses never lie. It is several generations back otherwise you would be in mortal danger to my kind but as it stands you are just sweet. They must not know of your existence or they would have removed you far earlier than now. However this is not the origin of your telepathic abilities. You may never know where it started."

"Thank you for using your gift and telling me. It is a great thing that you have given me."

"Think nothing of it child. I would like to ask you some questions. Nothing intrusive just I am curious about you as you have been about me. I am not nearly as patient as you are with Eric."

"I have been informed that you can not read vampire minds. Although I think that if you trained yourself you would be able to just as you do humans. This training would also help you block them if you wanted. I have brought trouble to my son's doorstep. I was wondering if you might help us get to the bottom of the situation that we are facing?"

"I like not being able to read you. Vampires are my solace in a world of perpetual noise. Although I do see your reasoning I will think about that further before I give you an answer. And as far as helping I will do anything I can to help you. Eric is beginning to mean so much more to me I would be devastated if anything should happen to him. What do you need for me to do?"

"At this point in time I need more information from my daughter. Cleo is the cause of this. She assures me that it is minor, but I feel that it is much much worse than she is actually telling. When I have more information I will certainly impart it to you. Exactly how is it that you feel for Eric?"

"I am not sure how to put it into words he makes me feel whole if that makes any sense whatsoever."

"I believe I understand you perfectly. It is exactly how he completes me. This makes me light hearted I was sure he was going to be a wanderer for his entire being. I can only fulfill so many of his needs. He does not understand the way he feels about you. You must help him see past the things that he does not want to accept. I can only help him so far. The rest will be up to you."

"I will try. I want him to feel for me as I feel for him. Although I am not sure that I can make him see anything."

"Have no fear it will all come about in a way that none of us can imagine. Your pure heart is something I have never seen in all of my centuries on this earth and I have been around twice as long as my Eric."

"2000! you are 2000 years old?"

"Yes. My existence was beginning to mean little. Now I feel that I will be here much longer than I expect. Great things are coming. And my sole purpose was to create Eric. Just as yours was to meet him and love him. I am full of want. To know what might be coming."

"Godric you can't mean that it would crush Eric if anything were to happen to you. Do not be foolish. Stay."

"I will not leave dear one until it is my time. And it is not now. Have no fear. I will be here. Know this you belong with Eric. Just as I do."

I was on the cusp of exhaustion. How I am not sure. I slept like a log all day. But I am wary.

"Godric will you tell me something of yourself? I care not what you choose. I just want to know something no matter how trivial."

"I will tell you something extraordinary. Over the many centuries I have been known by thousands of monickers. One such monicker was Gaius Julius Caesar. The many wars that I had lead the Romans to fight had put me in great poverty. I lead four legions into battle against Gaul. The army had fought against three million men in the course of the Gallic Wars, of whom 1 million died, and another million were enslaved. 300 tribes were subjugated and 800 cities were destroyed. Almost the entire population of the city of Avaricum was slaughtered. In my long life everything ends in death. And I feel that I have wronged too many."

"Oh, Godric you did what needed to be done. I do understand your remorse though. It means that you are not above fault. Don't you see, I said with tears in my eyes, Eric is your redeemer."

"How is it that we are so lucky to have met one such as you. You are all the forgiveness that I will ever need. Enough tears lets call Eric back you are tired. You need rest."

Before the words left his lips Eric had me in his lap drying my tears with his thumb. Godric stood in front of me and knelt on bended knee.

"On all that I have or have ever been I swear my fealty to Sookie Stackhouse. She is the Queen of pure of heart."

He looked into my eyes the entire time he spoke and I was befuddled. I was unsure of what this meant but it was huge, and outrageous. Eric had a look of pure shock written on his face and I knew then everything had changed. He stood slowly and bowed to me before he slipped out of the office.

"Lover what did you say to him? I have never seen him swear fealty ever and never to a human."

"Well umm..he said that I am not merely human. And he told me some shocking things about my blood, and then we spoke about you for a little while. He told me about his time as Gaius Julius Caesar and the Gallic Wars. He said that he did not deserve to live or forgiveness for the death that he has caused millions. I argued with him and said that he most definitely did deserve it and that you were his redeemer. And then you were back. And you saw the rest."

"Fascinating. What is this about your blood?"  
"Well he said that I am a descendant of fairy royalty. And that the fairy blood makes me taste sweeter."

"I knew that you had fairy blood but the royalty thing comes as a shock to me. Did he say who?"  
"No, just royalty. And that they must not know I exist. Oh and he asked for my help in regards to your sister. I told him I would help when he figured out the problem."

"I never would have asked you to help Lover this could put you in harms way."

"Yes, but in turn you are in harms way, so I am involved. Like it or not I will help."

"Do not concern yourself with my safety."

"It is much too late for that. Godric told me that his main reason to exist was to create you and mine was to meet you and love you. He said that I belong to and with you just as he does."

"What did you mean about me being his redeemer?"

"I believe that Godric thinks of himself as pure evil. You were sent to him to show him that he does have another side. Just as I was sent to you for the same purpose."

"You two had quite the talk. How did it come about that he told you about being Caesar?"

"I asked him to tell me something of himself and that is what he chose. I think he picked a gruesome detail in order to scare me, but it had the opposite affect. By the time he finished speaking I was overcome with sadness and the tears would not stop. I was sad that he felt he wasn't worth anything. That he felt he should be punished. During times of great turmoil you must do things that are awful. He did as he had to do. Nothing more nothing less. All that requires is forgiveness."

"He is right you are the Queen of the pure of heart. I now understand why he knelt to you. As I should. If you believe that I can be forgiven for the things that I have done. You should be worshiped."

"No, that is just how it is. God DOES NOT punish."

"Let us take you home. You can meet Cleo another time. I would rather figure out what she has done before I introduce you just in case her punishment requires that she is finally dead."

"Can't you help her?"

"I am sure that I can. Although that doesn't mean that she must not face what she has done."

He held me closer in his arms as he stood. I was groggy. I think I was asleep before he placed me in the car.

*~ };- ~*


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Loverlies! I want to thank you all for the overwhelming support I have received. I was shocked I had 80 e-mails regarding this story this morning and one from a frazzled Shannon! I laughed so hard I cried at it. Anyway a lot of you are showing interest in Cleo..It will come in time. Suspense never killed anyone!

The Viking has expressed his unwavering devotion to all of you! Ready or not on with the story!

A/NN:WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS ANGSTY!

*~ };- ~*

Wednesday November 24, 1999

Apartment 4D – Shreveport, Louisiana 9:15 a.m.

I woke up like a shot! My breathing was labored and my heart was hammering out of my chest. My ears were ringing. I looked around the room disoriented. At first I was unsure where I was. It was then I realized that I was in my room, how did I get here the last thing that I remember was talking to Eric on his couch in the office. Trying to figure out the events from the past few hours I hurled my self against the pillows and sank into the mattress.

My mind was whirling in a week I have found out that vampires are real and gotten involved in some sort of relationship with one. I quit my job because my boss is a bigot, who says that he knows vampires, I never did figure out what that was about. I moved out of my childhood home. My cousin magically appeared out of thin air. I met my man's maker and found out some disturbing things about my family history.

Which brings me to the fucked up dream that woke me up:

_**I was standing in the middle of a wooded glen and there was a brook not too far away I could hear the water moving down stream. There were sounds of a raging war in the distance as well. I wove my way through the trees closer and closer to the sounds of clanging metal. In the middle of the clearing there was my viking smeared in blood with a crazed look in his eye as he swung his broadsword and decapitated a tall visceral man. His head parted from his neck and rolled about four feet into the water. More and more enemies surrounded my golden Adonis. Four flanking his left and six behind. 10 to 1 odds are grim. I was screaming for him to look behind him. The sounds of war drowned my cries. Faster than I could comprehend he wielded the sword in a wide arch cutting down the four men on his left taking limbs as they separated from his enemies. As the bodies crumpled the foes moaned and wailed in agony. The six men from his back surrounded him and launched themselves simultaneously at different areas of his body. Two at his legs and arms one man pulling him backwards. He lost his balance and fell to the ground with a thunderous crash. The taller of the men stood over him with his dagger poised at his neck. Blood was seeping from the wound. Suddenly Godric appeared at his side and faster than the human eye can see the foes all hit the ground with broken necks. He lifted the man with the dagger into the air his toes barely touching the ground. **_

_**I could hear him speak even over the caucus noise "What is the meaning of this fairy. You dare touch what is mine? I would have thought last time you would have learned your lesson." **_

_**As Godric tightened his grip around the man's neck and I could see that life was slowly leaving his body. **_

I was shaken by fear and I woke up. It seemed so real. As I came back to reality it hit me that in all the days since I moved to Shreveport I had yet to call or visit my Gran. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving and I have left my family high and dry. With tears in my eyes I made my way to the shower.

I turned on the water and stripped off my Victoria Secret pj's. I stepped under the torrent of water and relaxed for the first time since I woke up. The rivulets of water ran down my body and into the drain. I wet my hair and poured the shampoo in my hand. Smiling as I placed the bottle on the edge of the tub. As I lathered my hair I hummed out of tune to myself. I rinsed my hair and repeated the process with the conditioner. Grabbing the loofah I doled out a generous amount of body wash onto the netting and soaped my body. The humid steamyness of the bathroom washed away my tension and fear. I rinsed and extinguished the water. I dried quickly and used the towel to wrap my hair. I slathered on some lotion, and brushed my teeth.

Feeling better than I have all morning I wondered what was happening to me. I was looking introspectively at myself for the first time since meeting Eric and I noticed all of the concessions that I have been making. I am certainly not myself as I was a week ago. I am not a "Kept Woman" by any standards, but he has given and given and I took and took. I am not even putting up a half-hearted attempt to refuse. Although we made a deal. I accept gifts no larger than a car. He only said that because he gave me one I realized.

Grr...what am I going to do about this mess. Then the answer hit me like a bolt of lightning. GRAN! She will know what to do. Plus I have a lot of things to discuss with her. Rushing to get out the door I threw on my clothes. As I pulled my spaghetti strap tank over my head I noticed that my undies didn't match under my shorts. At this point I didn't care. I was frantic for answers and guidance. I whipped up a ponytail from years of practice. I knew that it was perfect and straight without the use of a mirror or brush, I took the towel and the pj's putting them in the hamper. I slid my favorite pair of flip flops on and grabbed my keys and monster purse.

Taking the stairs two at a time I reached the parking lot in half the time it should have taken me. I backed out of the complex and hit the road to Bon Temps. I let my mind drift over the events of the week again. My thought process was getting redundant. It was early in the day, but there was a lot of traffic. People rushing to and fro with the impending holiday looming over our heads.

I kept replaying in my mind over and over: "Sookie that isn't what I meant I have known a few vamps and all of them are the same evil personified."

I decided right then and there it was time for some answers from one Mr. Sam Merlotte. Three years he let me believe I was the only freak around. Well he fucked up he is going to explain this to me. And it had better be worth the secret. If the only thing I have learned from Eric is don't take NO for an answer I say its a damn good lesson.

I turned on the blinker and merged into the off ramp traffic. By 11:30 I was parked in the employee parking lot of Merlotte's Bar and Grill. Using the element of surprise I slipped threw the employee entrance and knocked on the office door. The creaking chair let me know that he was inside.

"Come in."

Not in the mood for pleasantries I said, "I want some damn answers Sam and you are going to give them to me.", I shut the door and plopped into the chair across from the desk.

He huffed, "I was wondering when you would come for them Cher. Honestly I expected us to have this talk when you brought Hadley in."

"If I had been thinking clearly that day we would have, but things were a little out of control. I wanna know what you meant when you said, "Sookie that isn't what I meant I have known a few vamps and all of them are the same evil personified."."

"Well its more complicated than that I better start at the beginning."

"Whatever, just start talking and don't stop til its all out. I won't be giving you another chance to explain so you better make it good."

"There are more things in this world than vampires. My dealings with them have always ended badly. I shouldn't have lost my temper the day you quit I just don't want you messed up in their shit. I care for you Sook."

"It's too late for declarations like that Sam. I have a boyfriend. A damn good one. So get on with your story and save your lost love confessions. It took me finding out about others for you to even speak your mind."

"Y..you have a boyfriend? Who? Since when?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but Eric Northman. I am not even sure boyfriend is the correct term. And when is none of your concern."

"Goddamn he is the worst one! That..that vampire is lethal Sookie! He will chew you up and spit you out leave nothing behind. He is a take no prisoners kind of guy! How in the hell did you get mixed up with the likes of him?"

I was getting furious. If he was going to fluctuate my feelings I was going to destroy his, "He's my new boss."

"REALLY? Well doesn't that take the cake."

"Sam enough! Just tell me what I came to find out. I am sick of your attitude. I am loosing my patience. And you are acting like a rabid dog."

"If I didn't care for you I would tell you to shove your demands up your ass. I think its fair that you know what you are getting yourself into."

He mumbled so quietly that I had to ask him to repeat himself.

I said, "I am a shape shifter. There are many things that noone knows."

"Shape shifter? What does that mean Sam?"

"I can take on any form of any animal at anytime I wish. During the full moon I have no choice but to change. There are other ware's that can take on the form of only one certain animal."

"WEREWOLF! They are real? Among others. Were-fox, bear, if you can name an animal someone can turn into it."

I was hyperventilating. I was angry. No strike that I was fucking livid. I had been his employee and friend and he chose to hide this from me. It took everything in me to calm down enough to speak.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me Sam?"

I was barely maintaining my composure.

"I wanted to tell you Cher. I came close several times and lost my nerve. I was afraid that you would look at me differently. I didn't ever know if I would gain your love and the loss of your friendship would tear me apart."

"That is rich Sam. My entire life I thought I was the only freak around. And you..you could have confided in me. Changed my outlook and chose to hide it. I don't know what to say. Tell me about the vampires."

"I have known Eric since I moved here. He is the Sheriff of the area. Shifters don't travel in packs as the other weres do. I reported to him. His main oversee is the vamps, but I am a supe in his area, therefor I must comply with the demands of the government."

"You mean the Queen?"

"Yes, I did not swear fealty to the bloodsucking bitch, but they have a government. I owe them nothing, but it doesn't bode well to snub them."

"So that is what you meant about other vampires?"

"For the most part, although I would have gone into greater detail if I would have known that you were a sucker for ones like Northman."

"Leave it alone Sam. What do you know about fairies?"

"Damn your in the shit deep who told you about them?"

"Eric's maker. I don't want to go into any details, can you just tell me?"

"There are thousands of fairies. Much like Greek gods they take human lovers. Demigods are the result of those pairings, in the case with fairies, the offspring would be part fairy. Their hierarchy is much like Victorian England. King Oberon and Queen Titania. Slews of prince and princesses. The difference is that they are a Matriarchal hierarchy. The queen was slain in the last great Fairy War. Ask your vampire. He was there. Oberon died of heartache and depression. The Avalon is in turmoil. Niall and Brendan the first born twins have split Avalon into two factions. Sky and Sea Niall of the sky, and Brendan of the Sea. They war with each other quite often."

The more he told me the more I was failing to grasp. So in essence a fairy slept with a member of my family according to this information. But who? It was too surreal to get a handle on the situation. I believe it is time to talk to Gran. She would know more. At least I hope.

"Sam thanks for explaining. I really need to be going. Tomorrow is going to be busy. Thanks again and I will stop in sometime and have a burger."

I didn't wait for him to respond. I walked from the office leaving the same way I came in. I sat in my car and let the information sink in. What happened to my life. It was calm and peaceful. And at every turn there is some kind of upheaval. Feeling the sting of tears prickle the corners of my eyes I started the car. I drove my mind blank. I fully believe that we have auto pilot. I pulled to a stop in the driveway not remembering any of the five minute drive.

*~ };- ~*

Stackhouse Farm – Bon Temps, Louisiana 2:10 p.m.

Walking into the kitchen that had fed me my entire life the smells assaulted me healing me. Bacon grease, apples, fresh cut flowers, and home. I was happy to be HOME. I hugged Gran from behind she was working on latticeworking an apple pie.

"Child what a wonderful surprise. I was wondering if I would see you before tomorrow. How are things in Shreveport?"

"Great! I just need to talk to you Gran. A lot has happened in the last week. It seems like a year since I left here."

"My, My help me finish with the pies and we will have a nice chat. See if we can get to the bottom of whatever it is troubling you dear."

I forgot my worries as we worked side by side as we had for so long. I mixed together the ingredients as she rolled out pie crust after pie crust. The only sounds were the spoon scraping the bowl and the pat pat of gran kneading dough. I watched as she made the dough the perfect thickness. She could roll it out in no time flat in almost a perfect circle. It always amazed me to watch her work. She fluted the edges of the crust in the pie plates and I poured the sweet potato mix into each shell. I walked the pies into the oven for her.

She poured us glasses of sweet tea and sat at the table. Patiently waiting on me to begin the conversation. I was hesitant as I sat across from her. I was unsure were to even begin. Thinking the best thing to deal with first was Eric.

"Gran I met an amazing man. But he is different from anyone that I have ever known. He likes me for me like you do, but he is dead set (haha) on giving me things. I am not sure how to handle it. You always taught me that I should work for the things I have. Money is of no consequence to him. Seriously I do not know what to do."

"Oh, sugar a man. Tell me about him we will get to the other things in a minute. I want to know everything."

Figures she has always wanted me to settle down and find a good man. I hope she still feels that way in a few moments.

"Well his name is Eric. He is a vampire. He is over 1000 years old and he is very sweet to me."

"Oh, Heavens! He sounds like a charmer."

"Yes, Gran he is very charming. He was a viking during his human life."

"Fascinating. Have you asked him much of his history?"

"No, but he knows everything that there is to know about me Gran. Even the stuff about Uncle Bartlett"

"This is serious then. I can't imagine you telling a stranger about all that. So, he dotes on you then?"

"Yes, the car was from him. He has given me other things as well. I just feel so wrong about taking them from him. It seems to go against everything that I was taught."

"Sookie honey, everything isn't black and white. There are many shades of gray between right and wrong. Try to see things from his perspective. Ask yourself what makes him buy you these items. You know in your heart he isn't doing it to make you feel cheep. And I know that's how you are feeling its written on your face plain as day. I would wager my pension that it is far deeper than that."

See Gran has insight. I don't know how she does it but she does. I was feeling better about it the more she spoke.

"Gran I understand. They don't feel as we do. I do not know why I did not see this before. When he buys me things he is expressing the emotions that he no longer has. I wonder if he sees it that way."

"See. You do understand. Although don't be too sure that he doesn't have those emotions. Maybe it's more like he can not vocalize them. I was reading an article in "Fangs" that vampire magazine and it says that vampires retain the things they value when they are turned. Your Eric was a viking. They plundered and decimated villages looking for wealth. The wealth that they amassed was for the good of the village. Men during those times protected and warred."

"Gran how did you get so smart? I feel much better about this now. He is using his wealth to relay his feelings to me. And it is so engrained in him that he can not think of a better way to do it. I have invited him to meet you. Afterward you can tell me what you have gleaned from him. I met his maker he is 2000! He told me some interesting things about my genetics."

Gran tensed under her apron. If I had not taken Eric's blood I am sure that I never would have noticed it.

"What did he tell you?"

"He said that I am part fairy. Royal fairy. Although that isn't where my telepathy comes from."

"Gracious, I was hoping that I would never have to tell another living soul about this. It shames me. Sookie what I have to tell you may shock you and even hurt you. That was never my intention."

"Gran I have had a lot of shocks over the past week nothing you can say will top any of them I am positive."

Gran got a far away look in her eye as she spoke. I was wondering what deep buried memory she had dug from the corners of her mind. I have always thought that it was rude for me to read their minds so I try my damnedest to stay out.

"I met your Grandfather Mitchel when I was 17. It was love at first sight. We were inseparable. We had a very short engagement by the standards of the time. Six months and we were married. It was a grand affair. Everyone in town attended the wedding. When we returned from our honeymoon we moved into this very house. When I was growing up every spare thought I had was of having children. I even had their names picked out."

I smiled at this, she had known my fathers name for years before she gave birth. I can relate before I realized that I would never have children with a man I was the same as she. She continued on as I was thinking these thoughts.

"I was 22 when we found out that Mitchel could not have children. We had tried for years and I was devastated. One summer day I was hangin' the washin' on the line out back. The most beautiful man stepped from the woods and talked to me. He told me all kinds of things about himself. He came back every day for a week. On that Friday I told him about my desire to have children. And that we were unable. He told me that he could give them to me. I was shocked at the insinuation and the offer. He calmed me and suggested that I talk it over with your Grandfather. That night laying in bed I told him about meeting with the fairy. Your grandfather was a giving man and was always down on himself for not being able to give me what I wanted most in life. He told me that if I really wanted them to do what had to be done. He was so understanding. Seven months later your father was born. Mitchel loved him as his own. Fintan came to visit Corbett often and loved the child very much. On one visit Linda was conceived. Your grandfather was ecstatic at the news. Anyway Fintan told Mitchel and me that his father was very powerful and that the children were descendants of Royalty. After Linda turned three he stopped coming and visiting. We did not see him again until you were born. Your mother was furious. Fintan told her that you were telepathic and needed special guidance. He wanted to send you a tutor she would not hear of it and sent her away. That is why I have always looked after you the way I did I felt horrible that I could not do more. After your parents died I tried contacting Fintan to find out that he had passed. I never will forgive myself for not getting you the help you so desperately needed."

I was reeling. My grandmother slept with a fairy and my grandfather allowed it twice! However, the incident occurred without it I wouldn't be here. This changes nothing. I am not sure what I would do in her position but she made her choices. I am glad for it. I stood up and hugged her for a long time.

"Gran", I whispered, "Thank you for telling me the truth. I am not sure how I feel about it but in all honesty I am not sure what I would have done in your position. And I can't judge you. Papaw knew what was going on. If he didn't mind I am sure that I have no right to."

"Thank you baby girl. I always figured that someone would look down on me for this. I have been ashamed for decades.", she said wiping her eyes.

"Gran don't feel that way. Please. Enough sadness and tears. Will you meet Eric?"

"Oh, heavens yes I am excited I would love to meet him. I have so many questions."

I laughed, "I told him that you would he will be prepared. Make a list I am sure you will forget some if you don't. It will have to be a Monday night. The club is closed then."

"Fine, fine I am looking forward to it. Are you hungry you are skinny as a rail."

"Yes, I am famished. I haven't eaten my stomach was in knots and I had a lot to find out. Before I came here I had a talk with Sam for about an hour."

"Give me a minute I will whip you something up in a flash."

She was out of her chair flitting around the kitchen. She hummed as she pulled ingredients for chicken salad out of the refrigerator. She popped a few pieces of bread into the toaster and set to work chopping chicken, grapes, walnuts, onion, and celery. She threw it all in a bowl and added mayo mixing it in quick stirs. The toast popped and she spooned the mixture out and placed the other slice on top. Cutting it diagonally she put it on a plate and placed it before me. She swiped up my glass and refilled it. Placing it on the table she sat and watch me eat every bite.

"Yum. Thanks gran that was fabulous," I said as I took a sip of tea.

"You are very welcome. What time are you getting here tomorrow child?"

"I have to work tomorrow night so I was thinking that I could spend the afternoon here. Get here about 1:30ish and leave around 6:30p.m."

"That sounds alright. Turkey will be finished at about five I rekon."

"Goodness", I said looking at my watch, "the day is speeding along. I have to be to work at 8:00p.m. I better be headin' out Gran. Thanks for the sandwich and talk. I will see you tomorrow afternoon. Here is my number call if you need anything from the store before I leave town."

"Bye sugar, drive safe see you tomorrow."

I scooped up my dishes and put them in the sink. I pushed in my chair and kissed her on the cheek as I walked out the back door and piled into the SUV. As I pulled out onto Hummingbird Lane the sun was sinking into the horizon. I made it home faster than I should have. I was speeding a bit. I needed to get home and do a few things before work.

I parked in my numbered space and hopped out. Pushing the lock/alarm function on the keys the alarm chirped into the night air. I jogged up the steps to my door and put the key in the lock. I traversed through the apartment gathering laundry and placing it in the hamper. When It was full I went into the guest bathroom and started the load of laundry that had been piling up. Feeling light and airy I skipped around straightening things. The brush was still on the coffee table so I scooped it into my hand and carried it with me to the bathroom. I used the facilities while debating on taking another shower.

Thinking that I didn't do much since my shower except sit I decided against it. I was looking in the closet when the doorbell buzzed. I scooted to the front door and looked in the peep-hole. There was a messenger on my doorstep. I scanned his mind and found that he came from Fangtasia so I opened the door to him. He handed me the tablet and I signed for the package and he took off as if he were in a hurry.

I sat on the couch with the box on my lap. I removed the tape from the sides and flipped the lid off laying it on the coffee table. The contents were covered in tissue paper but there was a note staring me in the face with _**Sookie**_ on it in Eric's delicious handwriting and stationary. I opened the envelope carefully. I took out the paper and held it in both hands as I read:

_Lover,_

_I am very excited to see you tonight. It would please me if you would wear this._

_~E_

I pealed back the tissue paper and found the most fabulous red cocktail dress. It had a sequined bust with an empire waist and fell just below my knee. The skirt was billowy and pleated. Under the dress was a boned corset and thong died the same color as the dress. There shoes were to die for Jimmy Choo four inch heals the clasp was metal chain. There was a beautiful chandelier with pear shaped crystals that went from ankle and rested on the top of my foot. They were breathtaking. I stripped off my clothes and had some difficulty managing the corset. It was hard to clasp alone. But I figured it out start with it facing the wrong direction and do the top first and then spin it around and clasp the lower eye hooks. It was harder than it seemed, but well worth the effect. I slipped on the matching panties and shimmied into the dress. Once I had the shoes on to complete the outfit I felt like a celebrity.

I figured that I should leave my hair down. It had dried naturally in my ponytail so it fell to my shoulders in curly waves. I slapped on some neutral eyeshadow and maskera and a bit of lip gloss and I was ready. I used some of the perfume that Eric bought putting it in all the crevasses so that my body heat would diffuse the scent. I looked, felt, and smelled like a million dollars.

It was almost 7:30 by the time I left. I have never made the drive from here to the club. Eric drives like a speed demon so I figured a few minutes early is better than 10 minutes late. The traffic was grotesque. By the time I reached the club I was cussing holidays. I pulled into a space with three minutes to spare.

I stepped out careful not to bust my ass in the super high heels. In concentrating in staying vertical my shields slipped and I was bombarded with the thoughts of the people around me.

_'Look at that hawt chick I'd motorboat those titties all night.'_

_'I hope I get laid tonight. I have my sights set on that tall hunka blonde vampire.'_

_'Why is she so special that she gets to cut in line.'_

I slammed up my shields and walked through the door with a wink from Pam. Eric was on his throne looking bored for all the world to see. I tried not to gawk at him as I made my way to the bar.

"Hey Longshadow. Can I get a club soda. I am on the clock tonight."

He nodded in my direction and placed the drink on the bar. I took the lemon from the rim of the glass and left it on a napkin and sauntered up to the dais. Eric was surrounded. The women throwing themselves at him were getting my panties in a twist (not that there was much fabric to speak of). With a flick of his wrist a chair appeared to his left. He held out his hand to me as I walked up the short three steps onto the stage. I unceremoniously sat in the chair.

"Lover, you look good enough to eat. How was your day?"

"Thank you for the outfit. Eventful I have some information to share with you."

"Soon, my vermin need enthralling. In about half an hour we will go to the office and you may _share_ whatever you like."

He emphasized share and my panties were instantly wet. I was embarrassed with myself at how just his language seemed to get me all hot and bothered. Why oh why does he effect me like this?

"Alright. How has your night fared Darling?"

"Much the same as it is now. Incepid humans dieing for my attentions that are well occupied."

"You are not a piece of meat. Why do you subject yourself to this nonsense?"

"Oh, Lover, curiosity kills, literally. I am just an outlet."

I sipped my drink pondering his statement and wondered if I should laugh or cry. It was funny as hell yet sick as fuck. Eric snapped his fingers and Pam appeared from now where. I am never going to get used to vampire speed. I jumped a little and she laughed at me.

"So nice to see you again Sookie."

"Likewise Pam."

"I lost my bet", she pouted.

"Pamela what are you talking about?"

"Thalia and I had a bet. She said that you would have Sookie in your bed before the week was out. I disagreed. I lost."

Eric roared with laughter, "Tell her to give it back I have never had Miss Stackhouse in my bed. Hers on the other-hand I have been there. Tell her to clarify."

Pam sneered an evil smirk and sashayed off to collect her money. I was beet red. Damn Vampires!

"Eric you can't be serious. They were betting on our sex life."

"Lover, they are undead and live far too long let them have their fun. Do you not enjoy our sex life?"

"That isn't the point", I huffed quietly.

"Vampires view sexuality different than humans, and far different than your Southern sensibilities. The same with nudity."

"I understand but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"My financial advisers should be arriving soon let us go to the office. You can tell me your news while we wait on them."

I gathered my drink and he took my hand and led me to the office. The second the door shut he was kissing my lips. I was startled for a second at the abruptness of it. Then I let go and his lust washed over me. Unable to help myself I wound my fingers in his hair and pressed him to me. He broke the kiss and placed a chaste one on my forehead.

"I have been wanting to do that since you walked in the doors lover. I could not stop myself any longer."

He gathered me in his arms and sat on the couch.

"Tell me your news."

"I was no longer interested in talk. I wanted him. But this is important. So, I swallowed my lust.

"I talked with Sam today. He said that he knew you long before the reveal. He told me that he was a shifter. I was furious how could he hide that from me?"

"Yes, I knew him since he relocated here. Being Sheriff all supe business is my business, even if I don't get involved I have to know for the safety of myself and my subjects. I suspect he didn't tell you for fear of rejection. Most likely the same reason that he didn't notify me of you as well. Supes live by a different code lover. Take what you want and damn the consequences. He was afraid I would spirit you out of his reach. And he managed just fine on his own."

"I have never had a romantic interest in him. Ever. He was my friend and my boss. Today he was trying to poison you against me. Spouting nonsense when he realized that we have a relationship. I blew him off and shot him down so fast his head was spinning."

"Well, Lover, I am proud of you for standing up for me however unnecessary it is. The shifter means nothing to me. Let him say what he wishes unless of course it was offending you."

"Boy was it ever. Its alright now though. Anyway after I talked to him I had an even longer talk with Gran. She is excited to meet you and I am honestly warning you now she has a list of questions longer than your arm."

He guffawed, "That long? Damn maybe we won't go visit. In all seriousness I am excited to meet her as well I imagine her as an older version of yourself. What all did you talk about?"

"You mostly. She made me understand somethings that I was just not getting. Also she made me want to study your culture. Just to grasp you better."

"Hmm..What did this wise woman impart? Or should I be afraid to ask?"

"No, although I am not sure I want to tell you. Can we just leave it as it was helpful and that I see things clearer?"

"Sookie, dear one I am not comfortable with that. But I can see you digging in your heels. How about you tell me when you feel more at ease with whatever it is? You should never be unable to tell me anything, but I will wait."

"I can live with that. I also found out some other stuff about my genes. Remember how Godric said I was fairy Royalty? She said that my real Grandfather is Fintan. A fairy. So that is where that comes from."

Eric was shaken by the news, "Sookie your great-Grandfather is Niall Brigant?"

"Apparently. I still haven't come to terms with this either. I am glad to see that I am not the only one that was shocked by the revelation."

"Dear one before this goes much further I need to contact him with my intentions. He is not going to be happy that you are with me or any vampire for that matter."

"Eric, you can't Gran seemed awful scared about Niall finding out about me. And Godric said they would take me away. I do not want to leave."

"Lover, this is serious. Your great-Grandfather is 6000 years old and very powerful. If he finds out about us knowing about him and we do not do something about notifying him he will harm me or anyone else that he feels has wronged him. If you would like I will speak to Godric before I do anything and get his advice."

"I like that better. I am sorry, but she had the fear of God on her face every time she spoke his name."

"Don't fret dear one it will be alright I am sure of it. I can't promise but I can be sure. Is that everything?"

"Yes, Darling. I am sorry if it has made things harder. How much longer until these suits get here? I am getting tired. It has been a stressful day."

"About five minutes. You take your place behind the desk there are only five of them. I will speak to Godric of this development while you are working."

"OK. It should take me about 30 minutes or so. Do you have a list of questions or do you just want me to play it by ear?"

"There is a print out on the desk. Just usher them out when you are done leave notes and I will take care of the problems tomorrow."

He kissed me sweetly as I stood and walked across the room. I sat behind the desk and picked up the page. The questions were simple and straight forward. I got a pen from the cup and the steno pad from the drawer and was ready for the interviews.

1. How long have you been in the business dealings with Mr. Northman?  
2. What services do you provide?  
3. What do you think makes a good financial adviser?  
4. What licenses and certification do you have?  
5. Have you ever been disciplined by the National Association of Securities and Dealers (NASD) or other regulatory agencies?  
6. Do you mind having a vampire for a client?  
7. How much money of Mr. Northman's do you manage?  
8. How frequent will any written statements be sent to Mr. Northman?

I was pleasantly surprised that they were all on the up and up. Although Doug Dumas Fangtasia's accountant said that over the past few weeks there has been a shortage of money and the books won't balance. Overall there is a $50,000.00 shortage that he can't account for. That is a lot of money to just up and vanish. I bet Eric already knows this as he does the books before the accountant ever gets them.

My brain was fried. I left the steno pad on the desk and reclined in Eric's chair just to rest my eyes. I was sincerely hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. I am tired of this emotional roller coaster that I have been trapped on for a week. It has a sadistic operator and that bastard should be fired from the carnival.

Suddenly I had the urge to curl up on the couch and watch a retarded movie until I fell asleep. Anything mindless and numbing. Dumb and Dumber. That would do. Jim Carey will help me zone out. I was really ready to go home.

I took out my blackberry and texed Eric.

Sookie: Darling I am tired. Do you need me anymore? I am ready to go home.

Eric: No, Lover I am busy out here. If you can wait 30 minutes I can take you home.

Sookie: I drove here I can drive home.

Eric: Alright Lover leave the french door open and I will come see you when I am done.

Sookie: OK darling. I am leaving out the back door I will see you soon.

I picked up my stuff and headed out the employee door. I sauntered across the parking lot got in the SUV and drove home. The late hour had thinned the streets considerably I was thankful. When I maneuvered into my numbered space I let out a sigh of relief. I trudged up the stairs and stuck my key in the lock. As soon as the door was securely locked behind he I was ready to pass out.

I rushed to my room and stripped. I hung up my dress on the door knob and took off the corset its easier to get off than to put it on. I rummaged in the dresser and found my rattiest sleep shirt and slipped it over my head. As I was leaving the bedroom I flipped off the light. Once I made it down the hall I turned on the TV popped in the DVD and barely made it to the menu before I passed out on the couch.

*~ };- ~*


	13. Godric's Sins

A/N: W00t I have a treat for my fandom! My oh so loyal and reviewing public. The one and only Godric POV of this story. Enjoy.

*~ };- ~*

In my 2000 years I have made two children and they complete me in all ways. My greatest accomplishment is my Eric. He has such joie de vivre. I followed him for many nights watching and waiting. With anything that he undertook he did it without fear and with utmost belief that he was better and could not be bested. If I myself had been mortal at the time of his death I would have cowed in fear. I made myself known to him and even as he lay dieing he taunted me. The longer I followed him the more I believed that I could not strike him down in his prime. During his last battle I helped the odds in my favor. I shot a wayward arrow into him to slow him enough to be beaten. So unfair as for one as he, as he believed that Valhalla was calling. I could not bring myself to kill his beliefs and simultaneously cut him to his knees as I would have done had I prayed upon him in typical vampire fashion. Then I let him choose. Valkyries or immortality binding him to me for all eternity. As I relive this moment of my existence as I have many nights I realize that Sookie was right. He is my redeemer. I had a turning point from then on that instant choice changed me forever more. Me choosing to let him choose. Easily he could have denied me. Easily I could have done what I did night after night, but I refrained and offered. I know now if he had denied me I would have let him die and suffered every night since. Our bond is strong because of choices. Nothing more and nothing less.

*~ };- ~*

My first was bewitching. My darling Cleopatra. Her words still haunt me, "_**I am Egypt and Egypt is yours for one night only**_". She woke my dormant beast and I had to possess her, claim her, make her MINE. She would be my ultimate undoing. History can be so easily manipulated. Spread a few well placed rumors with the servants and suddenly you have bona fied facts. It amuses me so that our deception is depicted in history books for all to read. She only allowed me one night just one. My nature would not bend to her will. I bonded to her before dawn took me and we were one. That night I ravaged her. I owned her. She was a delicate flower and I wilted her. My goddess to be worshiped. Marc Antony never was a real living man. He was another moniker she was not ready to relinquish her hold on mortal coil. I conceded to her wishes and after I was assassinated by Brutus and she helped dispose of my body we fled to Egypt. Once she was able to embrace immortality I turned her and staged her death disguising my immortal kiss as an asp bite to her breast. That night we were truly one. I have loved her 1000 years. Yet she knows that she is second to Eric and acts out for punishment and attention. As a Pharaoh she was number one and in my eyes until the Viking took her place. Her breeding and right do not agree with vampire law. She has staged many a coup and held England as Queen during the time that Eric turned Pamela. She tried him for poaching and I have had to intervene in her attempts to send him to his final death more times than I care to admit. Whatever she has done now may surly kill us both. Eric is my redeemer, but she is my eternal demise.

*~ };- ~*


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Things have been hectic. Sorry for my lack of updating. Goodness, now I know why CH is always skipping talks. This entire chapter is some sort of dialog. I think its interesting, but not everyone is on the same page as me. I hope that I don't scare any of you off with my extra chatty characters. I feel that these are things that should have been covered in CH novels instead of glossing over everything and causing all that confusion and animosity between them all. Anyhow on with the story.

*~ };- ~*

Thursday November 25, 1999 Thanksgiving

Apartment 4D – Shreveport, Louisiana 8:00 a.m.

I woke up to sunlight streaming through my bedroom window. I was disoriented to say the least. I took in my surroundings trying to remember how I made it to bed. I stretched and my fingers found a note on Eric's pillow. Smiling to myself I sat up and fingered the creamy paper before opening the envelope. The note on the inside was rather long for Eric. It read:

_Lover,_

_I spoke with Godric. He was just as shocked to find out about your heritage. He was most adamant that we do not tell the fairy. He did not go into great detail just saying that it was for the best. I got here at 12:45 and you were dead to the world. I moved you to bed for the fear that the most annoying sound in the world would wake you (ha ha that Jim Carey.) I didn't realize that today is a human holiday. I rescheduled the interviews for Saturday night. I will see you sometime after sunset._

_~E_

Lovely another day off. Sometimes I think that vampires don't realize that we mere humans don't have a cashe of wealth hidden in banks in Switzerland. Gran will be happy about it though. More time at the house with everyone. I should see if Had has to work tonight. Sam might have her scheduled since she is the low man on the totem pole.

I shuffled my way to the bathroom hoping that today carried no revelations that I could previously have done without. I washed my face and brushed my hair out. It was full of knots. I must have tossed and turned a lot during the night. After brushing my teeth and using the potty I started the shower and stripped off my sleep shirt.

I stepped under the rejuvenating stream of water and sighed. I took the fastest shower in history and stepped out of the tub. I was off in my own world when my cell rang. I knew that Eric had set it to charge I always forget about it and yet I find it every morning on the charger.

"Hello?"

"Good Morning Miss Stackhouse. Bobby here. Eric asked me to call and see if I could get you anything for the holiday."

"Bobby it's Sookie. And I am having dinner with my family. But thanks for the concern. I am sure that your family needs you more today than I do."

"Wonderful", he sounded kinda sad at the last second.

"What are you doing for the holiday Bobby?"

"I was planning on going to Luby's at about 7:00 p.m."

"Definitely not. This is a family holiday. Meet me out front at 1:30 p.m. and we would be more than happy to have you with us."

"That isn't necessary Sookie. Thank you for the offer."

"I won't take no for an answer Gran would tan my hide if she knew that I left someone to fend for themselves on thanksgiving."

"Alright I will meet you at 1:30."

We said our goodbyes and I dressed in a rush. I pulled out a new sundress that had somehow gotten into my closet, that vampire. I slipped on my flip flops and went into the kitchen for a light breakfast.

I set the coffee to perk and slipped my toast into the toaster. I settled into the table with my toast and coffee. I slowed my pace wondering why I have been rushing so far this morning, I felt as though I had somewhere to be right then and I was having a serious problem trying to figure it out. It was almost as if I had an access of energy today. Deciding that I must have finally caught up on my sleep I tried to forget about it.

*~ };- ~*

Omnipotent POV

Stackhouse Farm - Bon Temps, Louisiana

Hadley was happier than she had been in recent years. She was back where she belonged and she made it here in time to be with family on the holidays. Things have been fucked up for sometime. She felt bad for the lies that she had told to her family, but they were necessary. If anyone found out who the real father of her baby was she might be forced to terminate the pregnancy and she wants this chance to redeem herself for all of the shitty things that she has done in her past.

Sometimes bad situations have great outcomes, and that is how she was looking at this baby. Between her wild days during her teenage years, and the things that she had to do to survive after running away from the rehab center she deserves something good. She kicks herself every day for running away like she did but at the time it seemed like a good idea. That was until she ran so far and had her back against the wall.

She never lied she was in New Orleans for a time with a man named Remy. She did work at Cafe du Monde. That all changed when he up and left her in the middle of the night with not so much as a note. She knew that telling him about the pregnancy was the wrong decision as soon as she spilled the beans to him. Their relationship was a platonic one at best. They had slept together on several occasions during alcohol induced lust fests. But she knew for a fact that this baby wasn't his. She felt bad afterward for even trying to saddle him with someone else child, apparently he took it that way too because the next morning she woke up alone in that dive of a motel. Everything that he owned was gone. So she did the one thing that she never expected. She hitched a ride to Shreveport, and took the bus to Bon Temps and walked the four miles to the farm.

*~ };- ~*

Apartment 4D – Shreveport, Louisiana 12:20 p.m.

Groaning I restarted the washing machine. How could I have forgotten about those clothes. Goodness they reek. I added an extra cap full of detergent and set the cycle. Unsure of what I should be doing I called Gran to see if I needed to go by any store before I set out to Bon Temps. Grabbing the house phone from the entertainment center I dialed the number.

RING

RING

RING

"Stackhouse residence, Jason speaking."

"Hey Jase it's Sookie, I was just calling to double check that Gran has everything she needs for dinner."

"Hey sis. I think she's alright. What time are you planning on getting in?"

"I will be there shortly after two. I am bringing a guest. Will you make sure that Gran knows?"

"Aw, Sook you got a boyfriend?"

"He works for my boyfriend Jase he has no family. I couldn't bare to think of him all alone when we have plenty."

"Yea that totally blows. I'm glad your bringin' em."

"Me too."

"Listen Sook Gran's fluttering in the kitchen like always, but I am afraid she is going to hurt herself checking that bird. Imma go check on her and I'll see ya when ya get here."

"You bet ya cya in a while."

We hung up. Good gravy where did the real Jason Stackhouse go. Maybe he is growing up a tad. Usually he is so self centered that you can't get him to do the simplest task without an argument. Just another one of the odd things that have happened this week. There were a lot of them to speak of. Some of them were more disturbing than others, but enough of that today is a time to be thankful and not dwell on the bad stuff that has been brewing. I switched out the laundry and settled on the couch to watch the parade.

At 1:15 the door bell buzzed. I looked through my peep-hole and smiled. Bobby looked more relaxed than I had ever seen him. He was dressed casual yet dressy. Just right for a Stackhouse turkey day. I scooped up my things and headed out to the SUV with Bobby in tow.

"Thank you for the invite. I just don't wanna put anyone out."

"Have no fear. Gran cooks for an army on thanksgiving one more won't make a lick of difference."

"Thanks just the same."

"Anytime."

We lulled into a comfortable silence. I figured that this was a good time as any to pump Bobby for some causal information about Eric.

I cleared my throat and asked, "How long have you been working for Eric?"

"Goin' on nine years. Before he found me I was going through some serious hard times."

"That is horrible. I am glad that you are doing much better now."

"Yea somethings are worse than others, but I was at rock bottom about to end it all."

I read from his mind that he was more than a recreational heroin user. I tried not to shudder at his mental pictures of himself. I have a fear of needles, and it was too much. I backed out of his head and tried to scrub the images away.

"Sometimes we get a break when we least expect it. Seems that Eric was yours."

"Yes, he can be demanding, but nothing that can't be accomplished in the timetable that he gives. He is a wonderful boss. I don't even mind the fact that he is a vampire. Without it I still wouldn't be here."

"I have never judged anyone. No matter what they are or who. Everyone is equal unless they give me cause to think otherwise. My Gran is a firm believer in fairness."

"You are a rare person Sookie. Usually it is the other way around. Judge and then try to grant access into the good graces of a person. When I first met you I was sure that you were a gold digging fangbanger, but the more I got to know the real you the more I realized that my judgment of you was totally off base. You honestly don't care about my master's money."

"Nope, he could have two pennies to rub together and I would like him just the same. Money is nice but it isn't everything. I knew that you didn't like me and thought I didn't deserve the treatment that he was giving me, but I figure everyone is entitled to an opinion no matter how wrong it may be. That is why I never tried to correct your thinking."

He laughed, "See you knew and you still treated me with respect. Eric reprimanded me for my treatment of you. I figured that you had run off at the mouth. I see now that he probably asked, he is good for the details, and you just told the truth."

"Honestly I told him that you were short with me. Polite but short. I am sorry if I caused you any grief."

"Really I deserve anything that I get, but I am glad that you and I can come to an understanding. I have to deal with many things, and you are one of them. My master holds you high on his list of priorities. I can see why."

"Thanks, I am sorry about all the things that you have to put up with when it comes to me. I am not used to the way that Eric does things, but I have come to an understanding with that as well, I will try not to book an argument with you whenever possible. You are only doing as you are told. I am starving. I ate little today just so I could gorge myself on Gran's home cooking we will be there in about 10 minutes."

"I am hungry myself. The day I delivered the car to you I got lost trying to find your house. That was another reason I was such a jackass. I was wondering what kind of woman gets an SUV from my boss and why the hell would he give one to someone that lives out in the sticks of BFE."

I was laughing so hard I snorted through my nose.

"Bobby I have never heard my back water town called Bum-fucked Egypt."

We pulled into the driveway before he could respond to me. As I sat foot onto the driveway people started pouring out of the house to greet us. Jason was first the goober.

"Howdy, I am Jason Stackhouse, Sookie's brother." He extended his hand and clapped Bobby on the shoulder in greeting.

"Hello young man", Gran responded, "I am so thankful that you could be with us this fine Thanksgiving." That Gran the epitome of southern manners.

"Where is Had Gran?"

"She is feeling under the weather she's in the house layin' down."

"Too bad I think I am going to go check on her."

"Alright Sugar. When you finish up call Sam and let him know that she is feeling ill."

"You bet ya."

We all made our way into the house. Gran was in hostess mode in no time. Offering drinks and other refreshments. We declined. I did go into the kitchen and get Hadley a glass of water. I knocked on my old bedroom door.

"Come in."

I cracked the door and whispered, "Hey HadMar. How are you feeling?"

"I been better the baby doesn't like the smells of thanksgiving. I had to lay down on top of nausea from the smells I have been having dizzy spells."

"Have you made an appointment with Dr. Stepp yet?"

"Gran made one for Monday and I told Sam. He seems to be awful understanding."

I sat on the bed and passed her the water. She took it gratefully and took a tentative sip.

"I have to be cautious it doesn't like anything. I had a hard time at work the other night at dinner rush."

"I am sorry sweetie. It will get better morning sickness doesn't last the entire time. I will leave you to rest. Check on ya in a bit, and then when the turkey is ready I'll come get ya."

"Thanks Sookie."

I left the room quiet as a mouse, and went in search of everyone else. Gran was at the stove making giblet gravy. Jason was watching football on the T.V. Bobby looked out of place, but was talking sports with Jase.

The house smelt like holidays. I love this time of year, and tomorrow the sales will be fabulous. Although I am sure that spending the night with a vampire will severely diminish my chances of getting up at the ass crack of dawn to do some shopping. Gran was in her element. She loves to provide a good meal for her family. I have never seen her happier than she is when she is fluttering in the kitchen somehow making things click together with great precision.

"Hi Sugar! I am glad that you brought Bobby with you I would feel terrible if I knew he was eating in public with perfectly good food here."

"I know I felt the same way. He was apprehensive to join us, but I told him there was no way he was getting out of it."

"There is plenty no need for him to feel that way."

"That's what I said. Can I help with anything?"

"No, its under control. The gravy is done, the only thing we are waiting on is the bird. This year has been unseasonably warm we should have had deep fried turkey, but I was afraid of setting the house on fire."

"I remember a few years ago when James McCoy burned down his garage doing that."

"Sure did."

"I wanted you to know I told Eric about Niall. He wants to tell him about us, some male posturing bull pucky, but Godric says that we shouldn't. I am not sure what the big deal is, but I should have a say in everything."

"Sugar you have to understand that they do things very differently than we do. Eric knows that it is his responsibility to inform Niall of anything that is happening to you in regards to a relationship. Vampires and Fairies are like oil and water. They don't mix. I am sure that Eric just wants to protect you. Godric on the other-hand has Eric to worry about its a twisted circle. I know for certain that either Niall doesn't know about you or can't get to you. He would have done it already."

"Really I don't care what Niall thinks. He has been away my entire life. Same goes for Jase and HadMar I mean if he cares and wanted a say maybe he should have tried harder. Eric told me that he has a lot of enemies. If that is the case I don't want to be exposed to that mess. More family is nice and all, but you can't be absent for 23 years and then decide you want in the decisions that determine my happiness."

"I see your side very clearly Sugar. I am in total agreement. He could never show up and it would be too soon. I know for sure though that won't be how it goes. We will meet him. He will feel entitled. That is just a man for you fairy, human, or otherwise."

The more I thought about the damn fairy great-Grandfather the more I cared less and less. I just knew that anything he was involved in was going to be dramatic trouble. I am finally coming into my own I don't need anyone standing on the sidelines trying to call the shots. It would take some major work for him to be considered anything other than what he is the father of a sperm donor. Neither Fintan or Niall were there to take me fishing or anything that Papaw Stackhouse did. To me that is what counts. I won't let him have control over anything.

My decisions in my life are the ones that have weight. And if they are wrong I will have to deal with the consequences of those decisions. I would hate to have consequences to actions that I have no control over. The more they talk about this man the more I worry about the things that might be coming. I have enough to deal with without this added component.

I was getting myself worked up over something that I was unsure if it had even come to pass. This is infuriating. There are so many what-ifs in my life at this point that danger is just around the corner I can feel it. I have a high standing Vampire Boyfriend that is a predominate member of society, a cousin that is hiding something every time I am alone with her she sings I'm a little tea pot in her head, a vampire drama unfolding with Cleo, and a problematic fairy great-Grandfather that we are unsure of what he wants in any terms. If I wasn't a Stackhouse I am sure that I would crumple under the weight of this bullshit.

The only thing that I am certain of is that today is supposed to be about family, and with that thought I went to check on Hadley. I reached her door and caught a disturbing memory. I am pretty sure that she has no idea that she is broadcasting it out loud the way she is. I stood stock still in horror. No wonder she is hiding things from me and singing in her head to keep me out. I slouched down against the door and pulled my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth. I was so drawn in that I didn't have the strength to block her. Her thoughts were full of sorrow, shame, hope, and disgusting images. I could hear her crying in despair. I want to comfort her but I am not sure if I can keep this to myself if I go in there.

Getting my bearings I barged into the room before she had a chance to block me. I shut the door and turned the lock so we wouldn't be interrupted. I didn't say a word to her I just walked to her side of the bed and wrapped her into a tight hug. Unable to stop myself tears flowed freely from my eyes. She was shocked until she heard my sobs mix with hers.

I couldn't keep the questions in anymore and I asked, "How long?"

"Since I was 10."

"I wish you would have told me Had we could have done something to him. Gran made him stay away from me she would have kept him away from you too!"

"He said he would kill me or you if I told. I believed him."

"He told me the same thing, but I didn't know that you were suffering through this too. God, he is a sick bastard. You really believe that its his baby?"

"I know it is I just know it. I am afraid if I tell anyone the truth that they would force me to get an abortion."

"I won't pass any judgments, but Had incest children have severe problems. That is the only thing I am going to say on the subject. I will support you no matter what you decide."  
"Thank you for listening. I ran into him in New Orleans, he looked so frail and weak in his wheel chair. He genuinely seemed different. I met him after work the next night, he said he wanted to have dinner and just catchup and apologize to me for everything he had done. I met him at his hotel and we had room service. He drugged my food and when I woke up I was naked in the bed and he was asleep beside me."

"I went back to the motel that I was sharing with Remy, and tried to forget about it. A few weeks later I missed my period. I went to a health-nurse and had a pregnancy test done. Positive. I told Remy and the next morning all of his stuff was gone. A few hours later I found myself on the interstate hitching a ride to Shreveport. I used the last of my tips to get a ticket to Bon Temps. I walked from the bus station to here and you found me on the mud porch."

"I am glad that you came home. Don't worry I won't spill the beans. This is our secret. Lets go see if the turkey is done dollface."

We made our way to the bathroom and washed away the evidence of our breakdown. Jason was pulling the turkey out of the oven when we entered the kitchen.

"I was about to come find my favorite ladies. Its almost time to eat! I am starving, I don't know about y'all, but I am going to eat half this by myself."

I said in an inside yet louder tone,"Everyone wash up the food is done!"

I set the table and was finished by the time everyone filed into the kitchen to set down. Gran sat at on end of the table and Jason at the other, I sat across from Had, bobby sat in the extra chair closest to Gran. Gran grabbed Bobby's hand and I placed mine into hers. Bobby took up Hadley's hand and she took Jason's. He took mine with a smile. He was genuinely happy to have us all together. We bowed our heads.

Gran said, "Bless us O Lord, and these Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ our Lord. Amen."

a chorus of Amens rang around the table and we dug into our food.

Jason spoke up after shoveling a bite of mashed potatoes in his mouth and said, "This year I am thankful that Hadley has come home, and we have a baby to look forward to. Your turn Sookie."

"I am thankful to have all of us together and to be finally getting everything I want from life. Gran your turn."

"I am thankful that no matter how old I get I can still see you all as babies playing in the pond. You all remind me so much of your parents. Hadley your up."

"I am thankful that no matter what I might have done in my past, I am still able to return home where I am safe and loved. Bobby your turn."

"I am thankful that Eric found Sookie in the hallway of his club, despite my attitude with her she has taken the time to get to know me as a person and I was able to join you and share in your holiday."

The meal progressed quickly. I ate so much that I was glad I didn't wear anything that buttons over my stomach. We were clearing the table and doing the dishes when my cell phone rang.

**Pleased to meet you, **

**Hope you guess my name, **

**But what's puzzling you, **

**Is the nature of my game.**

Bobby laughed out loud. I was stunned. I hadn't realized that the sun had set. I rushed from the room to find my purse. I whipped out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Lover, how is your holiday dear one?"

"Fine, fine darling. Gran always makes fabulous spread of food."

"How long until you will be home?"

"Soon I have to drop Bobby in the parking lot he came to eat with us."

"Lover are you taking home strays?"

"Yes, He was going to eat alone. I couldn't allow it. I miss you. We have been too busy these past few days."

"And I you. We need to have a talk I have gotten my invitation to the Sheriffs Ball at the Queen's Compound. I was hoping to take you as my date."

"OK, do you want me to meet you at my house or the club?"

"Call me when Bobby takes off and I will meet you there."

"See you in an hour or so. Bye Darling."

"Bye Lover."

I put my phone back in my purse and went to finish the dishes. Hadley had taken my place and everything was gleaming in the kitchen. Gran had wrapped leftovers for me to take home. And an entire sweet potato pie. Yum. It was already 6:15. Bobby had some errands to run for Eric that I had delayed so we grabbed up our leftovers and made our way back to Shreveport after a round of goodbyes and promises from Hadley to call if she needed me.

We pulled into the lot just after seven. Bobby declined an invitation upstairs saying that he really had too much to do before midnight. I called Eric after I folded and put away the laundry. While I was waiting for him I changed into my jammies. I had just settled into the couch to allow my food to digest more when he walked into the apartment. He walked across the room and swept me up into his lap kissing me with such tenderness that I could have wept. When we broke the kiss I was breathless.

"It was all I could do not to come kidnap you from your family."

"I missed you all day."

"I have to talk to you about the Ball. We will be gone for three days. Saturday, Sunday, and Monday."

"That seems doable, but I am sure I don't have clothes suitable for Vampire Swarays."

"No, you do. They will be delivered tomorrow morning. Pam loves to shop. She knows everything about your clothes and taste. She tells me that she picked out some very lovely gowns and suits."

"Eric, Darling I know I said that I wouldn't argue with you about gifts, but this is different than a dress for an evening this is a wardrobe from what I am gathering."

"Yes, so I gifted you a new Vampire gathering wardrobe. It is no different to me dear one. Its not as big as a car so it books no argument."

Damn compromise. I am going to have to figure out how to out maneuver him. Damn vampires!

"Good lord I screwed myself with that deal."

"That's all up to interpretation and perspective I think I hit the jackpot."

"You would."

"That isn't everything when in the presence of her majesty, you will have to act accordingly. Much like you do at the club. There is no need to call me master, but protocol is important. I would like you to have some of my blood in case there is need for it, better safe than sorry."

"Can anything happen to me from taking your blood so often? I don't want to be a vampire at least not now."

"It would take more than the several mouthfuls that you have taken. Vampires have an internal meter I would know when enough is enough without being too much. If we exchange blood mutually three times we would create a blood bond and be able to feel each others emotions. It is a helpful thing, but I would never do that to you unless you wanted it, know though if you decide to it is unbreakable. There is no magic that can undo it."

"Other than the emotions it would be no different than taking your blood on previous occasions?"

"It will be harder for us to be separated and most likely depending on the depth of what we feel for each other if one dies the other will. Because we couldn't stand to be apart. I would never make you do this, but if we are going to be going to the Ball I would like the added insurance. No other vampire may touch you without my permission, and if they harm you I have the right to send them into final death."

"Are you bringing this to my attention because you want to or because its the pragmatic political thing to do?"

"Both. I firmly believe that I can't be without you already. If someone were to take you from me I would have no control over what I may do. This is protection for both of us. Vampires can't feel love, but if I could I would feel it for you."

"Godric said that he was turned to create you and I was born to love you. I have to make you come to the realization that you can love just as anyone else can. He also said that I belong to you as you belong to me. The same way that you belong to him."

"You told me that once before. I know that I shouldn't question him, but it seems highly unlikely. I would love to love you I think that you above all deserve and require love. I just do not feel capable."

"You are capable. Just as I was that night of being ravaged. That is my duty to show you. Because I do I do so love you. You fill my heart with hope. Godric knows more than he says. I believe him with all that I am."

"Say it again."

"I believe him with all that I am."

He growled in my ear.

"Lover you are going to be the death of me."

"Eric, I LOVE you."

His response was to kiss me in the cleft behind my ear. That small action was all I needed to stoke the fires within me.

"Eric, I want to be your bonded mate."

"You have made me a happy vampire."

With vampire speed he had me in the center of my bed. His urgency fueled my own, but I wanted to be in control. I got on my hands and knees and crawled to the end of the bed. He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. I sat with my feet planted on the floor and wiggled my finger seductively to get him to come forward and stand before me.

"Strip. You are not allowed to touch me. You are a naughty vampire."

He got a predatory look in his eyes but obeyed me. In a flourish he was naked in all his glory presented to me.

"Watch me. Don't take your eyes off of me."

I felt empowered using his words against him.

I flattened my palms and placed them on his thighs. His muscles quivered under my touch. I ran my hands from his thighs to his chest. I took his hard nipples between my fingers and pinched and rolled them inciting a growl from his lips. Slowly so slowly I worked my way down the expanse of his abdomen dipping into the valleys of his muscles. Everywhere I touched they responded to me with spasms. I know that it was tortuous for him to keep his hands to himself. He was clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides. Finally I took his cock into my hands he hissed in approval. I straightened my back and loomed over him. Starting at the base I laved long licks to the tip. I took the head into my mouth and he groaned. I smiled around the girth of him. I hollowed out my cheeks and took as much of him into my mouth as I could. I flattened my tongue on the vain and hummed deep in my throat. He couldn't stand it any longer he took a large hand and gathered my hair so that he could look into my eyes as my hair had fallen into a curtain obstructing his view. I bobbed my head in a calculated manner. Being a telepath I have seen some twisted things in peoples heads. On the up stroke I let him pop from my mouth with an audible sound. I swirled my tongue around the head and took him into my mouth again. Using both of my hands I worked the portion of him that I couldn't fit which was quite a bit. Switching up my ministrations I used a circular motion at the end of each pump. I felt him getting closer I stilled my hands and made a fist with the right one. I placed my fist behind his balls and pressed with a firm even pressure.

"Fuck Sookie I am gonna come dear one."

I tried to relax my throat to take in more of him. I doubled my bobs and soon he swelled exploded in my mouth in cool long spurts I took all he had to give and swallowed like a pro. He started muttering in Swedish a string of explicatives I am sure. He growled my name and removed my head from his cock.

"Lover you are magnificent. It took all of my control not to fuck your mouth, and stay still for you. I came so hard if I wasn't a Vampire my knees would have buckled from beneath me."

"I am glad you liked it. I have never done that before I was sure I was doing it wrong."

He scooped me up and placed me on his lap. He was sitting with his back against my head board.

"Time to show you something new lover. Stand and face my feet."

I stood and turned the opposite direction. Before I could do more he scooted down in the bed and placed my feet on each side of his head.

"Lower yourself over my face and sit on your knees."

I did as I was told. The moment that I was in position he blew a cool stream of air into my folds. I squealed. He laughed at my reaction and took his hands and parted my folds.

"You were so mean to me earlier I should repay you in kind, but I can't bear to think of you in that position maybe another time I want to taste your nectar. Place your hands on my chest for leverage and don't move."

When my hands where where he asked me to put them he darted his tongue out and flicked my clit with firm pressure. That one touch and I was bucking against him. I was on fire. I brought a hand up and and snaked around my waist to still me. He sucked my nub into his mouth and held it with his teeth lightly and assaulted it with hard strokes of his tongue. His stokes were light, but there were so many of them it felt as if his tongue never left my skin.

"Oh..oh..yes! More! Eric...Good GOD!"

He flattened his tongue and I felt his lips on either side of my labia. He snarled his lips and bit with his fangs on each side of my clit. As he took mouthful after mouthful of my blood into him the pressure of his draws cascaded into my la petite mort the french really understood.

"Fuck! Yes! I am commmming!..oh..oh..oh..oh...God!"

I could die in this moment and I wouldn't have cared. He withdrew his fangs and cleaned the evidence of orgasm from my sex and thighs in a leisurely pace. He took my clit into his mouth again cleaned the wounds to seal the punctures. I was panting. My breathing was erratic and strangled. He extracted himself from under me and wrapped me into his arms and placed me between his legs. His cool chest felt like heaven on my inflamed back.

"Here Lover drink it will help. That is one intense sensation. Plus I am not done with you yet Miss Stackhouse."

He bit into his wrist and held it out for me. His blood was sluggish in his veins. I encased his wrist in my fingers and brought it to my mouth. The moment that I drew the first mouthful he moved against me. He was whispering sweet nothings into my ear. Telling me about how I was meant for him and him alone. The bond would make us one. As the skin closed I could still taste the chocolate brownies fresh from the oven in my mouth.

"Why do you taste like my favorite things?"

"No one has ever told me that I taste. What its it that you taste?"

"The first time it was ice cream and apple pie, followed by coffee and cinnamon rolls, just now you tasted of fresh baked brownies."

"That is interesting. There are blood types that taste different to us. Some vampires are partial to deamons. Their blood is hot. But I know not why I taste different to you every time you sample me."

He lifted me slightly and entered me in a swift motion to the hilt. It was like flipping a light switch. I was electrified. I rolled my head back and rested it on his shoulder. He was using his vampire speed to pump into me and control the motions of my body thrusting down as he was on the up motion. Every time he would hit the deepest spot within me and I would cry out his name.

"Harder."

I couldn't help myself I gyrated my hips trying to find that spot every in and out. I wanted more I could feel my muscles flexing and getting ready to burst into overdrive. He thrust into me with such force I swore I felt him in my throat. I toppled over the edge with a strangled cry as he bit into my neck and took a sip.

"Fuck me Sookie you are a Devil's Playground", he mumbled as he came inside of me. My body was jerking and spasming. His blood was coursing through me and I wanted more. He withdrew from my sheath and wrapped himself around my body.

I was getting sleepy and drifted in and out as he tread his fingers from my head to the tips of my hair. It was a hypnotic motion. I was fighting sleep. I wanted all of him. I struggled against his hold until he released me briefly so that I could turn and face him. The moment our eyes locked onto one another he tightened his hold on my body. I felt safe and wanted. He kissed my nose and ran his hand in soothing strokes down my arms to my hands.

"Darling stay."

"Lover I am not leaving. There is plenty of time until dawn. You are tired. Take a nap I will wake you in a bit."

"No, I want to spend as much of my night as I can with you."

He began humming to me as he does when he brushes my hair. My eyelids drooped and I fell into a dreamless sleep. I was weightless floating on the bliss that was us. I woke up to an empty bed and whispering in the living room. I groaned. I got out of bed and put on my robe from the back of the bathroom door. I stepped out into the living room and I could see Eric on the balcony.

Then I heard Godric's voice.

"Godric won't you please come in?"

"Thank you little one", he said as he stepped through the french doors. Eric followed and I noticed he was still naked.

"Darling your pants?"

He shrugged off my question and responded, "Godric came to see if we are alright he can't find Cleo."

"I have called her, but she is yet to respond. She is up to something. I came to check on you to make sure that she has not tried any of her devious tricks. I used the fullest extent of my call she will have to respond soon. It has to be becoming painful."

"Why would she harm us?"

"She caries around much. She is envious of my Eric. She would harm you to harm him. She is about 80 years older than he is. He could harm her but would not for my sake. We are bonded to harm her is to harm me. I suppose that is why I haven't sent her to her final death."

"Master, when she comes back we should just chain her and keep her locked away until we can figure out what to do about her antics."

"My thoughts exactly. I will leave you to enjoy your night. Be aware that she is out there. If she doesn't come home by sunset tomorrow I will hunt her down myself."

With that he was gone the same way he entered. I could faintly make out his silhouette in the night sky.

"Come Lover, let us return to bed. Resend his invitation. They are bonded. His invitation is hers."

"Godric I resend your invitation into my home."

"Very good."

He untied my robe and slipped it from my shoulders, and then he swept me up into his arms bridal style and kissed my forehead. We were in the bedroom before it hit the ground.

"Lover it is after midnight. We can complete the bond."

He sounded absolutely giddy at the prospect. We floated to the bed he lay spooning me. He grabbed the covers and threw them over us when I shivered into him. I moved my hair and he placed feather light kisses on my neck. I shivered from the pleasure building low in my stomach.

"You want me lover?"

"Yes", I whispered into my pillow.

"How much?"

I grabbed his hand at my hip and guided it to my aching nipple. He pinched and rolled it into a tight pebble. I moaned from the pleasure and the pain. I guided his wrist to my mons I had practically made a puddle on the sheets.

"So so wet for me."

I nodded my head unable to form words. He hitched my leg up over his and teased my folds with his cock.

"You want this?"

"Ye..Yes"

Teasing me he placed just the tip inside of me and my walls fluttered. He withdrew from me and I let out an exasperated growl.

"Tell me that you want it."

"Eric I want you to fuck me with your cock", I said breathlessly.

"That's all you had to say."

He entered me slowly. I let out a strangled cry into my pillow when he was inside me to the hilt. He pushed me forward so that I was laying at an angle in the bed with him behind me.

"Touch yourself. For me. Do it for me."

I stroked my clit in hard fast circles pinching it slightly. The pain/pleasure sensitive area was throbbing between my fingers much how Eric throbs and swells before he comes. Rapture his slow strokes with my harder ministrations had me on fire. He was languid with his pace. Driving me mad. He used my arm to pull me to him. His thrusts were shorter and deeper. I was panting and mewing into the pillows.

"Touch me lover. I want to feel your hot hands on me."

I reached further down and massaged his balls with my hand. My arm was locked between my legs. My clit would brush my wrist with every thrust. I started moving my hips to to meet him to generate the friction that I desired. He increased the pace of his thrusts and bit into my shoulder. He took his arm from my waist and placed it in front of my mouth I bit him with my blunt teeth and he came instantly. As I took the first mouthful he was hard again and bucking into me with his vampire speed.

I felt the bond open and it was beautiful. It spread through me like liquid, solid, and gas. I felt whole and broken. It was a contradiction of epic proportions. As the wound on his wrist healed I came all around him and he burst like a dam inside me. He held me tight as my breathing returned to normal. I felt healed. Like I had never been whole. The bond stretched and coiled inside me. I have had so much of Eric's blood that I could hear the crickets and night animals outside the window. I felt for sure that I was hearing as he was. He was humming behind me. I could feel that he was happy. It was the oddest sensation. I knew which emotions were mine and which were his, but it didn't matter because they were ours.

Eric whispered in my ear, "I am yours, you are mine, we are one together."

"I am yours, and you are mine we are one."

My eyelids were heavy and drooping fast. Eric kissed my neck and slipped out of me.

The last thing I remember was him saying, "I could love you Sookie Stackhouse, I could and you deserve it."

*~ };- ~*


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Loverlies! Thank you for the support of my last chapter. Finally all that you have been waiting for. What the fuck has Cleo been doing? I warn you that it goes back quite a few years in modern history and involves some of the most famous figures of the times in question. I hope that her antics were worth the wait. I have put a lot of research into this story and I hope it shows. Anyway enjoy this chappie!

*~ };- ~*

Friday November 26, 1999

Plantation – Somewhere Shreveport, Louisiana 6:42 p.m.

"Pamela this books no argument. Watch the club and reschedule all of my Area business for after the Ball. Call the interviewees and reschedule them again, the ball and the human holiday are making me seem unorganized. Unacceptable. After you make the aforementioned calls pack for the Ball, and leave the Anubis itinerary on my desk. I am not to be interrupted for any reason tonight my sister is going to be found. I can not have her threatening Sookie in any way. Godric is beside himself at her behavior."

With that I hung up my cell and got lost in thought.

Cleo hasn't returned to the nest. Her antics infuriate me. Godric's call is not to be ignored. She shows total disrespect as his bonded and child with her actions. It saddens me that she is envious of me. She is just as valuable and worthy as I. He chose her just as he chose me. Women are hard to understand as creatures. He loves her and look at his suffering. Why in any capacity would I want this cumbersome emotion?

I understand Godric's reasoning. Cleo believes that she is the reincarnated embodiment of Isis. The religious beliefs of Ancient Egyptians are much of what my Nordic stance is on Gods. Isis was worshiped as the ideal mother and wife. I believe this and her stubborn nature drove Godric to bond to her. During her mortal life Cleopatra had many children and each one was sacred to her. It is one reason that she held on to her mortal life with such ferocity. She wanted to see her children on the throne as Pharaoh. Godric went to great lengths to ensure her line glamoring soldiers that had procreated with her.

Tonight we search for my wayward sister. It shouldn't take long as we both can take flight and track her in the air. I have yet to understand why Godric hasn't punished her as he should, but he is master it isn't my place to voice these concerns.

"My Child."

"Master."

"She has ran to Texas whatever she has done there she has returned to finish it."

We took to the air. In little over an hour we had landed at Godric's nest in Dallas. We found Cleo in the study staring into the fire.

"My Love. Brother."

"Cleo", I said, "What is the meaning of your insubordination? Enough secrecy. You dare shun your bonded and master?"

"Brother I have condemned myself to final death. And thus my eternal love shall parish with me. I am broken", she sobbed bloody tears staining streaks down her beautiful face.

"I tired to solve this. I contacted a witch to break our bond. It is an impossibility", her voice cracked and she sank to her knees before my master, "Love let me go. Do not let my transgressions be the end of you. You can not end I will not allow it. It is the only way set me free and doing so will break you away from me. Please", she begged grabbing his pant legs.

I felt for her and I agreed that she could not be his final end. I wanted to spare his pain. As she spoke he had cried and resigned himself to die with her. He has yet to speak. I feel his resolve in our bond.

"Cleo enough of this. Enough riddles. What have you done My Love? If you do not tell me, I will command you and exact a punishment suitable. Your pain is mine I will suffer it to see this righted."

"Love no this is my burden. I must bare it alone."

"As your maker I command you to divulge your transgressions."

Bloody tears slid down her cheeks as she spoke, "Maybe this will strengthen you to let me go. During the early 1960's I was obsessed with John F. Kennedy. We were apart during this time and I was alone longing for you. I was competing for his attentions most arduously. Although he was much too interested in that Blonde Bombshell Marilyn Monroe. On Johnny's birthday in 1962 she publicly sang for him. Her brainless rendition of Happy Birthday. My blood boiled. I vowed he would be mine. In all my years I have never made a vampire child. I wanted him and she was in my way. You had your Eric and I wanted MINE! I didn't want him as a thief in the night I wanted him to love me as you do. To ease the pain that was building in me. From May to August I befriended her it was agony like a dagger in my heart. Many nights it took all of my willpower to refrain from draining that whore. I knew if I killed her and it was linked to me in anyway Johnny would hate me forever.

Anyhow on August 5, 1962 she had a lavish party. She was inebriated on champagne. I watched her from afar so that I couldn't be linked to being seen with her that night. All of the guests had left her property. I snuck into her room via the balcony. She was surprised to see me there. I had a long talk with her and explained everything that she had done to me. I glamored her when she started shrieking. I told her to take an overabundant amount of barbiturates that she had on the nightstand. She complied and downed both bottles. I laughed as they attacked her system. As her breathing slowed I positioned her to make it look like a suicide. It was hard to not mark her. I wanted to feel her die in my arms, but things didn't work out that way. She slipped into a deep sleep and her lungs filled with liquid. I called the police and left.

I was free of her and Johnny would never be any the wiser for it. For five months I won him over. In January of 1963 Johnny joined with Irish President Éamon de Valera to form _The American Irish Foundation_. I was unable to travel with him. He was there for 10 days, and I was lonely then as I am now. When he returned from Ireland he spent months working on the economy of the states. I was so proud of him. By that time he had declared his love for me and I formed the bond with him. He was an emotional man. You had shown me the courtesy of waiting to turn me. He didn't know that I was a vampire, and I never told him. I felt that he was doing great things and I had to wait. We live forever and I was patient. I felt alive again from January to November. On the 22nd at the noon day sun he was taken from me. I awoke that night and was drowning in sorrow. I took out my sadness on many unsuspecting humans. Three weeks later I returned to you.

Johnny's son Jr. was a fitting substitute. He was dashing and handsome. Charismatic as his father. The Kennedy's are known for their scandalous ways. I became his mistress. He had bought me a beach house in Martha's Vineyard. He was an accomplished pilot. He flew to see me many times. On the last visit he had brought his family and by night he warmed my bed. We were happy. His wife had a charity function in LA and he had to return to take care of his GQ lime-lighting. They left sometime in the afternoon. No one knew that he had been to Martha's Vineyard. To cover it up I glamored the tower to say that they were landing there not taking off from the small airport. Someone saw us on the beach that night and reported it to the police. I had lived in the area for so long that I was a fixture of the community. The authorities reported me to the family and now they are after me, and know that I am Vampire. When you took the Sheriff position here in Dallas I felt closer to Johnny. I returned here to meet the sun on the grassy knoll. To die not far from the love I have lost. Let me go. Godric let me go!"

"Cleo you stupid wench. After all I have done for you. This, this is how you repay me. You are not worthy of the love and centuries we have shared. I knew I should have locked you in a silver lined coffin all those years ago in England. Slut. I release you. I spurn you. My love is now but hatred. You deserve your final death. I hope it is slow."

With that he turned and walked from the room. I was in a perpetual state of shock. The one woman he had professed his love for had worked up an elaborate hoax to replace him. Out of jealousy. I walked to the edge of the couch and grabbed her by the hair.

"Cunt! Why? Am I worth your death? Unbelievable. Decades of deceit.", my voice was like ice I was blinded my rage.

"Brother leave me be. Dawn is many hours from now let me wallow in anguish. I have lost all. You remain as you always have been. No harm has come to you or your bimbo of a human. So much like Marilyn. I was going to exact my pain to you but thought better of it. Leave me alone."

"Pain you haven't learned the meaning of pain."

I struck her across the face then and blood poured from her nose and mouth.

"You are so ready to end it I will help you and it will be painful."

I drug her from the room in search of stakes and chains. If she was going to be a martyr I was going to help her. She never put up a struggle. Her loss of the will to exist sickens me more. Vampire is a gift and she spit upon it and my master. My rage fuels me. Engulfs me. Drives me. I placed my gloves from my back pocket on my hands. I found a chain and bound her with her hands behind her back. I dragged her with the chains that were melting into her skin. The smell of her flesh burning was satisfying. I drug her from the house and flew the 17 blocks to the Texas Book Depository.

We landed on the roof and she looked absolutely glorified in the prospect of her death. In all of my existence I have killed many. I have never relished a death as much as this one. I picked her up by the throat and held her out at arms length over the edge of the roof and dropped her the seven stories onto the sidewalk below. She screamed on the long fall down and continued to wail and moan as she hit the ground. I landed a mere inch from her hands and shuffled my feet and placed all my weight into her digits. They let out a satisfying crack.

"Are you still wishing for death?"

"Yes, yes"

"I will make you beg for a stake before the dawns early light reaches your body."

Every bone in her body was broken now that I had smashed her hands under my boot. Her suffering was bliss. I dragged her across Dealey Plaza diagonally across Elm Street. The gravel was becoming embedded in her gashes and cuts caused by protruding bones.

We reached the Grassy Knoll and I removed the backpack that I had gathered all of the supplies into. I laid her out on the grass spread eagle. I placed stakes at her head hands feet and in the center between her legs. Once the six stakes were planted into the ground I took the 40 foot silver chain from the bag. I tore the clothes from her body. I wanted the contact of the silver on her skin. I wound the chain around her neck and up to the stake above her head. Then down to the left wrist and to the stake a foot from her fingertips. Across her body with the chain and around the right wrist and to the stake a foot from those fingers as well. Her body was smoking and she was trying not to scream from the pain. I took the chain and placed it across her body down her leg to the left ankle and to the stake three feet out. I did the same to the right making sure to make maximum contact with her exposed skin. Once I had her rigged to the star of death I used vampire speed to wrap her tightly from toes to head in the chain. I stood and surveyed my work. It was down right horrifying. I was pleased. With the remaining chain in my hand I used all of my strength to tighten the bonds. The chain wound around her limbs cut further and further into her reaching the bone. She was struggling against me now. Just as I hoped she would.

"I suggest that you shut your fucking mouth. I am tired of hearing you scream. If I have to rip out your tongue I will make you swallow a silver ball."

I was praying for a mere whimper. The blood lust had taken over. I was primal. I tied the chain to a pecan tree not far away to maintain the tension on the line. Reaching into the backpack I pulled out a silver dagger and began making small cuts into her skin. The blood was sluggish pouring from the wounds. I didn't want to kill her just make her feel the pain in my master's heart. I could feel him drowning in despair in the bond. I knew he wasn't feeling her pain just his own. I felt no remorse for her she had called this down on herself with her jealousy and childishness. In a matter of minutes she had thousands of cuts littering her body. I was happy with my work. She wailed for me to release her from her bonds. I forced open her mouth and ripped her tongue from her lips. Returning to the bag I retrieved the silver ball and shoved it into her mouth.

"Swallow it! If I have to force you to swallow it you will regret it."

She swallowed the ball and I heard it singe her vocal cords. I had my fun with my play thing and told her so.

"I am done. Dawn is two hours from now. I hope you enjoy your suffering.

*~ };- ~*

Plantation – Somewhere Shreveport, Louisiana 4:30 a.m.

With that I took to the sky and returned to Shreveport before I could get caught without a resting place. I found Godric in my study.

"Is it done?"

"It will be finished in 15 minutes. Could you feel her pain? I kept checking but felt no sign of it from you."

"No, the bond is dissolved. Her betrayal and my hatred took care of it."

"Will you leave?"

"No, my Eric I have much to do here. Your Sookie has me bound to her. I am glad that you formed a bond with her on her terms. Niall can't fight it. He is going to make things hell for you when he finds out about her, and then your relationship. I know that you are well prepared for this. I worry no longer. You are tied together in love much as I was to Cleo. He can not harm you without harming her."

"I am going to shower and prepare for the dawn master can I get you anything?"

"No, I just have to finish packing for New Orleans. Then I too will be awaiting dawn. Rest well child."

"Rest well Master."

I retired to my chamber and took the fastest shower in Vampire history. I slipped into my bed. I rejoice in the fact that Cleo can no longer hurt my Master so. Her admissions tore out his undead unbeating heart. It rocked me to the core of me and made me realize that I too feel love. I imagined these traitorous words coming from Sookie and I was unable to fathom what I would do.

Making a list of things for bobby to accomplish during the daytime hours today I e-mailed him a final time and placed my phone on the nightstand in the charging station. I rolled onto my side scooping the extra large body pillow under my chin and threw a leg up over it and died for the day wishing it was my Southern Belle.

*~ };- ~*

I know this was short but it was a lot of information and pertinent important stuff at that. Loverlies I enjoyed bringing out ruthless Eric more than I should have. Maybe I am sick in the head!

Much love,

3 Affy


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews and favorites. The last chapter had an overwhelming response. I am glad that JFK was a good choice. Devious Eric was too much fucking fun! I have been meaning to leave this in several AN and I forget. If there is something that you would like me to try and incorporate in the story please say so. Although I have to say that any sort of Godric lemons with our lovers are out. If there is a high demand I might make up a 1-shot. Godric's purpose in this story is the fatherly kind. With that said I am open to suggestions. We are going backwards in time here to cover Sookie's Friday, usually I do this with EPOV, but Cleo was screaming to meet the sun. Now that my note is as long as some of my lemons shall we continue?

*~ };- ~*

Friday November 26, 1999

Apartment 4D – Shreveport, Louisiana 9:00 a.m.

This morning had been trying as hell. Bobby woke me up at the ass crack of dawn banging on the door like the boogie man was hot on his heels. When I finally let him in he had an army of packages. The amount of boxes was down right obscene.

"Bobby what the hell is all this shit?"

"I'm sorry Sookie when Pam gets the master's platinum card she gets a bit crazy. Eric to me once in England after she was turned vampire that she had 41 new dresses made. To top it off the Townhouse that they were staying in caught fire and she refused to leave behind a single stitch of clothing."

"Shepard of Judea. I think that he should just buy her a mall full of clothing boutiques. It would be cheaper in the long run."

"These four boxes are luggage with your name engraved on em. Those 20 over there are casual clothes and the 10 over here are business attire, and these 15 contain different dresses there are six boxes of lingerie, and 24 boxes of shoes. I have an itinerary for the festivities so that you can make selections. I am supposed to help you pack. Eric says that you should bring some extra casual clothes for sightseeing. He asked that your Ball Gown be blue to match his suit."

"Holy molly! Let me see that itinerary."

Looking over the 10 page document I now understood why we were going to be gone for three nights. Extravagance that was the vampire motto. Attached to the last page was a note from Eric.

_Lover,_

_Now that we are bonded I am going to introduce you to the Louisiana Vampires. I have drawn up a contract for your services. Bobby has a copy for you to finalize. Once your talents are known I am sure that you will be acquiring clients. Everything is covered other than your prices. There are several things that I must discuss with you about the contract, but I would rather explain them face to face._

_I am sure that Bobby told you that I have requested a blue Ball Gown. You will need four casual outfits for sightseeing, and traveling, three business suits, and two cocktail dresses other than the Ball Gown. I know this seems daunting, but you are a fabulous adapter I am sure that you will please me with minimal effort. I will leave your lingerie selections up to you I prefer to be surprised. _

_Until tonight,_

_~E_

"Bobby read this note and help me make selections accordingly. While you are doing that for me to approve I need to look at some contact. I will gather my casual clothes and underthings, you worry about the business suits and cocktail dresses."

"Sure, the Contract is in the pocket of the itinerary binder."

The contract was straight forward really, all requests must go through Eric which is understandable. In vampire society bonded or not I was not their equal. My standard fee was $25,000 unless it was across state lines, then it was double and considerably more. I was flabbergasted at the amount. Did he think I was going to argue about it? If anything it was too much for invasion of privacy. During the duration of any stay the hosting party must provide me with daytime security, and they must be approved by Eric. What the fuck! Did he think that I was going to be in the line of fire. Reading minds isn't like being a bomb sniffing dog! Men! Thinking that this would be better discussed with Eric tonight I left it on the coffee table and decided that I should be gathering clothes for the trip.

Bobby had 10 dresses and six suits for me to yay or nay. For the most part I was unenthusiastic until I came to a pinstripe suit and ladies fedora. I concluded right then and there that it would be my traveling gear for this night. It was spectacular. Many times when you think of a pin-striped suit, you think of shady dealings and unsavory characters. That's unfortunate, isn't it? Well, **_Versace_** takes that image and turns it on its ear. This thin pin-striped two-piece pants suit is very sexy. It's very hot. I could pull this off with or without a blouse underneath. The pants hug the thigh and flair out on the calves and the boot cut legs I was in awe. The other awesome factor was that it also had a matching pencil skirt, which Eric would love, but tomorrow I was wearing those slacks! I picked a pair of Christian Louboutin Mary-Jane peep toe platform sole heels. Paired with my fedora I was going to be the envy of all gangsters on the east coast.

I made my other decisions easily, picking low rise jeans and skirts to pair with cashmere sweaters. After picking out dresses and shoes the underneath was easy. Matching is the way to go. Unbelievably it took three hours to pack and I had used two garment bags and three pieces of luggage.

While Bobby hung up the other clothing in the closet I used the guest bathroom to shower and shave. I exited the bathroom a new woman refreshed and smooth. I was in a considerably good mood as it was almost one and I hadn't had any food or coffee. Bobby had just disposed of all the boxes and loaded the luggage into the SUV.

He reentered the apartment and I said,"I don't know about you but I am starving. Would you like to go to the diner down the street for brunch?"

After a lot of him-hawing he declined and I couldn't change his mind. He was adamant about getting Eric's things together so that we would be on time departing for New Orleans. I bid him goodbyes and settled on making myself a BLT for lunch. As the bacon was frying in the pan the phone rang. I passed on answering in favor for the answering machine to do its only job. As my voice filled the air I pulled the bacon from the grease and slathered the toast with Mayo. The beep sounded and a tearful Hadley broke through the silence in the room.

"Sookie",sniffle "are you around? I really need to talk to you."

I ran for the phone before she hung up. I switched on the speaker phone function and sat heavily into the couch.

"I'm here HadMar I was making lunch."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I have some fucked up news to share."

"You are never a bother dollface what is the matter? Calm down and tell me."

She was near hysterics as she was trying to explain what was happening.

"I...I..th..th..think that Unnnnncle Bartlettttt fffound out about my ppppregnancy."

After I had deciphered her stuttering hiccuping statement I gasped out loud. I was unsure of what this might mean so before I launched into the call demanding an explanation I pleaded with her to calm down.

"HadMar I can't really understand your side of this conversation with your emotions so high can you calm down and then explain from the beginning?"

Several minutes passed and the only sounds on the phone were sobs, hiccups, and deep breaths. When she had her voice under control for the most part she continued.

With a deep breath she said, "I just got a call on the land line from him. Gran wasn't here thankfully. He had asked why I went to see Dr. Stepp. I told him that I have the flu, but I am unsure of how much he actually knows or where he got the information. The only people that know are us, Gran, Jason and the Dr. I haven't told anyone other than Sam and I know he didn't say anything."

"Shit Marjorie his receptionist she lives in Monroe and goes to church with him. She is an old busy body. I am sure that he knows all about the baby. Other than the father. We are going to have to do something about that old bastard. I am not going to have him threatening you or otherwise. Don't worry Had I will take care of this I have friends and connections. It might be a few days I am off to NOLA in about 26 hours. We will be gone for a couple of days, but I swear that I will take care of this when we get back."

"Thanks Sookie I don't know what I would do without you. I am not sure of what you are planning, but he deserves anything that he gets. I hate him more than I ever did for this. If Gran were to find out I am not sure what would happen."

"Nothing would happen HadMar she loves you. Just like Jason and I do. You have nothing to worry about. I am going to go now and get finished with my preparations for leaving town, but don't worry about any of this anymore. I will have my cell if you need me alright? I love you calm down your emotions are not good for the baby."

"Love you too Sook. See you when you get back."

We said our good byes and hung up.

My hunger had disappeared. I went into the kitchen and cleaned up the mess putting the toast and bacon into the trash compactor. As I made plans and thought about what to tell Eric I felt more like a mobster than ever and the irony of my outfit made me laugh out loud. Usually I would think of myself as a good Christian and I am not sure where the vengeance was coming from but I agreed with Had he is going to get what he deserves. I knew no matter what happened he was going to continue to break us. I can't take anymore and for the baby's sake I wasn't even going to play that little game.

I wasn't telling lies when I said I have connections. A 1000 year old pissed off viking is a damn good connection. I am not naive enough to think that Eric is a saint. I was going to tell him about the situation and tell him what I thought and see if he agreed. There isn't a doubt in my mind that he will go along with my plans. I don't expect him to solve all of my problems but I don't think he will have a problem this once.

The day was wearing thin. About 40 minutes from sunset I felt the bond "click on". I knew that Eric was awake. I pulled out my cell and sent a text.

Sookie: Darling I need to talk to you about a few things. Can you come by here later or are you busy with club business?

Eric: Lover I am sorry Cleo has gone AWOL I am helping Godric track her down. I am not sure if I will be able to see you tonight. If I am not able I will come to you at first dark tomorrow night.

Sookie: OK It's not pressing matters. Thank you for all of the gifts. I am all packed and ready. I will see you tomorrow night if not before.

Eric: Alright Lover. I have to go to Dallas. It seems that Cleo is hiding out there. I am positive that I won't have a chance to come see you and it pains me. Tomorrow night can't come fast enough. You are very welcome. You are easily worth it and much much more.

I blushed at the text and was suddenly very worried. I could feel Eric's anger, pain, and agitation in the bond. As the minutes passed I felt him steadily getting further from me. The emotions that he was feeling weakened with the distance. I really wanted to text him or call, but if he can survive 1000 years without me, I am sure a trip to Dallas won't destroy him. I would be an unwelcome distraction.

I was more than tense. The events of the day were disabling. $50,000 of clothing that in itself was enough to make me have a heart attack I know I have barely spent that much in my entire life on my whole wardrobe ever, but my closet was full of high dollar designer wear. Hadley's break down and subsequent reason made me see red. The more I thought of the situation the more my anger bubbled within me. Putting Dumb and Dumber on I tried to loose myself in the idiocy of the movie and relax with laughter.

Soon I was clutching my sides and rolling on the couch with laughing so hard. My mood had lifted considerably. Just as Jim walks through the door in his monstrous orange tuxedo and I was in another fit of giggles I felt a severe rush of anger. I was nauseated and rushed to the guest bathroom to dry heave in the toilet. I was utterly confused as to where this emotion was coming from. I sat in tears on the tile floor hugging the toilet bowl. The cool porcelain felt heavenly on my flushed skin. As suddenly as it hit me it subsided. I was weak from the onslaught of emotion and my muscles in my arms, legs, and stomach were on fire. I laid in a ball on the floor for a long time just trying to compose myself and rest my achy muscles.

As time passed I felt better and better. I made my way to my bedroom and threw myself onto the bed with a lot of effort. Confusion had overtaken me. What the hell was that? I rolled around on the bed until I was a Sookie burrito in my soft comforter. The constricting blanket was comforting. I laid staring at the clock for about 20 minutes. I must have drifted off to sleep at some point, because 35 minutes later the same rage crippled me. I was paralyzed in my burrito clutching my chest and screaming trying to alleviate the pains. I wanted to get up and smash things but the effort was too great. The anger had overtaken and the only thing I could do was scream out in frustration.

Think Sookie think. This has to be the bond, but the emotions are so strong. I am positive that Eric has no idea that he is causing me this pain. Whatever has pissed him off I feel extremely sorry for. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. PAM! I need Pam she will know what to do. I crawled to the floor and flopped onto my back. I laid there chest heaving and forced myself to take labored breaths until I thought I could get onto my hands and knees. I worked myself up into position on my hands and knees and crawled as fast as my muscles would allow me to move. I made it to my bedroom door before another wave hit me and I floundered around on the floor on my stomach. I was beginning to see stars in my vision and was sure that I was going to pass out. I willed myself to stay coherent. I had to call Pam.

I cried out hoping that my neighbors would hear me. The pain extinguished for several minutes. I used this time to get to my phone and call Fangtasia.

RING  
RING

RING

"Fangtasia where all of your Nightmares are a fangy reality."

"I need to speak with Pam please."

"Just a moment I think she has left for the evening."

The background noise blared through the speaker of my phone and I prayed that she hadn't left I don't have further contact information for her.

"This is Pam."

"Oh thank God. Pam this is Sookie something is going on. I am feeling Eric's emotions really strongly and am having a hard time staying conscious and mobile."

"Get on your bed and invite me into your home I will be there as soon."

She hung up without another word. I stood and ran as fast as I was able to the bed. I rolled into my burrito and yelled, "Pam you are welcome into my house!"

The rage spiked and I convulsed and passed out clutching my cellphone. I woke up a short time later in the arms of a distraught Pam. She had her arms around me in a tight hug and she was rocking me back and forth whispering something to me in Latin.

"Thank you for coming over."

"I am so glad that you are alright. I have been sitting in my office with my head between my knees because of his rage. I had no idea that you finished the bond or I would have been here with you. When I showed up I found you blacked out and shaking on the bed."

"It seems better now. And he seems much closer."

"Yes, whatever he was doing he is done and on the way home. I tried to call him but his phone is off. He is going to be upset with himself for causing you pain. Human bodies are not capable of handling vampire emotions. We feel so strongly. I am surprised you are not more damaged."

"Its almost dawn Pam thanks for staying with me. I should be alright now."

"I am not leaving until I am sure that he is calm. If I have to I will sleep in the guest bathtub."

"Oh, Pam that is sweet of you but I am sure its fine now."

"Sookie you don't understand he could have KILLED you and never known. He should have closed his side of the bond but he was so preoccupied that he hasn't noticed. If I leave you now he might punish me for leaving you in harms way. If I am here I can help absorb anything that he is feeling."

"If you insist on staying there are spare linens in the closet in that bathroom and the towels should block the light from the bottom of the door."

"Don't worry I have slept in worse places than your clean guest bathtub."

We spoke little less until five minutes til dawn. She placed me on the pillows and kissed my forehead. The minute I heard the door close to the guest bathroom I texted Eric and fell in a dreamless sleep.

*~ };- ~*

Saturday November 27, 1999

Apartment 4D – Shreveport, Louisiana 6:30 p.m.

I woke up to whispering in the living room and had a flashback to a few nights ago when Godric was on my balcony. My muscles were stiff in my entire body I felt as if I had been in traction for a year. I moaned and in a flash Eric was sitting beside me smoothing my hair from my face. He was humming under his breath and I was sure he was trying to soothe and console me. I tried to grab him to pull him down to lay beside me and winced when I straightened my arms. Understanding what I wanted he laid beside me and kissed my neck. He was still humming when I placed my palm on his cheek. I felt his remorse, pain, and something I couldn't quite name in the bond.

"Lover I am so sorry."

"Darling you didn't do it on purpose. I was just confused and scared. I wasn't in any pain until the second time I felt you. What happened?"

"I was in Dallas dealing with Cleo. She caused me much distress and you as well as it seems. I underestimated our bond. I was sure that I was too far away for you to feel me at all. Pam told me that you called her at about 1:30 in a panic. She rushed over here and stayed with you until dawn. Then she slept in your bathtub. Had I known you could feel me I would have prevented it. I won't be making that mistake again."

"What did she do to piss you off so badly? And I hope I am never on the receiving end of that."

"She was betraying Godric. She had been for about 40 years. He is distraught. He broke their bond with his hatred for her stunts. She was delusional, and very irrational. Afterward I killed her. I could never be that angry at you. I am positive of that."

"I have to tell you something and then ask you a favor. Promise me that you will keep calm I am not sure I can handle another round of that so soon."

"Have no fear you will never experience that again I swear to you."

"Well this sorta has a back story. It might take me a few minutes to explain. Do we have time before we have to leave?"

"Plenty the plane is set to leave at 12:30 a.m."

"Ok, I will start at the beginning skipping the parts that you already know. Remember when I was telling you about my Uncle?"

"Yes, I remember clearly. I desperately want to get my hands on that bastard. Noone should ever harm you Lover."

"Well I found out that at the same time that he was molesting me he was doing it to my cousin Hadley. She came home the night before I moved to Shreveport. She told us that she was pregnant. She told Gran an elaborate story about a man to hide the truth in the matter that Bartlett was the baby's father. Yesterday she called me panicking because he had found out about the situation. The receptionist at the Dr.'s office goes to church with him and told him about her pregnancy. Well I am not exactly what his intention was in calling her but I can't have him threatening her. Her emotional state is important in the heath of the baby."

Eric growled in his throat,"This is a fucked up problem dear one. What is it that you want me to do?"

"Lets just say I don't want to know the details, but you can do whatever you like without getting yourself into trouble. Is that a reasonable request? Hadley and I agree whatever he gets he deserves. I had a plan but I am certain that you can handle this with a certain finesse."

He guffawed a belly laugh shaking the bed.

"You have such a way with words Lover. I will certainly be able to finesse the situation. So I have free reign? You do not care if I kill him?"

"Not in the slightest. But I never wanna hear about it or talk about this again. If I wasn't so angry and scared I wouldn't allow this but I am desperate. Things have to work out and be fine. And I know that I can count on you and trust you with this or anything else."

"I will never bring the subject up again."

We laid in silence just enjoying being together. He was running his fingers through my hair and I was utterly relaxed. I never wanted to move, but I knew that we had a plane to catch and I was starving. I reluctantly shifted away from his embrace. As soon as I moved he snapped out of downtime and clutched me back to him.

He never stilled his hand weaving in my hair and said, "Just where do you think that you are going my beautiful?"

I sighed, "We have things to do. I can't lay in bed all night Darling."

"We have hours before we have to do anything. You are weak. Stay here I sent Pam to get you food. She should be back any moment. I wanted to tell you that I am proud of you for your quick thinking and contacting her."

"I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but I knew that she would understand the problem at least."

"Well, it could have been much worse. I am still unsure how you survived that at all in a conscious state. She said that she was very incapacitated. Had she been with me it would have fueled her own anger, but so far away it has the same affect on her as it does you. She said that she was afraid to drive she ran here from the club."

"The first time it hit me I was watching a movie laughing hard. I got sick to my stomach and laid in the bathroom for a long time. Then I moved to the bed and curled up in a burrito and fell asleep. It hit me again and I was in a lot of pain. I threw myself off the bed and took about an hour to crawl from my floor to the coffee table. I called her and it stopped. She told me to get on the bed and invite her in. I passed out and woke up to her rocking me in her lap singing to me in Latin."

"She is the best. If there is anyone I trust you with completely it is her. She has always done her duty. Sometimes she is unbearable, but its not intentional most of the time. She is just lazy."

In that second Pam came into my room with a takeout box of Mexican food. It was mouthwatering. She had ordered me Chili Verde. I sat up and used my chest as a tray and ate. Eric watched me with interest. It was hard to eat being stared at like a museum exhibit. I was moaning in pleasure at the taste explosion happening in my mouth. I ate every bite. If I hadn't had an audience I would have licked the Styrofoam box.

"How did you eat that disgusting looking meal? Did it taste alright?"

"Disgusting. Are you kidding that was an orgasm in my mouth. Me eating doesn't bother you does it?"

"Not at all you must eat, and as long as its not disgusting to you its fine with me. I can show you orgasm in your mouth dear one!"

I laughed at his suggestion and smacked him in the chest with the back of my hand.

"You are impossible."

He quirked his eyebrows at me and smirked, "you wound me", he said clutching his chest where I smacked him.

I was giggling in earnest. He must have found it infectious because he laughed along with me. As my giggles died out he reached under the covers tickling me into a new fit. I was gasping for air and I had tears streaming from my eyes.

"Mercy, mercy. I beg for mercy."

"Lover I know no mercy", he said as he found the spot behind my knee.

"Please, please I beg you stop."

"Oh she has reverted to begging. I will stop if you kiss me."

I reached up and wound my fingers in his hair and kissed him for all that I was worth. I slid my tongue into his mouth and he groaned in my mouth. I broke the kiss when I was in dire need of air.

"If Vampires were ticklish I would tackle you right now and tickle you to death."

"We aren't. But you are too late. I am already dead", he said as we laughed together at our silliness.

I rolled on top of him and looked into his eyes. He placed his hands on my arms and was rubbing circles from top to bottom. I broke my stare and laid my head on his chest.

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse."

The rumble in his chest distracted me from the actual words. It was a soothing disconnected sound. It reminded me when I was much younger and being comforted by my father only slightly different. Finally what he said registered in my brain. I looked him in the eyes again they were full of sincerity and love. I sat up and kissed him with passion and acceptance. He begged entrance into my mouth and I greedily accepted. Our tongues melded together sweetly and I moaned. Eric moved his hands from my arms to my ass and squeezed it lightly. I broke the kiss and placed a peck on his nose.

"I love you too Eric."

That was all it took and he rolled over and was looking down at me. I was trapped between him and the mattress and I couldn't care less. He started moving over me like a cat in need of petting. I laughed because he actually sounded as if he was purring at me. Starting at my forehead he peppered kisses to my collarbone stopping to suck my ear into his mouth. I was mewing in pleasure at his skilled mouth on my skin. My temperature rose a few degrees when his hands found their way under my camisole to my hard nipples. He traced his fingers around my aureolas in counter sync. The sensation was incredible and I knew then he was more multi-talented and could easily multitask. I moaned into his neck and he pinched them lightly causing me to yelp.

"Are they sensitive?"

Breathlessly I answered, "yes".

He smirked, "you are about to start your menstrual. I can smell it."

"You guys freak me out with your sense of smell."

Using the position to his advantage he sat up on his knees and shimmied my shorts down my hips. I lifted my hips to help him get them off of my body. He ran his hands from my ankles to the tops of my thighs. He gripped me then and spread them open hooking his fingers under the legs of my panties. In the blink of an eye he has shredded them and they fell to the mattress below. My breath hitched in my throat. He slid down my body his tongue leaving a wet trail in his wake. When he was eye to eye with my pussy he placed an open mouth kiss on my clit before sucking it into his mouth.

"Oh good god!"

He smiled into my folds at my declaration. With my clit in his mouth he lightly raked his fang across the sensitive nerves. I bucked my hips and came instantly. My muscles clenched and released over and over. He took a long draw on my clit and started the process all over again. I placed my hand over my mouth to contain the screams. The sensation was so intense that I bit my palm and broke the skin.

"Fuck BABY! Again!"

He hummed deep in his throat and pierced my clit with his fang. He drew the few drops of blood that escaped the wound into his mouth and I came so hard that I felt a puddle form on the sheets beneath me. Before I could register any movement I was being impaled on his cock and that started the explosion of orgasm again. I have never felt anything so good. He reached up and bit me in the juncture of my shoulder and neck and drew a tentative sip. When he had his fill he closed the wounds with his tongue.

"Lover your body is so responsive. I came in my jeans when you drew your own blood."

I was still spasming around his cock. I brought my arms around his neck and drew him down on to me and bit into his neck drawing blood with my blunt teeth. He roared into the night as he came inside of me as I drew his blood into my hot mouth. He thrust into me with such abandon I felt as if he were ripping me in two. Every thrust hit my cervix in delicious pain. I was wailing and tears were pouring from my eyes as I met him thrust for thrust. He hit my G-spot at the right angle and I came again he thrust into me so hard that I heard my pelvis crack. It was painful, but with the blood that I had just consumed it started to heal in an instant. Three more swift thrusts and he swelled within me and came hard. I felt him empty inside of me as I never had before. If my body weren't spent I would have came again.

As he withdrew from my body I whimpered in protest.

"Lover I am sorry I hurt you. I lost control. You drive me insane and I forget around you."

"Oh don't you ever apologize for making me come like that. The pain was minimal compared to the ecstasy that I just experienced."

I expected him to cuddle with me but he swept me up into his arms and floated to the claw foot tub. He turned on the taps and captured my hand with his.

"I almost don't want to heal this as a reminder of the night. Although I don't want you to have unnecessary scars either."

"Leave it. It isn't deep or painful."

He stepped into the water and placed me in his lap. He took the hand held sprayer and wet my hair massaging my scalp causing me to moan in my throat. When my hair was sufficiently wet he replaced the sprayer and squeezed shampoo into his palm and worked it into my hair. I turned and rose on my knees and used the sprayer on his hair wetting it as he had mine. Instead of placing it in the holster I dropped it into the water and lathered his hair. With every scrub my nipples danced in front of his face. Unable to contain himself he sucked the left one into his cool mouth.

"Darling I hate to rain on your parade but I think I am spent for several hours."

My nipple left his mouth with an audible pop. He groaned into my cleavage as he leaned his head forward and rested it there. With his forehead on my breast bone and his hands around my waist I rinsed his hair and worked in the conditioner. I rinsed his hair and slid down his body placing kisses on his closed eyes. I turned around and he rinsed my hair and added conditioner. After he rinsed it he wound it into a twist and placed a clip in it to keep it out of the water.

"Sookie, if you don't want to be ravaged stop wiggling in my lap dear one."

I didn't respond to him I just stilled my movements as he took my loofah and worked the soap into my skin. He took longer when he reached my breasts and in between my thighs. My clit was so sensitive it was almost painful. I placed my hands on his to stop him from further exploring the area. I took the loofah and washed him with the same care. I stood and reached for a towel but before I could grab one he pulled the stopper and had me standing on the bath mat. I squealed with delight and he laughed at my reaction. He dried me off with care. When I was dry he wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom.

I entered the room with the intention of getting underwear to realize that the sheets had been stripped off the bed. Eric was already dressed in black leather pants and a crimson cashmere sweater. He was sitting on the bed pulling on his socks and boots. I was mesmerized by the sight of him. I stood in the doorway staring at him doing the mundane task of putting on his shoes.

"See something you like Lover?"

"Most definitely."

"You had your chance Miss Stackhouse. Now you have to wait."

"I am not sure that I can survive that long without you Mr. Northman."

I reached into my dresser and brought out a pair of fire engine red panties and strapless bra. I slipped them on and then it was his turn to stare as I dropped the towel to reveal my sexy lingerie. He growled low in his throat at the sight of me.

"What was that about chances?"

"Don't tease me you won't like the results."

"Don't be so sure of yourself Viking."

And with that I grabbed the hanger with my suit on it from the door knob and retreated into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Darling will you braid my hair when I am done?"

"Anything for you Lover."

I checked the results in the mirror. I was damn sexxxay! The top of my bra was peeking out from the top button in the jacket. I sat on the toilet seat and buckled my shoes thankful that my toes still had a good coat of polish. I stood and applied a tad of maskera and eyeliner. I added a dab of lip gloss and sprayed myself with perfume.

I waltzed out of the bathroom and met a fangy vampire. I suppose I met his sexy seal of approval.

"Maybe we will be late to the airfield."

"Shoosh just fix my hair."

He separated my hair and manipulated it with grace and had it in a glorious french braid in about a minute. The result was stunning. I grabbed my fedora and placed it on my head and he growled. I really think he was reconsidering doing anything that didn't involve a bed at that point. I kissed him on his palm and walked into the living room to gather my purse and phone and spied Pam on the couch in downtime. I was mortified. Had she been here the entire time? She slowly came back to the present and smirked at me. Giving me the answer. I blushed to my toes.

"Feeling better Sookie?", she asked.

"Much. Are we ready to go?"

"Yes everything is loaded into your SUV."

We all walked out the door. As I made my way down the stairs I kept my eyes on my feet so I didn't fall on my ass. Eric grabbed my hand and walked me to the passenger side of the car. I sat in my seat and to my surprise Godric was there waiting for us. Eric and Pam shut their doors at the same time and Eric started the car and pulled out heading to the airport. The ride was quiet. No one spoke I was afraid to broach any subject with the somber mood in the car. I knew that Godric was reflecting on his time with Cleo and I felt horrible for flaunting myself and Eric in his face like we were. It was unavoidable, but I still felt like shit for it.

10 minutes later everything was unloaded and placed on the plane. I sat in my seat feeling nervous about the flight. The flight attendants were walking around asking if we needed assistance. The only male attendant pulled the door shut and locked it into place. I heard the engines roar to life and closed my eyes. The fasten seat belt light came one and I hurriedly buckled in and dreaded the takeoff.

As we taxied down the runway I sucked in a breath and held it. My stomach lurched as we ascended into the sky. My last thought was I am going to meet the Queen of Louisiana.

*~ };- ~*


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks sooo much to my reviewers and favoriters! It's time to meet the Queen and her lackeys :(. I hope that you all like this chapter. Without further adieu...

A/NN: Mr. C's incantation is in Latin.

*~ };- ~*

Saturday November 27, 1999

NOLA Airport/Palace – New Orleans, Louisiana 1:30 a.m.

In 45 minutes we had landed in New Orleans at the Louis Armstrong New Orleans Intentional Airport. The Anubis terminal was the most secure at any airport with the amount of money that they undead passengers paid for security and privacy it had damn well better be. After departing the plane I felt much better. I had never flown and it was an alright experience. I don't mind the flight it's the take off and landing that throw me off kilter.

After going through baggage claim we were met by the royal party. The driver held out a cardboard sign reading: Northman Party. For fucks sake the damn sign shoulda just said Sexy Viking Party. We all looked like movie stars as we wove in and out of the crowds. People were gawking trying to figure out which celebrity or celebrities they just had the pleasure of witnessing.

Eric was in a right foul mood. During the flight we had disagreed on my payment clause in my telepathy contract. He says that I am worth five times what it states and he severely low-balled my payment option. I stand by my previous thoughts on this issue that's too much to charge for invasion of privacy.

The walk through the airport was uneventful. Attendants loaded the luggage into the trunk of the limousine. Between Pam and I, I was beginning to think we needed a van to transport all of our garment bags and suitcases. We piled into the limo and Eric immediately pulled me down into his lap. I was glad that his mood was improving. To help my cause every time the limo would turn or brake I would grind against him. He never moved other than reposition me directly on the growing bulge in his pants. I honestly think he is a bit masochistic any normal man would have gotten frustrated with this blatant show of arousal, and would have placed me on the seat beside him, or opened his legs and placed me between them.

"Just remember what I said about fire", he finally said as we pulled up to the curb somewhere in the French Quarter.

He stepped out before me and held his hand out to help me step from the car.

"Fire? The memo must have slipped my memory", I said coyly.

He snatched me into his side and placed his cool hand on the small of my back rubbing small circles that were shooting straight to my girly parts.

Outside of the "palace?" the paparazzi were snapping photos of the vampires and their human guests. I hid my face in the crook of Eric's arm and side. We passed 10-15 guards with automatic weapons. Throwing out my shields I realized that they all were vampires, the oddities never cease to amaze me why would they need guns? After walking a city block of red carpet we reached the doors of her majesty's estate. A rather large man with a clipboard was checking names on a clipboard. It was eerily like the VIP area of a popular club. Eric gave our names and we were given clearance badges. He ran his hands up my arms and clipped the laminated plastic to the lapel of my jacket.

I was in awe. The palace was a gaudy representation of the wealth of Louisiana. Every where my eye landed I spied an extravagant effort to be lavish. It was an epic fail. It ended up looking as if King Midas vomited gold leaf and no one bothered to clean up the mess. The only redeeming quality of the foyer was the candlelit chandelier in the center of the ceiling. It was a massive collection of diamonds and mirrors. The light that was emitted was soft yet just right. The effect was a stunning one.

We were met by Rasul who introduced himself as head of her majesty's security forces. I narrowed my eye at the slight nod that Eric threw in his direction. Now isn't the time to address or assess that situation, but I will be asking. Minding my P's and Q's I wait until I am addressed to nod in his direction. As soon as pleasantries are exchanged he is off and moving. He leads us through a maze of hallways to an elevator. He slid his thumb onto the button and with a beep the doors swung open. Eric ushered me inside and stood behind me with his arms around my waist, in a loving manner. The ride was a short one.

When we exited the car we were in a evangelical lobby. It was laughable there is no other word for it. The room was in pastel tones of soft pinks and blues. Their was a chair rail around the entire room in pristine white, on any surface there was a cherub or two. Glancing at the 12 foot ceiling it was painted to emulate a cloudy day. The sun was peeking from in between the clouds and a ray of light settled on a cloud that was morphed into the stereotypical image of Jesus with fangs. (I rolled my eyes so hard at this I am sure that my pupils were out of sight for a full minute.) I took a seat in a wing back chair that was upholstered in baby pink velvet. Eric took up residence standing behind me to my left.

The silence in the room was starting to grate on my nerves. Noone had spoken since we exited the limo. Eric sensing my impatience through the bond placed a hand on my shoulder to keep me from opening my mouth to voice my irritation. Just when the silence was deafening the wall was swung into the room and relief flooded me. I should have been surprised by the sudden break in the wall but I have never been so happy.

Rasul spoke, "Her majesty will see you now."

I stood and Eric was at my side in an instant with his arm around my waist. He rested his hand on my stomach. I placed my hand on his and he intertwined our fingers. We made our way into the next room via the wall/door.

Again I was in awe. I was beginning to believe that I had no other word to describe her extravagance. We were in a marble room with marble floors. It was white marble with pink and gold veins woven into the hard stone, much like the counter tops in my bathroom. The focal point of the room was the pool that stretched the expanse of the room. At the far side of the room about 10 feet from the edge of the pool there was a Victorian desk set up and a petite stunning woman with red hair was in the chair behind the desk. It took less than two minutes for us to span the room and stop in front of the beautiful desk. I felt like I was under scrutiny for existing. The entire time we walked across the room her gaze never left me and I was uncomfortable.

She extend her hand and bid us to take a seat. Pam and I sat in the two available chairs. Eric and Godric stood behind us with their hands resting on the backs of the chairs in protective stance.

"Northman. Curious you have never had a pet in the 350 years that I have been in your acquaintance."

He bowed at the waist to her before answering, "Majesty she isn't a pet this is my bonded Sookie Stackhouse."

She scoffed, "Bonded?", she said the word like she just stepped in shit.

Her eyes never left my face during the exchange between them.

"Yes, Miss Stackhouse is of great value. She agreed to bond with me for several reasons protection being one of them."

His words no matter how true they were hurt. I wanted to stand up and scream he loves me but I knew better than to disrespect him in public, much less in the presence of his Queen. He squeezed my shoulder in reassurance and sent a wave of love to me via the bond to discredit the harshness of his spoken declaration. I knew it was stupid for me to get worked up over the peculiars of vampire hierarchy and political schemes, but the differences are hard to adjust to.

"Miss Stackhouse what makes you valuable to my most profitable Sheriff?"

I looked at Eric for confirmation that I should talk or tell her anything. He winked and nodded at me. I turned back to the queen before speaking to her.

"Mr. Northman had discovered my secret after I came to apply in his bar for a waitressing position."

"Secret? I love secrets do you care to share it with me?"

"Certainly your Majesty. I Sookie Stackhouse bonded to Sheriff Eric Northman of Area 5 am a telepath."

I felt Eric's amusement through the bond at my exaggerated title. I knew he was fighting the urge to chuckle out loud. I wanted to make it clear to the Ginger bitch that I was clearly and certainly NOT up for grabs. Her face registered shock and then fury for all of half a second. Just as suddenly as they appeared the calm cool mask was imposed upon her emotional facial expressions.

"Congratulations Northman. I trust that she will be at my disposal."

"Majesty Sookie's Services are available by contract only, I have a copy here if you would like to look it over and become a client. We require 48 hour notice to make travel arrangements that I must approve. Secondly she is to be guarded 24 hours a day on a job and I get to select the guards that you must compensate. All of these things are outlined in the contract, Mr. Cataliades, drew up this contract and with him being your personal lawyer I am positive that you are aware of the soundness of the document. Any dealings with Sookie's telepathy must be by contract by getting in touch with either him or myself. Also just so that you are aware I have a contract in place with the council making them aware that Sookie is MINE. Any attempts to kidnap or harm her is an instant death offense that I may exact."

"Well if you have gone through these extremes to protect her she is indeed a valuable asset. The council must agree to have given formal written protection. Although I wonder what might happen if you are no longer among the undead."

"In the event that I meet my final death her protection is transferred to my maker", he motioned to Godric on his left, "have no fear majesty she is provided for _thoroughly_."

The venom in his voice was unmistakeable. He was hoping that she would object to his little speech. Sophie-Anne hissed at his revelation. While she may have Northman under her tiny thumb, Godric was a rogue in every sense. Eric told me in his 2000 years he had never sworn fealty to anyone. Sophie-Anne would be hard pressed to garner his affection.

"Very well might I see a copy of this contract of conditions?"

"You may, but it must be signed in the presence of Mr. Cataliades, witness and notary."

Pam pulled out a binder that I hadn't noticed she carried. She stood and placed it on Sophie-Anne's desk with a loud plop. She reread the document several times before she snapped her fingers. The menacing man that had been standing to her right stepped up and placed the phone in her upturned palm. After several seconds she began to speak, I was the only one that could hear only this side of the conversation.

" Cataliades I require your presence at the Royal Residence immediately. Yes. Stackhouse contract. Yes. Bring your notary gear."

She hung up abruptly with no semblance of etiquette.

"Sookie I must say you have gotten yourself quite a contract here. It is unbreakable, unless you deem it necessary. I was shocked to see that you require payment in full in advance before traveling."

"Yes majesty, thus 48 hour notification. Time for me to accept and time for the paying party to transfer funds to my accounts."

"You have the business sense of someone that has been dealing with vampires for centuries."

"Not at all I just have a very good manager and lawyer. You already know the value of both since they are in your employ."

I felt shock in the bond and took that as my cue to tone down my snark and attitude. I took a sideways glance at Godric and he was smirking. At least if nothing else I was good entertainment to my bonded's maker. Damn vampires. Just then the intercom sounded and Rasul broke the tense silence in the room.

"Majesty Cataliades is on his way up I left him at the elevator bay."

"Very well."

The second she stopped speaking the wall receded and a rotund man with firery thoughts entered the room and was by her side in a mere blink of an eye. He bowed to her from the waist and nodded in the direction of Eric. His eyes widened for a split second when they settled of Godric's form behind Pam.

"Majesty sorry for the delay in my presence. I take it that you require me to finalize your contract with the lovely Miss Stackhouse. This contract must be signed in my presence because it requires both a signature and blood of the client. This contract is binding unless Miss Stackhouse deems the job unworthy or she wishes to terminate it. She may refuse a job for any reason and may terminate the contract for multiple reasons. Above all she needs no reason. She merely has to contact me and terminate it. Once a contract is broken another can never be put in place. I tell you this because it is all pertinent information. It is all listed in the clauses of the contract, but verbal reiteration seems to be a better way of transference of information."

"Understood. You need my signature and my blood. What is required of the human?"

"Only a signature. Her blood belongs to her bonded. Spillage would mean my end."

Cataliades took an item from his inner jacket pocket and slipped it onto his thumb. It reminded me of a thimble with about 100 tiny needles porcupined on the reverse side. He locked his hand with the queen as if they were going to engage in a thumb war and pricked her thumb and placed it onto the paper as if he were printing a suspect. A perfect blood thumb print of Sophie-Anne was visible on the heavy stock paper of the contract.

"Are you left or right handed majesty?"

"Right."

"Please take your letter opener and cut a gash in your left hand."

As she cut the slit he removed a quill from his pocket and placed it in her right palm as she replaced the letter opener on her desk. Her blood pooled in her left palm. She dipped the quill into the blood that had collected and signed her name. It took several dips in order for her to finish her signature onto the contract. The fangs of all the vampires had run out at the sight of blood in her hand. She handed the quill back to the demon lawyer and licked her palm clean.

"Miss Stackhouse if you please", he said as he motioned for me to stand and join him.

I stood and Eric was at my side at once. He escorted me to the other side of the desk and placed himself between the queen and myself. He removed his fountain pen from his pocket and unscrewed the lid. The pen was beautiful and reminded me of an early Victorian calligraphy pen. I took the pen and signed my John Hancock to the document and he smiled a toothy smile at me as I handed it back to him.

Eric guided me back to my chair and resumed his guard duty from behind me. I sat quietly with my hands folded demurely in my lap with my legs crossed at the knee.

"Cataliades your payment will be added to your account my dawn day after tomorrow you are

dismissed."

"Excellent Majesty. Always a pleasure."

With his parting words he placed his hand over the document and said, "Signum in cruor vos es redimio. [Sealed in blood you are binding.]"

A small fireball appeared in his hand and shot out to the paper. The flames licked the heavy stock and a charred image of Pan was burned into the page. The smoke dissipated and the image looked as if it was painted by a master artist in full brilliant color. He placed the document into his briefcase and was out the door before you could say cya.

"I had no idea that the Notary would be magickal in nature Northman. You are playing with fire."

"I will go to any lengths necessary to protect what is mine. The council contract is signed in the exact same manner. It has my signature, Godric's, The Ancient Pythoness, and Sookie's. So I stress the importance and the strict nature of these documents."

"THE PYTHONESS!", she yelled. What game are you playing Viking?"

"No game. This is of the utmost importance. Sookie has expressed that she will not be a pawn I have taken the request to heart. I have done everything in my power to ensure that she is fully protected and safe. Also Sookie owes no fealty to any Royalty. She serves the great state of Louisiana because it is her home. At any time she may relocate and it is none of your concern. You will not be notified. The only way that you can be certain is if you receive post that your payment must be doubled."

Eric looked smug. I have no intention of leaving Louisiana, but we had to make sure that I was free to roam around the country as I pleased. I would have been in a heap of trouble had I tried to leave state lines and she refused to let me leave her borders. That is not very professional. So Eric made sure that I was FREE to do as I please. Some of the things we talked about on the plane were very shocking. The council contract is more like a decree. I being human can't set foot in the council space so he had to get permission for me to sign the contract before his visit in the presence of himself and Godric as my witnesses. Rigamarole I swear politics sucks ass. The Queen was a mask of barely controlled fury. She doesn't look to be one that is outsmarted in any capacity. Eric had done just that outsmarted her with ease and grace that only 1000 years could afford. Speaking of which why isn't he King. He absolutely has the know how and the ruthlessness to be a ruler. Another question. I am just racking them up this evening.

"Northman I believe that you are enjoying yourself too much at my expense. Might I remind you that I am in charge here."

"Highness might I remind you that you remain in power because I allow it. At any time I could come in here and obtain your throne with less than minimal effort. I have no wish to become King, but if you force my hand I will have no qualms sending you to your final death. _Make no mistake_ **I** am in charge here."

"That could be construed as treason. Do not tempt me. You have undermined my authority as a Royal. I do not take kindly to your tone or your words."

His voice laced with venom and asserting absolute authority over the situation, "Majesty apparently you are not hearing me. Threaten me once more and you won't have to worry about treason. I will remove your head from your shoulders with gleeful ease. If you are quite finished I believe that my bonded is becoming tired."

"NORTHMAN you conceited FUCK you are NOT DISMISSED! DO NOT EVER turn your back on M-"

Before she could finish her tirade Eric had her by the throat splayed out on her desk. Godric had dispatched of the mincing Andre. The queen wailed when she realized that Andre was no more.

"I demand recompense. You have killed my child! How dare you!"

"No reparations will be required your majesty", as he tore her head from her body he hummed long live the queen.

*~ };- ~*

Omnipotent POV

As Sophie-Anne's bond was severed with her remaining children the two bodyguards Sigebert and Wybert burst into the room and a bloody battle ensued. Pam picked up Sookie bridal style and swept her out into the Evangelical room into the care of Rasul. In a flash she was back into the thick of things as Maker and Child tag-teamed Wybert Godric used his centuries upon centuries of warfare experience to subdue Siegbert. It was a comical scene as the 5'7" vampire threw the almost 7 foot burly vampire into the marble floor descending upon his neck and draining him dry. Wybert was fearing better having choked Pam unconscious. Blocking the bond from Sookie Eric let his rage overtake him and went one on one with the dead twin's distraught brother. His existence was meaningless. His maker and brothers were finally dead. Never one to lay down and give up he continued to fight for his losses. The poor buffoon finally fucked himself irreparable. He backed himself into a corner and escape was futile. Eric raised the battle axe that he had dropped to choke Pam swinging it in a wide arch several times each time removing a limb. First a leg then an arm Wybert teetered trying to stay vertical. Eric didn't give him the chance to fall. As he veered to the left he swung the axe again removing his head. It flew through the air and landed into the pool. The room was permiated with the stinch of ashy vampire and coppery blood. Sophie-Anne and Siegbert were mere piles of ash and goo.

Eric stepped over the flaking corpse of Wybert and declared, "All Hail King Godric!"

He sank to his knees in front of his maker kissed his feet.

"Fader. Bror. Son. Jag svär min odödliga trohet till den stora delstaten Louisiana.[Father. Brother. Son. I swear my undying fealty to the great state of Louisiana.]"

Pam came over and assumed the position of her maker and lay at his feet.

"My life is yours. Do with it as you will."

Rasul rushed Sookie into the room and swore fealty to the new king. Dawn was fast approaching and many people had to be contacted about the takeover of the state. The sad of the situation is that it was never intended for such an event to occur. I guess that Sophie-Anne learned that you can only push so many buttons of a Viking and live to tell about it. Or she would have if she would have kept her fucking mouth shut.

*~ };- ~*

Palace – New Orleans, Louisiana 4:30 a.m.

I was amazed and horrified. The Queen's chambers were the scene of a massacre and I was oddly alright that the woman was no longer among us. I knew then that the future was much more bright. No longer would I have to live in fear of my monarch (its hard to think that way) was going darken my door. The decree was a semblance of peace but this ensured that I would be safe. After the impromptu coup Eric had whisked me away from the carnage and into a light tight room not far from Pam or Godric. I knew that the coming weeks were going to be full of inquiry of the upheaval of the Louisiana government. I knew that Godric had no intention of staying in New Orleans. I can't imagine the new Vampire state capital in Shreveport, but it appears that imagination isn't required. I mused that it was lucky that the Sheriff's Ball began tomorrow night the new king could be introduced to his entire state in one fell swoop. Very lucky indeed. Unable to think clearly due to exhaustion I showered and changed for bed and passed out as soon as I hit my pillows.

*~ };- ~*


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Yes! I love this I have SHOCKED you all! Truth be told I didn't plan on killing Sophie-Anne just yet. The viking put his devil on my shoulder and whispered wicked thoughts in my ear! Now because of his prodding I have had to write this chapter several times ; ; I usually just take an idea and run with it like sharp scissors, but he's screwed that all up! Damn Vampires! As SVMfan1 pointed out I have sorta screwed the direction of the story slightly because of this, but it was too good not to post. I am going to try to get this back on track but we have to get through the next two nights of the Swaray! Btw if any of you are top notch at writing battle scenes and would like to help shuffle me a PM. Anyone that bitches about writing lemons obviously has never had to write about hackin' and slashin'. I am starting to think I need Clive Barker on my beta team ~Pouts~

*~ };- ~*

Sunday November 28, 1999

Palace – New Orleans, Louisiana 6:33 p.m.

Fuck! This Ball just became the most momentous occasion in the history of the state. God Damn Sophie-Anne! Why oh why couldn't that ginger bitch just keep her trap shut! I have never backed out of a fealty oath like that. She forced my hand with her incessant whiny bull shit! Everything I said was true I could have at anytime taken her control. I suppose I proved my prowess last night. Everything has ramifications, surly the events of last night will haunt me for decades. Sookie Stackhouse certainly will become the death of me. My instincts to protect her are going to seriously place me in much danger now and in the future. My fairy princess telepath – she is a drug. Pure and simple I know she has bewitched me and I never want it to end. Bah!

Tonight we must err on the side of caution. With Godric on the throne I am no longer worried about interstate threats, but with transgressions previous she may become a larger target. I know now that other Monarchs may oppose the new Fiefdom and fear for their own political safety. My master has never had the desire to become a King although he will be excellent in the post. He has the chance to redeem himself as a leader. Fucking Cleo. Women fuck up everything. When matters of the heart rule you it RULES you. If I didn't need Sookie to live I would kill her now and be rid of this headache that I seem to have gotten myself into.

My sleeping beauty. I have been neglecting her basic needs. She is up for far too many hours of the day and night. I hate to wake her, but this night must go off without a hitch.

"Lover. Sookie wake sweetheart."

Her skin is like silk under my fingertips. When I am not touching her I long to be doing so. I run the back of my hand along her cheekbone to see if she will stir. Nothing. Her lips draw me like bees to honey and I can't resist the urge to kiss them. I feel her stir beneath me and her eyes flutter open and I am met with the brilliance of a clear blue sky.

"Good evening Darling!"

"Lover, you are hard to wake up sweetheart."

"I am tired."

"I know, but we have a very important evening in front of us. Tonight Godric must claim the throne."

She groaned into my shoulder and rolled on her stomach.

"Five more minutes! Please."

I laid my head on her back and listened to her heart beat for five minutes I was subconsciously counting and at 375 beats I stood and yanked the sheets from the bed.

"Five minutes is up! Time to get ready for the ball Lover."

"Eric! That wasn't very nice!"

"I am not nice."

"That is a total lie", she said as she stood and headed for the shower.

I had plans to join her but she rebuffed me and told me that because she needed to hurry that a shower together with the gracious plenty was not an option. As she cut the water I took her place under the warm spray. With Sookie reminding me of the time constantly I didn't have time to enjoy it as I normally would any other night. I took the shower only with the purpose of cleanliness and was disappointed as I rinsed the soap from my body. I exited the shower and dried off with vampire speed to ensure that we were still making good time. I was fully dressed in my Armani suit when I entered the bedroom.

Sookie sat on the piano bench in her royal blue bra and boy shorts with hot curlers in her hair applying a light slather of make-up to her beautiful face. I watched her from the edge of the bed as I tied my tie around my neck. It was the exact shade as her underwear. Great just adjusting my tie all night I am going to get the vision of my bonded in nothing but her panties. Unable to refrain from touching her any longer I stood and strode to her side. I stood behind her and ran my finger from the base of her skull along the length of the back of her neck. She shivered. Our eyes met in the mirror. She winked at me and with enhanced speed she was in the bathroom removing the curlers from her hair.

She slipped into the dress feet first as not to mess up her golden locks. She had pinned them away from her face with jewel incrusted combs. Blue blazes! Sookie was in the most gorgeous strapless gown of stunning peau de soie satin. The flattering boned bodice accentuated her buxom bust. A cloud-like bouffant skirt swirled from her hips to the floor. I thought I had seen heaven until she turned her back to me to slip on her silver heels. My fangs subconsciously ran out as she was bare backed from her neck to her tail bone and the tops of her ass cheeks peeked out from the top of the fabric.

"Sookie, you are spectacular! Lover that dress does things to me."

She blushed, "Thank you darling your not so bad yourself there!"

"There is only one detail missing", I said as I slipped a five Strand Brazilian Aquamarine and Indian Blue Sapphire Choker with an Oval Cut Indian Sapphire that settled into the hollow of her throat.

The affect was jaw dropping at best. Pamela sure can shop!

"Thank you Darling it is beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you it sets off your beauty perfectly. Ready I am sure that we are the last to arrive."

"Ready."

And with that I tucked her hand into the crook of my arm and we exited the suite.

Pamela and Godric were waiting for us in the lounge area not far from the ballroom. Pam always looks like she just exited a photo shoot for the newest couture. Tonight was no different she was dressed in a floor length baby pink taffeta gown that hugged her figure in the most flattering way. She linked her arm with mine on the other side opposite side of Sookie and then into Godric's arm and we made our way into the grand oval ballroom.

A hush fell over the crowd as Godric swept into the room and the subjects bowed at the waist to him.

"Please rise and enjoy the festivities."

The orchestra struck up a Wagner piece and couples descended onto the dance floor. I guided Sookie to the center of the dance floor and wrapped my arm around her waist and clasped our hands together.

"Stand on my feet Lover."

She complied with my request and I took her around the floor in a flourish of steps. She was breathless in a matter of moments giggling like a school girl. I love the waltz it is a dance of pursuit. Pushing and pulling to and fro on the floor. At the last crescendo of the music I rose above the gathered crowd and dipped her deeply. The bond was bouncing with excitement and happiness I couldn't help but to laugh at her expression when she realized that we were no longer on the floor. I landed and led her to the table where Pam was seated.

"That was so much fun!"

"I am glad that you enjoyed yourself. Godric is about to make an announcement. Let us sit and see what he has to say to his faithful subjects."

Godric stood from his seat in the center of the long table in front of the room that had been placed on the stage.

"Good Evening my loyal subjects. I know that the change in the Monarchy is sudden and unexpected. The events of last night were not intended. I hope that you all will serve me as you did your late Queen Sophie-Anne. It is with high spirits that I welcome you all into this compound for the last time. I intend to move the capitol into Shreveport. The pieces that are in this palace are to be placed up for auction, and the monies generated will be allotted to the Sheriffs of each area in order to further their business ventures and great strides in maintaining peaceable relations with the humans in the state. Sophie-Anne was Queen and Sheriff of area 1. I am in need of a Sheriff for this area and would like the candidates to step forward."

Three Vampires stepped forward.

"State your name and qualifications one at a time."

"I am Jean-Marc. I was Sheriff of area 12 in France for 125 years. I moved to the Americas along with the influx of immigrants when the old world began to infiltrate these parts. I am a fair and balanced enforcer. My punishments fit the crimes and I carry them out with the utmost swiftness. I believe that Louisiana is one of the most prosperous states in the United States and I would love to garner political clout serving under a great vampire as yourself highness."

And he stepped back into the crowd.

"I am Alani Josephs I was made vampire in 1845. I am still considered young by vampire standards. I know that serving your elders is important, but I would like this chance to prove my worth with my leadership skills. I have never had to exact a punishment, but I know that they are necessary to ensure the peace among vampires and humans. I am a native Sioux Indian and survived the battle of Wounded Knee. I know what it means to survive and trust your instincts. I will use these instincts to enforce in my area if it is granted to me."

She stepped back but did not meld into the crowd as Jean-Marc had.

I am William Compton I was made Vampire in 1868. I was born and raised in the great state of Louisiana. I fought in the Northern Aggression and know what loyalty means. I have struggled with my nature as vampire for most of my existence. I am trying to mainstream into human society. I believe that it will be of assistance in garnering human affection especially in New Orleans where it is a mecca for our kind. The humans must trust us freely if we are to maintain our open existence.

Compton! Bastard! He is lucky that I don't get a vote in this Sheriff running or he would loose his tongue for even considering the position.

Godric never moved during the campaign speeches. If I had not known him my entire existence I would have thought he was in downtime. His stoney face was deep in concentration and consideration. He was weighing all the options and pinning them against each other. If it was my personal choice I would pick Jean-Marc. He is 795 years old and I have fought with him many times. He is loyal and trustworthy and a fierce foe. Finally a minute movement of his lips told me that he had made a decision.

"I have decided Jean-Marc will be Sheriff of area one. Marc do you have a second?"

"No, Majesty. As a matter of fact I would be delighted if I could take both Compton and Alani as my first and second and split their duties accordingly. I happen to know that Compton is very skilled with computers and accounting. He could be in charge of the area tribute as well as hold a position as the state computer analyst. Alani is quite young and I would be more than happy to teach her the ins and outs of our government."

"That is an excellent suggestion. One that will work for all parties involved I would suspect. Is that acceptable to the both of you?"

"Yes Majesty", they responded in unison.

"Now on to exciting news! My child Eric has become bonded to Sookie Stackhouse. She is an extraordinary human. She is a telepath. Eric has had a contract drawn up by Mr. Cataliades for her services. If you think that you would like to become a client please contact Sheriff Northman about signing the contract. Mr. Cataliades must be present at time of signing the notary is a Magickal one. So plan accordingly as to make sure that you can be in contact with all necessary parties. Eric if you would please rise and accompany Miss Stackhouse to the dais."

I rose from my seated position and Sookie and I walked up the steps and stood beside my Maker.

"Child your actions are pleasant. Your bonded is worthy of you as you are of her. I would now like to extend formal protection to her by the state of Louisiana."

I bowed at the waist and Sookie folded herself into a clumsy curtsy. It is unnecessary for her to do so but I am pleased that she tries her best to conform to the situation. She stood and hugged Godric in front of 350 Vampires. The looks of shock were priceless.

"Thank you Godric..I mean your Majesty. This is an honor that I will not soon forget."

He laughed, "You honor me with your words", he said, and he kissed her on her cheek.

Suddenly the air in the room became thick with magickal power. With a crackling of magick Niall Brigant stood in the center of the room. The vampires were on edge and I was nervous but maintained my calm outer exterior. He walked across the expanse of the floor between Sookie and himself, he seemed to float he damn well could have been. He is one of the most powerful magickal beings in any realm. He stood head held high and appraised Sookie as if she were a new car purchase.

"My dear Grand daughter. You are even more beautiful than I ever could have imagined."

"Hello Niall. What brings you to a vampire gathering such as this one? Is one of your kicks seeing how many vampires you can keep off of your fairy hide?"

"Goodness no. The spark is alive within you and it is time to embrace your fairy heritage."

"You mean to tell me in all my life you never considered contacting me. And now you want me to welcome you with open arms? Supernaturals have absolutely no idea how the human heart works. Our emotions are our rulers. You have had my entire life to show interest in me. If I had not obtained this spark would you have even bothered?"

"Contacting you was not in the cards. My son Fintan forbid it. He is perished and now I must seek you out."

"Try again Gran told me all about Fintan. I know that he passed to Summerland years ago. Not long after my parents died. I do not being lied to so I suggest that you tell me the truth and make it good."

"Child watch your tone with me. I am the one that should be furious. You have bonded yourself to a vampire and didn't have the decency to contact me with the news."

"Newsflash. I am going to give it to you straight. I believe that my life is my own and I DO NOT need your permission to live it. You have been unconcerned with my well being until my precious spark was discovered. I am not interested in being bought and sold. This "Vampire" that you despise so much has ensured my safety, protection, and freedom. Not only am I using my telepathy for good, I am getting paid to do so. He has a decree from the council in place to ensure that I am never EVER harmed. Can you say the same? I believe that you honestly think that you are or were doing the right thing by staying away. I am not interested in getting to know someone that is going to break me. Now, would you like to start over from the beginning and tell the truth this time. Don't push me I will make my own decisions and if you can't except them then I do not need you period."

"Are you quite finished you are making a fool of me."

"I beg to differ you are making a fool of yourself. Either explain or pop the hell out of here just as you popped the fuck in the choice is yours."

Gods she is a Valkyrie. He could kill her with a snap of his fingers and she shows no fear. She is perfect for me. She is so beautiful with that anger on her face! I should be afraid for her but I know better Niall just wants to know her. Maybe use her but never kill her.

"Child all that I ask is that you give me the chance to know you. My line is dwindling into oblivion. Avalon is in a state of constant war. I am the crowned fairy Prince, I could do so much for you. If only you would let me."

"You may get to know me on MY terms. As for the fairy population I could say that I care less although it would be a lie. I would hate to see a race extinct. I don't need you to do anything for me, between Eric, Godric, Pam, and myself I think I have it covered. In the future who knows, but now I am perfectly capable of doing for myself."

"You are full of fire, you remind me of your Grandmother. I know now why my son fell in-love as he did. The Stackhouse women are irresistible. As it seems I am drawn to you as well."

"Thanks I think. Now is there a reason that you crashed this party? Other than trying to assert your dominance over a situation that think you have a say in?"

"Really I have been trying to find you for over a week. You are constantly on the move. I knew that you bonded to the Sheriff so I knew that you would be here. I have come to tell you that you will start to come into your powers sooner than normal because of consuming vampire blood in the quantities that you have. I will leave you my card and be in touch before the week is out. I am going to get a tutor on your abilities."

And with that he popped the fuck out just as he had popped the hell in. I know now that she will always be mine. She defended my actions to her Grandfather. He may hate me but she loves me and she is the one that matters in all things. Sookie looked at me with concern in her eyes. She needs comforted and alone time not the 700 eyes that are now currently staring at her with much interest and envy. I stood and bowed to Godric and swept her into my arms. He understands, and at the moment a room full of vampires are swearing fealty to the new king.

As soon as the ballroom doors shut behind us I flew to our suite. My poor Sookie is emotionally drained. She has had much to adjust to in the past week and few days. I sat her on the bed and kneel before her and remove her shoes. Taking a dainty foot in my hand I try to massage the stress out of her body. Soon she is moaning in pleasure as she relaxes. I unzip her dress and remove it by lifting it over her head. She is still mostly unresponsive to my touch. I remove her underwear and slip my dress shirt over her head. I love it when she wears my clothes. I strip fully and pull her against my body.

She turns in my arms so that she is facing me. I pick her up and place her on the pillows and crawl in beside her stroking her hair and telling her stories of my past in Swedish. I know that I should tell her these things in English but I am unsure that she would be interested. I know that my voice calms her considerably. Soon she is on the verge of sleep. When she realizes that she is slipping away she silences me with a kiss.

"Eric why are things so messy?"

"A few days ago my biggest concern would be if I was going to make enough tips to help with the bills. Now I am never sure how far behind me I need to look over my shoulder."

"Lover life is not an easy process. I agree that you have had a lot thrown at you in a short period of time. Although the way I see it is at least now you are not in the dark about it all."

"Niall lied. He wants me for more than he says. I am positive of it. That introduction was heated but doesn't explain why Gran was so afraid of him. I know he is going to try something drastic if I don't do what he wants but I am not taking this laying down."

"Worry not Lover even a fairy as powerful as Niall can't defeat all of the vampires in Louisiana. Swearing fealty to Godric is swearing it to you. His protection from the state ensures that."

"I am more worried about what he might do to you since we kept him in the dark. It makes me afraid and I hate that feeling. I have to come up with a plan to keep you and myself safe Eric."

"Nothing can come between us. I will do everything in my power to do what I can to keep you safe."

"I know that you will but that doesn't always mean that you are safe. I hope you understand what I mean."

During our conversation she had yawned several times. Dawn was approaching fast and I knew that she needs to be taken care of better. I snuggled her against me and kissed her forehead and threw my leg over her as if she was my faithful body pillow and hummed to her and played with her hair as she slipped into sleep. I lay there listening to her breath and heartbeat taking in her scent. Things can only be as bad as we make them. I intend to make everything grand and bend it to my will if I have to do so. I surrendered to the dawn stratagizing and preparing for the worse before the better breaks through the darkness.

*~ };- ~*


	19. Chapter 19

Monday November 29, 1999

Palace – New Orleans, Louisiana 10:20 a.m.

Last night was like a fairytale and a nightmare that involved fairies all at once. Niall Brigant my great Grandfather and Fairy Prince crashed a vampire party. Today I was going to find out the information that I am seeking, or I was going to get into major trouble trying.

I crawl out from under Eric as gracefully as being trapped under dead weight allows. My body is screaming that I have needs such as hunger and require bathroom breaks. Trudging to the bathroom I use the potty and brush my teeth. Showering sounds unappealing and I quickly dismiss the idea.

Digging into my suitcase I spy a pair of cotton pajama bottoms and slip the on with Eric's shirt. Glancing around the room I finally see the laptop that Eric is never far from and drag it with me to the couch opposite the bed. Curling myself into a ball at one end I power on the machine and wait for it to boot up. A password prompt stops me in my tracks. Damn secretive vampires! In 1000 years Eric has witnessed everything which means his password could be easily anything.

Hesitantly I type in 'Sheriff' and press enter. Another prompt appears – Forgotten your password? I snort Eric forgets NOTHING. It's more like an inept telepath is unsuccessfully trying to hack his lappy. I click the prompt and laugh at the hint – Lover's 9 digits. Stupid vampire! Either he isn't trying to keep me out or he doesn't figure that I would try to use his computer. I place the cursor back into the text box and enter – '476-21-8495'. After hitting the enter key the computer whirrs to life and I am greeted with my own face on his desktop. I smile at the sentiment every time he turns it on he sees me weather or not I am there. Cute.

Opening the internet browser and navigating to 'Google' I enter Niall Brigant. A total of 10,000 results appear on the screen. The most interesting link was _**S**__**anguine**__** Syndicate**_ Niall owns the rights to the synthetic blood that allows the vampires mainstream. His company suggests that the major beneficial factors of the blood are for transplants and other medical uses with out wasting valuable human blood. The coincidence that it sustains vampires is a bonus. Coincidence my ass something fishy is going on here why would the fairies care about the benefits to vampires. They want to hunt them and drain them for the pure pleasure and bloodlust that their blood incites in a vampire. _**Sanguine Syndicate**_ is a sister corporation and branch of _**Enchanter Enterprises**_. I searched for about an hour and I gave up on finding anything out pertinent about the mother company. Something tells me that everything I need to know is centered with _**Enchanter Enterprises**_.

Using Eric's portable printer I printed 12 pages of documents on the development and production of synthetic blood and the patents that are obtained in the name of _**Enchanter Enterprises**_. I found a ton of articles from various beverage companies including _**Coca~Cola**_ and _**Pepsi**_ trying to garner rights to distribute and manufacture synthetic blood that were locked into a court battle over the patent protection. The companies claim that _**Enchanter Enterprises**_ is monopolizing the market of synthetic blood for distribution to vampires for '**existence consumption**'.

Figuring that I have hit a brick wall I know that I should drop this but _**Enchanter Enterprises**_ has me driven to find out more I knew who to call my fabulous famous Demon Lawyer Mr. Cataliades. I picked up Eric's cell from the charging station and dialed 666-666-6666. I should have known that it was in his contacts list, but I was in the zone of information acquiring.

RING

"Mr. Cataliades office this is Samael how may I help you."

_Holy shit a demon receptionist named after Satan what the fuck!_

"Hi there Samael I am Sookie Stackhouse and I was wondering if it would be possible to either take a meeting with Cataliades or at least ask him a few questions over the phone."

"He is in a meeting at this moment. I could have him call you back at his earliest continence. Might I take a message and inquire to the nature of the meeting so he may be prepared?"

"Sure tell him Sookie Stackhouse is looking for public information on _**Enchanter Enterprises**_. He may reach me on Eric Northman's cell."

"Northman! Why didn't you say so dear girl just a moment I will transfer your call."

I was placed on hold and Johnny Cash was blaring into my ear:

_I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire  
I Went Down, Down, Down  
And The Flames Went Higher _

I was singing along and was about to say it burns and the gravely voice of Cataliades broke through the music.

"Dear Miss Stackhouse Samael informs me that you need information on _**Enchanter Enterprises**_, is that correct?"

"Yes, Sir. I have had the pleasure of meeting my fairy patriarch. He went so far as to publicly claim me as his kin in a room full of Louisiana's hierarchy of vampires."

"Dear heavens has he lost his mind! That is a dangerous combination for himself, also it places you at maximum risk! That old fairy's scheming has finally caused him to have a mental break!"

"Tell me about it. Anyway I was researching Niall and found that he owns _**Sanguine Syndicate**_ and _**Enchanter Enterprises**_, both of which are development companies for supernaturals, of course the internet doesn't divulge the full information because fairies and wares are not out in the open. Some of the statements just caused me to glean that from the wording. I am most curious as to why he helped develop and holds patents to synthetic blood, as well as why there isn't more information on what the main purpose of _**Enchanter Enterprises**_ is. I found three pages concerning the mother company and none of it was enlightening. I was wondering if you could help me with changing my light bulb in that area."

"I will help as much as I can although I must tell you that I have a confidentiality contract with all of my clients, I am not sure how much light I will be able to shed on these subjects, but I will help as much as I am able."

"Anything is better than what I have been able to uncover. I also want to tell you to charge me your hourly rate for this call as if I was sitting there across from your desk in your office I know that your time is valuable and I don't intend to waste it."

"Nonsense this is a consultation call nothing more. Niall helped the Japanese develop the synthetic blood with the Aoyagi which are a Japanese fairy race that live in Shangri-La. These fairies have worked side by side with vampires for centuries they were companions of the Sanguisuge, or the first vampire, no one knows his name it has been lost over the 8000 years since his creation. They believe that if we can maintain peace with the humans all races will be able to become known as they once were. Niall and they Aoyagi are both generations of sky fairies that dwell in different portals of the fairy realm. The fairy race in Avalon is dwindling because of the constant conflict that is upon them. The Aoyagi are asexual and therefor breeding with each other to maintain a healthy population is not possible. Niall believes that if he can find a way to turn the fairies in Avalon either asexual or breed his line with acceptable females in the mortal realm that he can return Avalon to its former population. From what I gather from his reports that are filed with my office the _**Enchanter Enterprises**_ offices of the mother company are heavily researching DNA possibilities to enhance living in the mortal realm for his kind, and also looking for prospective candidates to carry fairy children that will be returned to Avalon once they are birthed and fed a potion that has been developed by _**Enchanter Enterprises**_ to raise the fairy blood to its full potential or 100% fairy. The problem with his program is that the test subjects must contain a certain percentage of supernatural blood already in order to be able to carry a baby or in this case babies to term. Fairy's always have triplets and the pregnancy lasts anywhere from five to seven months. I know that there is a cryo unit in the facility where it is mandatory for all males of the Brigant line to donate and deposit semen for Niall's experiments. His candidates may be half to 1/16th of any race of supernatural. The Aoyagi are being tested to obtain the secret of their asexual nature. When the population of Avalon reaches a safe level they will inject all of the offspring from the mortal realm with the potion to increase their fairy blood and produce several generations in the portal. Afterward they will be injected with whatever it is in Aoyagi blood that makes them asexual and Niall plans on closing the portals to the fairy realm. The constant war in Avalon is Brenden's theory that the reason the population is diminished is because they procreate with humans, and he wants to stop Niall's plans and force him to close the portals early and abandon his plan. But he fails to see that within several 1000's of years Avalon will be a desolate place of only myth and legend if he follows through with his senile plans."

"Mother of God. So, he wants to use me to have one or more of these new babies to be taken into the portal?"

"I am not certain of his plans that revolve around you, but I know that you contain the Essential Spark so that is a safe assumption and definite possibility. Niall is crafty and is probably infuriated that you have bonded yourself to the Viking and severely thrown a wrench in his plans if that is the case. If I may make a suggestion on your behalf, I think it wise to pledge yourself to the Viking. Your protection would come full circle then, and in the vampire world only a deranged vampire would attempt to do anything rash concerning your mating status. The pledge would do nothing to deter Niall from trying to impregnate you, but if you combine the pledge with Fairy ceremony for commitment his plans would be dead in the water. I have heard rumors that the Viking is part fairy if that is the case Niall would really sit up and take notice. Even if he isn't though he would have no choice but to accept your commitment to the Viking and drop his pursuit of you for nothing more than a family connection."

"How do we trace Eric's heritage he is probably the last in his line I would imagine."

"Have the Viking contact Dr. Ludwig and she can conduct a Litmus paper blood typing. There are several ways in which she could get to the bottom of the mystery. If he turns out to be any percentage of fairy call me back and I will get you the contact information of the council's interracial marriages and ceremonies conductor."

"Thank you Cataliades you have been very helpful."

"My pleasure Darling please keep the information that I shared with you today between your bonded and his maker and yourself. I would hate for that information to fall into the wrong hands."

"Think nothing of it. My lips are sealed. Oh, by the way I need to inform you that Sophie-Anne's contract is no longer valid. She was removed from her throne. I need to set an appointment with you to conduct a signing with Godric and several other Louisiana vampires."

"Certainly I will destroy her contract and have Northman contact me with information regarding the newest addition to your clientele."

"Thank you again and I look forward to seeing you in the near future."

"Likewise."

And with that we hung up. I checked the timer on Eric's cell and we were on the phone for five hours! His information was very helpful indeed. That fucking fairy he is going to get a taste of his own damn medicine. I picked up the phone and flipped through Eric's contacts until I found the number for Amy Ludwig Supernatural Doctor Extraordinaire. Pushing the green button I waited for the rings to begin.

RING

RING

RING

"You have reached Amy Ludwig I am consulting with a patient at the moment leave a message and I will return your call as soon as I am available. By the way I am not taking on any new patients!"

BEEP

"Dr. Ludwig this is Sookie Stackhouse. I am bonded to Eric Northman and I was told to contact you by my representative Cataliades. He believes that you may be able to help us determine some things. You may reach me on Northman's cell."

I hung up promptly after the short message.

I was starving. I woke up relatively early since my schedule has been readjusting to vampire hours and I have spent a very long time on the phone. With no form of sustenance the entire day. I slipped on a pair of flip flops and smoothed my hair into a pony tail. I scooped up Eric's phone just in case the doctor called, and decided to find my way to the kitchens. I opened the door to the suite and ran into the back of a man blocking the doorway.

"ooph!"

"Lord I am sorry I should have been looking where I was going."

"Sorry Miss Stackhouse I should have been listening for your exit. I am Alcide Herveaux and this is Calvin Norris we have been assigned to your day guard by the King. We are to shadow you and maintain our distance as to not make you uncomfortable."

"Nice to meet you both I am on my way to find some food. Would you care to accompany me to the kitchens?"

"Certainly Ma'am, do you have an idea of where you are going?"

"Not in the slightest, I was going to wander until I found what I was looking for."

"If you will follow me I will be glad to show you the way. I have been several times today."

"Thanks!"

We walked in silence Alcide in front and Calvin bringing up the rear. After a series of long hallways and complicated turns we arrived at the kitchen. I am glad I had a guide I never would have found the place it was tucked way out of the way and isn't marked. I know for a fact I won't be able to find my way back to our room alone. For once I didn't have complaints about being guarded. I walked through the swinging door and found myself in a stainless steel jungle. The noise in the sparse space was deafening. Clanging dishes and cooks yelling about dishes that were in progress not to mention the dishwasher that seemed to have a constant stream of dirty dishes to clean. I made my way to a counter in the center of the room and made myself comfortable on a stool. Alcide went to find someone to give an order to. He was gone for a few minutes and when he returned he had a woman in tow decked out in chef attire and looking positively pissed off that she was taken away from her duties and station.

"Miss Stackhouse this is Marquette de Laurent she is the head chef for the King's kitchen."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. de Laurent. I am sorry if I am causing you any trouble, but I wanted to survey the kitchens and get something to nibble on."

"Miss Stackhouse I am a very busy woman I do not have time to meet the whims of every fangbanger that takes a fancy to something. What can I get you?", she said with a heavy french accent.

"First of all I apologized to you for any inconvenience you were suffering. Now I am going to set the record straight. I am not a common fangbanger as you so eloquently put it I am bonded to the Sheriff of Area 5, and a personal guest of the King. I suggest if you want to keep your job that you learn some damn manners!"

She blanched and turned a bit green and sweat broke out on her forehead.

"Forgive me Miss, I have not had the best day and I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Pfft. You are in a heap of trouble. Do not lie to me you see I know that you were busy in the store room with your Sioux Chef and your pissed that I interrupted your sexual escapades. I suggest you start over and heed my advice I won't be repeating myself. Now I came here for food, and you can get me a BLT and some homemade _french_ fries."

"Certainly", her pallor was bordering on green and pale and it was very unbecoming.

She bustled off to either make my food or place the order, either way I hope that she washes her hands before she handles anything that is going to touch a plate. We sat at the counter in silence listening to the life of the kitchen. I dropped my shields to sneak a peek into the minds of the cooks. All of them were happy that the Queen took an unexpected exit. Most of them were thinking about the raises that they had received, and the orders that they were preparing. I picked up the thoughts of Ms. de Laurent she was embarrassed that she was outed for her transgressions with a man that is below her rank in the kitchen, and hopes that I keep what I know to myself.

A few minutes later she returned with my food and placed it before me asking, "Will that be everything?"

"Actually I could use some ranch and a Dr. Pepper."

She disappeared into the crowd of white uniforms only to reappear moments later with the requested items. She bowed slightly to me and returned to her duties. I ate everything on my plate with relish. I was damn near starved to death I think. Alcide watched my every move and I was getting embarrassed at his blatant stares.

"Alcide can I do something for you? You are awful intent on watching me at the moment."

"I am sorry I didn't realize that I was staring I was trying to figure you out. I have never heard of a vampire as notable or as powerful as Northman to bond with a human, and I was wondering what on earth you know about that chef. I knew because I found her there, but you never moved."

I huffed, "Eric and I bonded because it was good for the situation, you see I am a telepath."

I feel that it isn't any of his business the reason that Eric and I are together those things are private between us. So his speech to the queen came in handy and just may well in the future.

"A telepath? You can read minds?"

He looked down right nervous.

"Human minds, I know that you are some kind of shifter the same with Calvin here, but your thoughts come in snarly and red if I concentrate I could most likely read you, but I am not trying should I?"

"No, you might not like where most of my thoughts are centered", he laughed.

"Lemme guess, either you are thinking about my boobs, or my ass or a combination of the two. Its not shocking before I read minds for Eric I was a barmaid. Men are pigs."

He blushed and looked away from me then. Typical. The only men that don't think about breast and ass are gay.

"I am all finished lets head back. I wanna be there when Eric rises."

With that we stood and made our way back to the room, I am certainly glad that Godric is selling this monstrosity. It is uglier in the light of day. That reminds me I wonder what is on the agenda for tonight things have been shuffled around since the final death of Sophie-Anne.

I left the wares at the door and entered the suite. I powered off the laptop and plugged it into the charger since I had ran the battery down considerably. I am sure Eric doesn't mind I used it, but to leave it in that state might get his hackles up. I placed his phone in the docking bay and grimaced when I heard Mötley Crüe:

_He's The One They Call Dr. Feelgood  
He's The one That Makes Ya Feel Alright  
He's The One They Call Dr. Feelgood _

What the fuck is wrong with my Vampire! I am half curious what the hell Cataliades ring tone is. Rolling my eyes I answered the phone.

"Hello Dr."

"Hello child, you called and left a rather vague message from Northman's phone, is he aware that you have the device."

"Yes Ma'am. He is my bonded. I had a conversation with our lawyer and he recommend you for a Litmus paper Blood typing."

"Exactly what for and for whom?"

"Well you see I am 1/8th fairy, and Cataliades has heard several rumors over however long that hes been alive that Eric has fairy heritage. I would like to find out for certain."

"I see have you talked this over with the Viking?"

"No I just found out about it a few hours ago, I contacted you to see if you can perform the test that we require."

"Oh I can with absolute certainty, but I believe that before you make plans, or an appointment with me that you should consult him. I would hate for him to get pissy about doing things behind his back or without consent."

"Of course, I didn't plan to make him an appointment. I was just curious of your capabilities and willingness to perform the test for us."

"Definitely. If he agrees I can easily do what you ask Northman always pays me top dollar to attend to his needs I will certainly do it for you."

"Thank you doctor we will be in touch."

She hung up the phone without another word. Supes have shitty phone manners! I guess when you live as long as they do pleasantries are the last thing on your mind and waste time. I re-docked the phone and gathered my information on _**Sanguine Syndicate**_ and the notes about _**Enchanter Enterprises**_ and took them to the bed with me. I stripped off the pajama pants and sat among the pillows and must have drifted off to sleep.

*~ };- ~*

Palace – New Orleans, Louisiana 7:55 p.m.

I woke up to the sounds of shuffling paper and the scratching of a pen. What the hell! When did I fall asleep?

"Lover you are awake!", he said with a kiss.

"Yes Darling I meant to stay awake and discuss what I found today when you rose, but I fell asleep."

"No matter. You are remarkable! Where did you get the information on _**Enchanter Enterprises**_?"

"Umm..I used your phone and called Cataliades. Everything that he told me is written down. I also canceled Sophie-Annne's contract and told him that you would be in touch to set up some signings."

"You must have charmed the Demon. I can't believe that he has forgone confidentiality and told you all of this very interesting and important information."

"Well there is one or two things that I didn't write down."

"Such as?"

"Well Cataliades suggested that we pledge to one another and inquire about your heritage."

"My heritage?"

"Yes he claims that there are rumors that you are also a descendant of fairies", I said weakly.

"I have heard the same rumors for centuries, I am sure that Godric knows for certain but he has never divulged the information to me as I really wasn't interested."

"Cataliades said that if we can prove that you are descended of fairies that we could combine our pledging with the fairy ceremony of commitment, and that Niall would have to respect my decisions. After everything he told me in our long conversation we believe that it is a definite possibility that he may have plans to use me as a breeding fairy to repopulate Avalon."

"That's what all this DNA mumbo jumbo is about?"

"Exactly between breeding and the Aoyagi of Shangri-La. He believes that is his plans."

"And you call me high-handed."

"I know this gives it a whole new meaning. He told me to contact Dr. Ludwig, which I did and she says that she can type your blood with Litmus paper test, and that she is willing to do so."

He whipped out his cell phone and shot a text message to someone. Mere seconds later Godric was standing before us in black silk pajamas.

"You called Child?"

"Yes master Sookie has uncovered some information and we need you to fill in the blanks if you are willing to do so."

"What has she found out?"

"Only what she believes that Niall is up to and how we may save her from becoming a brood mare to the fairy race."

"Do tell this is fascinating she is very useful."

Eric and Godric spent about an hour discussing the uses of _**Sanguine Syndicate**_ and _**Enchanter Enterprises**_ before Eric told him about the pledging and commitment.

"So you see Master it is important if I know this information."

"I have to agree that I believe that Sookie and the demon are correct. Also I have to tell you that you are descended of fairies somewhere in your bloodline. Much like Sookie I am unsure of where, but it is there. I suggest that you contact the council about interracial ceremonies and go from there."

"Will they require proof? Ludwig consented to performing the test if it is required."

"More than likely they will require it, just call her and make an appointment. It is a simple process, I will give consent to let her take your blood, that way it will be in our favor with the council."

"Thank you. Godric this is going to make him go away. You have no idea how much lighter I feel with this information in the open. Mr. Cataliades stressed the importance that the information that he shared about Niall's companies be kept a strict secret. He told me much more than he should have, but I believe that it was worth it."

"Absolutely. I shall take it to my final death."

"As will I Lover. I will make the call to Ludwig tomorrow night."

"Now children tonight is the Auction. I plan to have this compound on the market as soon as possible. I have also contacted Bobby about obtaining a large parcel of land on the outskirts of Shreveport near the Plantation so that we can make a proper palace."

"Thank Goodness this place is a monstrosity. I have no idea how she lived here night after night."

"I have to agree. Sookie if you were to design your dream home what would it look like?"

"Really you are asking me?"

"Yes little one you are very helpful!"

"Well then I only have one answer Tara."

"Tara?"

"You know the plantation from Gone with the Wind. Don't tell me that you have never watched that cinematic masterpiece. It is the epitome of southern grace."

"We shall have to watch this movie and then decide. I believe that something like that would be fitting for the Louisiana King to reside in."

"Most Assuredly."

Godric left us to get ready for the auctioning off of Sophie-Anne's remnants of her rule. I will be more than happy to return to Shreveport. I am already sick of this place and we didn't have a single snippet of time to sight see I am actually discordant about that fact. Tonight I chose casual and wore some of my low rise jeans and a cashmere sweater with some soft brown suede ankle boots with a very high heel. You can really see that Pam did my shopping. Eric was dressed just as casually in his normal Fangtasia gear with the exception that he had on a long sleeve Nirvana tee shirt. It was a drool worthy ensemble. If our presence wasn't expected downstairs I would just keep him here for the duration of our trip.

*~ };- ~*

At 3:30 a.m. It was clear that the auction was a success. Every stick of furniture from every room had been purchased. I was surprised that anyone would want the gaudy oversized pieces but apparently all vampires with the exception of Eric are over the top decorators. Most of the antiques were also sold, the few that were not bought outright would be sold to an antique shop somewhere in the French Quarter that was vampire owned and ran. Eric purchased a few rare vases that were from the Ming Dynasty. I had no interest in any of the things that were for sale except for the desk in the "Dayroom" Eric and a Silent bidder got into a bidding war over the desk. I knew that he had driven the price so high that it was no longer worth it, but he couldn't let it go. After it was all said and done he paid 3.5 Million dollars for that damn desk and had Pam in a tizzy about decorating my own office in Fantasia. Godric was irritated with us he said if I had said something that he would have given me the desk as a bonding gift. Damn Vampires! As the night was wearing down an unknown vampire placed a 950 million dollar bid in for the compound which Godric accepted on the spot with the condition that he give everyone 7 days and nights to get their items sent to their respective homes. As dawn approached we retired to our suite one last time, and I was overjoyed that our time in New Orleans was drawing to its end.

*~ };- ~*


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Congratulations to Vane3131 who was Dead Backwards 200th reviewer. Vanessa has won a scenario revamp courtesy of yours truly! Thank you all for your lovely reviews and favorites. I hope that the story is still holding your interest, and that you are all following my vision of a better Sookie.

*~ };- ~*

Tuesday November 30, 1999

Palace – New Orleans, Louisiana 12:30 p.m.

"Sookie?"

KNOCK  
KNOCK

"SOOKIE?"

"WHAT?"

"Sorry to bother you, but our flight is in a little over an hour. We need to get moving soon Anubis Transport will be here to gather Godric, Eric, and Pam."

Tired of talking through a door I threw on Eric's shirt and boxers and swung the door into the room.

"Alcide thank you for waking me up, I will get in the shower and pack the rest of our luggage and be ready by the time that they get here. I need to call Bobby and have him do a few things for me in Shreveport before we get home. Meet you back here in about 35 minutes."

I closed the door and shuffled through the suitcase to find clean pants and a sweater. Settling on my dark blue low rise jeans and a pink cashmere sweater I riffled through the zippered area and found some pink undies and socks to go with the boots that I donned last night.

I took a quick but cleansing shower and dressed just as fast. The suite was a mess and I wanted to make sure that it was clean and nothing was left behind. I pulled on my boots and crawled off the bed to check underneath for anything that might have inadvertently gotten shoved under the frame. I found three socks and a pair of tattered underwear from the first night. Shaking my head I threw the socks into my suitcase and the panties into the small trashcan on Eric's side of the bed. Eric's suit from the night of the Ball was still on the back of the bathroom door along with my gown and I placed them into the same garment bag and used the empty one for the dirty clothes from the past few nights. Eric had left his cell phone in the dock so I unplugged it and placed his phone in my purse along with mine and put the dock into his luggage that was in more shambles than mine. I packed up his laptop and placed it on our closed luggage that was piled by the door, with that done I made a final scan of the room and made sure that everything that was leaving was packed.

Success now to grab up the stuff that would be accompanying me onto the plane and to get the hell out of here. I rummaged through my purse and found that I was five minutes ahead of my schedule so I sat on the bed placing a call to Bobby.

RING

"Sookie?"

"Hi Bobby I am just calling to see if Eric gave you instructions on where to take the travel coffins?"

"Yep. He said that they all should be dropped at the club, and that we should meet them there at first dark. We will get back to Shreveport at about three, so we will have a few hours to get things gathered for the appraisal of the land parcel. Godric wants the Palace built close to Eric's Plantation house, so they are going to build some elaborate compound on the properties that I have bought up around the Plantation, He has your guard's father coming to show him some plans. He said something about Gone with the Wind. I picked up the DVD so that they could watch it. Whatever that is all about."  
"Alright that seems doable are there any other things that I should be concerned with? I know that we are setting me up an office at Fangtasia. Eric blew an outrageous amount of money on a desk that I fell in love with at the auction."

"Yes, the desk will be delivered about the time that transport drops off the master and his maker and child. I was told to find out your tastes and gather some samples of office furniture and paint chips."

"OK that sounds good when we get back I need to take a meeting with you I want to plan a surprise for Eric, but I have ears so it would be best if you could drop by the apartment. Other than that I have my phone if you need to get a hold of me. Eric won't have his phone til sun set because he left it on the charger for some strange reason. So talk to you in a few hours Bobby."

"Bye Sook."

"Bye."

Now that I was 10 minutes late I went into the lounge area to meet with Alcide and Calvin and to try to find out more about his father. It seems that there is always more than meets the eye when it comes to everyone around me these days.

Calvin and Alcide were sitting on the couch chatting about something in low tones. I couldn't make out whatever it was they were saying even with the amount of Eric's blood that I have consumed. That ware hearing must be super sensitive. When they noticed me in the doorway they immediately quieted and stood.

"All ready?", Calvin asked.

"Yep! What about you guys ready to get the hell out of here?"

"You know it", they said in almost perfect unison.

At that moment a knock resounded on the door and both Calvin and Alcide went into guard mode as if we were not having a conversation.

"Who is it?"

"Trevor I am with Anubis Air I am here to gather up Miss Stackhouse's luggage. My associates have already gathered the Vampires from the other room."

I did a quick scan of the man on the other side of the door and nodded in confirmation to what he said to my guards. Calvin opened the door to him and showed him where the luggage was piled against the door frame in the next room. Trevor wheeled a luggage cart behind him and loaded all of the bags with ease onto the trolly. Calvin placed two duffel bags onto the cart with our stuff and I assumed that they were his and Alcide's. With a nod Trevor retreated from the room and turned left to the bank of elevators that were situated a short distance down the corridor.

"Shall we go?"

"Sure Sook just fall in like the morning we went to the kitchens and we will be at the airport before you know it."

We made our way quickly as possible. All of us were ready to be away from New Orleans. As we reached the front doors of the compound I was told to hang back so that my guards could check out the path to the car. I rolled my eyes but obeyed. Once it was deemed clear I was ushered into the car waiting a few paces from the stairs. The ride was silent, the wares always vigilant to their surroundings. 10 minutes later the car rolled to a stop on the tarmac. As I exited the car I seen Godric's private plane it was a sprawling leer-jet. It was black purple and green fitting for the Louisiana King. Climbing the steps I could see why Royalty refused to fly commercial flights. Seven Passenger Seats in black leather dominated the main cabin space. On each side there were loveseat couches mounted into the walls of the cabin. It was spectacular. Near the back of the compartment there was a flight attendant in a uniform of black slacks and a purple button-down shirt with a gold bow tie. I was trying not to laugh at the absurdity of her attire. She was rummaging in a closet that was near the galley style kitchen looking for something. She stood when I cleared my throat to bite back my giggles.

"Sorry. I didn't realize anyone had boarded. Welcome aboard. The lavatory is just behind me if you need the facilities, please take a seat we will be taxing off soon.

I chose a captain's chair near the middle of the seven seats and buckled myself in and placed my purse on the floor beside my feet. I heard the luggage compartment door close and knew that Eric had been placed into the small cargo hold. The engines screamed to life and a soft melodic female voice came over the PA system.

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentleman. I am Treva Bouquet and I will be your pilot this afternoon. The flight will be a short one we are scheduled to land in Shreveport in just under 45 minutes from take off. Have a great flight and feel free to tell Stacie if you need anything."

She was hardly finished speaking when I felt the plane lurch forward and began its taxi onto the runway for takeoff. I felt the pull of gravity suck me into my seat and held my breath for the accent into the clouds. When the aircraft leveled out I released the breath I had been holding a bit jerkily. I pulled my current romance novel from my purse and reclined my seat to read for the remainder of the flight. Calvin and Alcide had picked the backwards facing chairs furthest away from me and sat where I couldn't see their faces. I have a feeling something big is going on and they are afraid for me to know the details.

Pretending to read the words on the page I dropped my shields and focused to break the current of snarly thoughts into words. I didn't have much success both of them were reciting the pledge of allegiance in their heads effectively blocking my read on them. That was enough to make me suspicious. I am not sure if I need to keep a better eye on them or report their behavior to Eric. I think for the time being both is a better plan. Giving up on getting any information out of them I concentrated on my reading. During the flight I managed to read quite a chunk of the book and the story was profound. I have an affinity for historical romance, and this book centers on some of Elizabeth the First's lovers.

_**While Elizabeth has been referred to as the "Virgin Queen" because she never married. While a King might resort, in a style familiar to the reader, to a wench, mistress or to concubinage (terms which simply denote differing levels of official recognition and financial benefit), it can be assumed that a ruling Queen has similar needs of personal affection and intimacy. It was common for royalty, especially young adult royalty, to take lovers, or at least bedmates or human bedwarmers, simply because of the pleasure and comfort it brought which, for practical reasons, sometimes allowed the monarchs to perform their executive function more effectively as they were surrounded by the glamorous and often attractive, intelligent, educated and accomplished nobility who populated the royal courts. One such man was Prince Eric of Sweden.**_

I was reading about her trysts with Prince Eric of Sweden in 1566, when the pilot's melodic voice bid us to place tables and chairs into the upright position and prepare for landing. I adjusted my seat and bookmarked my place and stowed my book back into my purse.

The decent of the aircraft is much more unnerving than the take off and I closed my eyes and gripped the armrests before sheer panic could settle in and cause me to hyperventilate. The bump of landing caused the air in my lungs to expel out in a rush and I was never happier to be on solid ground in my entire life. As we taxied to a stop a undid the belt across my lap in hopes to meet the ground with a hug and a kiss to ease my fluttering heart from pounding from my chest.

I descended the stairs as soon as the door was opened and launched myself to stand on solid ground and relish in the stillness of it beneath my feet. I make sure that the coffins are loaded into a van and Calvin escorts them to Fangtasia, while all the luggage is placed into my SUV and Alcide and I leave the airport and return to my apartment. Noting that I haven't checked my mail in a week I parked in my numbered space and went to check the mailbox marked with my apartment number posted on it. It was beyond maximum capacity. Scooping out the arm load of mail I tossed the keys to Alcide to unload and carry up the luggage at his insistence. After he unlocked the rear hatch he tossed the keys back to me and I almost missed them do to the bundle of mail I was holding.

I unlocked the door dumped the mail on the coffee table and pressed play on the answering machine. Eric's honeyed voice filled the air:

"Lover I know that you are just getting home, but I wanted to leave you a message to tell you to be at the club at first dark we have a lot of things to discuss this evening most of them are Kingdom business and I wanted to try to schedule some human interviews with the staff and donors of several business. I have put this meeting off several times it is imperative that we see these things completed quickly. Bobby will be there to assist you and Pamela is already looking forward into making the storeroom into your office. I will see you at first dark." CLICK

Alcide had just finished unloading all of the bags into my living room it looked like an airport baggage claim. I made a mental list of the things I wanted to accomplish in about three hours: make tea, sort laundry, start loads of dirty clothes that are not dry clean only, bathe and get into work appropriate clothes, and drop off dedicates at the dry cleaners.

"Thanks Alcide. I am going to make tea would you like some? After that I have several domestic things to take care of. Then we will head to the club I am not sure what time your shift ends I guess when I make it to Fangtasia?"

"Tea would be awesome! And I am to shadow you until I am relieved by either the King or Eric. Do you need help with your chores?"

"Only if you like its not really a lot just a shit ton of laundry. I need to separate clean from dirty, and separate dry clean only items so they don't shrink in the washer."

"Sure", he said as I walked to put the tea on.

I came back with the tea and was wading in a sea of fabric. Alcide had a clean, dirty, dry clean piles. I sat the tea on the coasters and scooped up a pile of denim and started a load of laundry. I dug into Pam's suit case and quickly deducted that everything was dry clean only so I set it aside to take to the dry cleaners. I added the garment bag with my gown and Eric's tux dumping the dirty bag into the dirty pile. I decided that Eric's suitcase was a lost fucking cause I found dirty clothes under clean ones so I just separated the entire thing into washer/dry clean piles. Once that was done I realized I should take this to a laundry mat its going to take ages upon ages in my stacked washer/dryer combo. After sorting into light/dark/denim piles I glanced to the left and saw Godric's luggage and wanted to cry! Four people generate a lot of laundry it is unfathomable. Godric is the best he had a clean suitcase and a dirty suitcase so at least I was saved there. He had 4 articles that were dry clean only and the mountain of clothes was still daunting. I figure we are going to have a $1000.00 dry cleaning bill a least none of them have blood stains I thought.

The rest of the afternoon I spent switching out the clothes and folding everything that came out of the dryer. Alcide was a champ. He never lost hope that the mountain could be climbed before first dark. I had just folded and placed the last of everyone's laundry in the proper suitcases when I felt the bond "click on". I picked up the phone to call Fangtasia.

RING

RING

"Fangtasia where Vampires are always looking for their necks victim. This is Ginger."

"Oh, hey Ginger it's Sookie can I speak to Eric? Please."

"Just a minute I will take him the phone."

I could hear her heels click clacking on the hardwood floors of the bar and change tone as she reached the concrete area leading to the office space.

"This is Eric."

"Hi Sweetie. I have your cell you left it on the dock in the suite. I should be there soon I have to go to the dry cleaners."

"Good I thought I left it at the compound. Do you have my lappy as well?"

"Yep its locked in the SUV. Alcide is taking the suitcases and placing them in the back right now. I have washed everyone's clothing."

"Lover there was no need to do all that! I have people that do those kinds of menial labor jobs and if you are going to the cleaners, use the one in the strip mall here next to Fangtasia they are and all night Vampire owned establishment. "

"It was no trouble just a bit time consuming did you know that four grown adults generate a ton of laundry? Lucky for me all of Pam's stuff must be dropped off."

"No matter. Thank you for thinking of us like that none the less. Shall I be seeing you soon? I placed your desk into your office Bobby cleaned out the store room its just trial merchandise for the gift shop so it wasn't hard to find a place to put it all."

"Your welcome. I will be there in about 30-45 minutes. As soon as I get off of the phone and drop this stuff off I'll be right over."

"Alright Lover see you shortly."

"You too Love you!"

"And I you."

With that he hung up. Always, he always has to have the last damn word. Shit I forgot to call Bobby about his surprise! Damn!

"Come on Alcide lets get this show on the road I have some calls to make you wanna drive?"

"No Problem."

With that I shut off all the lights and locked the door and we were off into the night. As soon as I was belted into my seat I placed a call to Bobby.

RING  
RING  
"Hello Sook."

"Hey Bobby I need you to set up an appointment for me with a venipuncture specialist. I need someone that is very skilled I have severe Trypanophobia. Also I need you to locate a pyramid shaped clear glass pint bottle."

"This is the strangest request that I have ever received Sook!"

"I know I need the bottle before my appointment and make sure that it has been properly sterilized."

"You got it sugar."

"Talk to you in a while text me if you find what I am looking for and the apt. information."

"Bye Sook."

"Bye."

Alcide was giving me a sideways glance. Sookie what the hell are you doing? That is the strangest request for a day man. Although I am not sure what half of those words you used are."

"That was the entire point. I have a word of the day calendar just for these occasions. It's a surprise for the viking. Nothing to worry your pretty head about."

"Fine don't tell me, but you will need a guard for your "appointment".

My phone buzzed with a new text message.

BOBBY: Alright I found the bottle, it will be delivered tomorrow sometime and Dr. Ludwig will pop in and see to you in the privacy of your own home at 4:00 p.m. so that you don't have to worry about the side effects.

SOOKIE: Perfect! Oh I need a label made to fit the bottle. I guess I can do that on the computer and take it to the stationary store to have it made into a sticker.

BOBBY: You are spoiling him. You know that right?

SOOKIE: Definitely. Thanks for your help maybe I need a personal assistant. I am taking you away from Eric's duties.

BOBBY: It isn't any trouble, but that isn't a bad idea. Want me to contact some agencies? You can interview them at the bar one night so you make the right choice.

SOOKIE: Let me talk it over with the "Master", but if you like you can try to find Godric a new Day-man is there a day-man temp agency? I know that your work load is staggering with him adding to your load.

BOBBY: You are a damn saint. And Eric would approve of you getting a PA, you are going to be scheduling a lot of appointments. I am going to get you a day planner and you guys can coordinate them together so that you have Eric with you when you are going out of town.

SOOKIE: See what the hell would I do without you? That is an awesome plan. Talk to you later.

I erased all of my messages to keep a nosy viking from ruining his surprise, and pulled out the suitcase of Pam's clothes and the garment bag filled with our stuff and walked into Full Moon Dry Cleaning. There was a large man stationed at the counter looking absolutely bored to death. He gave me a once over before I slid up to the counter dumping the contents onto the counter.

"Hi there. I am Sookie Stackhouse, and I need all of these items cleaned."

"Miss Stackhouse, this is a vary large amount of clothing it might take several days for us to finish them all."

"No worries it is 122 garments. You can place the ticket under Northman and I will come by and pick it up on most likely Friday. Does that suit your schedule?"

"You got it see you on Friday Miss."

I walked the four doors down to the club and winked at Pam as I scooted through the doors past the throngs of fangbangers. The club is busier than usual for a Tuesday night people must have missed Eric to show up in droves like this on a weeknight. Bobbing and weaving is the only way to dodge the gyrating bodies that are milling in between the tables that are sporadically placed in the floorspace of the crowded main bar area. I finally worked my way to the office area and was proud of my accomplishment no matter how small the feat seems.

I knocked on Eric's door and waited for him to acknowledge me before turning the knob.

"Come in Lover."

Eric was sprawled out on the couch looking tempting to say the least. Suddenly work was the last of my priorities. I wanted to jump him and hold him captive for the duration of the evening.

"How was your day?"

"Hi, Sweetie. I dropped off the dry cleaning and I need someone to place your bags and Godric's into your trunk. All of Pam's stuff has been dropped off I will pick it up Friday night. I talked to Bobby about scheduling some interviews with Personal assistants and a Day-man for Godric since he relocated and Matthew stayed in Dallas with Isabel. Did you call Ludwig? Oh, and here is your phone. It has been going off like crazy."

"You have had a busy day. I will get Longshadow to put the bags in my trunk. I think that you need a personal assistant. Bobby probably has a few contacts to place a Day-man. Ludwig came earlier and drew the blood for the test she said she would drop the results off with you tomorrow when she sees you for some mystical private appointment that she would give me no details of. Thank you for safeguarding my phone. Is the laptop in the SUV as well?"

"Yep it is on top of the luggage. And as for my appointment don't you worry about that you will know what it's all about tomorrow night Sweetie."

"You won't give me a hint? You are not ill I hope."  
"Nope not ill. Thank you for your concern though. Are my interviewees here?"

"There are 15 of them in your office. Pam was in there before we opened looking at paint chips and other decorating ideas. Godric is busy with Jackson Herveaux he watched Gone with the Wind and wholeheartedly agrees with your idea of a "Tara" palace. He says that my current house can become a guest house if we are at capacity inside the main house."

"Yay! It is going to be beautiful! Antebellum modern I am sure. It will be fabulous."

"I want you to interview my bar employees that are here tonight first and make sure that they are on the up and up. I don't mean the ones that you hired I mean Ginger and a few other humans that have been with Pam and I longer."

"Sure I am going to go get started. I will be in my office if you need me."

I left him regrettably on his comfortable couch and got to work. When I entered my office I was greeted with blank stares of mostly females that had no idea why they were asked to gather together in my office. Bobby was sitting in a chair behind my desk with is briefcase contents spread out looking very official. I took a seat behind my desk and asked all but two of them to step out into the hallway.

"Ladies thank you for your patience. I am sorry to keep you waiting, but traveling takes a lot out of a person and today has been very busy trying to get situated from our trip. I am going to ask you all a few questions and answer honestly and one at a time."

How would your friends describe you?  
What else should I know about you?

What causes you to lose your temper?

What motivates you to put forth your greatest effort?

What two or three accomplishments have given you the most satisfaction? Why?

What kinds of things do you worry about?

Are you the type of person who likes to make lists or strike items off lists?

What do you think is the greatest perk of this job?

Everyone's motives were clear. The vampire part of the job was the greatest perk, and all of them hoped and expected to at one time or another to find time to bed my viking. Other than their obvious lustful intentions surrounding my bonded they all are fairly honest. Bobby was worried that he was doing too much. He had not realized that he was subconsciously answering my questions in his head. One of the day girls Belinda was stealing merchandise from the gift shop and writing the items off as damaged. The what else should I know about you question really brought a lot of things to the forefront of all their minds. It was a great question. By the time I had completed the interviews it was 12:25 a.m. And I was beginning to fade.

Pam came in as the last girl left and looked over my notes. She was impressed with the loyalty of the staff.

"I wanted to come and get some of your ideas for the office Sookie. You need bookshelves and a mirror for sure. What color are you thinking for the walls? If we can figure that out we will get the furniture squared away just as soon."

"Really I was thinking a Mocha brown and paint the wall behind me red. Then use reds, browns, and creme colors for the furniture and accents. I would like a better chair here behind the desk and something like wing back chairs for the visitors. And a Creme/off white leather couch. With red and mocha pillows same with the chairs. Leather with more soft accents. I want a oval mirror behind me placed horizontal. My filing cabinets should be wood and stained the color of the desk. Same with any bookshelves. I would like a faux fireplace on the East wall one that runs on electricity. And then we will add some personal touches here and there. What do you say Pammy?"

"Sookie it will be lovely like an old world study almost. Do you mind if I paint the beam that runs the length of your ceiling?"

"Not at all, feel free, if you don't like something let me know. But I think it will look nice."

"Most definitely and Eric will be wanting to steal your office I just know it. That reminds me what do you want on the floor?"

"Hardwood, but find me a warm rug something maybe with rich colors to set off the red and browns."

"Sure thing. We will go shopping soon. Look through these reds and browns and make a decision and we will go to Home Depot and pick up the paint. Bobby will have someone here to paint this place tomorrow. Make sure they cover the desk it is very old Robert."

"Yes mistress."

"OK Behr Indecent red UL-1006, and Cocoa Swirl UL-1304 then pick some reds and browns in varying shades for the creme couches and wing backs. I want textile pillows of different textures for the accents."

"Very good choices. Give the chips to Bobby and he can get the paint."

"Thanks Bobby oh I was told to give you the go ahead on PA's and a day man. Eric thinks that both are good. So I suppose that we will lighten your load a lot once we have our own helpers."

"Thanks Sook I am going to head home call if you need anything else."

They both stood and left me alone sitting in MY office. I was more than ecstatic at the fact. If I had been on the job more than a week and a few days I would have requested a vacation. I am taxed. I guess I really need to straighten my schedule out maybe with a PA I will have the chance to do that. So I can get up later in the afternoon, or I need to start taking naps running on empty all the time is a definite strain on me.

My stomach growled I pulled out the phone book and started looking for something that would deliver this late. Another thing I should add to the list is a mini fridge so that I can keep snacks and yogurt and things in in case I "forget" to eat like I have the entire day. Finally settling on Thai I dialed and ordered some Thai Green Curry Shrimp with Noodles and Khao Pad Namprik Pao Sai Kai. The polite server informed me that I have 30 minutes to wait for my delivery.

SOOKIE: Sweetie I am ordering some food I have 30 minutes to wait =)

ERIC: Come to my office I need to _Feel_ you.

SOOKIE: Nope you come to MY office ;-p

ERIC: Lover, I would love nothing more but I think your 3.5 million dollar desk my protest to our roughness ;-K

SOOKIE: O:-)

ERIC: :-K

I dashed across the hall and slammed the door shut throwing the lock into place. It took less than a second for him to latch on to my frame. I was surprised by the suddenness of the attack sucking in a deep breath. He picked me up and slammed me into the door scraping his fangs along my jugular.

"I NEED you. I have missed this. Gentle later. Yes?", he growled in my ear.

I shivered at the fierce desire laced in his words and the overpowering lust that was threatening to engulf my body the flickering flames had become a bonfire centered low in my belly.

He spun us around holding me with one arm and swiped everything from the top of his desk. He laid me out like an offering on an altar. He ran his hands up under my sweater and pinched and rolled my nipples over my bra. The lacy material adding sparks of friction to the flames. I was moaning and already a puddle beneath his skillful hands. He pulled me to his body and removed my sweater in one swift movement exposing me to the cooler air in the office. The rush of the temperature change made me pant.

"Eric."

He expertly removed my bra with one hand while nibbling on the shell of my ear. His cool breath causing sporadic shivers to erupt and break free of my body. He laid me back to reach the button of my jeans getting frustrated when the material wouldn't cooperate with his demands.

"Why the fuck are you wearing these cumbersome pants? No more pants at work!"

I giggled at his frustration causing him to flash me a fangy smile and ripped the pants from the seam in the ankle to the crotch. The fabric didn't have a chance. He grabbed my other ankle and placed it on his shoulder giving the fabric the same treatment. He ran his hand down my bare leg to the apex of my thigh and grazed his fingers across the lacy fabric of my boy shorts.

"So wet Lover. I have barely begun to defile you."

I moaned at this words unable to form my own. He cupped my sex in his palm and the fabric tore under his intense strokes. Garbled words escaped my lips. He stood over me with his eyes locked onto mine as he entered me hard and fast. I screamed at the sudden intrusion of being filled so completely. It was pure bliss. He reached under me and pulled me further to the edge and placed each of my feet on his shoulders. The sensation that it created was almost too much I howled at the pleasure of the new angle.

"Move. Please. Move."

It took no more direction he palmed my breasts and pounded into me with fast deep thrusts. It was all I could do to keep my eyes open and remember to breath before he fucked me unconscious. Suddenly he had me wrapped around him and sat on the couch in the blink of an eye.

"Ride me Lover. Fuck my hard cock."

He placed his hands on my hips and help me rise and fall at the pace he deemed acceptable. Every third or fourth stroke he would come out to the tip and drop me from the top impaling me hard around him. The fast short strokes coupled with the long hard strokes had me mewing and begging for more. I wanted faster and harder. He removed me from him and flipped me onto my stomach.

"Knees", his voice was strained from effort.

He placed a knee on the couch and a foot on the floor and entered me at a slow pace only to draw from me again to the tip and slam into me with renewed vigor. His thrusts were fast and hard. My climax was building.

"Yes! More!"

I peeked a look at him from over my shoulder. He was magnificent. His hair was flailing wildly around his head he caught me looking and winked at me before he lowered himself over my back and bit into my shoulder. As the minimal pain broke free to the pleasure of him drawing my blood from the punctures I came harder than I have ever came. I lost my balance and fell forward. The cool leather under my cheek helped calm the flush in my cheeks as a crescendo of stars exploded over and over behind my closed eyes. My breath was so ragged that I was unsure if I wasn't suffering a heart attack. He thrust within me again and again finally coming with a roar that shook the walls of the room. He collapsed atop me with his weight on his elbows on either side of my head. He swept my hair from my neck and placed feathery kisses on the back on my neck.

"Thank you Lover. I needed you more than you realize. That was..."

"W0W!"

"Yes exactly."

He withdrew from me and tossed me his t-shirt.

"Your food is here I can smell it. Pam will be here in less than a minute to deliver it."

I had barely gotten the shirt over my head when there was a knock on the door and Pam huffing outside.

"Unlock the fucking door already! It isn't like we didn't hear your screams. That roar rocked the bottles behind the bar. Move your asses this is making my eyes water."

I blushed at her remarks as Eric tucked himself back into his pants and threw open the door.

"Thanks Pammy."

"Think nothing of it Sookie. After all you are my favorite human."

She handed me the box and retreated from the office leaving us without anymore of her snarky snide comments. She must be getting soft. I ate in peace as Eric picked up his destroyed office. There were office supplies all over the floor. I am lucky that I haven't moved or I might have found a tack in my toe.

"Pam", Eric said barely over a whisper.

"You called master?"

"Yes order me a new monitor and a phone there seems to have been a tornado Sookie that descended upon my office causing mass destruction and pleasure this evening."

"ME! You are the one that swept that off the desk like it was unimportant!"

"It was at the time. Still is I will buy a new monitor every night if you will let me fuck you like that!"

Pam was hiding a smirk but her eyes were dancing in amusement at our display. I blushed seven shades of red and hid my face in the couch cushions.

"Says the devil!"

He flashed a wicked grin and raised his eyebrows in challenge.

"You my dear are definitely an angel."

*~ };- ~*


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hello loverlies! I have been very busy catching up reading other fics and I am sorry that I have been lax in updating DB =(! You guys are great sports. I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of updates. I am not sure how many more chapters that this story will be. I honestly think that its going to be a very long ass fic. More like a Sookie Stackhouse daytime soap opera. I am going to try to stick to cannon as much as I can, but in all honesty I have 2 years to start cannon events. I would like some input on what you guys think. Please let me know in PMS or reviews. Thanks for sticking with me so far and I enjoy reading all of your hilarious comments.

*~ };- ~*

Wednesday December 1, 1999

Apartment 4D – Shreveport, Louisiana 1:00 p.m.

I woke up this morning ecstatic. Waking up at home in your own bed is a feeling that anyone can relate to after a vacation. Getting away is nice but coming home is nicer. The only thing that I loathe is that Eric isn't here with me when I wake up. I have gotten used to him wrapped around me and struggling to extricate myself from his deathly embrace just to use the bathroom. It was an odd feeling to wake up and realize that he was notably absent. I suppose that it really isn't morning, but I am getting myself on a Vampire's schedule. Today is going to be busy, I have a few packages coming in the mail, and I have a doctors appointment at four o'clock, not to mention Day-man, and Personal Assistant interviews tonight in my freshly painted office. Alcide knocking on my door broke me from my musings.

KNOCK

"Sook, are you awake? I received some packages for you this morning. Your phone has been going insane today. Sook?"

"Yea sorry Alcide. I am awake. I will be out in a few minutes. Can you fire up my laptop?"

"No problem. Do you want lunch or breakfast for food?"

"Coffee and toast will do me. I am not so hungry at the moment I had Thai last night pretty late."

I heard his footsteps retreat from the door and head to the kitchen.

I was still dressed in Eric's shirt from the bar last night so I just found some shorts and slipped them over my hips. I pulled my hair into a sloppy bun and made my way into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Alcide was gathering the toast that popped up. He handed me the paper towel with my toast and I rummaged for the Nutella to spread on my toast while it was still warm. The nutty chocolatey goodness that is Nutella filled my mouth and I found myself wondering when Eric's blood would take on the unique taste of my favorite confectionery spread. I finished my toast and sipped my coffee drawing out the time relaxing at the table before I had to get moving for the rest of the afternoon and the majority of the late night and early morning hours.

I decided that tackling my phone messages would be a great place to start. Bobby had been blowing up my phone since 8:30. He was sending me updates on PA and Day-man hunts assuring me that I would have six people to interview starting at 8:00 tonight. He also ordered a wine stopper for Eric's gift he included a picture of a platinum and rubber stopper with a Swarovski Crystal frosted heart topper. It was beautiful and totally perfect. He ordered it from a local glass blower artisan and it would be delivered before my appointment. He sent me picture messages of my painted office and the fireplace that he had installed. My furniture would be delivered from Ashley Furniture by the time the bar opens tonight. He sent me pictures of suede brown and red pillows and the massive bookshelves and filing cabinets that were the exact stain as my desk. He is really very good at his job. I think that I need to recommend that Eric gives him either a sizable bonus or a raise for his efforts.

SOOKIE: Thank you for all of your help Bobby. My office looks totally awesome! Did you find an oval mirror? You are the best my gift would do no good without that stopper, and thank you again for finding some people to lighten your load. Hopefully by this time next week you will be back to your normal duties. I need to go to Office Max and get a label made. I am looking for graphics and fonts for the perfect label. Any ideas? Oh and I need to take the SUV and get a oil change. I could really use that planner Bobby.

BOBBY: You are most welcome. That stopper was an after thought on my part. I am glad that you like it. My duties really are not that big of a deal, I just do what is required as soon as possible, sometimes it is overwhelming but not to stressful. I myself am hopeful that things will return to semi-normal, although never feel that you can't ask me for help. Something with hearts and stylized SS and EN some fairy? The SUV got an oil change when you were in NOLA. And your planner should have been delivered did you get packages?

SOOKIE: See you are the best! I am going to recommend that you get a bonus! I will hunt for hearts, fonts, and fairies. I have some according to Alcide, BTW how the hell did he get in here? He was guarding me while I slept.

BOBBY: Thank you. A bonus is not required, but thanks in advance for the recommendation. Both Calvin and Alcide have keys. I gave them copies last night at the club. I meant to ask if you would like Eric to have a dead bolt key? He has a door knob key only. He took it from my office. Every day when you wake up you should have one or the other of them in your living room watching TV quietly. Once you get a PA I will make sure to give him/her a key as well.

SOOKIE: Makes sense. Eric should have a key just in case I miss place mine, as well as SUV key. I will let you get back to work I am going to make my label and get to the Office Max before it is time for my appointment.

I decided that opening packages was more important than the label at the moment. I went to my "junk drawer" and pulled out my box cutter to make quick work of the taped packages. Alcide was stretched out on the chaise watching some football on the television. Three boxes were stacked on the coffee table. I opened the boxes and fell in love with the stopper. It really was perfect. The gift was from the bottom of my heart with love, so it in its self said it all. The platinum ensured that Eric would not suffer any ill affects from silver. My planner was the same shade of leather pink as my D&G laptop bag with the same engraved name plate. Bobby was really good at his job. I removed the pyramid bottle from the packaging and decided that over sterilization was better than not knowing what residues might be on the glass. Not to mention the label would stick better to a perfectly clean surface.

I placed the kettle on the stove to heat the water and retrieved my largest glass bowl to place the bottle in. I got the tongs from the drawer and placed them next to the bowl. Once the kettle whistled I placed the bottle into the bowl and poured the water covering the entire object. While I waited five minutes to ensure that I achieved the desired affect I fired off another text to Bobby.

SOOKIE: Vampire senses are very sensitive are you doing anything to clear the building of paint fumes?

BOBBY: The painters are using industrial fans to clear out the fumes, and have turned on the ventilation system in the bar to have the fumes removed from the main building. Oh I found an antique oval mirror from the 1930's in Eric's storage unit the guild frame is very beautiful and will compliment the rest of your office. I was told to use anything to complete it to your satisfaction.

SOOKIE: Damn Vampires! I swear he spoils me too much! Since it is a personal possession in his bar I can't refuse to use it. Sometimes he infuriates me to no end. Plus he will just flaunt the compromise in my face because he is pragmatic like that. Anything to his advantage. How do you deal with him?

BOBBY: Oh, Sook you should know better than to argue with him by now he always gets what he wants. You are his bonded and you in his eyes and the rest of the vampire world deserve the best and he is expected to provide it for you. Just be grateful and seethe under the surface until you have him in private. And you are right you did make a compromise with him. Smile kiss him and say thank you sweetheart!

SOOKIE: I know that you are right, but whose side are you on anyways MR?

BOBBY: MINE! I like my head attached to my shoulders! Which means I agree with the boss and do what he asks. I respect you but I FEAR him. Not that he would kill me for disagreeing with him and siding with you but I would rather be safe than sorry. I care for you Sook but I care for myself as well! ;-p. Go get ready for your appointment don't worry about anything else until about 7:00.

I didn't answer him instead I removed the bottle from the water and placed it on the top rack in the dishwasher and turned on the dry cycle. Dumping the water from the conductive glass bowl was tricky with no pot holders and only a flimsy dish towel. I managed it though and placed the tongs and the bowl in the sink with my coffee cup.

"Alcide I am going to take a shower. If you are hungry feel free to make something or call for take out. When I get out and dressed I need to make a label, go to Office Max, pay my rent, and get back here before Ludwig shows up for my appointment. It is 1:45 I wanna leave by 2:30ish to get back by 4:00."

"You got it Sook do you wanna take my truck or the SUV? I was told that I have to drive you around until Eric rises."

"Truck so that you can punch out when he takes over", I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey don't give me grief I have orders from Eric and the King to not let you out of my sight. And thank you for looking ahead like that I would hate to drive your car when you are not in it."

"No problem. I will be back in 15-20 minutes have fun watching your game."

I rushed around and took my shower quickly so that I could settle on my outfit for tonight. After my appointment I won't have much time to change for work. I can't imagine that it will take a lot of time, but I need to explain to Ludwig what I require, and then I want to go to the club and check out my office in person!

I decided on an a-line pintuck silk skirt with a back zipper and a pink and black boned corset. I love the lacy bust and the pale blush pink silk. My heels are my favorite part of the outfit though. Fierce and sexy Jimmy Choo: Elaphe and Pony Pumps in hot pink leopard skin. Down right sexy with that four inch heel. Thank god for eye hook clasps. I never would have been able to ask Alcide to lace me up had it been a traditional corset. After struggling like the first time to do up the back I finally got it together. I brushed my teeth and hair, spritzed on some perfume and dolled up my eyes and lips a tad and I was ready to rock and roll.

Alcide whistled at me when I exited my room. I blushed at his response and sat down to design my label. After messing around in Google images and Paint Shop Pro for about 20 minutes I was satisfied with my work. I printed out the Triangle image and tested the fit on the bottle it was damn near perfect. I gathered up my purse phone and the graphic.

"Ready?"

"Sure thing. We are only going about 10 blocks."

"Yea, but I need some office supplies. So we might be there for about an hour or so."

We went the 15 minute drive to the office supply store in silence. Alcide like most Southerners listens to Country music. The local popular radio station blasted the current hot hits. I had to bite my tongue to keep from singing along out of tune with George Straight. Just as Garth Brooks The Dance ended we parked three spaces from the sliding doors. I shut my door and the alarm chirped – Alcide must have used his remote lock/alarm. I sauntered up to the print/copy center and requested help from a very nice gentleman who expertly executed my sticker and used his paper cutter to give it professional edges in less than five minutes. My phone buzzed in my purse.

BOBBY:Where are you at lady?

SOOKIE: Office Max I was just about to text you I wanted to know if you had me an office chair. Also where are you I need to pay my rent it is the First.

BOBBY: No, on the chair, and I am at the bar, but your rent was deducted from your check, well half of it any way.

SOOKIE: Oh, I forgot about that auto-deduction. I will be at the bar later after I see the Dr. Do I need anything other than pens and such?

BOBBY: I got everything except a desk set, white board, and chair. If you want anything other than that use the company account. Tell the cashier that we have an account under Valhalla Enterprises access code: 845464. I will get you a card, but they can do it manually. If they give you any problems call me and I will give vocal authorization.

SOOKIE: You got it Bobby. ;-p

"Alcide we need a chair and few other things. So lets head over to the furniture area and we will work forwards to the registers."

The next 10 minutes I spent sitting in different display chairs. Finally I found one that didn't have built in lumbar support it causes me more back problems. Totally a stupid invention that lumbar. Alcide being a Ware had no problem carrying they chair for me even though I think that box weighed 150 pounds and I would have needed a floor cart. I picked out a really cool wooden desk set and a white board with markers. I decided that I needed a trash can. We made our way to the cashier and had no problems with the company account. I showed my identification and was added to the list of authorized users. We loaded the truck and were back at the apartment faster than it took to get to the store.

We our purchases in the bed of the pickup and went upstairs. I had 25 minutes until Dr. Ludwig showed up so I put the label on my bottle and carried it into the bedroom and left it on the dresser. I made Tuna melts for lunch with chips and soda. Alcide ate four sandwiches to my one. It must take a lot of fuel to manifest a change I was shocked at the amount of food that he could pack away. Just as I was finished loading and starting the dishwasher a knock sounded on the door.

KNOCK

Alcide answered and the smallest woman that I have ever seen walked into my living room.

"Hello little girl. I am Dr. Ludwig. I understand that you would like to have your blood drawn."

"Yes Ma'am. Would you like something to drink?"

"No Thank you. I gathered from Burnham that you are giving this as a gift to the North man."

"Yes, I have a receptacle. Or do we need to transfer it afterward?"

"It will be less messy, I have a transfer device similar to a funnel that is sterile. Is the receptacle sterilized?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Where would you like me to do this?"

"Bring a dining chair here on the tile it won't take but about 10 minutes once I set the IV. I know that you wanted Venipuncture, but drawing a pint of blood would take me ages with the vacuum tubes. Not to mention the transfer would be messy. Once the bag has been collected I will add a preservative to it."

Dr. Ludwig used an alcohol swab on my arm and found my vein and quick as a whip she inserted the needle into my arm and I felt NOTHING! She hooked the bag into the needle and held on to my forearm and intermediately the blood started to flow into the bag. I had to turn my head looking at the outline of the needle under my skin was making me peckish. The minutes seemed to drag on, but she was right it wasn't more than 10 minutes. She must have used some supernatural voodoo hoodoo on me because I know the procedure takes longer than that. Once she disconnected me and gave me a band-aid she took my bottle and poured some milky substance into the bottom and added the blood in a flash. Really it was a flash of light. I wouldn't have believed it had I not seen it. She added the stopper and shook it five or six times to distribute the anti-coagulant/preservative.

"There you are little girl. I am supposed to give you these results tell Northman that my bill is in the mail."

With that she popped out.

I put the blood into the refrigerator. I located my purse and added the envelope with Eric's test results.

"I can't believe that you had your blood drawn for him. Isn't that what his fangs are for?"

"Yes, but what if I am out of town on contract and he is unable to accompany me?"

"Such a thoughtful girlfriend."

"Don't start you know I can get someone else to be assigned to sit on my couch and watch my television while getting paid."

"I was only kidding."

"Sure you were. I am only stating a fact."

I turned on my heel and left the room to give myself the once over in the mirror before we left to the club. I stayed in my room longer than I intended. I contemplated changing, but I knew that Eric would appreciate my current outfit. I used the bathroom and was ready to hit the road again remembering that I needed to get a mini fridge for the office.

"Come on Alcide we have to go to Wal*Mart. I need a mini fridge and a gift bag. I meant to go earlier but I spaced it."

He refrained from speaking to me but got up from his perch and we left. We had been driving for about three minutes and he turned off the radio.

"I am sorry Sookie I know that you are just being your giving self. I should have never said anything to you about what you are doing. I know that he will think this is the most thoughtful gift he has ever received."

"Think nothing of it. I know that you were just curious and a little perturbed. But honestly what I do as long as I am not putting myself in danger is of no consequence to you please remember that in the future."

"Sure I really am sorry."

He parked the truck in the back forty. Every time we come here I end up so far from the door that it is damn near impossible to find a good parking space without having a handicapped placard. After the invigorating walk from the truck to the door I sent Alcide to get a mini fridge and I went to the party section closer to the front of the store. I found the gift bag instantly it was black with a set of fangs dripping blood from the right canine. The tissue paper was more difficult. I made the decision on metallic silver and black after searching the entire section for red. I was sort of disappointed that they were out of stock. I met Alcide on the main middle isle. He was headed for the check-out stands.

"Lets pay for this and stop back by the apartment on the way to the bar. I need to grab his gift and get it together. Oh just a second I will be right back. I am going to run to housewares really quick."

I took off like a shot and ran the few isles over to housewares to see what kind of flutes they had. I found some lead crystal champagne flutes that were red stemmed and clear goblet. Eventually I will get him an engraved one that is impressive. But these will do. Alcide was standing in the exact spot where I left him. Most of the checkout stands had lines, but I wasn't in a rush to say the least. We paid finally and just as before Alcide loaded the bags into the back of his truck. I was buckling in just as he slammed the tailgate.

"So, apartment then to the bar right?"

"Yep, I just wanna say thanks for helping me with this stuff. I feel bad all you have done is be my totey all day."

"Sookie sometimes being a bodyguard is not all gunfire and danger. I have to be with you regardless to be honest I shouldn't let you out of my sight, but I did just that in the store. What if something had happened the King would be downright upset. This is my job and I am being paid handsomely for it. What bodyguard can say I went on errands with a beautiful woman and nothing happened to her?"

"Thanks you make me feel better about the situation. I just feel that there are other things that you could be doing other than laundry and errands. I must seem like a regular person who thinks highly of herself or something to you."

"Not at all. You seem like a genuine sweet person that is mixed up with the wrong crowd of people and they are making it safer for you by hiring me. That is how it seems."

"Alcide before I met Eric I was working for minimum wage plus tips in a bar as a waitress. Now I have a, for the lack of a better word, boyfriend who cares for me deeply and I make more money in a month than I did in a year. I know that Wares and Vampires don't get along, but honestly I am happy with my situation. Even if it is full of gore. The great parts out weigh the bad by far."

"Shug I am glad that you are alright with the events of your life and that your quality of life is better, but just think about it is the money worth the threat of kidnapping or worse?"

"I can't be kidnapped that's what you are for. Or are you telling me that I need better day guards?"

"Nothing is ever certain. Between Calvin and myself you should be just fine. I just wanted to make you realize that sometimes things are not as they appear."

"I get it. I really do. Thank you for your concern. I will be right back."

He parked next to the SUV and I jogged upstairs to retrieve Eric's gift. I swiped some yogurt and a few pieces of fruit from the fridge as well to keep in my office as snacks. As an after thought I grabbed a spoon to keep in my desk. My laptop and planner were on the couch so I scooped them up as well and hurried back downstairs before Alcide could start to worry.

"Sorry I really need to make lists I am so forgetful", I said as I shut the door.

"Two more minutes and I was on the way to get you."

We pulled into the club just a few minutes before six. I felt the bond "click on" and smiled a wide smile. My phone buzzed almost immediately. My hands were full of stuff and I couldn't quite get to my cell. Alcide really is amazing he carried the fridge and the chair at the same time and managed to open the door for us. I had all the bags and the trash can was full of the stuff from my refrigerator. Ginger was behind the bar cutting lemons and limes. Waitresses were giggling in the employee locker room and hoping for good tips. We made our way to my office and I was impressed! The flooring was beautiful, just as I had envisioned. The smell of coconut and leather was heavy but not unpleasant in the air. Bobby had turned on the fireplace and the room was warm and inviting. That fireplace serves a dual purpose the bar is always cooler than it should be vampires have no sense of cold as we do, and it is beautiful. Better than a space heater. Alcide plugged in the mini fridge in the corner half hidden by the arm of the couch. I handed him the fruit and yogurt and he placed them inside. I sat the gift bag and the blood on my desk and set out to get it "wrapped" while he put together my chair. Once I had the bottle wrapped in two sheets of tissue paper and placed in the middle of the bag I stuffed it with the remaining paper on each side and placed it into the refrigerator as well. I took the results of Eric's test to his office and left them on the desk under his phone. As I made my way across the hall my phone sounded again.

ERIC: Good Evening lover. Where are you?

ERIC: I hope that you are busy. I know that you are at the bar. I will be there shortly.

SOOKIE: Sorry sweetie I was on the way in with an armload of stuff and couldn't get to my phone. We had to set up my chair and the mini fridge. I have your test results they are in your office.

ERIC: What is on the agenda for tonight lover? Oh good. How was your appointment? Nothing serious I am still worried that you won't tell me about it.

SOOKIE: Really nothing bad! I will tell you all about it when you get here. I have Day-man PA interviews tonight. My office is amazing! Hurry we can break in the couch before we have to get started on business!

I slouched on the couch waiting for a response that never came. Instead I was wrapped into a 6'4" embrace. He inhaled the sent of my hair and moaned into my ear.

"Breaking in the office later. Tell me about Ludwig."

"Your answer is in the refrigerator", I said as I pointed to the opposite end of the couch.

He stood and opened the door curious as he set eyes on the gift bag.

"Be careful unwrapping it its breakable. Don't let the lid fall off or we will have a mess on the floor."

He sat on the couch and carefully divested the bag of all the paper. He held the wrapped bottle in his hand and unrolled it carefully.

"Sookie this is the most thoughtful gift that I have ever received."

He removed the stopper and the scent wafted to his nose.

"Lover you gave me your blood?"

"It is for the times that I am out of town and you are unable to accompany me sweetie. Keep the bottle and Ludwig can refill it. It just needs to be sterilized again before we refill it. I got you this too", I said as I handed him the crystal flute.

He looked as if he was going to cry. I hoped I was wrong I am not sure how I would handle a crying viking sheriff.

"You know I will always be able to come with you. Are there preservatives in here?"

"Yes Ludwig added some milky looking stuff to it."

"Ah, anti-coagulants and preservatives. Really Lover this is so thoughtful. I don't know what to say."

He was looking at the bottle with reverence.

"I love the label. 1983 vintage! You are full of surprises."

"Thank you sweetie I am glad that you like it. Since you are always able to come with me I suppose that you can have a glass now if you like."

He was out of the room in a flash and back with a warm flute the next. His face conveyed a state of bliss as he sipped it slowly. Pam came in and was dressed as a poster child for sexy soccer moms everywhere.

"Sookie how do you..What is that delightful fragrance?"

"That my dear child is Sookie."

She sniffed the glass with delight.

"Oh, might I have a sip Master?"

"Only a small one and only if you promise to keep your fangs from her skin in the future."

"You have my word."

He passed her the glass and she tentatively sipped less than a mouthful.

"Wondrous. If I were able I would take it back. Sookie you are delicious. But why are you drinking from a flute?"

"Thanks I think Pam."

"It was a gift she had a pint drawn in case I was unable to accompany her on jobs in the future."

"Finally a human with common sense. There is no finer gift than that of blood."

"My sentiments exactly. Go conduct the employee meeting Pam I am busy", and with that she was gone and he drained the glass.

"Lover I believe that you said something about breaking in your office."

With that I was flat on my back on the couch.

"I see that you took my advice and quit wearing jeans to work Lover. If your blood didn't give me a hard on your corset would have."

He sat behind me and undid each clasp slowly running his hands over each new expanse of exposed skin. I shivered. He dropped my top to the floor and spun me so that I was straddling his lap.

"Stand and remove your skirt. Leave the shoes."

I did as he asked, but took it one step further and removed my panties. I stood naked with the exception of my heels. Unleashing my inner sex kitten I slunk forwards to him swaying my hips to a beat only I could hear. I ran my hands up his arms and across his shoulders. I cupped his face and captured his bottom lip between my teeth. The sweet metallic sent of my blood was on his breath as it hitched and he exhaled into my face. I kissed him hard and ran my tongue over his fangs and sank to the floor on my knees. I unzipped his pants and his gracious plenty sprang free. I took him in my hands and rubbed my thumb across the head of him. I ran my nails up from the base to the tip using light pressure along his engorged vein. He hissed at me and threw his head back.

"Oh, no watch."

He lifted his head as I took him into my mouth. He bucked his hips as my tongue flattened along the vein. I rose higher on my knees and wrapped my small hands around the portion that I could not get into my mouth. He is so long and wide that I can put both hands one on top of the other and I cant get my thumb and pinky to wrap around him fully. Using my hands in counter measure and my mouth I pleasured him. Breathing through my nose I inhaled his scent. I bobbed slowly drawing out his moans and pleas. He is always using slow torture to drive me crazy it was time to give him his own medicine. I lightly raked my teeth across the head on an up bob and without warning he came in my mouth. His hands were fisted in my hair eyes locked with mine. I released him and swallowed down everything he had to offer me.

"You are dangerous and a force to be reckoned with woman."

He lifted me from the floor and onto his lap using his teeth and tongue to tease my already hard nipples. I was so wet I am sure that it was pooling in his lap. I ground into him and moaned at the friction that I was creating. He lifted me onto his already hard again erection and inch my inch he impaled me upon him. We rocked together slowly with our foreheads resting together. I wrapped my arms around his neck drew him to me. Our skin was flush against the other. The motion of our bodies caused my breasts to rub against him and a moan ripped from my lips. The pleasure was building within me and I snaked my hand between us to rub my clit.

"Come Lover. Come around me."

He stood and I wrapped my legs around his waist and his thrusts increased in force. He withdrew from me and bent me over the arm of the couch and entered me from behind.

"AGAIN!"

"You like that?"

"OH YESSS!"

He thrust into me and withdrew over and over pounding into me at a delicious pace. Completely out and in to the hilt. I came with a primal scream my muscles clenching and releasing him in a never ending orgasmic revelation. He took languid strokes to draw out the pleasure. He thrust into me hard and deep and came inside of me. His cool come mixing with my warm juices.

When I could breath normally he withdrew for the final time and helped me sit on the newly christened leather couch.

"Damn! My hair is a mess! I guess I won't give anymore blow jobs before work."

He chuckled at me and helped me get into my corset placing kisses along my spine before closing another clasp. Once I was encased into the top I bent at the waist and adjusted the girls.

"Lover how do you put this thing on by yourself?"

"I start with it turned the wrong direction. Bottom to top. Then turn it."

"Ingenious."

"Yes but a traditional lace up corset would be impossible," I said as I zipped up my skirt.

He left the room and returned with a brush and fixed my sex hair.

"Braid?"

"Is it that damaged?"

"Almost beyond repair."

"Yes please," I huffed.

In less than a minute I felt him wind the hair tie around the ends of my hair.

"Thank you Sweetie."

"Anytime Lover it was my fault after all."

KNOCK

"Enter Pam."

"If you two sex maniacs are finished fucking on every surface of Sookie's office we do have a business to run."

"Jealous much?," Eric asked.  
"Extremely. It can't be helped."

"Sorry Pammy I don't bat for the female team."

"Give me an hour and I could change your mind," she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

I laughed at her boldness.

"I think Eric might object."

"You may be surprised my dear telepathic friend."

"Enough Pam. Sookie isn't a fangbanger find someone else to hit on."

"As you wish. Your appointments are here Sookie."

"Day-men first. I need to get Godric squared away so he can train his new day man."

She ushered in Hayden Hart. Eric and Pam left the office and closed the door as I took a seat behind my desk.

"Hello Miss Stackhouse. I am Hayden Hart."

"Hi there Hayden please call me Sookie. As you know I am interviewing you for a close friend of mine. Did Bobby give you any information on the Vampire that you would be assisting?"

"No, he just said that a position had become available."

"How long have you been in the business of working for Vampires?"

"I was with my last client for seven years. Regretfully she was staked a few months ago in a dispute with another vampire."

"The Vampire that you would be assisting is high up in the political ladder. His tasks might be time consuming and you may have to go above and beyond the call of duty in order to perform these tasks."

"I don't have a family. I am free 24 hours a day. I would be at his disposal all he would have to do is contact me may the need arise."

"Are you squeamish? I myself am not used to some of the things that happen around Vampires. Although you have been around them much longer than I have."

"I have no aversion to gore. Once I had to clean Margo's living room. It was a blood bath. The cleaners came to dispose of the bodies and ash, but there was blood on every surface."

"Goodness. Give me one minute."

I took out my phone and texted Godric.

SOOKIE: Godric where are you at?

GODRIC: I will be at the club in less than five minutes. I was with the contractors they are begging me for a name for the palace.

SOOKIE: I will see what I can do about that I need you to come directly to my office. I am interviewing for your new day-man.

GODRIC: I will come straight away. I am grateful for your help.

"Sorry about that your potential boss would like the opportunity to meet with you."

"I completely understand."

"He should be here any minute now. What drew you to working for Vampires?"

"Initially I had fallen on hard times. I was evicted from my apartment and living on the street in Tallahassee. Margo was out hunting and I was an easy meal a bum in an alley. She fed from me and I thought I was going to die. I was frightened beyond belief. She glamored me and asked me a bunch of questions. When I woke up I was in a nice house in a warm bed. She had left me a note and food. She asked if I would like to work for her. When she rose for the night she gave me a list of instructions and a set of house keys and a car. I worked for her from that day on."

"She saved you then?"  
"Yes. I was eternally grateful and very devastated when she met her final death. I never had a sexual relationship with her but I loved her all the same."

Godric had slipped into the office during his tale and I knew he was the one. He cleared his throat in order to draw attention to himself.

"Mr. Hart this is Godric."

Hayden stood and bowed.

"Godric come use my desk. Do you want me to dismiss the others?"

"Thank you. Yes that would be fine. Mr. Hart you are hired, but I want to take some time to get to know you."

With that I vacated my seat and left the office.

"Excuse me. Anyone that has come to interview for the Day-man position may be dismissed. The position has been filled. Thank you for your interest."

Two men stood and filed out of the employee entrance.

"You remaining people give me just a minute. I need to make arrangements to sequester an interview area."

I went across the hall and knocked on Eric's door.

"Enter Lover."

I opened the door and sat in a chair opposite him in front of the desk.

"Are you extremely busy? I need to borrow either your office or Pam's"

"Is there a problem with your office dear one?"

"No, not at all Godric is getting to know his day-man in there."

"I see. I will go enthrall the vermin and you can take up residence in my chair."

"Thank you Sweetie."

He stood and kissed my hair on the way out the door. I heard him tell my applicants to enter one at a time. The interviews were less than desirable. If only it was easy to find someone to help me as it was Godric. My last hope for the night came in bright and cheerful. She was loud! I could hear her thoughts a mile away.

"Hello, I am Amelia Broadway."

"Hello, Amelia I am Sookie. I am not sure what I am looking for exactly. The other applicants were lacking that is for sure. I need someone that can help me with shopping and appointments. Keep things straight. I am a telepath and I work for Area Five. I need someone that can make my day time life easier. I am on a vampire schedule. I receive packages at all hours of the day, most of which I am asleep for. I have contracts with Vampires all over the united states and I need someone that can travel with me and keep me company. For the most part really you would get paid to help me keep things organized. Pack bags that sort of thing."

"Sookie I can do all of those things and much much more. I am a natural witch. I can provide you with my services. Help you with wardrobe and clients. My father is Copley Carmichael. I am an heiress to a very wealthy man. I decided that I should make my own living so I left New Orleans a few weeks ago. Trust me shopping is second nature to me. I would be honored to spend time with you and help you in your day to day business."

"Amelia you are hired! I have a few appointments in the next few weeks. I need my planner and Eric's synced. I need someone to answer faxes and calls about jobs. I will contact Bobby and have him give you a key to my apartment and SUV. Anytime that you are working for me I would feel more comfortable if you were using my car. I have two bodyguards at all times. Eric at night and Alcide and Calvin during the day. Where are you staying?"

"I am at the Southfield Apartments 3A."

"This is laughable. You live across the lot from me I am in 4D."

"Good Goddess! This is fate! Sookie I am so excited. I will see you in the morning. It is getting late. I will be at your house at 8:30a.m.."

"Alright Amelia call I will call Bobby and have him drop a set of keys off for you. Car, deadbolt, and knob. See you some time after tomorrow afternoon."

We stood together and exited the office. Eric was on his throne looking sexy and bored at the same time. I made my way to him and sat in the chair to the left of his throne.

"How are things Lover?"

"Great this night was really good. I got Godric the perfect day-man and myself a good PA while lightening Bobby's load. Which reminds me he needs a bonus for the last few weeks. He has been a great help to me once we seen eye to eye on a few things."

"Yes, he has been doing the work of about five people I agree he needs a bonus or a vacation. Are you ready to go home? I have a few things to do in the office, but I can drop you off and come back in a few hours. It is a new pay period and I have a ton of area paperwork. Not to mention the invoices for the bar. I would be able to come by sometime around 1:30 a.m."

"You need a day manager to take care of those invoices. Your time is stretched impossibly thin sweetie. Your nights should be filled with the bar and other Vampire business not bar things that there are plenty of people qualified to do."

"That is a great idea. Why I have never thought of it I will never know."

"The bar hasn't been open for that long. Place and ad and I will help you with your interviews so that you are not stretched so far. And I am ready to go home.

We were in the corvette before I could blink. Eric had deposited me in the passenger seat and was in the drivers seat buckling my seat belt before I took a breath.

"Goodness in a hurry are we?"

"You have no idea the faster I finish at the bar the faster I can get you into your bed Lover."

He peeled out of the parking lot and we were at my apartment in less than 20 minutes. He walked me upstairs and kissed me furiously before unlocking the door and ushering me inside.

"I would love nothing more than to stay here with you. I will be back in a few hours."

"Alright I am going to make some food and I will see you when you get back."

He kissed me on top of my head and turned on his heal and left. I texted Bobby about Amelia's key and put my phone on the charger. The apartment was quiet after being in the noisy bar so I turned on the TV to HBO and watched "The L word". It was already 10:20 when I finished making a steak and salad for myself to eat. I wasn't really hungry but I ate as much as I could anyway. I rinsed my dishes and channel surfed while waiting on Eric. I was getting drowsy about midnight and decided to nap while I waited for him to return. I closed my eyes and that was the last thing I remember.

*~ };- ~*


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hello all! I have been a bad updater =(. This chapter is from EPOV. As always thank you each and everyone that shows interest in my story. As **jewelpearl** pointed out most of my numbers in this story are totally fabricated. And for the record 1983 is my birth year. Enough groveling for reviews, faves, and alerts lets see what the Viking has been whispering in my ear shall we?

*~ };- ~*

Tuesday November 30, 1999

Fangtasia Office – Shreveport, Louisiana 7:00 p.m.

Ludwig popped into my office as soon as I stepped from my travel coffin. The tiny little doctor is quite good at her profession even if she is a bothersome irritant.

"Vampire."

"Hob Goblin."

"I was informed by your bonded that you need a Litmus Paper blood typing. I was quite concerned when she left a message that someone had gotten your phone and was making crank calls to your contacts. I was seriously considering popping in to see you before I returned her call."

"Thank you for being concerned. She is breaking out of her shell and becoming more take charge. Since I met her her life has been turned upside down and placed on fast forward. I trust that anything that I tell you will remain confidential correct?"

"As always." 

"You know that there have always been rumors to the tune of me having fairy origins. Godric confirmed this while we were in NOLA. Cataliades recommended you to do this typing to have proof of said origins. He has informed Sookie that if we preform a Vampire bonding/Fairy commitment ceremony that her Great-Grandfather will have no choice but to respect her wishes. Godric has given permission for my blood to be drawn for the medical procedure just as a formality."

"Northman what is the reason for the test? Why on earth is the Fairy Commitment ceremony necessary?"

"My bonded is a descendant of the Royal Fae Bloodline of Brigant. Do to some brilliant sloothing on my bonded's part we believe that Niall wants to use her to further the fae line in Avalon."

"By the Gods! You are either the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet or the stupidest. I am surprised that he hasn't staked you in your daytime rest for bonding to his kin."

"I am sure that he would if he didn't care that it would harm her. Our bond is one of Love. He would cause her death by sending me to my final death. So in short I need the proof to provide the council with reason to consent to the ceremony. The crazy old fairy claimed her as kin in a room full of vampires. She is in more danger now than she ever was. I want to do this. Even if I didn't now I would have to to keep her from being taken from me."

"Understood. Roll up your sleeve. I only need one vial. I will give her the results tomorrow afternoon. Your day-man made an appointment with me on her behalf at four tomorrow."

"On what cause? Is she ill?"

"Give it a rest vampire. Confidential information. I would no more tell her what we discussed tonight than I would tell you what her appointment is for."

High-handed goblin. Although I am pleased to see that she takes confidential information seriously. I will just have to suss it out of my bonded. It took her less than 30 seconds to insert the silver needle and draw the vial of blood. Once she had repacked her supplies she popped out and her last words echoed around the walls.

"I will send the bill for this and her appointment."

Now to call Sookie and press her for information on her meeting with the tiny annoyance.

Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck! Where in the hell is my phone. I have called it three times. I must have left it at the compound. I never forget shit! Ah well that model was old anyhow, my contact list is easily replaceable, but the pictures! God damn it!

"Pam."

"Yes, Master?"

"Call AT&T and order me another phone. It seems to be misplaced."

"Yes, Master."

"Master Eric Sookie is on the phone," Ginger said.

"This is Eric."

"Hi Sweetie. I have your cell you left it on the dock in the suite. I should be there soon I have to go to the dry cleaners." _Thank the gods. I hope she doesn't snoop. There are pictures on there that she would be mortified to see. I can't help it though she is my bonded. I will take pictures of her sleeping if I wish._

"Good I thought I left it at the compound. Do you have my lappy as well?"

"Yep its locked in the SUV. Alcide is taking the suitcases and placing them in the back right now. I have washed everyone's clothing."

"Lover there was no need to do all that! I have people that do those kinds of menial labor jobs and if you are going to the cleaners, use the one in the strip mall here next to Fangtasia they are and all night Vampire owned establishment. " _What the hell. I have maids and servants. There is seriously no need for her to do anything of the sort._

"It was no trouble just a bit time consuming did you know that four grown adults generate a ton of laundry? Lucky for me all of Pam's stuff must be dropped off." _Ahh Pam and her love for designer wear. I have no doubt that even her underwear are dry clean only._

"No matter. Thank you for thinking of us like that none the less. Shall I be seeing you soon? I placed your desk into your office Bobby cleaned out the store room its just trial merchandise for the gift shop so it wasn't hard to find a place to put it all."

"Your welcome. I will be there in about 30-45 minutes. As soon as I get off of the phone and drop this stuff off I'll be right over."

"Alright Lover see you shortly."

"You too Love you!"

"And I you."

"Pam no need to order that phone it is in good hands. Sookie has taken it upon herself to do EVERYONE'S laundry."

"What? Has she gone mad? Poor little human so used to doing things for herself."

"Indeed. Go man the door. I hear the masses arriving."

With that she was gone. It is going to take some finagling and finesse on my part to get my bonded to see that she is more than human and definitely more than a common maid.

KNOCK

"Come in Lover."

She looked at me with lusty eyes. It was my intention to keep her here for an hour or two, but I knew that she would refuse me with people waiting on her. So what better way to tempt her and keep me in her thoughts than to appeal to her with a view.

"How was your day?"

"Hi, Sweetie. I dropped off the dry cleaning and I need someone to place your bags and Godric's into your trunk. All of Pam's stuff has been dropped off I will pick it up Friday night. I talked to Bobby about scheduling some interviews with Personal assistants and a Day-man for Godric since he relocated and Matthew stayed in Dallas with Isabel. Did you call Ludwig? Oh, and here is your phone. It has been going off like crazy." _She is always rambling when she rushes. I think she believes that I find the things she does boring. She couldn't be more wrong. Even the mundane tasks that she performs for us makes my pride swell. I am overjoyed at the fact that she believes that she needs a Personal Assistant. Maybe coaxing her to become more "Lady of the Manor" will be easier than I originally thought._

"You have had a busy day. I will get Longshadow to put the bags in my trunk. I think that you need a personal assistant. Bobby probably has a few contacts to place a Day-man. Ludwig came earlier and drew the blood for the test she said she would drop the results off with you tomorrow when she sees you for some mystical private appointment that she would give me no details of. Thank you for safeguarding my phone. Is the laptop in the SUV as well?"

"Yep it is on top of the luggage. And as for my appointment don't you worry about that you will know what it's all about tomorrow night Sweetie." _I hate secrets and surprises maybe if I push I can get something out of her._

"You won't give me a hint? You are not ill I hope." 

"Nope not ill. Thank you for your concern though. Are my interviewees here?" _Nothing. Now I know how she feels when I do this to her, but I don't flaunt it. Oh hell even I can't lie to myself about that of course I flaunt that shit at every turn._

"There are 15 of them in your office. Pam was in there before we opened looking at paint chips and other decorating ideas. Godric is busy with Jackson Herveaux he watched Gone with the Wind and wholeheartedly agrees with your idea of a "Tara" palace. He says that my current house can become a guest house if we are at capacity inside the main house."

"Yay! It is going to be beautiful! Antebellum modern I am sure. It will be fabulous." _I believe she is correct. Godric was taken with the idea immediately when he saw what she meant. Antebellum is definitely "Southern Palace". If she were to see the Plantation with its wraparound porches and regal columns she would think she died and went to heaven. He asked the Ware to acquire recycled materials from other Antebellum estates that have been torn down. Recycling for a good cause. Honestly that is a very good idea and a profitable business venture. Something to ponder._

"I want you to interview my bar employees that are here tonight first and make sure that they are on the up and up. I don't mean the ones that you hired I mean Ginger and a few other humans that have been with Pam and I longer."

"Sure I am going to go get started. I will be in my office if you need me."

The Ball threw a wrench into business. Fuck me! Delta Distributors is going to be minus a few head honchos if they can't figure out that I can't stand to be ripped off. Ripped off. Hmm. Maybe missing an arm or a leg or a few fingers would get them to come down on their wholesale price. The massive amount of invoices and payroll is really an unwanted aggravation. As the hours ticked by I checked the bond more often than I should. Having Sookie so close was almost the ultimate form of torture.

SOOKIE: Sweetie I am ordering some food I have 30 minutes to wait =)

ERIC: Come to my office I need to _Feel_ you.

SOOKIE: Nope you come to MY office ;-p

ERIC: Lover, I would love nothing more but I think your 3.5 million dollar desk my protest to our roughness ;-K

SOOKIE: O:-)

ERIC: :-K

Having my blood in her body she moved faster than the average human should and it was a glorious sight. If only I could get her to agree that she should be turned and soon. With all the protection that the contract and the council decree provides she is still mortal and it pains me to think of loosing her.

"I NEED you. I have missed this. Gentle later. Yes?", he I growled in her ear.

There was no gentleness either. I did not harm her, but it was fast and furious. I was in awe of her stamina to keep up with me. With me pounding away at her inhumanly and her acceptance of it made me love her more. If that is possible.

The office was in severe shambles. Office supplies were everywhere and my monitor was a pile of smoking plastic twisted on the floor. It was the scene of a gruesome force of mother nature known as Sookie Stackhouse.

"Thank you Lover. I needed you more than you realize. That was..."

"W0W!"

"Yes exactly."

I withdrew from me and tossed her my t-shirt.

"Your food is here I can smell it. Pam will be here in less than a minute to deliver it."

"Unlock the fucking door already! It isn't like we didn't hear your screams. That roar rocked the bottles behind the bar. Move your asses this is making my eyes water."

She blushed as I threw open the door and stepped aside to let her enter.

"Thanks Pammy."

"Think nothing of it Sookie. After all you are my favorite human." _Flattery from Pam? What the hell has gotten into her?_

Sookie ate with flourish. I need to take better care of my love. She stays up late and rises early. She has a lot on her plate these days learning to cope with what it is to be a Sheriffs bonded. Not to mention the way that her own personal life has seemed to implode on itself. She is more than I could ever ask for and I need not take her for granted.

"Pam", I said knowing she could hear me even over the music.

"You called master?"

"Yes order me a new monitor and a phone there seems to have been a tornado Sookie that descended upon my office causing mass destruction and pleasure this evening."

"ME! You are the one that swept that off the desk like it was unimportant!" V_ery unimportant! Trivial compared to everything that she is to me._

"It was at the time. Still is I will buy a new monitor every night if you will let me fuck you like that!"

Pam was hiding a smirk but her eyes were dancing in amusement at our display.

"Says the devil!"

I flashed a wicked grin and raised my eyebrows in challenge. She hasn't seen anything yet and I would be more than happy to enlighten her on all things wicked.

"You my dear are definitely an angel."

Sookie fell asleep shortly after finishing her curry. The spicy smell is a pleasant one. I don't often miss eating I haven't done it for centuries, but every once in a while I long to try new things. Blood is anything but boring when you know how to season it with emotions. Fear, lust, anger, sadness. They all change the quality of the blood. Sookie's blood peppered with arousal is the most intoxicating blood that I have ever had the privilege to sample. With my office in disarray the paperwork would have to be put on hold. I covered her with a blanket and went out into the bar to enthrall the discordant masses of vermin. I left Pam to close the club and took Sookie home. She never stirred. This only enforces the fact that I must take better care of her. I changed her clothes and laid her in her bed. Stretching out behind her I stayed long as I dared. I knew that I could always use her guest tub as Pam had done, but I am a bit lengthy to be piling into a stock bathtub.

Plantation – Somewhere Shreveport, Louisiana 4:57 a.m.

I retired to my chamber and took the second fastest shower in Vampire history. I slipped in between the sheets. I already missed Sookie and decided right then and there that I need to start pushing her in the direction of moving in with me. The bed feels inordinately large without her here. The room is too quiet and I find that I miss her steady breathing and the gentle sound of her heartbeat.

I rolled onto my side scooping the extra large body pillow under my chin and threw a leg up over it and died for the day with severe longing for my Southern Belle.

*~ };- ~*

Wednesday December 1, 1999

Plantation – Shreveport, Louisiana 6:45 p.m.

ERIC: Good Evening lover. Where are you?

I can feel that she is not in trouble what in the hell is she doing? She should have answered me by now. I sent that text 15 minutes ago. Hopefully she is just unable to answer me presently. Judging by the distance in the bond she is most likely at the bar or close to it.

ERIC: I hope that you are busy. I know that you are at the bar. I will be there shortly.

SOOKIE: Sorry sweetie I was on the way in with an armload of stuff and couldn't get to my phone. We had to set up my chair and the mini fridge. I have your test results they are in your office.

ERIC: What is on the agenda for tonight lover? Oh good. How was your appointment? Nothing serious? I am still worried that you won't tell me about it.

SOOKIE: Really nothing bad! I will tell you all about it when you get here. I have Day-man PA interviews tonight. My office is amazing! Hurry we can break in the couch before we have to get started on business!

Minx. I have other matters at the forefront of my mind though. Before she distracts me with her body I am going to find out what was so important about the visit from the good doctor. She is so stubborn. Tired of playing phone tag with the text messages I landed in the parking lot and using vampire speed to my advantage I advanced on Sookie's office in seconds. I stood in the doorway observing her impatience with her phone and snickered to myself. Before the sound registered I pounced on her. My restraint was wavering as her scent hit my nose. I inhaled deeply and couldn't stop the half moan half growl that escaped my chest.

"Breaking in the office later. Tell me about Ludwig." Subtle viking.

"Your answer is in the refrigerator", she was positively nonchalant.

My eyes settled on the refrigerator half hidden in the corner and my curiosity piqued. Unable to reign it in any longer I pulled the bag from the cold storage and lifted an eyebrow in her direction. She shrugged as if this were an everyday occurrence. Women.

"Be careful unwrapping it its breakable. Don't let the lid fall off or we will have a mess on the floor."

The bag was I dare say, "cute" only my bonded would give a vampire themed gift wrap. At least there wasn't a stake on the bag. After I removed the mountain of multicolored tissue paper I found the triangle shaped whatever it was. Heeding her warning I was careful to keep the hidden object upright. As the last shreds of paper revealed the bottle I couldn't help but smile. I knew immediately that she had her blood drawn. The crimson liquid danced in the bottle. The symbolism of the pyramid bottle wasn't lost on me. The ancient Egyptians like my sister believed that the magical power contained in the geometry would expand your life span. She was giving me her life in the ultimate symbol. That in itself is a very powerful thing. Although I don't want to chance that she actually didn't understand the significance of this so I simply say the basic human response.

"Sookie this is the most thoughtful gift that I have ever received."

I removed the stopper with the intention of keeping up appearances that I didn't know what the contents of the bottle were, but the scent of her blood assaulted my nose damn near sending me into bloodlust. To snap myself out of the haze that had enveloped my brain I corked the bottle and asked the most retarded question. I suppose I should have waited to speak until I was under better control of my brain.

"Lover you gave me your blood?"

"It is for the times that I am out of town and you are unable to accompany me sweetie. Keep the bottle and Ludwig can refill it. It just needs to be sterilized again before we refill it. I got you this too", as she pulled a flute from the desktop.

She was so animated and adorable, right then I wanted nothing more than to throw everything off of her desk and fuck her in to oblivion. Damn the insane amount of money that Compton had driven the price to before he conceded and admitted that he couldn't keep up with the monetary battle that he had started. Just another reason that I am better than that moody pathetic excuse for a Vampire. The bloodlust was returning and the restraint that I was using was showing on my face. I am sure of it.

"You know I will always be able to come with you. Are there preservatives in here?"

"Yes Ludwig added some milky looking stuff to it."

"Ah, anti-coagulants and preservatives. Really Lover this is so thoughtful. I don't know what to say."

"I love the label. 1983 vintage! You are full of surprises."

"Thank you sweetie I am glad that you like it. Since you are always able to come with me I suppose that you can have a glass now if you like."

She didn't need to make the offer twice I took the flute from her and was back in a flash. As the first drop hit my tongue the desk was looking better and better. Hell a wall would have been a welcome surface. Much to my chagrin my child just happened to be making her way down the corridor.

"Sookie how do you..What is that delightful fragrance?"

"That my dear child is Sookie."

She sniffed the glass with delightful reverence. Her eyes dilated slightly at the fairy wafting from the flute.

"Oh, might I have a sip Master?"

"Only a small one and only if you promise to keep your fangs from her skin in the future."

I am going to regret this decision I am sure of it. She has been nothing but a shit and here I am spoiling and coddling her. At least I know that if I must I can command her to leave Sookie be. Pamela would never betray me like that, but vampires are weary creatures.

"You have my word."

I handed her the glass and being the proper woman that she is when she lifted the glass to her lips her sip was hardly more than an taste. As she passed it back to me I noticed she didn't even have a rimnant of blood on her lips. Her eyes dilated a bit further and for a brief moment a smile broke out on her mouth.

"Wondrous. If I were able I would take it back. Sookie you are delicious. But why are you drinking from a flute?"

I have no doubt that she means what she says.

"Thanks I think Pam."

"It was a gift she had a pint drawn in case I was unable to accompany her on jobs in the future."

"Finally a human with common sense. There is no finer gift than that of blood."

"My sentiments exactly. Go conduct the employee meeting Pam I am busy", and with that she was gone and he drained the glass.

"Lover I believe that you said something about breaking in your office."

"I see that you took my advice and quit wearing jeans to work Lover. If your blood didn't give me a hard on your corset would have."

Her eyes were immediately hooded with lust. She had missed me as much as I had her. I really am going to broach the subject of her letting the apartment go. The Plantation has plenty of rooms that she can make her own if she so desires.

"Stand and remove your skirt. Leave the shoes."

If the sexy pattern wasn't the reason that I hoped that she would leave them on the extra height and the fact that they make her legs phenomenal was.

As she shed her close she slithered ever closer to me and captured my mouth for a searing kiss. As she slid down my body she ran her hands over the expanse of my arms and chest. She sank to her knees and deftly undid my pants. When she took me into her mouth my head dropped onto the back of the couch and my eyes closed of their own volition.

"Oh, no watch."

She threw my words back to me and a devilish glint passed across her eyes. It was a fuck-hot turn-on to see her take control of me. My eyes stayed connected to hers as she worked me over. By the end I was silently begging for release.

"You are dangerous and a force to be reckoned with woman."

I meant it. Any normal 23 year old virgin would be massacring my dick. She on the other hand gave blow jobs like a seasoned veteran of oral sports. I loved her all the more for it.

I lifted her onto my lap and the dance began. Pushing and pulling against one another it was magical. The end is always bittersweet. If I could live inside her I would take up permanent residence. She admonished me that her hair was a mess because of me and I have to admit that she isn't wrong. To tame her sex hair I manipulated it into a braid.

KNOCK

"Enter Pam."

"If you two sex maniacs are finished fucking on every surface of Sookie's office we do have a business to run."

"Jealous much?,"I asked. 

"Extremely. It can't be helped."

Definitely not. Sookie is mine and mine alone. She will have to find herself another toy.

"Sorry Pammy I don't bat for the female team."

"Give me an hour and I could change your mind," she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Sookie laughed at her, but if she only knew the truth of it. If it were anyone else I would have shared. We have done so many times over the last few centuries.

"I think Eric might object."

"You may be surprised my dear telepathic friend."

For once she doesn't understand. Although I can't blame her. She knows what I taught her and love was not it. Do not confuse me though. I love her as I should, but the emotion is nothing like what I feel for Sookie. She is more of a daughter/sister.

"Enough Pam. Sookie isn't a fangbanger find someone else to hit on."

"As you wish. Your appointments are here Sookie."

"Day-men first. I need to get Godric squared away so he can train his new day man."

Pam ushered in Hayden Hart. Pam and I left her office and closed the door. I haven't been in here the entire night and I have important things to tend to. The first thing I did when I sat behind my desk was to look at the results of the test that Ludwig had performed. Just as Godric had confirmed I was ¼ fae. I immediately placed a call to the Daemon. After two rings on his personal line he picked up.

"Cataliades", I said.

"Ahh Northman I was wondering when I would be getting a call from you."

"Ludwig has confirmed your suspicions I need to get in contact with the events coordinator at the council's earliest convenience."

"Excellent. I regret to inform you though that the position has been forcefully vacated. At this point in time the only person qualified ,after informing the council of your needs, would be Quinn"

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"Northman you are perceptively correct. There is a rumor that several people are irate with your actions regarding the telepath and Niall staged a Coup to gain a position on the council to overthrow all of your intentions. However, the fairy has failed to realize that the Pythoness has the power to overrule any judgments. He has yet to be put in place but he is rallying against you. I have heard that the ancient one has foretold a prophesy and that she is on your side in all things. Not to mention your familial connection. I wouldn't worry about the old codger."

"Mother fucker! I was hoping that it wouldn't come to such measures. Godric is going to be unhappy with this turn of events. Not everyone knows that she is his maker. It always pays to have several backup contingencies, but this is almost over the line. If that fairy dust fuck thinks that he can take her from me he has another thing coming. What do you suggest?"

"As soon as we hang up I will contact the Pythoness so that she can have the appropriate paperwork drawn up and we can sign it before sunrise tomorrow. Contact Quinn and get the ceremony planned. Godric has yet to have a coronation ceremony. Perhaps you can tie the two together. E(E)E would be more than happy to coordinate the events."

"I have no doubt. The tiger is a thorn in my side, but this is of the utmost importance. If he is unable to officiate who other than he can perform the ceremony?"

"I would have to look into that, but I am sure that there is someone on the West Coast that is qualified. Godric could perform your pledging, but as for the Fairy commitment there are only a few that know the ins and outs of the hierarchy. The best plan of action is to work fast. Not for fear of the council, but should something happen to Quinn it might be weeks before a replacement could be found."

"Understood. I am going to call Godric and the tiger. Get back to me as soon as you talk to the ancient one."

I hung up then but the night was just beginning. Just as I was dialing my Master, Sookie knocked on my door.

"Enter Lover."

"Are you extremely busy? I need to borrow either your office or Pam's"

"Is there a problem with your office dear one?"

"No, not at all Godric is getting to know his day-man in there."

Fuck! I suppose that disturbing him at this point in time is not possible. I would have thought that he was still with the Ware contractors. Next plan of action sit in the throne and call E(E)E.

"I see. I will go enthrall the vermin and you can take up residence in my chair."

"Thank you Sweetie."

The sea of bodies parted as I made my way across the floor to my throne. I sat heavily into my chair and placed a call to the tiger.

"Quinn", he said when he picked up.

"Northman here. I am in need of your services. I need planning for a triple event."

"Name it. It can be done."

"My master has taken the throne of Louisiana as you well know. I am unsure if anyone is aware that I have taken a bonded mate. I require your services for a pledging, as well as the Fairy Commitment Ceremony."

"Northman what the hell are you talking about? You have a bonded? And why the double ceremony?"

"My bonded is of Royal Fae decent. Her fairy relatives wish to use her as a breeding program. He is unhappy with her choices so we are making it easy on him. I must warn you that the council's reigning ceremony master has been assassinated. Not that I care one way or the other if you are dead or alive, but you are one of the few people that have the credentials to perform the second ceremony. The fae are obviously not shy about killing to stop me. Heed my warning and watch your back."

"Fuck Northman! Thanks for the warning. When would you like to have a sit down consultation?"

"Immediately. If at all possible."

"I leave for Arizona for a week tomorrow at noon. I can get back to you as soon as I return. This sounds like life or death wedding bliss, but that is the best I can do. There is a regional summit that I can't sluf off."

"Understood. I will see you on the eighth. As close to sunset as possible. Meet me at the club."

"The eighth", he answered as he disconnected the call.

"How are things Lover?"

"Great this night was really good. I got Godric the perfect day-man and myself a good PA while lightening Bobby's load. Which reminds me he needs a bonus for the last few weeks. He has been a great help to me once we seen eye to eye on a few things."

"Yes, he has been doing the work of about five people I agree he needs a bonus or a vacation. Are you ready to go home? I have a few things to do in the office, but I can drop you off and come back in a few hours. It is a new pay period and I have a ton of area paperwork. Not to mention the invoices for the bar. I would be able to come by sometime around 1:30 a.m."

"You need a day manager to take care of those invoices. Your time is stretched impossibly thin sweetie. Your nights should be filled with the bar and other Vampire business not bar things that there are plenty of people qualified to do."

"That is a great idea. Why I have never thought of it I will never know."

"The bar hasn't been open for that long. Place and ad and I will help you with your interviews so that you are not stretched so far. And I am ready to go home."

I scooped her up and had her in the corvette in less than a minute.

"Goodness in a hurry are we?"

"You have no idea the faster I finish at the bar the faster I can get you into your bed Lover."

He peeled out of the parking lot and we were at my apartment in less than 20 minutes. He walked me upstairs and kissed me furiously before unlocking the door and ushering me inside.

"I would love nothing more than to stay here with you. I will be back in a few hours."

"Alright I am going to make some food and I will see you when you get back."

As I walked down the stairs back to the car I texted Godric.

ERIC: Master we may have a problem.

GODRIC: Tell me child, where are you?

ERIC: I am just leaving Sookie's. Where would you like to meet this is a personal conversation.

GODRIC: Meet me on the roof of the Belle it is half way between us.

ERIC: In the air. 3 minutes.

"Tell me", he said as we landed side by side simultaneously.

"Cataliades informed me earlier that the council's event coordinator has been assassinated. There are rumors that Niall is the culprit. He says that there is nothing to worry about because Quinn can perform the ceremony. He suggested that we plan your coronation and then use it as a guise/invitation for the pledging/commitment. I called E(E)E Quinn will be visiting us at dusk on the eighth."

"That certainly is a turn of events but I fail to see the problem."

"Cataliades politely reminded me of your makers position on the council. He says not to worry that she is on our side and some mumbo jumbo about a prophecy."

"Damn it. My maker has been in question for a millennia. I have absolutely no want or need to have this information become public knowledge."

"I understand Master, although I would never be afraid or ashamed to associate myself with you."

"My son sometimes things are not that simple. If it were to be known that she is my maker in public forum they could easily deduce several things about Sanguisuge. As in she is THE ONE. Our line is the oldest in existence. She was the first and I am her only child as you are mine following with Pamela. Understand?"

"Oh my Gods! This is dangerous territory. What do you suggest? I find myself asking that more and more since Sookie has come into my existence."

"We keep the assassination under wraps. I will place guards on Quinn. This CAN NOT come out. We would all be targets. Where is the tiger headed?"

"Arizona."

"Very well. I will contact Desert Eagle Pack and have several guards put in place. I need to make several calls," he said as he took off towards the Plantation.

My frustration was mounting. My bonded certainly knows how to keep things lively. I was deep in thought when Jim Morrison broke threw my contemplations:

Come on baby, light my fire  
Come on baby, light my fire  
Try to set the night on fire

"Cataliades"

"Northman. The paperwork has been filed and notarized. I was asked to relay this message to you as well. Child I am glad to see things working out for you. Your future has been surrounded in smoke for many centuries. Your bonded will set you free. Tell my son to keep his worrying to a minimum. That is verbatim."

"Spooky old witch. Thank you for the update. Quinn will be stopping by Fangtasia on the Eighth."

"Tell your Master not all is lost I found another who wishes to remain anonymous unless they are needed."

"As you wish."

He disconnected the call and I was far too wound up to do any work as I had told Sookie. Although I will be hiring a day manager for the bar. It seems only natural. My bonded is a wealth of information. She seemed most hesitant to offer up her ideas. I know that she is not used to the politics and the maneuvering, but the faster she learns the better. She should understand that I value and respect her opinions and advice.

I landed on her balcony. The drapes were wide open and the night breeze caused her hair to flutter around her head. She is curled up on the couch sound asleep. Her eyelashes kissing her cheek. She truly is beautiful. I made my was silently across the room and scooped her up against my body. My body begs to be close to her even if it is only cuddling her to my chest like a child. I felt her stir in my arms.

"Hi Sweetie."

"Did you have a pleasant nap Lover?"

"Mmm yea. What time is it?"

"Shortly after two."

She nuzzled into my neck and placed a kiss where my pulse would race if I possessed a beating heart. She wiggled in my lap and I held her to me. I was not ready to break the spell that had been woven in the darkness.

"Stay."

"I am not going anywhere."

"I need to tell you a few things."

"That sounds foreboding."

"Not really. Tomorrow night I will be unavailable. Quinn is sending a planner to help you with our marriage, and I trust anything that you pick will be perfect."

"What is tomorrow night?"

"I promised that I would not discuss this with you. I fully intend to keep my promises."

"Ahh. No need. I do not want a single detail. Will I see you before dawn?"

"I am unable to make any such promise, but know this I will see you as soon as I am able. I want you to have fun tomorrow. Between the planner and your new PA things should become much easier."

"Eric promise me that you will be careful. I know that nothing should happen but I will worry all the same."

"You have my word."

Her concern warms me. It has been centuries since anyone besides Pam and Godric have given any thought to my welfare. Bartlett has no idea what is coming for him. Dragging myself out of my melancholy mood I stand and carry her to her bedroom.

Tonight I plan to be slow and tender with her. I have let my need consume me on so many occasions in the past few days. I need to show her that she is more than just a fuck to me.

Laying her reverently on the bed I crawled up her body leaving my weight on my limbs. Her body was vibrating with lust and I had yet to touch her. When I was eye level with her I bent down and kissed her passionately trapping her bottom lip between my teeth. She whimpered then and wound her fingers in my hair tugging on it with more force than usual. I knew that she needed to breathe and I released her lips. Her taste was intoxicating.

"Eric," she whispered.

"I know Lover. Let me take care of you."

I licked and nibbled down her neck coaxing moans and whimpers from her. Reaching the top of her corset I pulled it down allowing me access to her luscious breasts. Every time I lay my eyes on them its like seeing them for the first time. Just the sight of her relinquishing control to me was enough to make me twitch in my pants. I flipped her over and quickly unclasped the hooks that were holding on the corset. Whipping it from her body I flung it into the dark recesses of the room. Nipping from the nape of her neck down her spine I unzipped her skirt with my teeth brushing my nose along her skin intentionally. Running my hands up her legs I grab the waistband of her tiny panties and take them off along with the silky skirt. Using my hands I ran light feathery strokes into her skin. When she shivered from the miniscule contact I gathered her in my arms and placed her flush with my chest. She kissed me then on the cleft in my chin and I never knew that it was a body part that would elicit a reaction from my cock but it did. She ground into me when she felt me move against her.

"Clothes off."

I know she meant to be commanding but it came out as a whimpering plea. Still dressed in my Fangtasia usual I stood from the bed and unbuttoned my vest slowly letting it fall from my shoulders. Her breath hitched and her heart beat sped up. I turned with my back to her as I unbuttoned the leather pants that were encasing me and stretched to maximum capacity. Toeing off my boots I shimmied the pants down giving her a peek and my "world class ass".

The bond was humming with love and lusty need. Becoming impatient with my pace she raised to her knees and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down with her on the bed. She ran her hands down my chest and stilled them at the "V" of my torso. I rolled us so that she was straddling my hips. Her heat was radiating outwards into me. She raised herself enough to place me at her entrance and then the little devil teased me.

She sat perched over me easing only two to three inches into her and then popping up again. She giggled when I stilled her hips on the fourth tease. Easing down onto me I sat up Indian style on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. She was around me, but I was encasing her. I rested my forehead on hers and stared into her eyes as we moved as one. The pace was relaxed and unhurried. The circuit that we created was completed as she bit into me with her blunt teeth sending shock waves from my neck to my erection. She clamped down onto me with her velvet sheath moaning into the wound that she had created. I bit her in the same spot on the other side of her neck. Her blood pooled in my mouth and I savored her flavor as if I were a dying man in the desert. As she was coming down from her high the calm before the storm erupted as my skin repaired its self. She placed her hands on either side of my face and looked into my eyes.

"Eric, I love you with everything I am," she said as her walls clamped down again causing me to erupt within her. I held her closely as she shook in my arms.

"I love you too Dear One. More than I ever have anything."

When her breathing returned to normal I tried to remove myself from her and she resisted. The connection that she felt to me in these few moments was awe inspiring and she refused to let it end yet. I understood her need and stayed where I was. She rested her face in the crook of my neck and I ran my hands over the warm skin of her back. She fell asleep and I slipped out of her and placed her under the covers. I dressed quickly and kissed her forehead. Doing a final check of the doors I locked the french doors and slipped off the balcony.

*~ };- ~*

Plantation – Somewhere Shreveport, Louisiana 4:45 a.m.

For the first time since we returned from NOLA I had the chance to take a leisurely shower. I stood under the torrent of sheeting water and just let it fall over me. Once I was clean I extinguished the water and stepped out onto the heated floor. I dried myself quickly so that I could get under the sheets while my body still retained the heat from the shower.

Making a list of things for bobby to accomplish during the daytime hours today I e-mailed him a final time and placed my phone on the nightstand in the charging station. I rolled onto my side scooping the extra large body pillow under my chin and threw a leg up over it and died for the day reminding myself to get Sookie into my bed so I could throw this pillow out.

*~ };- ~*


	23. Chapter 23

Thursday December 2, 1999

Apartment 4D – Shreveport, Louisiana 12:00 p.m.

I woke up to chattering in the living room. I knew immediately that Amelia was out there. Her thoughts were overwhelmingly boisterous. I threw the covers from my body and noticed that I was naked as the day I was born. I was really going to have to talk to Eric about leaving me this way. With people freely walking around in my apartment I at least needed some form of cover. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I padded to the bathroom. I turned on the spray of the shower and stepped behind the curtain. As the water cascaded down my body and washed away the filth of the previous day I felt rejuvenated.

As I stepped over the edge of the tub I reached into the linen closet to retrieve my last clean towel. Drying off quickly was no easy task. The heat of the bathroom and the oppressing humidity left a sheen of moisture that was useless to try to wipe away. Stepping from one room to the other was like walking in the extremes of mother nature. I was instantly rigid with cold. The once sweaty sheen turned to ice against my skin causing me to shiver and shudder with the chilly bite of it.

Recovering from the sudden chill I rushed to dress. Digging in my dresser I pulled out the first pair of matching underwear that I felt. I stepped into the panties and pulled them up my body. When they were settled on my hips I slipped the bra straps up my arms and reached behind me and clasped the hooks together. The ice blue satin made the last remnants of my summer tan stand out against the stark pale color. Clothes were even easier. I stood in the doorway of my closet and scanned the contents. I spied a pair of wide legged boot cut gray slacks and a pale pink t-shirt. I topped off the ensemble with a knitted poncho in shades of black, gray, and white it fell mid thigh and the neck dipped showing just enough of my pink shirt to be sexy chic. Pam's obsession with designer shoes certainly paid off in my closet. I chose a pair of classic Manolo pumps with a metal buckle on the toe in a slightly darker shade of pink than my shirt. My hair was easier I fashioned it into a french twist and secured it with some bamboo chopsticks. Foregoing make-up I opened my bedroom door and ran into Alcide on his way to the guest bathroom.

"Mornin' Sook. Sleep well?"

"Morning Alcide. Great how 'bout you?"

"Good, good. Amelia is here going over your schedule and calling the day people of Louisiana Vamps that want to sign your contract."

"Glad to hear it. Hungry?"  
"Always. We ordered take-out. Mexican. She was going to wake you when it was delivered."

"Thanks. I'm gonna get some java. Totally not awake."

I stepped around him in the narrow hallway and made my way to the kitchen. Amelia was at my dining room table with three planners spread out in front of her deep in concentration. I bypassed another conversation and grabbed a coffee mug from the tree on the counter and depressed the button on the coffee maker. The miracle liquid sloshed into the cup. I took a tentative sip and sauntered over to the table pulling out the chair adjacent to my PA.

"Afternoon sleepy head."

"Morning Ames. Did Bobby get you your keys alright?"

"Sure did. I got here just after eight. He showed up bright and early to drop them off and explain some hierarchy stuff to me. Lucky for me I wake up relatively early."

"I'm sorry that he came by so early. I am glad that he explained some things to you. Do you have any questions?"

"Not really. The vampire aspect of our relationship only effects you. I would rather not know anything dangerous. I am pretty sure that anything Bobby knows it's safe for me to know. If I change my mind you will be the first to know."

"Sounds good. How many appointments are coming up this week?" 

"So far six. All of them are contract signings. They will take place on Sunday and Monday."

"No can do. I forgot to mention that Monday the club is closed and we have family dinner with my Gran. She is looking forward to meeting Eric. So can we reschedule them for either Saturday or do them all on Sunday?"

"Sure the Monday appointments are all Area 5 Vampires. Will be relatively easy to call their day people and let them know. Godric requested that we sign his contract tonight Cataliades will be in town for some meeting with Eric. I have been trying to coordinate all of our planners so that we are all on the same page."

"Fantastic. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Oh, at 3:00 p.m. We have an appointment with E(E)E event planner. Frannie Quinn will be coming by to get your ideas for your wedding. Her brother John runs the events company, but he is out of town on a job. According to Eric's planner the on the eighth you have a consultation with John to pick a date and location for your wedding. Godric's coronation will be the same night so I am sure that he will be in on the decision. I know that sooner is better in these situations."

"OK. I can do that I have a few ideas in mind."

"Eric left specifications for your coronation dress. He requested that it be white, and that it be floor length. I have been shopping online and found several gowns that are stunning and would be beautiful on you. He said that wedding colors were your choice. Personally I think that we should shy away from reds and blacks but that is up to you."

"Let me look at coronation gowns first."

She pulled out my laptop and navigated to several saved pages. She showed me three choices and I fell in love with the "tempest" gown. The low-cut bodice gives the illusion of a laced corset tied in the front, and the long shear sleeves attach at the shoulder billowing and tapering towards the wrist and hands. The train and sleeves give the gown the "royal" treatment. Amelia took out a tape measure from her purse and input my measurements into the website requesting rush delivery. With that I moved on to wedding dresses. I know that Amelia thought that blacks and reds are "cliche" but truth be told I loved the idea. After an hour on several different bridal shops online I found THE dress. It was a striking satin A-Line split-back dress. The intricate beading on the cuff and hem highlight delicate detail while the chapel train and split-back add drama for an overall look that is nothing short of spectacular. She conceded that it would be "Perfect". She informed me that I would pick out the tuxedo for the wedding while Eric would pick the one for Godric's coronation. Hence the white business I suppose.

Lucky for me that I am a nosy bitch and took down his measurements from the tuxedo that he wore to the ball. Men have it easy and they complain. What is that all about anyways? I picked out an Armani three piece suit in black and stunning shades of red to compliment my dress. I know for a fact that the Viking Sex God will be making an appearance at the wedding.

"Alright Ames dresses and tux have been squared away. How much longer before the food gets here I am starving."

"Any minute. It took us almost an hour to get those dresses and things squared away. Frannie Quinn should be here in several hours as well it is already 1:30 p.m. There are several day-persons that want requested a phone conference with Mr. Northman before they commit to a contract signing."

"Well call Bobby and have him relay that information. You were hired as my PA, he helped me out a lot before you were hired, and I don't want you taking his responsibilities. Anything related to Eric send them to Bobby that is the easiest route. Otherwise you are going to be doing double duty."

"Sure I will call him as soon as we are finished eating."

Alcide came through the open door way then with four take-out boxes of heavenly smelling food.

"Ladies the food has arrived. Sook where are the plates? I will set everything up on the bar and we will make an assembly line. Amelia got fajitas, enchiladas, Grilled Fish Tacos with Chipotle-Lime Dressing, and Carne Asada."

"Yumm. The plates are in the cupboard left of the refrigerator. There is tea and Dr. Pepper to drink."

He took out some plates and arranged them on the bar. Amelia scrounged through the drawers to find the forks. And I grabbed the pitcher of tea and several glasses. I piled my plate with a bit of everything that she ordered. The tacos were my favorite. The dressing was the perfect blend of spicy yet tart. We ate in relative silence. I had been hanging around Vampires so much that it was very peaceful. During the last hour I had dulled Amelia's inner voice to a buzzing hum of background music. Thankfully she says mostly what she is thinking otherwise I might have pulled my hair out by the roots. I finished eating before they did and per usual Alcide ate twice as much as the rest of us. I rinsed and loaded my dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

"Once you rinse your plate and get it in there will the last person add detergent and start this please?"

"Sure Sook," Alcide chirped around a mouthful of food.

By the time the dishwasher was started it was already 2:45 pm and I decided that I should use the bathroom before the planner arrived. I heard another brain in the apartment while I was washing my hands. She was very interested in my decor. I guess anyone that takes into account the ascetics of the most important day of a girl's life would be interested in those sort of details. I myself was grateful to have someone help me with this. These kind of details were the ones that escaped me in the most importune times.

Amelia had her parked at the table. She had books spread out all over the table listening to the details of the dresses and the tuxedo that I had chosen. I stood behind Amelia looking over her shoulder into the planner books. It was clear to me that I should just tell her that I have already chosen flowers and almost a cake.

"Hi there Frannie. I am Sookie Stackhouse," I said as I stuck out my hand.

"I have already chosen flowers for a bouquet and centerpieces. I chose red tiger lilies and white orchids."

"That will be beautiful with the dress that you chose. I understand that you are doing a pledging/commitment ceremony. I have several different sets of fae vows. The vampire vow is the exchanging of blood blessed my the officiant in a sacred vow in Latin. E(E)E will take care of catering and setup and removal of seating at the venue. I was told that Thermae will be completed by the first of the year. The ceremonies will take place at the current plantation and vampires will be housed in the light tight rooms in the palace. The King's coronation will take place after your wedding reception in the ballroom at Thermae."

"That sounds reasonable. Godric fully expects Thermae to be completed?"

"He has several contractors working around the clock. I was informed by Mr. Hart that everything would be finished around the 29th of December. Alcide's father has been using all of his contacts to complete Thermae. It is the top priority of the state to have the capitol established before the new year."

"That's good to know. Eric said that we have a consultation with your brother on the eighth. If everything falls into place I would guess that the events would take place on the night of the 10th and the 11th."

"If all goes according to plan. Amelia said that you already chose your invitations. You are very organized."

"Honestly that was all Amelia. She was working before I got out of bed this morning."

"She is invaluable then. I have copies of the picture of your dress, tuxedo, and flower preferences. I will have a firmer plan and outline for you in time for the consultation with Quinn. I have Amelia's cell if I need to contact you for further details. Also I will put you in touch with a Supe baker for your wedding cake. Have a list compiled of songs for Quinn. I was informed by the Mr. Hart that the King expects 400 guests to attend the events. Less than a quarter will be human, so I guess my question is are you providing donors, and do you need a donor designated area?"

"Absolutely, although I don't want them out in the open. This may be a supernatural event, but I am still a human. They need to eat as well as I do, but I don't want to witness it."

"Understood I will have an area cordoned off or use one of the drawing rooms off the ballroom for donors and feedings. I have another appointment Miss Stackhouse. If you need anything feel free to contact us at any time."

She passed me her card stood and strode to the door. I barely had time to bid her farewell before the door was closed. She was a hyperactive whirlwind. Oddly I wasn't sure that I liked her. She was polite enough and work oriented, but something about her demeanor was a bit "off".

"That went well I think."

"Better than it could have. We were ready for here and organized with several decisions already in place. There are several things left, but it doesn't all have to be decided today."

"Thank goodness for that. What else is on the agenda for today?"

"Nothing on the books, but I was thinking that we could get to know one another better. Watch a movie or something chat a bit. Those kinds of things. The better that I know you and understand you the better I can help you."

"Sure Ames. We have about two hours until sunset. Although I have the entire night Eric free he has business tonight. It's Pam's night off if she isn't needed we could have a girls night and Alcide can go home when she gets here. How does that sound?"

"Better than great. We should go get junk food and blood for Pam though if we are going to have a proper girls night in."

"I have some blood in the refrigerator, but honestly I am not sure of the expiration date. Eric never uses that stuff when he is here," I trailed off at the end realizing what I was implying.

"I see," she said with a knowing smirk, "I'll go check it."

"Sookie this expired three days ago. Come help me make a grocery list and we can drag Alcide around Wal*Mart. If you like we can have dinner together a few nights a week. Take turns making dinner at each others apartment."

"I would like that Ames, but I never know which nights I am going to be at the club from just about dusk until a few hours before sunrise. Let me get with Eric and get a firmer schedule in place and we can talk about this again. Although you are always more than welcome to come eat with me at work. I know the feeling I hate eating alone."

We looked in cupboards and the refrigerator adding things to the list. I made a smaller separate list for office food in my mini fridge. She was contemplating my offer to eat at the bar. She finally made a decision after realizing that no matter what with her talents and my involvement in the Vampire world she was just as involved.

"Sure Sook. The nights that you make dinner and have to work we will just have a picnic in your office."

"In a few weeks it won't be as bad, I will have contract work, and Eric is hiring a day manager for the bar, so we will have more nights free to just enjoy the night. Business every night would get old fast and he realizes that just as much as I do."

"Well, when we start going on "business trips" there is plenty of sight seeing to do during the day and other things to keep us occupied while they are sleeping."

"Don't I know it. Honestly I am getting excited about traveling. Plus the day manager will help keep Eric from getting behind in bar business if we are gone for longer than expected. I think we have this hammered out lets grab the bodyguard and make out way to the store. I want to get back here as close to dusk as possible to get Pam over here."

Amelia's thoughts were bombarding me. She was happy to have found such an "adorable" boss. It also didn't hurt that she got to hang out with a very hot man. Good lord she was like a horny teenager in her thoughts. More than once I have had to slam my shields up to keep her fantasies of taking Alcide against my refrigerator.

I scooped up my purse from the bar and slung it over my shoulder.

"Guys lets go! We are burning daylight."

Alcide appeared around the corner a second later shrugging on his jacket. Amelia was so close behind him that if he stopped abruptly she would have violently crashed into the wall of his back and hit the floor. I locked the door and made my way down the staircase behind them. Using the remote alarm I unlocked the doors to the SUV and slid into the drivers seat. As I turned the key they shut the doors in unison surprising me that Amelia opted to sit in the back. Alcide turned off the radio and turned in his seat to continue the conversation that they had been carrying on before we left the lot. I shook my head internally laughing at her blatant flirting. I drove around the corner to the convenience store and parked in front of the door while Amelia ran in and grabbed a six-pack of Tru Blood. The same clerk was behind the counter giving her the same hairy-eyeball that I had received when I bought it here. She shocked me when she walked out the door flipping the clerk the bird on her way back to the vehicle. Alcide broke into a fit of guffaws at her outburst. She opened the door and passed him the cardboard holder.

"Damn woman what did she say to you?," he said in between peals of laughter.

"She was offended at my beverage choices. I don't take kindly to oppression through rudeness."

"She did the same thing to me when I bought it here. Maybe when the national beverage companies win their lawsuits against _**Sanguine Syndicate**_ that attitude will change," I noted as I pulled out into traffic.

"What do you mean Sookie?"

"_**Pepsi**_ and _**Coca~Cola **_have lawsuits in place against the distributing company that owns the patent on the synthetic blood. They claim that they are monopolizing the market on consumption blood."

"That's not right. Although if you had the corner market on that much money would you want to relinquish any control? I know that I would fight it tooth and nail. Hopefully the NVL and the American government can get their shit together and pass the VRA. Although I think that Nan Flanagan is the wrong face for Vampire Rights. She is too hard."

"I agree they deserve the same rights if they are going to be taxed and have the IRS breathing down their necks as if they were American citizens. I just pray that this doesn't turn into another civil war, Vamps and supporters against those that disagree. It could be very ugly," I said as we parked relatively close to the doors of Wal*Mart.

"Alcide we have an hour and a half before sunset. Lets get this done fast. I hate shopping."

We exited the SUV and I locked the doors. They flanked me on each side keeping in step with me. We entered the store on the grocery side, grabbing a cart I pushed it through the automatic doors, and headed strait for the produce section. We wondered the isles filling the cart with the items on the list. When the last item had been crossed off we worked our way to the check out counter. Unloading our purchases onto the belt seemed to be a never ending process. When it was all said and done I had spent $350.00 in groceries. Before I was feeding a Were I would have spent less than half of that, but as life changes you have to make concessions. He was like feeding four teenage boys. That thought made me shudder for his parents when he was growing up. Everything loaded in bags and placed back in the cart Alcide took over maneuvering it back to the car.

Halfway back to the SUV he stopped short and looked around. His change in demeanor had me on edge. Just as quickly as he stopped he started again. I opened the hatch and he helped us load them into the back. As soon as they were safely in the back he ushered us into the car and took the keys from me and slid into the drivers seat. As we pulled onto the pavement he whipped out his cellphone and spoke in low tones to whoever was on the other end cutting the call with no more than a grunt into the microphone.

"Sookie when we get home take in the Milk and cold items. Calvin will be there to watch you until Pam arrives. DO NOT leave the apartment without an escort. Don't pull any stunts Amelia is not a bodyguard. If she needs to be taken home have Pam or Calvin escort her."

"Alcide what's going on?"

"I am not utterly positive, but as soon as I park get inside. I need to go back and case the perimeter of the complex and the store. We were being watched. Please listen to me and stay inside. I need to call the King."

He dialed someone that was programmed into his phone continuing his cloak and dagger act. I understood three words that he spoke, "Yes, your Majesty."

"Change of plans. We are going to the Plantation. Godric thinks that the security of the complex is too lax."

He made a left hand turn, and went around the block, turning in the opposite direction. Downtown whizzed by the windows and gave way to residential neighborhoods. After twenty minutes of twists and turns we broke away from the neighborhoods and the Louisiana country side blurred past. Finally we made a right onto Julius Circle. Weeping willows lined the road draped in Spanish moss. As the trees gave away to the flat Louisiana landscape I set my eyes on the most beautiful Antebellum Estate. two stories of Southern grace. Momentous pristine white columns lining the veranda. Floor to ceiling windows inviting you inside. It was perfect.

"Oh my Goodness. Its beautiful perfection. Alcide your father is a genius."

"I was told that this was your idea Sookie. Although I will tell him that you approve. Its far from finished. In about three weeks it will be beautiful."

As we made our way through the wrought-iron gates via a security code my awe increased ten fold as we drove around the circle drive. I set eyes on Eric's current home as we parked in the converted carriage house. 15 vehicles were lined up in perfect rows. I reached for my door handle and the door opened of it's own volition. I cast my gaze outward and set eyes on the King of Louisiana.

"How did we do Dear One? Welcome to Thermae," he Said as we walked the expanse of ground from the garage to the door of the Plantation.

"Oh, Godric it is perfect."

"I am happy to hear you say so. Jackson spent ages gathering materials from other demolished estates to give it the airs of the period."

"He certainly nailed it. Do you like it?"

"Surprisingly very much. It feels like it belongs here. Bobby bought the surrounding land that Eric did not already own. The estate sits on 40 acres fitting for the plantation that it should be. The only thing that draws away from the entrance is the guard shack. I have requested that it be rebuilt as a miniature of this carriage house. Once all of the heavy equipment is removed we will start on landscaping. Eric has expressed the need for a glass green house to cultivate hybrid specialty roses. He was always interested in horticulture."

"That is something that I would have never pegged him interested in. although it shouldn't be a surprise. I am sure that he has at least tried everything once much like you."

He typed a code into a panel to the left of the doorway and the air locks disengaged.

"Welcome to Plantation. Eric never named the property," he said as he led us into the foyer.

"This house is just as beautiful as Thermae."

"Once everything is completed this will become a guest house. Eric has been renovating some of the rooms that haven't been used in decades. He hired an interior designer to outfit the house to compliment the palace. All the rooms here and in the palace will be light tight. We will be able to house 150 guests between the two houses once they are finished."

He led us up the sweeping double staircase to the second floor landing. Eric has the entire east wing while I reside in the west. I have business to attend to Dear One. Feel free to explore. You are perfectly safe here. Pamela show the guests around."

Pam exited a door four doors down from where we were standing.

"Dear Sookie what do we owe this visit?"

"Alcide sensed something that he refused to discuss and brought Amelia and I here. Shit the milk! I have refrigerator items in the SUV."

"Never fear. We have servants that have brought your groceries into the kitchens. Let me show you to Eric's room and we will watch a movie in his lounge."

She looped her arm through mine and Amelia's placing herself in the middle. She led us up to another landing and turned to the right.

"Godric's rooms are to the left. The study and other gathering places are on the same landing as the foyer."

She passed several doors that were outfitted with keypads and led us into an open area "media room". Lounge was certainly the best way to describe this room. The furniture was plush and reeked luxury. It was on the other end of the spectrum compared to Sophie-Anne's tastes. The most striking item in the room was the coffee table that mirrored my own. She bent at the waist and picked up a remote. I guess it was a remote it looked like a touchscreen monitor with dozens of settings. She tapped the screen several times turning on the television and sound equipment. With another tap of her nails on the device the fireplace roared to life.

"Eric has over 5000 DVDs pick one out and I will pop it into the player. The system is quite easy to learn. If you need help learning to operate it just ask."

"Thanks Pam," I said as I handed her _Teaching Mrs. Tingle_.

She placed the DVD in the player and closed the tray. I sat on the gigantic buttery brown leather sofa and drew my legs up underneath me.

"Sookie would you like to get comfortable? Eric has placed several outfits here for you. I am sure that there are some pajamas. Amelia I am sure that my own clothes will fit you. Sookie is several inches shorter than you and bigger in the bust, but if you would be more comfortable in her clothes I will bring you something."

"Whatever is easiest Pam. I don't want to be a burden," I said as she turned to leave the room.

Five minutes later she returned with two pajama sets with the tags still attached. I was about to ask where the bathroom was located, but she took me by the hand and led me to a doorway to the right of the television.

"You can change in here. There is a laundry shoot in the closet."

she didn't give me the chance to respond as she closed the door with a silent click.

I stripped my clothes off and removed the tags from my new pajamas. Just as I was slipping my bra straps down my arms there was a knock at the door.

"Sookie hurry up you are missing the beginning of the movie," Amelia yelled from the other side of the door.

I yanked the bra off and dropped it to the floor with my dirty clothes and raised the cami over my head and brought it down over my stomach. I slipped into the capri pants and pulled them up settling them on my hips. I scooped up my clothes and shoved them into the shoot and exited the room.

Amelia and Pam were sitting side by side on the couch. Pam was nursing a blood and Amelia was holding out a glass of soda to me. She had a bowl of popcorn sitting on my cushion. She picked it up after I took the glass from her and placed it on her lap. We settled into a companionable silence watching the movie on the screen. The only sounds in the room were the movie and the occasional crunch of popcorn as we shoveled it into our mouths.

At about 10:30 Pam went rigid.

"Sookie switch places with Amelia." Whatever had caused this her tone booked no argument.

I stood and Amelia scooted down to where I was sitting and I plopped into the middle. As I sat down she grabbed my hand and held it lightly petting it with her other hand.

"What's the matter Pam?"

"My Master is having some fun. I don't want a repeat of last time. It will be easier to block his emotions if I am touching you. Can you not feel it?"

"I feel his satisfaction, but it is nothing like the anger of the first time. Is it bad?"

"Horrid. Do you know what he is doing? He refused to tell me what he was doing tonight."

"I do, but I don't want to discuss it," she laced her fingers with mine and held my hand to her lips. She ran it across her cheek as if she was trying to comfort both of us at the same time.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I would know if he was hurt. He is just outraged and in bloodlust and satisfied with whatever he is doing."

"Curious. I only feel satisfaction. It's not even malicious. It seems that he remembered the bond this time. He is only letting me feel what he wants me to feel."

"I am glad for it. Otherwise we would have to get Godric in here. He is in an important meeting."

"Thank you for keeping me safe Pam."

"Think nothing of it Sookie. You make my Master happy. Therefore I am happy. Make no mistake though if you hurt him I won't think twice about exacting revenge," she said the last word with a smirk.

"I could never do that to him. I love him. He is the half of me that has always been missing. Hurting him would kill me."

"Quite literally," she deadpanned.

Amelia watched our exchange with much interest but kept her questions to herself. Her thoughts on the other hand were very curious and wanting to know more about what we were discussing. She was pretending to watch the movie when I cut my gaze from the TV to her face. The rest of the movie was watched in silence. Every once in a while Pam would grip my hand tighter and then release it and settle our clasped hands into her lap. As the credits rolled she released my hand and picked another movie. As the disc menu for _Fight Club_ danced on the screen she settled on the couch and reclaimed my hand.

"OH BRAD PITT! I love him he is gorgeous!," Amelia exclaimed.

"Yes, one man that I wouldn't mind letting into my bed for a night. Damn that Jennifer Aniston. He is a loyal partner," Pam almost sounded sad.

Godric came running into the room as the first fight scene played out on the screen.

"Ladies turn down the Television. I thought people were in here dying. The sounds were reverberating off the walls. I can hear that clearly at the other end of the house."

Pam grabbed the remote and turned the volume down several notches.

Godric settled in a chair situated near the fire and picked up a book that was on the floor. I turned my attention back to the TV watching them break into the liposuction clinic. Pam started giggling when they were revealing that Edward Norton and Brad Pitt were the same person. She said that people suffering from split personality syndrome were especially tasty.

"It's like feeding from more than one person at a time. Better than AB blood."

"Yuck! There is no need to elaborate."

She laughed louder pointing at the expression on my face. Even Amelia had joined in her peals of laughter. I looked over at Godric and he had a smirk playing on the corners of his mouth.

"Laugh it up. You guys are incorrigible."

"Says the woman that I hear screaming clear across the parking lot. There is no need to hide the fact that you like being bitten Sook."

"Amelia," I said stunned.

"What I am just speaking the truth."

I ignored her and turned back to the movie. As he raised the gun to shoot himself I heard the alarm engage.

"Eric's home."

Godric stood and placed his book back on the floor. He exited the room at vampire speed. He was gone less than a minute and reentered the room taking his place by the fire. Amelia yawned as the credits ended and the menu reappeared on the screen.

"Amelia if you are ready to retire I will show you to a room. There are several available. All of them have en suite baths. Feel free to use anything."

Pam stood and helped her off the couch. They strode from the room leaving me with Godric reading his book. I decided now was a good time as any to learn to use the remote. I held it in both hands reading the screen and clicked the power buttons for each device that was on. It really was a no brain-er. I left the fire on and stretched out on the vacated couch after setting it back on the coffee table.

I was getting sleepy and my eyes were starting to feel heavy as Eric entered the room and lifted my head and placed it in my lap as he sat down.

"Are you tired Lover?"

"Mmmhmm. Which is shocking I didn't do much today, but Amelia is a loud broadcaster, it takes a lot to keep her out."

"Alcide said that there was a threat while you were leaving the store. I am overjoyed that he brought you here. I have been meaning to discuss you moving here anyways."

"I am not sure what the threat was, I wasn't really listening to what was going on around us. We were half way to the car and he stopped in the middle of the lot just listening and scenting. As suddenly as he stopped he moved again. We loaded groceries and were halfway back to the apartment before he called Godric and changed course to here. Sometimes when he and Calvin are together they are very secretive. On the flight back from NOLA they were reciting the Pledge of Allegiance. Keeping me out."

"Yes, they were discussing strategy, and the threats that we have received in the mail. Ever since the FotS made themselves known we have been getting hate mail at the club. Recently they have included you in their letters."

"Oh," I said as I yawned.

"Enough talk Dear One. Let us retire to bed. You sleep and I will keep you company. We will discuss everything tomorrow night. Think about what I said about moving in here tomorrow."

"Alright. Although I am not sure if I am ready to live at the palace," I remarked as he scooped me up against his chest and walked into the room that I changed in earlier.

He turned down the covers and placed me into the bed. I settled into the pillows as he covered me up and stripped down to nothing and slid into his side of the gigantic bed. He pulled me against him and wrapped his arms around my waist and threw his leg over mine wrapping me into his embrace and I have never felt more at home or more safe. He hummed the song he always did while brushing my hair and I fell asleep easily in the arms of my Vampire.

*~ };- ~*

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in posting. I had writers block for days. I spent most of my time working on The One. I am not overly impressed with this chapter, but it finally started going in the direction that I thought it should. There are links to pictures for the outfits described in this chapter on my profile. I also posted rings and several pictures of a beautiful plantation that was my inspiration for Thermae. **

**If anyone is interested Thermae is Greek for Bath-house. Considering that my Godric was Caesar and Marc Antony it seemed fitting. Alright as per usual thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. I so look forward to reading them all. The one thing that kicked my muse in the ass was reading the beautiful reviews from past chapters. **

**Much love,**

**Affynity**


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Well you all should shoot me or jump ship and swim for shore. I sincerely apologize for the extremely long hiatus. I know that regardless of the situation none of you care for the whys and how-fores, but I think I should explain a little. I moved to TX, and was working more than my fair share at my job, started a new relationship, and promptly found out that I was pregnant...oh happy day, at 20 weeks I had a miscarriage due to a condition known as incompetent cervix. Needless to say I was rather depressed and not in the mood for anything other than listening to depressing opera and working more hours to get threw the day, when I did manage to write a line or two they were severely off and very morose. A year passes from his birthday to his first, and I am much better, but in July of 2012 I find myself pregnant again and a baby is due on March of this year. Life throws me another curve ball, and my son was born on the 21st of December, 14 weeks earlier than expected. The long and arduous journey of being a NICU parent begins...ups,downs, sleepless nights and days, fear, and hope abound. 3 months later and 2 weeks shy of his due date we get to leave the hospital. Today my son is a healthy 5 month old. I hope life will be on an even keel these days, and things can get back on track.

Enough chatter let me summarize thus far:

Sookie watches the news, finds out about the existence of vampires, puts in application at Fangtasia, is mesmerized by Eric, falls in love, gets bonded, Queen Sophie is beheaded, Godric is King, Sookie has met Eric, Pam, Alcide, Calvin, Ginger, and Amelia...I am quite sure that I am forgetting something major, but I hope I can be forgiven.

Friday December 3, 1999

Apartment 4D – Shreveport, Louisiana 10:40 a.m.

I woke early to the blaring sound of Amelia's broadcasting blaring into my head like a freight train on a collision course with a dynamite factory. Blurry-eyed, and incoherent I stumbled from bed to be met with my complete nakedness two mornings in a row. I had the decency to blush, even though there was no one around to catch me in the buff, thank heavens. Shuffling into the bathroom I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and threw my hair into a messy half pony-tail/bun at the crown of my head. Feeling refreshed and focused I slammed my shields into place and heaved a sigh of relief as I reached for the ibuprofen in the medicine cabinet. Shaking out three of the 650 mg tablets I swallowed them with a handful of water still gushing out of the faucet. Today was going to be killer I just knew with a start like this one and a meager five hours of sleep it was going to be rough.

Shutting off the faucet and sinking down onto the toilet I did my business only to come to the realization that my period had hit me sometime during the night. After a moment I finished my business and headed into my room to find my period panties, you know the ones, granny panties you wouldn't be caught dead in any other time if it wasn't strictly necessary. A few more drawers opening and closing and my favorite sweats and Jason's Bon Temps high school football jersey later I was fully prepared to sit on the couch, veg in front of the TV and eat copious amounts of chocolate and consume my stock of Ben and Jerry's in the freezer.

As I emerged from my bedroom, the first thing that hit me was the complete and utter chaos of my living room. Boxes, papers, Amelia, Alcide, Calvin, Bobby, and an army of tools littering the floor caught my attention first.

"I don't care if the Zombie Apocalypse is here, and you all are seeking shelter and reading up on how to kill the undead while manufacturing grenade launchers, I haven't had any coffee and I need twenty minutes before you all bombard me with the latest dire issue."

In the wake of my hormone induced miniature rant the room fell totally silent as I meandered into the kitchen for my coffee and toast. The toaster was just popping up as I finished pouring myself a cup, leaning against the counter I ate my toast and drank my coffee steeling myself to return to the madness for an update on the goings-on in my living room. Just to be on the safe side I poured another cup and marched head on into the mess.

Alcide was the first to notice me as the others had all gone back to their rat-killin'. He took one look at my face and blanched, "Sook, he started, I know how this looks, but please let me explain."

He took an exaggerated deep breath and I held my hand up to stop the verbal diarrhea that I knew was to follow. "Alcide, does this have anything to do with our change of plans and abrupt trip to Thermae? Nod your head "yes" or "no". If the answer is "yes" was it ordered by the King or Eric? If the answer is "no" all I want to know is who is cleaning this catastrophe up, because it isn't this girl.", I said while pointing to my chest as I sat on the one clear corner of my sofa.

"Yes, Both, and we are."

"Until further notice that is all I wish to know, unless someone can explain how I ended up here at home when I am certain I fell asleep at Plantation last night."

For several minutes the only sounds in the apartment were breathing, the shuffle of papers, and the hum of Calvin's drill. As the hum was becoming background noise my cell rang, I was sorely tempted to let it ring through to voicemail, but few people have my number, and I knew I couldn't avoid my responsibilities just because I was irritated in more ways than one.

I hit the answer button and placed the phone up to my ear, "Hello" my voice sounded tinny and repeated back into the ear piece. Through the crackle and hiss I could make out Mr. Hart's frantic voice, "Misssss Stackhouseeee, BUZZ; I am sorry to bother you, but I have several questions and Mr. Burnham isn't answering his phone. POP, POP, HISS.

"Hayden, please call me Sookie, and I would be glad to answer any questions that you might have. How can I help you this morning?"

"I was in the West Wing seeing to Godric's day-time needs as the sun was rising, the shutters have come down, and the air-lock has engaged, and I don't know the code to get out of his private quarters. I am not in his immediate resting place, but Margo was always so ravenous come sundown, and I am trapped in here with a 2000 year-old vampire."

"I only know the codes to the East Wing. I am sure that his rooms are set up much like Eric's. Go into the guest room off the living quarters and lock yourself into the bathroom. Send him a text message to alert him to your presence. He should be civilized, but I don't want to make a mistake. At sundown I will have Eric come to make sure you have made it out alright. Understand? Get to the bathroom and lock the door."

"Thank you, Sookie. I am not really scared he will hurt me, more that he will think I am an idiot and fire me on the spot."

"Highly unlikely Hayden. Call me again if you start to feel scared, or you just need to talk."

"Absolutely."

I ended the call and sank into the cushions with a huff. Calvin was the first to speak, "Is everything alright Missus Stackhouse?"

The room was far from quiet the inquisitive thoughts of the occupants were deafening as I answered as clearly as possible, "Peachy keen, Jelly bean. Bobby do you happen to know the codes to get in and out of Godric's personal rooms at Plantation?"

Bobby's response came quick as lightning, "Nope, I don't even know Eric's codes I was never in his personal space while he was dead for the daylight hours. The times that I was there I was never any further than the great room and the closet in the guest room to pack his bags for business. I know that the luxurious part of his wing you saw was a front there is no way that his personal rooms are out in the open."

"That's what I figured," I said nonchalantly as I scrolled through the messages on my phone, Eric's name was lit up with a message received at 4:40 a.m.

ERIC: Lover I know you were expecting to wake up beside me here, but I am afraid until some modifications are made to my private quarters that is impossible. I drove you home shortly before dawn much to my distaste. I have Alcide's father coming to make adjustments to the security system in the house to rectify the situation A.S.A.P. Some security equipment is arriving today and a Representative of Northman Enterprises is coming to instal several cameras and a keypad into the house that is remote wired into the security system in place at the bar and the house. I you will be safe 24/7.

I sneered at the phone in mock indignation, 'of all the nerve.'

I typed out a quick reply.

SOOKIE: Darling Hayden is locked into Godric's day-chamber, at sundown can you make sure that everything is alright and that he is unharmed, please and thank you.

"Amelia what is on the agenda today?", I asked as I hit the send button.

"Nothing pressing most everything happens tonight. I wrote a quick want ad for a day manager at the bar, I need you to read it over before I submit it to the paper for running. All 22 of the area's vampires have consented to tomorrows contract signings. Desmond was supposed to be in town for some business with Eric last night,but Bobby's planner has a notation that the meeting was canceled."

"Let me see the ad, we need to get moving on that. I would like to schedule the interviews for during the daylight hours, just because I think they need to see the bar the way it would be while they are there, not the way that it is at night. The hectic and supercharged atmosphere might be a deterrent to some of the more qualified interviewees."

Manager/Bookkeeper - NEEDED Fangtasia: Shreveport, LA

Job Description:  
Looking for an Office Manager whose duties include full-charge bookkeeping and have the ability to work with minimal supervision required. Ideal candidate has creative ideas to solve problems takes ownership in their work and is very organized.  
Job Responsibilities:  
Office Manager  
Provide daily back-up for front desk support & receptionist duties - greets and forwards all incoming calls and visitors to the appropriate contact,  
Assisting CEO, CTO on a daily basis,  
Managing office related needs, including shipping, deliveries & office supplies,  
Assist vendors with bill payments,  
Coordinate special event set-up.  
Bookkeeper  
Accounts Payable: match invoices to statements, monitor due dates,  
Accounts Receivable: posting invoices, payments, receipts, and adjustments,  
General Ledger: expenses, adjusting journals entries, acquisition and disposal of assets, bank reconciliation  
Payroll reporting for approx 15 employees  
Qualifications:  
3+ years experience in Office management role  
Strong communication skills,  
Pay very close attention to detail.  
Ability to learn fast and multi-task.  
Ability to type 45+ wpm, and must be advanced in: MS Word, Excel, Outlook, Adobe, and especially proficient in Quick Books.  
Flexible, resourceful and responsible,  
Punctual  
Benefits discussed at interview  
For immediate consideration,please send your resume as an MS doc and place a follow up call to Sookie 673-5074 EX:4264  
We are an equal employment opportunity employer.

"Looks great submit it to the classifieds at the Shreveport Times, and then run it on . Depending on the response I would like to set interviews for later in the week next week, either Thursday or Friday."

"You got it, anything else while I am on the phone?"

"Not that I can think of, but I seem to be running on empty even with my coffee fix. To top it all off I have domestic things that I should be tackling before the weekend whirlwind gets underway, and I just don't feel like doing much of anything. Bobby do you know why the meeting was canceled?"

"I was informed that he had something of a personal nature to take care of and to please inform Mr. Cataliades to the change in plan with his sincere apology."

Just then my brain started firing on all cylinders, Eric was busy last night with the job that Godmother Sookie had enlisted him to do. I pursed my lips at the anger that flared in my veins just thinking of Bartlett and his misdeeds to Hadley and myself, especially Hadley, and was thankful for the connections that life has afforded me of late. I knew that the feelings that I am experiencing aren't christian in nature, but dammit this just couldn't be helped.

"Okay, Alcide, please tell me where we are with the cardboard tornado strewn that touched down in here,walk and talk there is a lot to do."

Alcide sprang to his feet and pulled out an index card with scribbles and scratched out writing on both sides and followed me from room to room as I gathered laundry all the while explaining the security system in detail. He finished his spiel as I shut the lid to the stackable washer and dryer.

"...so now you know what is what. A secretary at Northman Enterprises called me at eight to let me know the technician should be here at about one pm, and we would have sporadic bouts of power loss while he worked with the wiring of the cameras and the keypad."

By the time we came out of the guest bathroom and back into the hallway, 95% of the chaos had been removed to the dumpster and the coffee table was over-run with electronics and wires. The cameras were non-obtrusive modern little bubbles surrounded by a dome of tented window; there were four of them and I guessed that each room and outside at the door would all be monitored. Alcide had explained that channel one would allow me to watch the CCTV. I never would have dreamed that I would need so much security two weeks ago. So far I had been informed that I had been receiving hate mail via Fangtasia, we were being followed/watched at the Wal*Mart, and apparently security guards and cameras were my new reality.

To bypass anymore of the technology jargon I skipped right on threw to the kitchen and started to unload the dishes in the dishwasher. Keeping my hands busy meant my brain couldn't go off onto a wild tangent. As the racks of the dishwasher became more empty my foul mood and my pain level decreased thank heavens for ibuprofen. With the dishes in their proper place I took out the four-oh-nine and gave the counters a liberal spritzing before I attacked them with a scrubbie. Cleaning has always served a dual purpose. One, everything looks brighter when your environment is clean, and two, when using elbow grease on menial tasks your mind is free to wander and solve the problems that have been plaguing you.

As I was pouring Pine-Sol into the sink to mop, I suddenly understood that even though these security measures irritate me and are hard for me to understand, Eric has suffered a millennium of loss and he doesn't want to add me onto that pyre. I have consented to guards and cameras and alarm systems all with indignation and I realize now that it makes me seem ungrateful, which isn't true, but perception can sometimes be just as damning as actions. I made a vow to myself right then to be more gracious of the gifts I receive even if I don't understand at the time the significance of some of them.

With the kitchen clean and a much lighter head and heart I went to change out the laundry. Before too long the house was sparkling clean and all that was left was folding the load of towels that were in the dryer.

The doorbell rang and Calvin and Alcide sprang into action like a choreographed dance. Calvin was up off the couch and behind the door with his gun drawn just as Alcide palmed his piece and opened the door to the apartment just enough to get a good look at the person on the other side.

"Hello Herveaux, why am I not surprised to see you here?", said the man just out of my view.

"Dawson when did you get back into town? I thought that you were in Jackson making a name for yourself."

"Been there and done that, but it seems that debts run deep in this family and I got in over my head and Mr. Northman bought my business and absorbed it into his holdings. I'm still the boss, but he owns my ass until the debt is paid."

Shock overran Alcide's features as he stepped aside to let the man through the door.

"Sookie I would like to introduce my Cousin and tactical IT genius Tray Dawson. He's also a mighty fine mechanic, but don't tell him I told you that, asshole has an ego the size of Texas."

Dawson laughed as he extended his hand for me to shake. His grip was firm and warm just like his smile.

"Nice to meet you Miss Stackhouse, I'm here to install your security system."

We exchanged pleasantries and I offered him a refreshment, which he declined, soon after he got down to business. Three round holes were drilled in the corner of each room in my apartment excluding the bathroom, one outside of the front door, and a small rectangle was cut out of the wall next to the door for the keypad. He had me go into my closet and flip the main breaker as he wired up the cameras and the keypad. As he buttoned up the last of the holes he asked me to flip the breaker back on and started messing with the television. Soon I could see all four views split screen live and in living color.

"Their isn't any audio, but you can survey the entire apartment or select a single camera and see it larger on the screen. I would use this before answering the door camera one shows the view outside. Two is the living room, three the kitchen, and four the bedroom. The keypad is simple to operate we just need to program it and there is an app you can use on your phone to arm and disarm it by remote."

We spent several minutes programming the alarm with the codes to arm and disarm it from inside the house. He downloaded the app into my phone and had me input the information.

When he was sure that I was comfortable with the operations of the electronics he spoke, "Alright Miss Stackhouse, pleasure doing business with you, Eric has already paid for my services I shall take my leave. If you have any problems or questions give me a call," he said as he palmed me his business card.

I thanked him and he and Alcide stepped outside and closed the door. Just to be nosy I flipped the CCTV to channel one and enlarged the door camera. They were exchanging a man hug and business cards, I changed the camera view to my room as Dawson turned to walk out into the sunlight. Alcide reentered the apartment and took up residence on the couch watching the cameras cycle. I changed the channel to ESPN and the Lakers game and the men and the room let out a whoop.

I glanced at the clock only to realize that it was nearly five pm, and I had yet to eat more than some toast earlier in the day.

"Anyone else hungry? Now that the cameras are installed and the visitors portion of the day is over until night fall anyone want to hit the store since I am not sure what happened to the groceries we bought yesterday. I was thinking that I could make Etouffee."

Bobby spoke up then, "I brought the groceries in this morning before the boxes started to arrive. I am sure you have all the ingredients in the kitchen, but if you are sure we need to make a store run I could do that while you do some of the prep to cut some time."

"Bobby you are just the best," I said as I headed into the kitchen to take stock of the ingredient list for one of my favorite meals.

As it turns out the only thing that I was short of having was about five pounds of shrimp. I sent Bobby and Alcide to Dupont Fish Market to get some fresh as you can get seafood. I started preparing the roux as the music kicked on and Ames saddled up beside me with a chopping board and a knife. Calvin was washing vegetables in the sink and passing them over one by one. Soon the apartment was filled with the glorious smell of garlic and sauteed vegetables. The guys made it back just as I was ready to add the shrimp into the sauce. Four minutes and a stick of butter later everyone was ready to settle down to the table that Calvin had set soon after the vegetables were all chopped and into the pan. Halfway through dinner the bond clicked on and my phone chimed with a new message.

ERIC: Hayden is safe. You look like you are having fun.

SOOKIE: Thank heavens. We are it has been a good day. I hope you wont be using that camera to watch me sleep just thinking about it gives me the heebie-jeebies.

ERIC: I can't make any promises, but I know something that would be a hell of a lot more fun to watch you do than sleep.

SOOKIE: Only you could turn that into something sexual. I'm serious that is totally creeper peeping tom behavior. Please don't watch me sleep or I am liable to sleep in the bathtub away from the prying eyes in the sky.

ERIC: I've been known to sleep in the bathtub, of course, it was the only light tight space available. Are you trying to tell me something Lover?

SOOKIE: Well aren't you on the ball tonight with the innuendos and the conjecture. What time will you be coming over tonight? I think I am going to have a relaxing night in.

ERIC: I have club business to attend to, tonight may be harder than usual to break free of the place since I got behind due to a tornado that hit my office. The only paperwork that has been completed was the payroll. I will try to make it before dawn, but if I can't be there it isn't because I don't want to be.

SOOKIE: 10-4.

The rest of the evening went in a blur after dinner Amelia helped me clean up the mess that we had made, and Calvin took up residence on the couch, Alcide bid us all goodnight with the promise to see us in the morning.

"Sook that was an awesome dinner, now I am afraid to have you eat my food for fear that it will be sub par."

"Nonsense. I am positive that your food will be just as delicious. I am actually looking forward to having dinner at your place and scoping out your decor. Tomorrow night we will have to have a picnic in my office because of the scheduling of the contracts, but it might Hors d'oeuvres."

"That I can do. If there's one thing I'm good at it would be party food. I'm gonna hit the road and see you tomorrow."

"Night Ames thanks for the help have Calvin walk you over will you? I will lock up behind you and use the CCTV to make sure that it's him before I open the door."

"Night Sook. I think your right all this talk of security has gotten me to thinking that we all need to be on the look out."

As I escorted Amelia to the door Calvin fell into step with her as she put her foot out onto the landing. He gave me a hairy eyeball and I closed the door and flipped the TV to channel one and waited for him to come back. The camera was so good that I could make him out as he made his way up the stairs and stopped infront of the door. I opened it for him as he raised his hand to knock on the oak wood. I stepped aside to let him enter and took off to the linen closet to make up a bed for him on the couch.

"Night Calvin, set the alarm please before you turn in. I am bushed I think an early night is just what the Dr. ordered."

"Night Miss Stackhouse. I hope you sleep well and have pleasent dreams."

"You too," I replied as I shut myself into my room.

The towels were piled at the foot of my bed, so I made quick work of them before I slipped between the sheets. I fell asleep realatively quickly considering that Eric was across town and not next to me.


End file.
